UN CONTRATO ENTRE UN HUMANO Y UN DEMONIO
by Izayoi de Cisne
Summary: Sirzechs Lucifer y Allen Walker han sido victimas de las crueles guerras, desde temprana edad han presenciado los actos mas viles que solo una guerra puede dar. Muertes y pobreza es poco de lo que han soportado toda su vida, viendo como su propia gente se lastima solo por sus fines egoístas. ¿Juntos podrán cambiar el destino que tanto odian?.
1. Prologo

Derechos de autor

D. Gray-Man y DxD no me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores de dichas historias.

INICIO DEL PROLOGO

====Mundo DxD=====

(Cambio de Escena El infierno)

En las tierras del Maou 1, exactamente en el edificio principal, todo esta envuelto por la oscuridad debido que el sol se había ocultado, claramente ya es muy tarde, ahora lo único que iluminaba el gran edificio era la luz de la hermosa luna, haciendo que el gran edificio se semejara aun mágico castillo.

Todo esto le pertenece al Maou mas conocido y respetado por todos, incluso entre los Maou es el mas respetado por ellos, aparte de ser el demonio mas fuerte, un demonio de clase alta, de sangre pura entre los 72 pilares Sirzechs Lucifer

-...Grayfia por favor dime el resultado final de tu misión- Pidió Sirzechs con un tono frió, tiene un aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas

Esta recargando su barbilla en sus manos, las cuales están posando sobre su gran escritorio, de color negro con varias decoraciones hechas por oro, esta sentado en su asiento designado como Maou, la cual también tiene varias decoraciones de oro, en el escritorio están puestos varios documentos y un jarrón con agua pura.

A sus lados, hay varias repisas y libreros llenas de libros de gran tamaño, ademas de algunas decoraciones de gran la mur muy típico de una gran familia con un gran poder económico.

-Como ordene Sirzechs-Sama- Dijo la mencionada Grayfia dando una reverencia, esta enfrente del gran escritorio, es una mujer hermosa, tiene el cabello color plata y ojos celestes, lleva puesto un típico uniforme de sirvienta.

-Como se esperaba, la respuesta de las dos facciones fue negativa, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos se han negado a las negociaciones de paz, aunque no dieron una respuesta clara, tengo sospechas de que rechazaron al tener planes encontra de los Demonios- Respondió Grayfia con su tono sin emociones tan característico.

Sirzechs apretó con fuerza su puño de forma disimulada intentando ocultar su enojo por la respuesta de las demás facciones, una acción que claramente Grayfia pudo notar.

-¿Cuál fue la respuesta de las demás casas de los 72 pilares?- Pregunto Sirzechs nuevamente con un tono frió, solo intentando ocultar su preocupación por la clara respuesta.

-La respuesta de los 72 pilares también fue la misma, excepción de las dos facciones, ellos no ocultaron su desagrado por la propuesta de paz, poniendo como excusa..."Por que nosotros los demonios debemos de unirnos con los estúpidos ángeles y ángeles caídos, simplemente debemos eliminarlos"- Dijo Grayfia sin ver a los ojos a su maestro, tal vez porque no quiere ver la expresión de este.

Sirzechs apretó con fuerza sus dientes y una vena resalto en su frente, esa respuesta aunque era la que esperaba...aun tenia la esperanza de contar con el apoyo de su gente, esa respuesta lo había decepcionado bastante.

-...Grayfia puedes retirar, quiero estar unos minutos asolas- Dijo Sirzechs con un tono irreconocible, su rostro fue tapado por su cabello, por lo que era imposible saber, ¿que rostro esta poniendo en este momento?.

Grayfia se sorprendió por lo dicho de su maestro, dejo de usar su postura refinada de una sirvienta y se acerco adonde esta Sirzechs. -Sirzechs entiendo que estés molesto, pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte- Dijo Grayfia preocupada, dejando de usar su tono formal, ahora llamando a su maestro por su nombre.

Puede que sea su sirvienta pero primero siempre sera su esposa, sin importar la situación, ¿Cómo podría quedarse viendo, cuando su esposo se encuentre mal?.

Pero aun con la preocupación de Grayfia, Sirzechs seguía en su postura de Maou sin afectarle. –Por favor Grayfia, obedece- Dijo con un tono melancólico, algo que sorprendió mucho a Grayfia.

-...Como diga- Dijo resinada Grayfia haciendo una reverencia y se acerco a la puerta tocando la perilla, a un cuando estaba en contra de dejarlo solo, por la voz de Sirzechs, pudo darse cuenta que el se encuentra en un estado que no quiere que nadie lo vea.

Un estado que nadie pensaría o imaginaria viniendo del gran Maou,un estado de debilidad.

-Por favor ten cuidado- Pidió Grayfia antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando solo a Sirzechs.

-¡Maldición!- Grito Sirzechs con todas sus fuerzas, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y golpeo con sus puños al escritorio, varios papeles salieron volando y el jarrón derramo casi toda el agua que tiene.

-¡Porque demonios tienen que actuar de esa maldita manera!- Dejo su lado tranquilo y elegante, ahora solo se comportaba como una persona normal cuando se encuentra en una situación desesperante.

Con su mano izquierda tiro varias pilas de documentos. -¡Realmente solo les importa su bienestar!, ¡no les importa los demás!, ¡Tan egoístas son!- Grito a todo pulmón, que incluso en varios pasillos se pueden escuchar sus gritos.

Con su mano derecha tiro el jarrón. -¡Crash! El jarrón callo al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos,mojando la alfombra lujosa con la poca agua que había.

-¡De que sirve a verme vuelto el Maou Satan!, ¡Si al final solo soy un maldito títere de los demonios de clase pura!- Reclamo, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, dando un brillo melancólico.

Así es, Sirzechs se volvió Satan con la intención de detener las guerras, de impedir las muertes de su gente y de las demás facciones, no le importaba el puesto ni el poder de este, no lo quiso por avaricia o orgullo solo quería un mundo de paz, sin guerras, sin sufrimiento.

-¡Tantos esfuerzos en vano!- Grito mientras se quitaba su túnica. -¡No se supone que al volverme Satan podría cambiar el infierno, que podría negociar con las demás facciones!, ¡Que lograría la paz entre las facciones!- Arrojo su túnica al suelo como si fuera basura.

El no quería volverse Satan, ni siquiera le interesaba tal puesto, el estaba bien solo siendo el heredero del clan Gremory, pero por las acciones estúpidas de los antiguos 4 Maou tuvo que ser parte de la Facción de los Anti-Maou, para bajarlos de su puesto. Por ver las acciones estúpidas de los antiguos Maou nunca deseo ser uno pero su sueño se lo impedía, por su gran objetivo no podía darse el lujo de no tener el puesto de un Maou.

Sirzechs se alejo de su escritorio y se dirigió a la gran ventana que esta atrás, donde da una gran vista de todo el lugar y de la hermosa luna. –Soy un gran estúpido, aun cuando sabia muy bien la cruda realidad, decidí luchar por mi sueño...soy un ingenuo- Lamento Sirzechs, si pudiera atrasar el tiempo a ese día que acepto ese puesto, lo rechazaría sin pensarlo dos veces después de todo aun siendo un Maou no puede hacer nada para cambiar este mundo tan crudo y doloroso.

Toco su frente con su mano, y apretó los dientes, intentando soportar toda su ira, no, mejor dicho, esta intentando no llorar por la gran impotencia que siente. -Necesito algo de aire fresco- Abrió la gran ventana, y dio un gran salto saliendo del gran edificio, esto seria prácticamente un suicidio, pero para el esto no es nada.

A solo unos centímetros de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, logro evitar que el sonido al chocar no se provocara, apenas una pequeña cortina de humo salio de bajo de sus pies.

[No quiero que Grayfia me siga, por lo que no usare magia] Penso Sirzechs, comenzó a caminar en el gran territorio que tiene, debido a la gran oscuridad, era imposible saber si hay alguien afuera si esta no usa alguna clase de magia.

Mientras camina en paso lento, en su mente pasaban varias imágenes de su pasado, de su infancia, del como siendo solo un niño tuvo que soportar de las amenazas de una guerra, ver la desesperación de toda su gente, los llantos y lamentos de tantas personas por esas malditas guerras. Al no poder soportarlo mas, decidió en cambiar este cruel mundo lamentablemente por su ingenuidad no pudo darse cuenta del sueño imposible que tuvo, un sueño que le ha causado mucho sufrimiento.

-...Como se supone que pueda cambiar el mundo, cuando ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi querida hermana- Dijo Sirzechs, las lagrimas que intentaba soportar por fin brotaron de sus ojos.

El solo recordar a su preciada hermana le lastimaba mucho el corazón, hace varios años su familia decidió comprometerla sin siquiera pedir su opinión, sus padres no les importo como arruinaran el futuro de su hija solo por su egoísmo, excusándose de que el compromiso seria para la salvación de los demonios. Esas palabras lo enfurecieron mucho, intento todo lo que estaba en sus manos o lo que pensaba que podría hacer siendo un Maou pero no pudo hacer nada, todos sus intentos fueron rechazados por los demonios.

Sirzechs miraba con lamento a la hermosa luna, tal vez buscando alguna ayuda posible de este mundo, no importara cual fuera solo quería una señal de no abandonar todo lo que le importa. Cualquiera que viera su rostro en este momento, pensarían que es un impostor y lo matarían por manchar el nombre del verdadero Sirzechs, estos demonios no saben lo equivocados que están.

Bajo su mirada, muy abatido. –Debo de estar loco al pensar que por un milagro este mundo me respondería- Dijo decepcionado, todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron.

¿Realmente este mundo no tiene alguna salvación?, fue la pregunta que se hizo.

/Nota del autor: Solo digo...que buena rola xD

-¡BAAMM! Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el territorio de Sirzechs, todo comenzó agitarse y la luz de la luna fue opacada por una luz de color amarillo muy intensa.

-¡¿Pero que?!- Grito incrédulo al ver semejante escena enfrente de sus ojos, aunque la fuerza del temblor no era nada para el, no tuvo que sostenerse de algo, pero si se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa.

La luz de tono amarillo que cubrió todo, paso por una velocidad que solo pocos seres son capaz de acceder, una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a varios de las tres facciones, esa velocidad se llama "Velocidad de Dios". Una velocidad que solo los seres mas fuertes de cada facción o como mismo nombre lo dice Dioses de diferentes mitologías son capaces de usar, también conocida por los mortales como velocidad lumínica o la velocidad de la luz.

Sirzechs ensancho sus ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, no era por esa velocidad imposible de igualar para los mortales, ya que esta velocidad es nada para el, sino porque podía sentir un poder extraño provenir de esa luz. Solo fue algunos segundos que apareció en el infierno y fue directo al mundo humano, pero lo suficiente como afectar el infierno y agitarlo tanto con solo su presencia.

En su mente no podía encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que podría ser tal cosa, tantos años que avisto muchas cosas pero es la primera vez que tiene este sentimiento de "Esperanza". No sabia que paso exactamente o la razón del porque paso de esta manera, pero esto era lo que buscaba, la respuesta que estaba esperando por tantos años.

Sirzechs dio una gran sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de éxtasis, apretó con fuerza sus puños, una gran emoción lo envolvió. -¡Por fin!, ¡Estuve esperando tanto por ello!- Grito de emoción como si de un niño hubiera conseguido su juguete favorito se tratara.

Una luz roja emano en su cuerpo y segundos después un circulo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies. -¡No dejare que esta oportunidad pace!- Fue su ultimo grito antes de desaparecer de su territorio o mejor dicho del infierno.

Cambio de escena, en el castillo de Sirzechs varios sirvientes que se encontraban haciendo su trabajo se vieron afectados por semejante estruendo, ademas de que todo el castillo se encontraba agitándose de tal manera que varios objetos comenzaron a caer.

Pero la que se encuentra en un estado mayor que la sorpresa es.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- Se pregunto Grayfia quien al contrario de sus compañeros sirvientes, ella no necesitaba de sujetarse de algo para no sucumbir a este sismo, pero eso no significa que no se sorprendiera al sentir que su maestro hubiera desaparecido.

Estaba preocupada por lo que Sirzechs seria capas de hacer en el estado que se encuentra, ademas de que por solo un corto tiempo pudo sentir una extraña energía dirigirse a la tierra, si sus suposiciones son correctas Sirzechs se dirigió a ese lugar.

=====Mundo -MAN=======

La batalla que tuvieron Allen Walker y sus amigos contra los Noe en la Arca por fin había terminado, con ello tuvieron su primera victoria en esta guerra que atraído tanta destrucción y dolor a todo el mundo.

Varios exorcista murieron al intentar defenderse del ataque masivo del conde del Milenio pero por lo menos sus muertes no serán en vano, tantos civiles han muerto al ser involucrados por esta cruel guerra. Esto claramente les dolía a todos, pero varios tenían el pensamiento egoísta de ver como la orden como su única familia, esa opinión la comparten varios exorcistas, saben que es egoísta pero decidieron seguir con ese camino.

Tal vez por esa razón han logrado seguir cuerdos en estos momentos, gracias a sus propios principios han logrado seguir adelante y poder seguir ante esta guerra tan dura y cruel que a durado años. Pero había un exorcista que veía de una forma diferente esta guerra y como se esta desarrollando.

-¡Vamos Allen ven a comer con nosotros!- Se escucho una voz introvertida pero a la vez algo enfadada, esa persona es conocida como Lavi, tiene el cabello de color rojo algo largo, tiene un parche tapando su ojo izquierdo, tiene puesto una playera de color café algo desgastada y el pantalón del uniforme de la orden negra

Golpeo la puerta de una habitación que esta a su frente, como no podía abrir la puerta solo le quedaba tocar y gritarle al que esta adentro.

-Lo siento pero no tengo hambre, sera en otra ocasión- Se escucho adentro de la habitación, es la voz de un adolescente, pero se escuchaba algo de caída.

Esto preocupo a Lavi que tenia la intención de volver a golpear la puerta pero con mas fuerza, pero se detuvo al pensarlo de mejor manera.

Comenzó a rascar su cabeza, agitando su cabellera rojisa. –Maldición porque tuvo que ser de esta manera, si no fuera por los tontos a cargo de la Orden Negra, Allen no tendría que pasar por esto- Dijo con frustración, recordando como la orden negra trato a Allen al volver del Arca de los Noe.

Sabia que esto lastimaría a Allen, cualquiera lo estaría si sus compañeros les daban la espalda y lo acusaban de traidor.

-Chh maldición, solo sera esta ocasión- Dijo con molestia Lavi, vio por ultima vez la puerta de la habitación y se dio la vuelta retirándose.

Después de que el escandaloso Lavi se marchara, todo el lugar se quedo en un silencio total, como si la persona que esta adentro de la habitación hubiera desaparecido. Pero es todo lo contrario, adentro de la habitación se encuentra el mencionado Allen sentado en una cilla de madera, estaba sujetando sus dos manos, teniendo una mirada habitada.

Aun cuando se supone que ya había salido de la enfermería y debería de encontrarse bien, no ha podido conciliar el sueño todo este tiempo, era extraño el siempre acostumbra a no tener problemas de sueño. Pero ahora incluso su monstruoso apetito desapareció, desde que llego de su batalla no a podido comer como es debido, esto preocupo ha varios, pero esto no le tomo importancia Allen.

Algunos piensan que es por haber tenido su mas grave batalla y llego a su limite, otros piensan que al estar apunto de morir mas de dos veces a perdido el valor que tenia, y lo que sus amigos piensan que es debido al trato que a tenido al haber llegado del Arca de Noé. Varios miembros de la Orden Negra trataron a Allen como un espía que no tardara en traicionarlos, por lo que trataron de encerrarlo pero al final Malcolm C. Lvellie tomo la decisión de darle el beneficio de la duda, dejando que su subordinado Howard Link lo vigilara en todo momento

Claro estas acciones tan bruscas son por algo, y eso es porque Allen Walker es el actual anfitrión del antiguo Noé, gracias a eso pudo usar su poder de músico, logrando controlar la Arca. Fue suficiente razón para sospechar de Allen, si es capaz de usar el poder que era de un Noé ademas de ser el anfitrión de este, claramente para los altos puestos de la Orden Negra se preocuparían si Allen llegara a perder el control.

O en el peor de los casos el antiguo Noé domine el cuerpo y Allen desapareciera, así este uniéndose de nuevo al conde de milenio. Cualquiera estaría preocupado por estar en la situación de Allen, pero este al contrario no ha pensado en eso, solo tiene algo en su mente y eso es.

[¿Habrá alguna manera de negociar con el Conde del Milenio?] Se pregunto Allen, teniendo puesto su uniforme de exorcista.

Su apariencia es algo sin igual, su cabello es de un color tan blanco como la nieve y lo mas extraño es que tiene un extraño "tatuaje" en su rostro por la parte izquierda empezando desde su frente hasta casi llegar a su barbilla. Aunque ese no es un tatuaje, es una maldición que sufrió por parte de su padre adoptivo, Mana Walker, cuando lo invoco en un akuma por la influencia del conde del Milenio.

En realidad, es culpa del Conde que Allen tenga esa maldición, no, es su culpa que todas estas tragedias pasen, todas el sufrimiento y muertes de sus compañeros son por culpa de ese conde. Pero si es así, porque quiere hacer un trato con semejante monstruo.

[Ha habido tantas muertes en todo el mundo, por esta guerra] Pensó Allen teniendo su mirada decaída, sus ojos que antes reflejaba esa voluntad y felicidad que tenia por ser parte de la orden negra, fue remplazada por una mirada de decepción.

No ha podido despejar este mal sabor de boca al ver la realidad de esta guerra, la Orden Negra no es inocente, al igual que el Conde ellos han hecho muchas cosas lamentables. Experimentar con niños, engañar a todos los miembros dejándolos tener una idea falsa de esta guerra, dejar morir tantos compañeros por solo conveniencia.

Son tantas que no podría pensar cual lado es el malo.

-No, no hay ningún lado malo, simplemente son puntos de vista diferentes- Dijo Allen con desdén, se cruzo de brazos y bajo su cabeza recargándola en sus brazos.

Realmente no hay ningún lado malo, todos tienen algún motivo de por que esas acciones, todos tienen la libertad de ver por su bien y por cumplir con sus metas o deseos, pero.

-Eso no significa que tengan derecho a matar, todas esas vidas que sufrieron por su egoísmo nunca regresarán.- Apretó con firmeza sus puños, apretó con fuerza sus dientes forzando su mordedura.

-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, podría haber hecho algo...¡Pero solo soy un inútil!- Grito con toda la fuerza que su pulmones pudo dar, dejo de enterrar su cabeza en sus brazos y la levanto viendo con decisión.

Puede que tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que pudiera darse cuenta del verdadero rostro de la Orden Negra, pero eso no significa que no pudiera hacer algo.

-Hubo tantas oportunidades que tuve para poder hablar con los Noé, pero estuve segado con mi ¡Estúpida forma de pensar!, si en lugar de lamentar que sean humanos y segado en mi juicio podría haber hablado con ellos- Se levanto bruscamente de su cilla que incluso esta cayó al suelo.

Lo admite, si el hubiera hablado con ellos en esas ocasiones muy seguro que todo seria diferente, pero su tonto juicio infantil le nublo y solo lucho pensando que serviría para el bien de sus compañeros. Cuando en realidad solo estaba hundiendo más la esperanza de la humanidad.

-Pero ya es tarde, ningún bando sedera ahora, solo buscaran la destrucción del otro- Dijo con impotencia, sabia que intentándolo en estos momentos cuando a habido tantos combates estúpidos por su parte contra el Conde solo arruinaron alguna posibilidad de juntarse y hablar.

Pero no sirve de nada lamentarse por la leche derramada, no tiene caso seguir lamentándose, solo gastara minutos que podría usar para en verdad hacer algo que ayude que la orden Negra y el conde puedan hacer las pases. Se giro y comenzó a caminar cerca de la puerta de su habitación, con la intención de ir donde están sus amigos, tal vez podría hablar con ellos.

-¡Que...han llegado!- En su ojo izquierdo apareció un tipo de engranaje flotante, que en medio se puede ver el ojo de Allen, un negro con rojo intenso, ademas una rueda más pequeña al lado izquierdo en la parte superior de la anterior.

Su ojo maldito acaba de aparecer, eso solo puede significar.

-Maldición tengo que llegar a tiempo esta vez- Dejo de estar inmóvil y comenzó a correr, abriendo con brusquedad su puerta y seguir corriendo en dirección en donde están los akumas.

Pero Allen se dio cuenta de las intensiones de estos y su aparición.

[Esos akumas están en el laboratorio] Pensó con precaución, sabe que sus compañeros están en ese lugar estudiando el huevo que robaron del Conde, además de que sus compañeros están indefensos.

Por su preocupación decidió aumentar su velocidad, mostrando sus capacidades físicas sobre humanas. Cuando llego a la entrada del "laboratorio 5" pudo divisar a Lavi y Bookman, ademas de Link, pudo notar como ellos intentaban abrir a la fuerza la gran puerta pero no lograban hacer por lo menos un rasguño en ella.

Link pudo sentir la presencia de Allen por lo que se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo, y justo cuando lo vio.-¡Allen acompáñame!- Grito con preocupación, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese repentino grito de Link.

Todos se sorprendieron por la repentina acción de Link, incluso Allen quien se quedo callado al ver como su vigilante, que hasta ahora a actuado severamente con el, por fin a aceptado ayudarlo. Allen le respondió haciendo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza y los dos comenzaron a correr, los demás también comenzaron a seguirlo, excepto Lavi que fue detenido por Bookoman. Le dio entender su situación, en estos momentos no puede hacer nada por sus amigos, solo es una carga, no puede luchar y apenas salio de la enfermería.

(Cambio de escena "Laboratorio numero 5")

Todo el departamento científico se encuentra reunido, investigando sobre el huevo que robaron al Conde del Milenio, todo en tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de problema, pero todo se convirtió en caos por la inesperada aparición de un Noé. Logro invadir todas las defensas de la Orden Negra sin problemas, usando la Arca que el Conde siempre usa, gracias a esto la Orden Negra no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse.

El Noe llamado "Lulubell" junto con un gran numero de Akumas de nivel 3, los akumas mas fuertes que puede tener el Conde, esto claramente fue un plan que tuvo el Conde aprovechando la debilidad de la Orden Negra. Lulubell logro tener en su poder el huevo y sometió a todos los científicos, ya estaba por pasar por el portal de gran tamaño, para llevar el huevo al territorio del Conde.

Nadie pudo hacer algo en contra uno de ellos, la gran mayoría de científicos fueron heridos y atrapados, reuniéndolos en solo punto, el cual algunas extrañas criaturas de forma de esqueletos empezaron a revisar el cerebro de cada uno, eliminando a los que no le sirven poniendo una "x" en su cabeza, una señal para que los Akumas actúen.

Solo algunos lograron refugiarse, pero fueron heridos y ellos son Johnny, Bak, Reever-san. Lograron esconderse pero no lograban soportar su ira al ver como sus compañeros eran asesinados. Tapp no tuvo la misma suerte y fue atrapado, la criatura estaba apunto de convertirlo en un monstruo, esto fue algo que nadie logro soportar y fueron al ataque pero era demasiado tarde. No lograrían salvarlo.

El Conde del Milenio nuevamente volvería a ganar, la victoria que la Orden Negra se había llevado simplemente fue una ilusión por parte del Conde, el en unos cuantos segundos logro recuperarse de la situación en que estaba.

La Orden tuvo que esperar tantos años para poder tener su primera victoria, pero esta fue un engaño, solo habían jugado en la palma de la mano del Conde, este era el cruel resultado de todas esas muertes. La muerte de los exorcista nuevamente solo fueron en vano. Esta solo es otra de las incontables victorias del Conde del Milenio.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero prometo que lo solucionare- Se logro escuchar la voz de Allen Walker en todo el laboratorio, todos incluso el Noé quedaron inmóviles al escucharlo.

Solo escuchar su voz era suficiente para sentir la fuerte presencia que puede tener. Un circulo de luz apareció arriba del esqueleto y segundos después una espada con una cruz estampada en los rostros de la hoja apareció cortando el cuerpo del esqueleto. En ese circulo de luz emergió Allen Walker que ahora esta usando su inocencia al máximo, convirtiéndola en una espada y un manto de color blanco cubre todo su cuerpo y una mascara esta tapando su rostro, la imagen que en estos momentos estaba dando era "inquebrantable".

No había sensación de vacilación y sin ninguna pizca de piedad en contra de sus enemigos, ahora esta seguro de que camino tomar y no le importa que algo se interponga en su camino. Uso un objeto que le asido de gran utilidad asta este momento, es "la Arca" con la cual puedes viajar en todas partes del mundo con solo abrir un portal que se asemeja un circulo de luz, la misma que uso para salvar a sus amigos en china y pelear por un momento contra el Conde.

-Ese es Allen Walker- Dijo El Noe Lulubell, que se puso alerta contra cualquiera acción de parte de Allen, puede que antes se hayan enfrentado y que logro derrotarlo sin problemas.

Pero ahora es diferente, no solo su apariencia a cambiado, sino que su fuerza también a cambiado a un nivel que incluso es capaz de derrotar aun simple Noé, y darle pelea a los Noé mas fuertes.

[ Gracias a el mi maestro perdió el huevo que tanto le era necesario e importante, no puedo dejarlo escapar, se merece un castigo por su osadía] Pensó Lulubell con una gran furia.

-¡Akumas ataquen a Allen Walker, pero no lo maten, lo llevaremos hacia nuestro Maestro para que decida su destino!- Ordeno Lulubell agitando su gran látigo hacia la dirección de Allen, todos lo akumas que estaban reunidos voltearon hacia el y se preparan para atacar.

Algunos incluso mostraron su repugnante sonrisa al pensar la diversión que tendrán al luchar contra un exorcista, era una dicha para ellos. Allen vio con detenimiento el comportamiento de esos horribles Akumas, pensando en cual movimiento le seria útil, se puso en guardia levantando su gran espada. A solo unos metros esta Reever que veía con gran sorpresa la aparición de Allen, estaba apunto de ayudar a sus compañeros pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

\- Reever-san por favor llevatelos a todos aun lugar seguro, yo me encargare de ellos- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de lanzarse en contra de todo ese gran numero de akumas.

-Allen- Dijo Reever viendo la espalda de Allen, tenia tanta gratitud hacia el que no sabia como expresarla, pero en estos momentos no hay tiempo para eso, tiene que coger todos sus compañeros y llevárselos.

Esta batalla solo estaba por dar inicio algo que cambiara por completo el destino de Allen Walker, pero todo dependerá de su convicción y si lograra superar esta ultima prueba que sea puesto. Lograr cambiar este mundo tan cruel por el cual esta luchando.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Capitulo 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Una gran cantidad de Akumas apareció a aparecer alrededor de Allen, eran tantos que daban la ilusión que son infinitos, un número que no dejaba de aparecer, aparecía un tras otro. Todos riendo desagradablemente mientras ven al exorcista que tienen en frente, les divierte el hecho de poder torturar aun exorcista, quieren saciar su sed de sangre que tanto les pide a gritos su propia existencia.

Ese gran instinto asesino exploto cuando vieron como ese exorcista de cabello blanco se lanzo contra ellos, el solo sin pedir alguna ayuda a sus compañeros. Un gran número fueron en contra de Allen con la intención de romperle un gran número de huesos, los necesarios como para no poner su vida en peligro, querían matarlo pero por ordenes solo se podrían conformar con sentir como los huesos de ese exorcista se rompen.

-¡Death Orbs! - Fue lo que grito Allen, su espada fue envuelta por una fuerte luz de tono verde, segundos después de la agitación en dirección a los Akumas con una gran fuerza que corto el aire, en ese momento de su hoja salio disparado varias luces esféricas.

-¡BOOM! -Los Akumas que tuvieron contacto con esas esferas de luz explotaron, sin ningún rastro de sus cuerpos, todos fueron desintegrados al mínimo contacto con esos proyectiles.

Pero eso no los detuvo, siguió su paso en contra de Allen, importó como derroto a algunos de ellos, como solo se trata de lanzar un simple ataca para terminar con ellos. No tienen el sentimiento de miedo o dolor que pueden detener, sus instintos como armas los obligan a comportarse como tal.

Allen dio otro corte, enviando varios proyectiles en contra de Akumas, estos no les importo el peligro y los recibidos de lleno, teniendo el mimos resultado, explotaron al contacto. Pero el ataque de los akumas no paro, varios Akumas se acercaron a una gran velocidad, acercándose demasiado y dando cada uno un golpe mortal con la intención de dejarlo inmóvil al exorcista.

-¡CRACH! - El suelo que estaba donde estaban los pies de Allen fue destruido al recibir los fuertes golpes de los Akumas, esto provocó un poco de agitación en todo el laboratorio.

Cualquier humano requerirá una muerte segura al recibir tantos golpes mortales, solo quedarían los restos de lo que antes era una persona.

... Pero

-¡Death Orbs!- Fue el grito de Allen Walker desde arriba, los Akumas que se encontraban levitando en el suelo destrozo levantaron su rostro, solo logrando por unos cuantos segundos ver al exorcista que debería de estar muerto.

Antes de que su visión fuera tapada por el color verde algunos proyectiles, y sin siquiera poder hacer algo, lo recibieron de lleno acabándolos, sin dejar rastro de ellos. Si, cualquier humano que hubiera recibido tantos golpes de esa fuerza, ya estarían hechos pedazos, incluso para los exorcistas, pero eso no significa que sea imposible de esquivar.

Allen dio un gran salto antes de que esos Akumas se dieran cuenta, ni si quiera lograron verlo, tal vez al tener en su mente solo matarlo por lo que no lograron razonar. Pero eso no redujo en nada el gran numero de los Akumas, estos siguieron atacándolo sin tregua alguna.

Allen se dio cuanta de esto y al estar en el aire logro atrapar a un Akuma, sujetándolo con su capa, sujetando con fuerza al cuello y cubriéndose, estando a la espalda del Akuma.

Los Akumas no se detuvieron aun cuando este fuera su compañero, se lanzaron con una gran fuerza con la intención de terminar esto de una buena vez. Allen al ver como solo era un poco distancia que lo separaba de esos Akumas, soltó al Akuma que tenia atrapado y uso la espalda de este para dar otro gran salto.

Estando impulsado por el aire sujeto su gran espada y la rodio con una fuerte luz verde, mayor que las anteriores y trazando un corte en el aire, una gran esfera color verde fue dirigida a los Akumas que se reunieron en un solo punto. Todo ese número que fue reunido al haber intentado golpear a Allen, fueron exterminados. Una explosión fue provoca, esto hizo que el aire que esta en el laboratorio se agitara, todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrir su rostro en contra de la fuerte ráfaga.

[Allen cuando te volviste tan fuerte] Penso Reever cubriendo su rostro con el único brazo que puede usar, porque con el otro esta ayudando aun compañero a llevarlo aun lugar seguro.

Gracias a que Allen esta llamando la atención de todos los Akumas, Reever y los demás pueden ayudar a sus compañero mal heridos, pero se detuvieron al presenciar esa explosión.

[...Allen, cada vez me sorprendes mas] Fue lo que pensó Bak que esta aun lado de Reever, esta ayudando a dos compañeros, uno con cada brazo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el nivel que a logrado conseguir ese niño exorcista, nunca imaginario que tan pronto lograría tener ese poder.

-Tu puedes Allen- Dijo algo cansado y mal herido Johnny, pero aun con sus heridas viene cargando a su amigo Tapp, que se encuentra inconsciente.

Aun cuando le molestaba la idea de dejar solo Allen con tan exagerada cantidad de Akumas, sabia que solo seria un estorbo si se entromete, por lo que decidió seguir caminando. Allen que había dado un gran salto, logro aterrizar de manera segura sin ningún problema, aun con la altura que estaba. Coloco adelante su espada y se preparo para la continuación a su dura batalla, ¿podrá continuar con ese ritmo?, por el bien de todos debe de seguir.

-Ese exorcista realmente se volvió mas fuerte, lograr derrotar de ese manera tan sencilla a los akumas nivel 3- Dijo Lulubell con algo de sorpresa, viéndolo severamente.

Le molestaba que solo hace poco tiempo, el era un debilucho, que logro derrotarlo con facilidad, pero ahora parece que sus nivelas ya no son tan diferentes, ¿Cómo logro volverse mas fuerte?.

Pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa confiada . –No importa, no podrá con este numero- Pronuncio el Noe, varios Akumas aparecieron a todos lados, tantos que seria imposible contar.

Ese gran numero no se redujo aun con todo lo que hizo Allen.

-¡PAAM!- Se escucho el fuerte golpe que recibió Allen, en el rostro proporcionado por un Akuma que estaba a sus espaldas y logro darle un buen puñetazo en seco.

Solo en cuestión de segundos un Akuma logro ponerse a espaldas de Allen, segundos que Allen se distrajo, porque solo había puesto atención a los Akumas que tenia enfrente.

-Hee- Fue lo que pronuncio Allen, cuando se había dado cuenta ya había recibido el golpe y el dolor.

Un golpe que tenia la fuerza para mandarlo a volar, pero en cuestión de segundos logro poner la suficiente fuerza para retenerse en el suelo, poniendo la fuerza necesaria en sus pies y cadera logro aplicar fuerza en su agarre en la empuñadura y su postura. Dando un corte al Akuma y dividiéndolo ala mitad. Pero el ataque de estos Akuma no cedió, 2 de ellos lograron ponerse a espaldas de Allen y atacar con fuerza.

-¡CLANG!- Pero en esta ocasión Allen logro reaccionar a tiempo cubriéndose con su espada, pero solo eso, no logro contraatacar.

Ni siquiera logro retener su postura y retenerse en el suelo, fue tanta la fuerza del impacto de esos dos golpes que sus pies ya habían dejado de tocar el suelo, y fue mandado a volar dejándolo desprotegido. Esto aprovecho un Akuma que se lanzo en contra de Allen y logro darle una fuerte patada en la espalda.

-Haaa- Se quejo Allen al sentir como su espalda estaba por ser dividida, sintió como sus huesos habían crujido.

Pero Allen al igual que los Akumas no cedió y en un momento, solo unos segundo antes de ser nuevamente mandado a volar en una dirección contraria, logro sujetar al Akuma con su capa blanca.

Con su espada trazo un corte vertical con la suficiente fuerza para cortarlo en dos.

Pero al estar en el aire, no pasaron ni segundos para que la fuerza de gravedad haga su trabajo, Allen comenzó caer al suelo pero antes de impactar uso su espada y sus pies para bajar el daño de la caída. Pero en esta batalla mortal no puede darse el lujo de perder tiempo, cada segundo que pasa es vital, cada movimiento que hace o piensa hacer le cuesta ese valioso tiempo.

Porque cuando logro darse cuenta, ya tenia a varios Akumas enfrente a solo una corta distancia. Reaccionando lanzo nuevamente sus proyectiles intentando contraatacar de la manera mas rápido que puede. Las esferas de tono verde impactaron en contra de los akumas, acabando con ellos, pero ocurrió algo que sin pensarlo le costo.

Debido que esos proyectiles al chocar contra su objetivo, provocan una luz mas fuerte que podría iluminar lo suficiente en la noche, al tenerlas tan cerca le impidieron poder ver, dejándolo momentáneamente siego. Un error que le costara, porque el ataque de los Akumas claramente aun siguen, y esos segundos que esta perdiendo fueron lo suficiente para que varios Akumas se acercaran.

-¡Paam!- Cada uno de los Akumas atacaron ferozmente en el estomago de Allen, tanta fue la fuerza que lo mandaron a volar, con una velocidad que se asemeja aun proyectil humano. Al ser mandado a volar tan fuerte que hizo que recorriera gran tramo del gran laboratorio en cuestión de segundos, asta chocar contra una pared.

-hagg- Allen escupió algo de sangre al instante de impactar contra la pared, el cual esta hecho de un duro material muy resistente, pero aun con esa dureza no pudo resistir al duro daño que recibió en el impacto de Allen, un gran agujero fue provocado.

Fue incrustado en la pared, quedo inmóvil al no poder sentir sus extremidades, pero si lograr sentir como algunos huesos fueron rotos al recibir los golpes de esos Akumas, además de sentir mucho dolor en su columna, una línea de sangra comenzó a salir de su boca asta llegar su barbilla. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que su conciencia oscurecía, estaba tan cerca de perder la conciencia, pero con fuerza de voluntad logro seguir despierto. Esto fue presenciado por sus amigos, que quedaron sorprendidos y asustados al escuchar y ver como su cuerpo impacto tan salvajemente en contra de esa dura pared.

-¡Allen!- Grito Johnny, en sus brazos estaba ayudando a un compañero que apenas se podía mover.

No era el único, aun los demás estaban ayudando a sus compañeros, eran demasiados que tardarían varios minutos en lograr llevarse a todos. Pero se detuvieron al presenciar el daño que recibió Allen. Querían ir a su ayuda, pero saber cual es su límite, que pueden hacer y que no, los detuvo y solo quedaron observando, esperando que Allen pueda lograr algo para salvarse.

Varios Akumas continuaron con su salvaje y despiadado ataque, lanzándose en contra de Allen, sin siquiera dejarlo descansar unos segundos. Allen se dio cuenta y aun estando incrustado en la pared, sujeto con firmeza su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada dio un corte en el aire, en el cual salió un proyectil de un gran tamaño, dando de lleno a los Akumas, derrotándolos al instante.

Esto detuvo por solo unos segundos el ataque desenfrenado de esas criaturas, dándole el tiempo suficiente para poder salir dando un pequeño salto, aunque al caer al suelo no logro caer como debería, sus pies se doblaron y por suerte logro poner su mano evitando que su rostro golpe contra el suelo.

Su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo un descanso, este ritmo es demasiado para el, tantos ataques de ese poder y seguir con esa velocidad es mucha carga para su cuerpo. Además, sumando las heridas que tiene, su limite esta por llegar muy pronto, su cuerpo dejara de responder y su energía acabará, si eso ocurre será el final del juego para Allen.

Pero todo esto ya lo sabe, lo que puede pasar y lo que puede hacer, lo tiene muy en mente, sus limites los tiene claros, pero por eso mismo no piensa desistir. Segundos después de que había caído, logro reunir en una gran rapidez las fuerzas y resistencia necesaria para poder ponerse de pie, usando su espada también como uso para sostenerse.

Ya que los números de los Akumas aun siguen siendo demasiados, y su salvaje ataque aun continua, estas criaturas no tendrán ninguna clemencia hacia el, ellos aprovecharán cualquier momento para hacerlo caer.

Allen levanto su gran espada, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura y dejo enfrente la punta en dirección al gran número de Akumas. Viendo con detenimiento el número que se había lanzado al ataque, y cuantos aún seguían esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Aun cuando el dolor y el cansancio le pedía a gritos que se diera un descanso, su convicción y su voluntad le daban las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, aun cuando su límite estaba por llegar, aun apunta lograr su ultimo deseo.

Esta terquedad hizo enfadar mas a la Noe Lulubell, que no lograba entender porque ese exorcista que antes lo había visto tan patético, ahora se ve diferente, como y cual fue la razón de ese cambio tan drástico.

Después de todo, aun siendo un exorcista, como su nombre lo indica también un arma para la Orden Negra, no significa que deje de ser un niño, un niño que esta en medio de una cruel guerra. Su estado mental y ánimos ya deberían deber de caído, ver tantas muertes y la crueldad de este mundo, ver las almas de las pobres personas que han sufrido, ver en persona sus lamentos, ser el único en tener esa maldición. Esto volvería loco a cualquier humano, pero desafiando la lógica, este humano llamado Allen Walker aun sigue luchando, por razones que esta Noe no logra comprender.

Pero aun con su sorpresa, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa. -Puede que no lo entienda...pero eso no significa que esto cambie las cosas, su derrota ya estaba decidida cuando comenzó a luchar de esa forma- Dijo con diversión, sabiendo la gran desventaja que tiene.

Bajo su mirada, despegándola del exorcista, poniendo atención lo que está debajo de sus pies. -Perderá en cuestión de minutos contra el gran numero de estos Akumas, por eso le pido a mi maestro que sea paciente, le llevare su preciado huevo. – Dijo la Noe con una voz suave y respeto, al momento de mencionar su maestro.

Su misión desde un principio era llevar el huevo que fue arrebatado por la Orden Negra, pero al tener como solo un exorcista había llegado a detenerlos, además de tratar del exorcista que llamó la atención de su maestro. Decidido esperar unos minutos más, asta que el Allen ya no pueda, perdiendo la batalla, para poder llevárselo a su maestro. Para ella, Allen solo está luchando en vano, jugando en la palma de su mano.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Capitulo 2 parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Allen se quedó quieto esperando a los Akumas que se estaban acercando, en un total de 4 Akumas que estaban levitando en el aire, en diferentes posiciones, dos están en una línea algo recta arriba de los otros dos, aunque algo separados, cada uno atacando con sus puños. En esta ocasión Allen no se preparó para volver a lanzar nuevamente Death Orbs, ahora solo sujeto su espada y estaba preparando su postura para contraatacar solo usando su espada.

¿Por qué?, simple si él hubiera seguido usando su Death Orbs, su energía se agotaría más rápido de lo que debería, además de que la distancia entre el y esos Akumas es corta, lo suficiente como para que le vuelva ocurrir lo mismo de perder la vista unos segundos.

Son dos puntos que tomo en cuenta al haber estado arrodillado en el suelo, si sigue teniendo más desventaja, estará perdido, una distracción más como esa y esta batalla estará decidida. Allen dio un corte de forma horizontal, dividiendo a la mitad los dos Akumas que estaban más elevados, y en el mismo segundo regreso su espada, cambiando su postura volvió dar un corte horizontal a los dos Akumas que restaban, los 4 akumas explotaron.

Pero no bajo la guardia, un Akuma se apareció a su derecha, un costado al igual que el Akuma le había propinado un fuerte golpe, pero en esta ocasión Allen logro ver antes las acciones de esta arma. Este Akuma había atacado dando un fuerte puñetazo en dirección al rostro de Allen, nuevamente intentado repetir lo que había hecho, pero sin pleno aviso para él, su puño paso volando. Mas bien el paso a un lado de Allen teniendo su brazo extendido, como si hubiera intentado golpear el aire, ahora tiene tantos puntos expuestos que pareciera que fuera una estatua.

Pero todo fue simple, Allen solo había dado un paso hacia un lado, esquivando por completo el golpe de ese Akuma, no uso una gran velocidad o reflejos sobre humanos, en esta ocasión solo uso "Técnica" para esquivarlo. Estando el Akuma en el aire totalmente expuesto, Allen aprovecho atacándolo dando un corte vertical el cual dividió por la mitad el Akuma, regresándole el favor del golpe en el rostro de hace unos minutos. Allen se estaba preparando para regresar a su anterior postura, para visualizar cuales Akumas se volvieron a lanzar al ataque.

-¡Te tengo, estúpido exorcista!- Fue el grito de un Akuma el cual se escuchó a su costado, a la izquierda, este Akuma también había planeado buscar atacar cuando Allen bajara la guardia, utilizando su compañero como carnada, pero.

-¡BOOM!- Su cuerpo exploto, Allen lo corto con su espada, se había anticipado de su presencia y ni si quiera dejo que el Akuma lanzara su golpe. Después de haber cortado al Akuma con un solo movimiento de mano, levanto su guardia y nuevamente apunto hacia adelante con la hoja de su espada, preparándose para el siguiente ataque de los incontables Akumas.

Al contrario de hace unos minutos, su defensa aumentado, sin dejar algún punto ciego o aberturas en su guardia, además de estar más atento a los golpes bajos de estos Akumas puedan dar. Pero los Akumas decidieron ignorar que su enemigo ahora es diferente de hace solo unos minutos, volvieron a tacar intentando agarrarlo bajo sorpresa, pero en esta ocasión desde arriba. Varios Akuma que estaban levitando se lanzaron a gran velocidad, semejándose como un proyectil, cada uno atacando con gran fuerza.

Algo que Allen claramente logro ver las intenciones de estas armas que aun cuando pueden razonar, pierden el control fácilmente y son dominados por sus instintos de un arma. Segundos antes de que estos Akumas lograran tocarlo, el dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando sus mortales golpes, estos pasaron de largo dando de lleno al suelo, provocando una gran grieta. Estos no fueron los únicos que habían dejado de estar en las sombras, dos Akumas aparecieron a ambos lados, uno en cada costado, estos lanzaron un golpe en partes vitales del cuerpo de Allen. Allen estando aun en pleno salto en el aire, logro darse cuenta que a sus costados un Akuma está apunto de conectar un fuerte golpe en partes que podrían costar le mucho.

Aun teniendo la desventaja de estar en el aire, no poder moverse con libertad, logro tener los reflejos y fuerza necesaria para un giro, con la una velocidad que se parecía un trompo o tal vez un tornado, ya que uso su espada para atacar a ambos Akumas al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando el giro solo preparo su espada, para cortar a los Akumas en un solo movimiento. Los Akumas que habían atacado desde arriba y sus golpes solo habían dado al suelo, se volvieron a lanzar en contra de Allen, aprovechando que este ya había dado su único contraataque que puede usar con su espada. Esta por completo expuesto que en esta ocasión sería imposible esquivar el ataque de estos Akumas.

-¡Clown Belt!- Grito Allen, de inmediato su capa blanca respondió a su llamado y ataco formando picos duros, atravesando el cuerpo de los Akumas con gran facilidad.

Al igual que los Akumas que intentaron tomar lo por sorpresa a sus costados, estos Akuma les ocurrió lo mismo, Allen logro ver ante ellos su ataque sorpresa, ya que en todo momento estuvo planeando sus propios ataques, sabiendo en qué momento utilizar un As bajo la manga. Al caer al suelo lo aprovecho para tener un perfecto aterrizaje, aun cuando uso un movimiento brusco en pleno aire antes de llegar al suelo, tuvo la suficiente planeación para que su postura sea buena y poder levantar su guardia. Todo fue un movimiento limpio y con la suficiente gracia que provoco que todos los que estaban viendo esta desenfrenada lucha se sorprendieran, tanto como sus compañeros como sus enemigos quedaron expectantes a su repentino cambio.

-...Increíble, no sabía que Allen aun guardara más sorpresas- Dijo con sorpresa y felicidad Reever, quien anda cargando aun compañero, llevándolo al pequeño refugio que tenían para protegerse.

Al igual que Reever, todos los compañeros de Allen quedaron sorprendidos por ver como Allen logro mantener los Akumas en raya, no solo eso, sino que también lo anda manejando de una forma tranquila y calculadora.

[...Allen, lograste darte cuenta de tu error y cambiar tu estilo de lucha, de tal forma que tienes la balanza de esta lucha a tu favor] Pensó Bak con incredulidad, que al igual a Reever está ayudando a cargar a uno de sus compañeros.

Tal como pensó Bak, Allen logro darse cuenta de su error en la forma en la cual estaba usando, era demasiada brusca y tosca como usarla en una batalla a muerte contra cientos de criaturas que no tienen miedo a la muerte. No solo eso, eso lo exponía tanto que era fácil de encontrar sus puntos ciegos y tomarlo por sorpresa, tal vez este tipo de lucha le sirvió en las anteriores ocasiones, pero esta es la primera vez que se enfrente a un exagerado número de enemigos el solo.

También incluyendo que usar tantas veces su Death Orbs y esa velocidad, lo terminarían dejando sin energías, incluso podría auto derrotarse si seguía usando de manera tonta su poder. Todos estos puntos malos que tenía su estilo de lucha, logro contradecirlo al cambiar lo por uno totalmente diferente, ahora de solo gastar de manera precipitada su energía a utilizar solo técnica y planeación. Por cada movimiento que hacía, utilizaba el más sensato y eficaz movimiento a la hora de contraatacar. También que ahora de solo lanzarse sin pensar en las consecuencias, planeaba cada movimiento que tendría que usar, utilizando su visión y sus reflejos para detectar a cada Akuma que intentaba dañarlo.

[Así que puede pensar rápido, no solo usa fuerza bruta, sino que también razona] Pensó con curiosidad el Noé, tenía sus brazos cruzados viendo con detenimiento la batalla que está enfrente a sus ojos.

Se encuentra sorprendida al ver que no solo se volvió más fuerte, sino que también creció mentalmente, ahora también puede usar estrategia en un combate a muerte. Esto debería ser algo que le debería de preocupar, porque si esto sigue así estos Akumas aun con su gran numero, no serán suficientes contra de un Allen que ha visto a través de ellos. Pero en su rostro no reflejaba miedo o preocupación, todo lo contrario, se ve serena y entretenida por las acciones del exorcista, incluso en sus labios se adornaron una sonrisa confiada.

[Puede que hayas cambiado tu estilo de lucha, a una más adecuada...pero es ahora cuando comienza el verdadero sufrimiento] Su sonrisa se agrando, reflejando su gran confianza y arrogancia.

Ha este pensamiento, varios Akumas de forma automática reaccionaron, algunos fueron volando hacia Allen, pero otros se dirigieron a otra dirección diferente, muy separado del campo de batalla, dividiendo su número.

-...Eh?- Dijo algo confuso Allen al darse cuenta como el gran número de Akumas comenzó a moverse, pero eso no fue que lo sorprendió sino como fue que un gran número se dirigió a una dirección diferente a donde se encuentra.

Claramente esta acción tan rara y repentina lo extraño, porque de un momento a otro estos Akumas se separaron, esto solo les quita su ventaja numérica, dándole más tiempo a Allen de descansar y poder recomponer su fuerza. ¿Tal vez tengan miedo? No, eso sería imposible, más siendo que estos están bajo el control del Noé, ningún Akuma puede desobedecer las ordenes de los Noe o el Conde del Milenio, pero si es asi, porque se están retirando.

-¡Imposible!- Grito con molestia y preocupación, por fin se dio cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de los Akumas, al principio lo confundió pero al ver a donde se dirigen, logro encontrar la razón más lógica.

Ese gran número de Akumas se están dirigiendo a dónde están sus compañeros, todo el departamento científico que estaba resguardándose en un lugar seguro. Ellos no pueden escapar porque las puertas se encuentran selladas, sería imposible para ellos tan siquiera darle un rasguño a los duros y resistentes muros, ni si quiera Allen y Bookoman lograron hacerle algo. Por lo que solo pudieron resguardase lo más alejados del campo de batalla, pero claramente sería imposible que se escondieran al ser un gran número, su única ventaja era que Allen los tuviera bajo raya.

-¡Maldición no se supone que ellos estaban interesados en mí!- Grito Allen con furia y sorpresa, su rostro comenzó a sudar y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

Al mismo tiempo que había gritado, salió corriendo a toda velocidad intentando impedir que esos Akumas alcanzaran a sus compañeros, utilizando su gran velocidad sobre humana. No fue el único en darse cuenta de las acciones de los Akumas, Bak y los demás al estar presenciando la lucha, se dieron cuenta que por su expresión y al estar corriendo hacia ellos, les dieron las pistas suficientes para ver como esos Akumas se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos.

-¡Maldición todos huyan!- Les grito Reever, todos al escucharlo comenzaron a correr, otros buscaban lugares que pasaban por sus ojos, con la intención de esconderse.

Bak y Johnny se quedaron a espaldas de Reever, sabían que no había lugar para escapar, además aún hay varios compañeros que aún se encuentran inconscientes tirados al suelo, no podían dejarlos. Reever saco un objeto que tenía guardado a sus espaldas, era algún tipo de lámpara del tamaño de una caja mediana, tenía que sostenerlo con sus dos manos para poder sujetarlo bien.

-¿Eso funcionara contra todos estos Akumas?, ¡Son demasiados como para poder encerrarlos con una sola!- Grito Bak desesperado, sabía que con eso sería insuficiente para detener ese gran número de Akumas.

Además, que estos no eran normales, son los más fuertes entre ellos, son los Akumas nivel 3, están a la cúspide de la cadena evolutiva, ni si quiera los exorcistas normales pueden contra solo 1. ¿Cómo ellos siendo simples humanos podrían detenerlos?, Reever ignoro las quejas de su compañero y continuo con su plan, hizo funcionar ese extraño objeto, provocando que una luz saliera de este.- ¡Solo espera!- Respondió, al momento de haber gritado esa luz los envolvió, tomando la forma de una esfera.

Encerrando a Reever, Bak, Johnny y a los pocos científicos que a un siguen tumbados en el suelo. Varios Akumas que se habían dirigido contra ellos y atacaron, fueron detenidos por esta esfera que logro repeler sus golpes. Tanto Bak como Johnny abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, mirando con detenimiento como su compañero logro tener una idea para protegerlos. Ese objeto normalmente es usado para sellar Akumas en un pequeño tiempo hasta que algún exorcista llegue, para encargarse de él.

Pero claro esto solo funciona contra Akumas de nivel 1 o tal vez 2, pero es un caso diferente al tratarse de varios Akumas de nivel 3. Solo sería cuestión de segundos antes de que esa barrera sea destruida. Esto lo sabe muy bien Allen, por eso mismo corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Pero un gran número de Akumas se interpuso en su camino, formando una barrera. Allen al ver esto logro reaccionar a tiempo, evitando estrellarse con dicha barrera.

–Sck- Allen se quejó, quería simplemente seguir su camino y acabar con cada Akuma que se metiera en su camino, pero sabe que, si hace algún movimiento sin pensarlo bien, será un paso en falso que le costara mucho.

Los Akumas al ver el enfado del exorcista, comenzaron a reírse, no pudieron evitar la gracia que les hacía ver como ese exorcista sucumbía ante la desesperación.

-¡Clown Belt!- Grito Allen, llamando a su capa blanca, la cual reacciono de inmediato dejando de cubrir su espalda. La máscara que cubría el rostro de Allen se fue junto la capa, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en donde se encuentran sus compañeros.

Los Akumas quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina acción de esa capa, no pudiendo evitar que esta los dejara atrás, dejándola ir. Los Akumas al ver como esa barrera logro soportar sus golpes, siguieron atacando, pero aumentando fuerza y velocidad, lo que hizo que la barrera comenzara a grietarse más rápido.

-¡Los Akumas están a punto de romper la barrera!- Grito Johnny muy preocupado, en su rostro se reflejaba la gran desesperación que tenía. Ver como esos monstruos estaban a punto de romper la única defensa que tenían, le dio un gran terror que provoco que su espina dorsal temblara.

Esto los preocupo demasiado, era tanto su miedo que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus rostros sudaron frio. Con tanto miedo solo pudieron ver como los Akumas rompían con cada golpe la barrera, un espectáculo que los dejo aterrorizados.

[¡Esto no puede ser el final!] Fue lo único que logro pensar Reever, antes de que la barrera fuera destruida. Como reflejo cerro sus ojos, como un intento de no sentir dolor a la hora de morir.

No fue el único, en sentir esa desesperación al pensar que morirían en este lugar. La frustración también los invadió, al pensar que nunca lograron ganar contra el Conde del Milenio, ni siquiera una sola vez lograron sentir lo que era una verdadera victoria.

-¡BOOM!- Una explosión acaba de ocurrir, al escuchar eso pensaron que esos Akumas ya habían dado su ataque, pero al transcurrir los segundos, no lograron sentir algún dolor, tampoco era como si hubieran muerto ya que aun podían sentir las heridas que hace varios minutos esos Akumas les habían hecho. Por lo que decidieron abrir los ojos poco a poco, al momento de captar bien lo que está sucediendo ensancharon los ojos de par a par.

-¡Es la capa de Allen!- Grito Bak con sorpresa, al ver como la capa blanca de Allen los estaba protegiendo, tomando la misma forma esférica que hizo hace unos segundos ese objeto.

[La capa puede moverse sin la necesidad de estar cerca de Allen] Pensó incrédulo Johnny viendo con detenimiento como esa capa blanca estaba actuando como un escudo.

Es como los compañeros de Allen están pensando, la capa puede actuar sin la necesidad de estar cerca de él, debido que también forma parte de su inocencia, no solamente sirve como un atuendo. Esta capa derroto a todos los akumas que lograron romper la barrera, con solo un movimiento, el mismo que uso Allen cuando varios Akumas intentaron sorprenderlo por el aire. Sin duda es un arma muy conveniente y con varios usos.

[Pero realmente estas seguro de esto Allen, si no la estas usando podrías estar en más desventaja] Pensó Reever con preocupación, tomando en cuenta en las ocasiones en que las uso cuando los Akumas estaban a punto de derrotarlo.

Una preocupación justificada, sin ella no podrá contraatacar en las ocasiones que los Akumas ataquen por sorpresa y estando en gran número. Sin ella será un arma menos que le podría ayudar en esta batalla sin tregua.

-...- Allen se quedó quieto esperando el próximo movimiento de los Akumas, ahora tomando un poco más de precaución al tener más desventajas.

Reever no fue el único en saber el nuevo punto débil de Allen, el mismo sabía que sin esa arma estaría en más desventaja, lamentablemente ellos dos no eran los únicos en saberlo.

[Aunque ahora parece que puede usar la cabeza para pensar, aún sigue siendo un idiota...caer en una trampa como esta, me da risa] Pensó con arrogancia el Noé, dio una gran sonrisa mientras veía con gran diversión la lucha que está enfrente.

Como era de esperarse, los Akumas reaccionaron de esa forma por las órdenes del Noé Lulubell. Las cuales eran una trampa para Allen, su idea era que este perdiera una de sus armas que le sirven para salir en grandes aprietos. Aumentando más la desventaja que tenía, ahora no solo tiene el problema de la gran diferencia numérica y el gaste de energía, sino que también ahora perdió un arma muy útil.

[Pensabas que tenías todo bajo control, pero solo estabas jugando en la palma de mi mano] Pensó Lulubell con malicia, extendió su brazo derecho y abrió la palma de su mano, expresando con diversión la situación del exorcista.

Un gran número de Akumas comenzó a rodear a Allen, dejando poco espacio en el cual pueda moverse libremente. A lo que respondió analizando la posición en qué se encuentran cada Akuma, además de pensar en que movimientos serían los más eficientes. Por su mente se cruzaron varios tipos de planes, cada uno diferente, buscando cual le ayudaría más, pero en esta ocasión le era muy complicado encontrar uno que realmente le ayudaría, significando que se encuentra en una situación muy complicada.

No solo era porque ahora los Akumas no mostraban las aberturas de siempre, ahora cada uno tenía una defensa alta. El gran numero que lo rodeo era otro gran problema, porque antes solo un par de Akumas se acercaban atacarlo. Y por último acaba de perder un arma que le ayudaría en este problema, limitando lo más. Esos eran puntos que le dificultaban pensar en una estrategia que le ayudara.

-Chts- Rechisto Allen, una gota de sudor comenzó recorrer en su frente, su sentido le alerta está muy en alto, lo que le hacía ponerse más preocupado.

No podía encontrar una forma que realmente le ayudará en esta situación, pero eso era algo que podía perder tiempo, cada minuto era muy importante, si se daba el gusto de desperdiciar el tiempo, le será mucho más complicado lograr conseguir su cometido. La respuesta no la tenía, pero algo era seguro, si no logra encontrar una, podría perder la batalla.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. Capitulo 2 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Todos los Akumas que lo estaban rodeando se lanzaron al ataque, sin que Allen lograra encontrar una solución a esta complicada situación, claramente su enemigo no esperaría hasta que este encontrara una respuesta, no le darían tiempo. Lo único que paso por su cabeza ante esta acción, fue usar sus reflejos y contraatacar en cualquier momento, aunque el tiempo no le ayudo para lograr tener una posición cómoda y eficiente. Varios Akumas fueron directos a su cabeza, a lo que Allen logro responder a tiempo apartándose donde estaba, estos solo golpearon el aire.

-¡POOM!- Al haber esquivado sus golpes, aprovecho que sus defensas estaban vulnerables, balanceando su espada los corto por la mitad.

Pero el número de estas armas no se redujo, la cantidad que era imposible de contarla con solo un vistazo. La desventaja numérica era algo que le era imposible lograr acabar. Mas Akumas se lanzaron en busca derrotarlo y capturarlo, ninguno se contuvo y apuntaron en zonas vitales de cada parte de su cuerpo. Allen al lograr ver a tiempo que cada Akuma apuntaba en un lugar diferente, busco planear una forma de lidiar con ello, pero la velocidad en que se movían le daban muy pocos segundos para pensar.

Al final decidió dar un gran salto y dirigirse hacia un costado. Por suerte logro esquivar a tiempo cada uno de estos mortales ataques, aunque algunos lograron rosarlo, dejando varios raspones en su cuerpo, rompiendo varias partes de su ropa. No fueron profundos como ocasionar un peligroso sangrado, pero si lo suficiente para que se escurriera algo de sangre en ellas. Como fueron varios ataques de muchos Akumas, su ropa y cuerpo fueron manchados por su sangre, además de que esa ropa fue rota en varias partes.

-Aah...ahah...ah- Allen respiro agitado, había perdido algo de aliento al tener que moverse tan rápido, puede que lograra moverse rápido pero eso no significa que su cuerpo pueda soportarlo.

Tampoco tenía el tiempo como para descansar y recuperar la energía perdida, estos Akumas no tienen la piedad como para esperarlo. Muchos Akumas se acercaron a sus costados, a espaldas y en frente de el, teniéndolo rodeado por completo, a esto Allen en una rápida respuesta preparo su espada. 5 a su espalda fueron los primeros en estar lo suficiente cerca para atacar, intentando romperle su clavícula cada uno con un mortal ataque, para dejarlo inmóvil y poder capturarlo.

Allen dio un giro rápido, balanceo su espada dando un corte en forma horizontal, con la suficiente fuerza y rapidez, que les fue imposible que estos Akumas lograran reaccionar, recibiendo un corte que los dividió en 2. Pero en ese preciso instante a su costado a la derecha, mas Akumas aparecieron. Usando su gran reflejo logro atacar antes de que estos lograran golpearlo.

Si no fuera porque cuenta con reflejos muy superiores a un humano promedio, esta batalla ya se hubiera decidido, en estos momentos era la única defensa con la cual podía contar. No tenía otra forma de poder seguirle el paso a este desenfrenado ataque de los innumerables Akumas. Pero, esos no fueron los únicos Akumas que habían logrado acercarse, varios de estos llegaron a su espalda y a su costado izquierdo, eran varios que estaban incluso afuera de su campo de visión.

-¡Pero que...!- Allen grito sorprendido al ver como varios Akumas lograron estar tan cerca de el sin que lograra darse cuenta a tiempo.

Como última medida contra este sorpresivo ataque, uso varios Death Orbs. Logro derrotar a varios de estos, pero al haber usado el Death Orbs tan cerca, este lo dejo momentáneamente siego nuevamente. No solo contaba con la desventaja de no poder ver, también estaban los Akumas que no había logrado captar en su campo de visión. Ahora se encontraba indefenso contra un gran número de Akumas que no dejaban de atacar.

[¡Que demonios está pasando!, con esta capa cubriéndonos no puedo ver nada] Reever pensó angustiado al no poder saber el estado de Allen.

Como la capa había tomado una forma esférica para cubrirlos, les tapa todo el exterior, por lo que no podían ver que estaba sucediendo en la batalla de Allen, aunque lograban escuchar. Pero solo escuchar explosiones y un repentino grito de Allen, fueron lo suficiente para preocuparse.

-¡Esa voz es ...de Allen!- Johnny grito desesperado, al no poder ver aumentaba su preocupación del estado de su amigo.

Sabe que si Allen grito en medio de su pelea, debería de ser porque los Akumas lograron hacerle daño, o en mejor de los casos su pelea se había complicado más. Bak al contrario de sus dos compañeros, que lucen muy preocupados y angustiados, él está analizando las posibles razones del grito de Allen, y aunque la más lógica y posible razón fue la que más le preocupo.

Allen Walker a caído en la trampa del Noé

-¡Boom!- Varios cuerpos de Akumas explotaron al haber recibido el corte de la espada de Allen. Antes de que estos Akumas lograran dar de lleno sus golpes, Allen logro contraatacar usando sus grandes reflejos.

Una vez a logrado mostrar unos de sus grandes atributos en las batallas, también la más usada junto con la improvisación en cada batalla, son sus armas más fuertes con las cuales puede contar. Pero eso solo es usado por los principiantes, nunca lograras ganar contra un contrincante fuerte de verdad si solo usas tácticas tan pobres.

-¡Te tengo exorcista!- Un Akuma grito a espaldas de Allen, los anteriores Akumas no fueron los únicos al haberse acercado lo suficiente para un ataque sorpresa.

Allen al reaccionar que tiene un Akuma a su espalda, intento contraatacar lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, balanceo su espada, nuevamente usando sus grandes reflejos, pero.

-...¡¿ Eh?!- Allen se estremeció, sintió como su brazo que esta sujetando su espada o mejor dicho su único brazo, al tener su inocencia convertida en una espada, es el único brazo que puede usar.

Su brazo fue atrapado en pleno movimiento, deteniendo su contraataque con la espada, dejándolo completamente incapaz de atacar o defenderse. Estando por completo expuesto a cualquier ataque de su enemigo.

-¡PAAAM!- El Akuma le propino un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, con la suficiente fuerza para que Allen soltara la empuñadura de su espada y ser mandado volar por los aires.

Allen impacto fuerte contra el duro suelo, tanto por la fuerza del puñetazo y la caída lo dejaron por varios segundos fuera de combate. Su vista se había nublado y su cuerpo dejo de sentirlo, se dio cuenta de esto por los varios intentos de moverse que fueron en vanos. Sus sentidos por un corto tiempo lo abandonaron.

Puede que tenga una gran fuerza y reflejos muy superiores a un humano, pero su resistencia sigue siendo la de uno. Recibir un golpe tan fuerte y de lleno como ese dejaría inconsciente a cualquiera. Un Akuma aprovechando lo desprotegido que se encuentra Allen, dio una poderosa patada dejando que la fuerza de su impulso en el aire y su peso se sumaran al daño que su espalda recibio.

-¡AAAAAH!- Allen grito de dolor, varios de sus huesos como las costillas se rompieron o quedaron fuera de su posición natural, la sensación de que sus huesos se separaran o movieran en distintas direcciones era tan dolorosa que logro despertarlo del trance que tenía.

Pero aun con recuperar sus sentidos, no es suficiente como para detener el dolor que ahora está sintiendo, además de que su cuerpo está reaccionando muy lento como para lograr zafarse del Akuma que tiene encima. Poco le quedaba de energía, ya no podría volver a lanzar un Death Orbs, para liberarse y poder seguir con la batalla, o por lo menos eso aria si tuviera su espada, pero la acaba de perder contra un Akuma.

Su defensa que era su capa Clown Belt, está siendo utilizada de escudo por sus compañeros en estos momentos, para protegerse de los múltiples ataques de los Akumas, una desventaja más. Ahora que se ha quedado sin ninguna arma que le pueda ayudar, está por completo a la merced de las manos de su enemigo. No tiene la fuerza y las energías para zafarse o escapar.

¿Ha caído por completo en la trampa de su enemigo?

-hmmh...¡hahahahaha!- El Noé que estaba viendo con detenimiento la batalla de Allen, no logro retener su risa al presenciar como el exorcista que tanto le molesta, esta siendo apaleado por los Akumas.

El Akuma que esta encima de Allen, puso mas presión en su pisada provocándole mas dolor a Allen. –Realmente has sido molesto todo este tiempo...pero ahora solo deja de resistirte, te llevaré con el Conde Del Milenio- El Akuma dijo con una voz gruesa y profunda.

En su brazo derecho mostró un objeto extraño, desconocidos por varios, pero algo que Allen conoce muy bien. Esta es una de las armas que usan los Akumas de nivel 3 para derrotar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe. Con ese extraño objeto pegado en su antebrazo puede atacar con una luz con la cual puede descomponer la materia, usando su materia oscura. Una muy temible arma.

-Esto será divertido, ¡hahahahahaha!- El Akuma comenzó a reírse de tal forma que su voz dejo de parecerse a un humano, era por completo una voz de un monstruo, que está impaciente en cometer un acto sanguinario.

Apunto con su arma en dirección a la pierna derecha de Allen, en ese mismo instante una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer, cada vez creciendo más hasta que una esfera de luz pequeña del mismo tamaño del orificio del arma. El cuerpo del Akuma comenzó a estremecerse, nuevamente dio esa risa tan perturbadora que dejaría helado a cualquiera que la escuchara.

Al ya no soportar esperar en cometer su acción, esa esfera de luz se lanzó en una forma de barra, como si fuera una lámpara al ser encendida. Esa luz impacto a la pierna de Allen. Allen que seguía intentando que su cuerpo le respondiera no pudo darse cuenta las traicioneras y viles acciones que el Akuma acaba de cometer. Solo logro sentir como algo había tocado su pierna.

Pero en ese mismo momento.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Allen grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían, esa sensación que había tenido fue transformada en un inmenso dolor, su cuerpo que ya no lograba sentirlo se retorció, recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo y logro sentirlo, pero ahora estaba en una agonía.

Su grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la sección del laboratorio, incluso fue capaz de opacar las risas retorcidas del Akuma. Sus cuerdas vocales están al máximo en ese grito de agonía. Estos gritos claramente fueron escuchados por sus compañeros, quienes al saber de quién se trata se preocuparon demasiado, estaban confiados que Allen lograría hacer algo para salvarlos, pero ahora les era imposible seguir estando parados, mientras su amigo estaba sufriendo.

-¡Allen!- Reever grito el nombre de su compañero, se levanto de forma brusca y se dirigió hacia la capa Clown Belt. Dio fuertes golpes con sus puños, pero esto no la movieron en nada, ni siquiera fue afectada, ni un rasguño fue provocado por sus golpes.

-¡Maldición Allen!- Bak también golpeo a Clown Belt, tanto puñetazos como patadas.

Ya no podía soportar que Allen estaba recibiendo daño, su calma fue cambiada por una desesperación al intentar hacer algo, pero lo único que le venia en la mente era hacer un lado esa capa para ir donde esta Allen y salvarlo. Ellos dos no fueron los únicos, Johnny también fue a golpear la capa. -¡Allen iremos ayudarte!- Dio patadas y puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas.

Los tres golpearon desesperados, con todas sus fuerzas ignorando el dolor que sentían que sus puños impactaran contra la capa, es tan dura la capa como si estuvieran golpeando a un material muy resistente. Sangre comenzó a salir en sus nudillos, sus piernas también comenzaron a sangrar, pero aun con este dolor siguieron con sus golpes desenfrenados.

Pero cada golpe que daban era completamente inútil, no importa que tantos golpes den, no importa la fuerza con que golpean. Sus fuerzas siguen siendo las de un humano, un humano no puede hacer algo contra la fuerza de Clown Belt.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Allen seguía gritando, el dolor que sentía solo se volvía mas fuerte con solo el pasar de los segundos.

Su pierna fue envuelta por la luz del ataque de materia oscura del Akuma, acabando poco a poco la materia de la pierna de Allen. Unas grietas salieron de su pierna como si de cristal se tratara, esto solo era el comienzo de lo que le pasara su pierna.

-¡Hahahahahahahaha!- El Akuma se retorcía en su risa psicópata, su cuerpo que ya había dejado un lado las funciones del cuerpo humano, fueron afectadas por un gran placer al ver sufriendo al exorcista que tiene debajo de sus pies.

Los demás Akumas y el Noé solo quedaron como espectadores ante la escena de sufrimiento del exorcista, incluso el Akuma que tenía en sus manos la espada del exorcismo, solo se quedó quieto viendo como su compañero Akuma torturaba al exorcista. ¿Por qué se quedan quietos y no van tras Allen?, ¿Por qué no aprovechan esta oportunidad y lo capturan?, ¿Por qué no se van en estos momentos y se llevan el huevo por el cual vinieron?

Todas esas preguntas son simples de responder, es porque todo está bajo sus manos. Todo lo que sucediendo lo tienen controlado, no hay forma en que la Orden Negra pueda hacer algo para impedir sus planes. No hay forma en que Allen Walker pueda detenerlos, por eso no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, ahora solo quieren disfrutar del momento de gloria.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- Allen quien aun seguía gritando, ya había dejado de pensar claramente, ante tanto dolor su conciencia la estaba perdiendo.

Dejo de retorcerse, ahora solo se quedó inmóvil gritando por el inmenso dolor que recorría cada fracción de su cuerpo. En su pierna mas grietas fueron apareciendo. Los segundos transcurrieron, con esto la tortura fue aumentando, el gran sufrimiento de Allen solo se alargaba, su mente cada vez se nublaba, cada vez le dificultaba mas seguir despierto. El ataque del Akuma no paraba, seguía dando su gran carcajada al ver el sufrimiento del exorcista, lo que le provocaba mas entusiasmo de aumentar la fuerza y torturarlo mas lento. Las expresiones y gritos de Allen eran un gran placer al desquiciado Akuma. La pierna de Allen cada vez se mostraban mas grietas, lo que provocaba mas dolor. Por cada segundo era una eternidad para el, en su mente buscaba una forma de salir de esto pero el dolor es un gran obstáculo, le impedía tan siquiera pensar en una idea.

Los gritos de Allen cada vez disminuían, la fuerza de su voz desaparecía y en un momento quedo callado. Dejo de gritar y moverse, su mente cada vez sucumbía a la oscuridad, ya había dejado pensar en una forma de escapar, todo rastro de conciencia la estaba perdiendo poco a poco, siendo sometido al gran dolor. Sus sentidos los estaba perdiendo, su vista se nublo por completo, dejo de gritar, ya no escuchaba las risas del Akuma, su cuerpo dejo de responder. El pensar le dificultaba mucho, sin siquiera darse cuenta había dejado de pensar en la situación en que se encuentra y dejo que sus pensamientos flotaran. Aunque todo lo había perdido, aun hay algo que aun se encuentra en su cuerpo, y eso era algunos fragmentos de sus recuerdos, estos pasaban lentamente por su mente.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

_-Lo siento esta zona no es para los menores como ustedes- Esas fueron las palabras de un simple trabajador emigrante, llamado Tyki._

_Tenia unas cartas de poker en su mano, a sus costados estaban sus dos amigos._

_Esto sorprendió un poco al exorcista, quien al ver como su compañero krory fue engañado por ese trabajador. Aunque sabe como es porque su compañero, es tan amable que es fácil de engañar. Estos se encuentran en el vagón del tren, Allen y sus amigos estaban en medio de una misión, por lo que estaban viajando._

_-¿Qué te parece?,¿quieres que echemos otra ronda?-El trabajador Tyki dijo con una voz arrogante retando al pobre Krory._

_Esto preocupo a Krory, que no supo que responder ante el reto, bajo la mirada impotente al saber que esta en una difícil situación. Esta era su primera vez apostando con alguien, por lo que no sabia sobre los engaños que varios tipos hacen. Allen al ver como su compañero estaba en problemas decidió ayudarlo, no podía seguir viendo como ridiculizan a su compañero._

_Sujeto su uniforme y se lo quito, se acerco al trabajador Tyki y sus amigos.-Los ornamentos de la chaqueta están hechos de plata, apuesto esto y el resto de la ropa de Krory- Extendió su brazo hacia ellos y les propuso cortesmente._

_Tyki miró desconcertado ante la interrupción del niño, no esperaba que tal niño se atreviera a postar contra ellos, aun viendo como humillo a su amigo. Pero decidió ver lo como un simple juego de un niño._

_-...Esta bien- Tyki dio una risa desvergonzada al aceptar el reto de lo que era para el un simple niño._

_Lo que no sabia era que esto seria una pésima idea, el niño llamado Allen mostró unas grandes habilidades en el poker, venciendolos en todas las partidas que han tenido, incluso aun siendo 3 contra 1. Allen no se contuvo y siguió usando sus técnicas en el juego, las cuales eran hacer "trampa", esto no lo sabían esos tres hombres, por lo que siguieron jugando asta quedarse sin nada, literalmente._

_Se quedaron sin nada a que apostar, incluso se quedaron solo con ropa interior, por lo que decidieron bajarse en la próxima estación, no querían seguir perdiendo mas. Pero una voz los detuvo cuando estaban apunto de dirigirse a su trabajo._

_-Tomen, he recuperado la ropa de mi amigo, así que da igual, es muy duro estar desnudo en esta época del año, ¿no?- Allen les dijo dando una sonrisa cordial, había sacado sus ropas desde la ventana._

_Tyki y sus dos amigos miraron sorprendidos el buen acto de Allen, esperaban que el perder toda su ropa seria un castigo por haberse metido con el amigo de ese niño. Pero solo fue ayudarlos sin buscar un castigo o una advertencia hacia ellos, realmente es un niño raro o eso fue lo que pensaron los tres hombres. Antes de que el tren siguiera su camino, Tyki tomo la decisión de disculparse de una forma que el aria, de una manera que no se vea tan ridículo o que su orgullo no se dañe tanto._

_Saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Allen. -¡Gracias, Toma esto como disculpa!- Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que se despidieran, esta fue la única manera en poder agradecerle a ese niño por su amabilidad._

_Eso cayo perfectamente en las palmas de Allen, el cual vio con algo de gracia lo que le fue dado. Son las cartas con las cuales jugaron sus partidas. Si algo muy simple y tal vez sin importancia, pero esto no era lo que le intereso a Allen, le gusto como aun siendo trabajadores emigrantes y aunque intentaron robarle a su compañero, lograron disculparse por ello de corazón._

_Allen sabia que conseguir dinero es demasiado complicado en esta época, y mucho mas para países vecinos, por lo que varias personas huían de sus países natales, en busca de una mejor vida o poder mantenerse. La economía o la política son temas que Allen no puede meterse o entender muy bien, pero entiende lo difícil que es trabajar duro para poder conseguir algo de dinero para poder mantenerse, después de todo en su infancia fue lo primero que tuvo que hacer._

_Por eso mismo se alegra ver casos como estos en el transcurso de su viaje, conoce las personas por las cuales esta arriesgando su vida, le daba conformidad, saber que lucha para que estas personas puedan seguir viviendo sus días con normalidad. Allen guardo el paquete de cartas en el bolsillo de su camisa, esto seria como un recuerdo del largo viaje y lucha ante el Conde del Milenio, y los Akumas._

_FINAL DEL FLASHBACK_

Esos fueron los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente, su primer encuentro con el Noé que pudo ver mas humanidad entre todos los demás. Con quien tiene empatía, comparte sueños y algunos objetivos, pero con ideales y valores diferentes. Fue con quien mas tubo problemas pero lo entendía mejor que nadie.

Aun cuando ese Noé lo derroto y estuvo apunto de asesinarlo, comprendió con el pasar del tiempo, lo que paso seria la misma situación si alguno de sus compañeros tuviera la misma oportunidad que el Noé de derrotarlo. Ninguno le habría dado clemencia o una oportunidad de redimirse, lo matarían con la idea de que es un bien para la Orden Negra y la humanidad, sin importarles que se mancharon las manos para lograrlo.

Con su ultima batalla fue capaz de abrir los ojos ante la cruel verdad, ningún bando es como se ve a simple vista, no hay malo o bueno solo son bandos que buscan cumplir con una meta o objetivos. No serian blandos entre ellos y lucharían asta la muerte solo para conseguir lo que tanto anhelan, aun sin importarles si sus actos son correctos o no.

Allen en ese corto pero importante encuentro que tuvo con Tyki Mikk fue guardado en su mente, y la razón del porque esto es lo primero que recordó en esta situación de vida o muerte. La razón del porque es importante, fue porque compartió por primera vez con un Noé el sentimiento de proteger algo querido. Aun siendo enemigos los dos tienen algo que proteger y cuidar aun si tienen que dar su vida a cambio. Esto lo comprobó en su ultimo encuentro y ultima lucha que han tenido, solo hace poco tiempo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. Capitulo 3 parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK_

_-¡Los protegeré!- Allen dio un fuerte grito, lleno de valor y decisión en sus palabras, sus ojos mostraban un brillo inquebrantable._

_En su único brazo, tiene sujeta la empuñadura de su espada con firmeza, en ella una luz resplandeció con fuerza, iluminando la punta de la torre donde se encuentran. Su pelea contra el Noé Tyki había llegado hasta su último punto, el clímax de todas las batallas en la Arca del Con del Milenio. La última batalla que decidiría el futuro de sus vidas o las de los Noé._

_Los únicos que siguen con vida son Lenalee, Chaozii, Lave y Allen. Kanda y Krory fueron quienes se quedaron atrás, teniendo sus respectivos combates, donde dieron todo de sí en busca de la victoria, llevando sus cuerpos y sus inocencias al límite, pero lamentablemente aun con sus esfuerzos no lograron llegar y fueron víctimas de la destrucción del Arca._

_Pero aun con sus pérdidas deben de seguir adelante y encontrar una forma de salir con vida, además de derrotar los Noé que tantas dificultades les han dado. El destino de todos estos encuentros y las vidas de sus compañeros recaen en los hombros de Allen, esto lo sabe muy bien, no es peso que le afecte o limite, el mismo decidió tener esta lucha._

_No permitiría que los _Noé _le arrebate sus compañeros, aun cuando tenga que arriesgar su vida o llevar al límite su inocencia. Decidiendo terminar esta batalla, fue al ataque contra el _Noé _Tyki, quien tiene enfrente. Tyki aun estando sorprendido ante el aumento de poder del exorcista y, la nueva transformación de su inocencia, logro reaccionar a tiempo usando su golem Tezz como escudo, protegiéndose del corte._

_La fuerza de ambos es tanta, que ondas de poder salían disparadas entre su choque, una gran corriente de viento fue provocada y todo lo que había adentro de la habitación salió volando, el viento golpeaba con fuerza los cuerpos de ambos que incluso su ropa y cabello se agitaban demasiado._

_La sorpresa del Noé fue cambiada por algo de curiosidad, le llamaba la atención como el exorcista que, aun siendo un niño, tenga la resistencia y la voluntad de seguir luchando, aun cuando en varias ocasiones ha perdido. ¿Cuál será la razón del porque no se rinde?, ¿Dónde consigue la fuerza para seguir luchando?, ¿Realmente solo es un simple humano?_

_Le parecía imposible que un simple humano aun cuando tenga el poder de la inocencia, pueda seguir luchando ante todos los problemas que a tenido. Logro seguir con vida aun cuando acabo con la mitad de su corazón, o que lograra recuperar su inocencia. Incluso que obtuviera el poder para encararlo, como un humano que solo tiene poder gracias a su inocencia, puede tener tal fuerza. Lo que le parecía un niño idiota, una simple arma de la Orden Negra haya logrado llegar a asta este nivel._

_Tanta era su sorpresa que le dio gracia como un niño está intentando cambiar algo que esta fuera de sus manos, que está luchando contra un enemigo que le será imposible vencer, es más ni siquiera conoce bien a sus propios compañeros. Porque aun cuando no sea dado cuenta, Allen tarde o temprano será traicionado por los que llama "amigos", los recuerdos que tiene del Decimocuarto Noé._

_-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?- Tyki pregunto con algo de burla ante el esfuerzo del exorcista, siguiendo el choque de fuerza antre ambos._

_Allen que usaba todas sus fuerzas para poder superar el escudo del Noé, miró fijamente a los ojos. –Hasta tu deberías saberlo- . Esa fue su respuesta, la intensidad con que lo miraba aumento y en su rostro mostró la seriedad de sus palabras._

_Tyki se sorprendió por esas palabras, en su mente pasaron los rostros de que el mismo considera como amigos. Por segundos dejo de luchar, y solo se enfocó por lo dicho de Allen, siendo invadido de muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Por primera vez se preguntó, ¿Por qué estoy luchando?, ¿Por qué estoy con esos humanos?, sus razones del porque esta con el Conde del Milenio y los Noé fueron dudosas, y del porque aun cuando sabe que con estas acciones solo pondrá fin a la humanidad sigue disfrutando estar con ese pequeño grupo de humanos._

_Allen aumento la energía de su inocencia y dio un contraataque al ver como el Noé dejo su defensa, balanceando su espada a un corte al pecho. -¡Tu deberías tener algo que proteger!- Allen declaro, con una gran determinación en sus palabras, confiando que el Noé lo entendería._

_Tyki quedo totalmente desprotegido sus dudas taladraron su mente, sus motivos de seguir siendo un Noé y de seguir juntándose con los humanos, fueron los que no lo dejaban pensar tranquilo. El solo buscaba diversión ante tantos asesinatos a exorcistas que le era suficiente en su vida, pero aun cuando suene extraño o estúpido se le vino la idea de juntarse con los humanos teniendo una identidad falsa._

_Incluso cuando no creyó que su pequeño juego durara mucho, sin darse cuenta había creado una relación con un cierto grupo de humanos, en poco tiempo comenzó a disfrutar pasar momentos, divertirse e incluso vivir con ellos. Llego el tiempo que le era completamente normal estar con los humanos que sin pensarlo ya se sentía como uno de ellos, su lado Noé lo había dejado algo olvidado y con ello su familia la dejo ver como tal._

_Aun con tantas dudas, no fue lo único que lo sorprendió, también como un exorcista lograra ver a través de él, entender cómo se siente al tener algo preciado a que proteger. Tyki miro desconcertado que para él es un niño, es el primero en saber cómo se siente, en comprenderlo, y aunque no quiera admitirlo el primero en tener empatía._

_No fue el único en sentirse desconcertado en esta situación, Allen quien ya había tomado la decisión de pelear un contra los Noé , sabiendo que tienen el cuerpo de un humano. Pero ahora al comprender a lo que es para él su enemigo, se planteó por primera vez, si realmente seguir esta lucha está bien._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Los recuerdos de su último encuentro con el Noé Tyki fueron grabados en su mente y corazón, fue algo que lo ha marcado y lo tomo desapercibido. Es la primera vez que pensó en lo que su enemigo realmente quiere o piensa sobre los demás, o mejor dicho ponerse en el lugar de su enemigo. Sintió empatía por primera vez con un enemigo, vio en Tyki el deseo de proteger a sus amigos aun siendo un Noé , disfruta estar con los humanos. Lo que le ayudo abrir su mente y dejar de pensar en villanos y héroes, ahora solo en bandos que tienen diferentes opiniones y objetivos.

Se planteo si realmente sus compañeros de la Orden Negra están haciendo lo correcto, si los Noé tienen un porqué de sus acciones. Las razones del porque su lucha y sus verdaderos objetivos. Poco tiempo de haber llegado para lo que es para él un hogar, lo recibieron de la forma que nunca pensó que fuera posible por parte de sus compañeros y superiores. Lo apresaron y en una gran vigilancia por ser el poseedor de los recuerdos del decimocuarto Noé, además de una traición que podría cometer.

No fue lo único que le sorprendió, las acciones ocultas de la Orden Negra lo decepcionaron bastante, muchos actos que han cometido han sido ocultas por su conveniencia. Fue en ese momento que logro darse cuenta de la verdad, tanto sus compañeros y enemigos ninguno está siendo lo correcto, solo buscan su propia conveniencia, aun si sea dañar a quien sea, aun si se trata de inocentes.

Allen quien tenía sus ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, su vista seguía borrosa por el dolor. Aun cuando había dejado de sentir su cuerpo, con sus fuerzas movió poco a poco su único brazo, hasta que su palma estuviera unos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

[¿Si lo hubiera sabido antes, habría cambiado algo?] Se pregunto, un sentimiento de culpa lastimo su corazón, los recuerdos de los momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra sin sentido, pero no aprovecho ninguna.

¿Hay alguna diferencia de el con la Orden Negra y el Conde del Milenio?

No fue solo la culpa que lo invadió, también se siente inútil al no haber hecho nada en la Orden Negra, no hizo nada para ayudar realmente a la humanidad. No ayudo en nada a la esperanza de la humanidad, solo alargo más la gran guerra entre los Noé y la Orden Negra, donde la humanidad está siendo envuelta, muchas vidas se han perdido.

Por esa misma razón estuvo todo el tiempo pensando una forma en como cambiar el destino trágico que se aproxima, lograr entrar en razón los dos bandos y por fin conseguir la paz que necesita la tierra. O eso intenta, pero en esta batalla solo logro encontrar una forma de poder hacer algo que beneficiara a los humanos. Pero antes de eso tiene que vencer a estos Akumas y el Noé con quienes se está enfrentando.

Pero la situación en que se encuentra, es difícil creer que logra salir con la victoria o incluso no ser raptado por. Tiene la desventaja numérica, su resistencia bajo tanto como su energía, ya no tiene conque defenderse o atacar, e incluso su pierna este punto desaparecer. Tiene muchas heridas, varios huesos rotos y contusiones. Aun siendo un exorcista no deja de ser humano, con estas heridas le es imposible seguir con su vida, tantas lesiones claramente le pasaran factura.

¿Habrá alguna forma que pueda seguir luchando?, ¿Qué logre la primera victoria para la humanidad? En su estado actual es imposible que lo logre, incluso sus sentidos casi los pierde por completo, su conciencia está siendo envuelta por la oscuridad. Tan solo pensar que pueda lograr tan siquiera levantarse es ridículo, esto es la vida real no una historia donde los buenos ganaran.

Todos sus esfuerzos al final solo serán en vano, sus esperanzas se esfumarán junto con la vida de muchos humanos que no tienen la culpa de esta guerra, que solo son envueltos por las llamas que son provocadas por ambos bandos. Su brazo cayó al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, todo oscureció para él.

-¡Hahahahahaha,!A perdido la conciencia!,!A quedado profundamente dormido!- Comenzó a reírse con sadismo el Akuma, ver como el exorcista peleaba con una gran voluntad, se rendido por completo a sus pies, lo lleno de un completo éxtasis.

Se escucharon las voces de los demás Akumas, riendo y burlándose de la patética imagen del exorcista, gritando exorcista y unas fuertes carcajadas, lo suficiente que en todo el laboratorio era lo único que se podía escuchar. La espada que tiene sujeta el Akuma fue cubierta por una luz verde, perdió su forma original y se volvió una pequeña esfera, donde fue volando hacia Allen, estando donde su brazo izquierdo debe de estar, volviendo a la normalidad.

Los científicos que se escondieron, asomaron su rostro quedando petrificados al ver como su única esperanza fue aplastada por los Akumas. Querían huir lo más rápido que podían, pero el miedo era tanto que les impedía poder mover unos centímetros sus pies. Bak, Johnny y Reever quedaron inmóviles al escuchar al Akuma, dejaron de golpear la capa, se estremecieron cuando una idea paso por su mente, la razón de esa burla por parte del Akuma podría ser, no, es porque Allen ha sido derrotado.

-...No puede...ser- Johnny se arrodillo, su mirada bajo, sus fuerzas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, su cara palideció tanto que se pensaría que podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Al momento que las posibilidades del estado de Allen le vinieron en su mente, su preocupación y miedo lo invadieron por completo. El pensar que algo muy seria le habrá ocurrido a su compañero, además de no poder hacer nada para ir a su ayuda le fueron lo suficiente como para quedarse inmóvil.

Bak frunció el ceño, miro severamente la capa que lo está obstruyendo. -¡Maldición Allen!, ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Grito de ira que no pudo soportar tanto su impotencia que golpeo con fuerza la capa blanca, sin algún resultado.

Pero fue lo único que hizo, se quedó quito al saber que no hay forma de poder ayudarlo incluso de poder salir de este escudo. La impotencia es tanta que un odio creció en su corazón, un odio así mismo por lo débil y lo inútil que es.

-¿¡Por qué siempre tiene que pasarnos esto!?, ¿¡Por qué nunca podemos vencer al Conde del Milenio!?- Reever grito de impotencia y desesperación, al igual que Bak y Johnny no puede hacer algo para salvar a Allen.

En lugar de maldecir e intentar desquitarse por la frustración que tanto tiene, pensó en alguno forma de poder salir de esta complicada situación, todas las posibilidades y métodos que podrían hacer, pero ninguna era de ayuda en este problema. No importaba cuando lo desearan o intentaran, no pueden cambiar esta historia, sus incontables derrotas seguirán aumentando, el final de la Orden Negra cada vez está más cerca, el día de la aniquilación de la humanidad era más claro.

-Hmmm- El Noé miro con burla al exorcista, el que solo hace unos segundos estaba dando problemas en su robo del huevo y el secuestro de varios científicos, pero ahora se encuentra en el suelo.

Esperaba un poco más de él, decir que no se decepciono sería una mentira, pero era algo obvio con solo ver la situación de la batalla, el numero era un gran problema. Aun cuando se esforzó mucho para detenerlos, no logro nada, todo fue en vano, sus heridas solo son una muestra de su inferioridad. Su derrota es un claro ejemplo de lo que es una verdadera guerra, lo que pasara a cualquiera que no tenga el poder para protegerse.

Esto solo es una clara victoria más por parte del Conde del Milenio, engaño a toda la Orden Negra por completo, y los controlo todo este tiempo, su anterior victoria fue algo que el Conde dejo que pasara. La Orden Negra volvió a perder, la humanidad seguirá con su terrible destino a la extinción, algo inevitable, su perdición.

Al final Allen Walker solo será recordado como un inútil que pensó que podría hacer algo por la humanidad. Tantas fueron las grietas en su pierna, que empezó a desaparecer, pieza por pieza separo de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo al momento de hacer con tacto. Lo que era antes su pie derecho desaprecio.

-Ahora con la otra pierna ¡hahahahaha!- Esto le causo mucha gracia al Akuma, no pudo contener su emoción que continuo con su tortura.

Cargando apunto la pierna restante del exorcista, este quedo inmóvil, ni siquiera se ha vuelto a mover aun cuando ha perdido su pierna, incluso tal vez ni sea dado cuenta el peligro que corre su otra pierna.

-¿Eh?- El Akuma pregunto, el brazo del exorcista se alzó acercándose a su rostro, el dedo índice toco su frente y con un movimiento sutil bajo hasta su barbilla, su cuerpo fue rodeado por unas luces que tomaron la forma de una cruz.

-¡BOOM!- Exploto y desvaneció en una luz de tono verde.

Todos y cada uno de los espectadores de la batalla vieron desconcertados y paralizados donde el Akuma exploto, una cortina de humo se esparció donde les cubrió la vista, sin poder saber el causante.

-...No puedo irme sin hacer algo por la humanidad- Una voz resonó en los oídos de todos, todo el lugar cambio de cambio de atmósfera, nadie despego su mira en la dirección de esa voz.

La cortina de humo fue desapareciendo por cada segundo, aumentando más la tensión en el aire que esa voz provoco. Nadie se movió, ni siquiera el Noé quien era que tiene todo controlado, quedo paralizado con solo haber escuchado esa voz. Solo escuchar su voz era suficiente para ser dominado por su existencia. El humo que se había esparcido por toda el área de batalla desapareció, dejando ver el rostro del exorcista de cabellera blanca, arrodillado y con su mano derecha usándola como soporte.

Nadie daba por hecho que pudiera tan si quiera pueda estar consciente, aun cuando recibió tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo. Tanto daño en su cuerpo que sus heridas son visibles a simple vista, sangre recorre en sus labios y lo más importante, su pierna derecha despareció, teniendo que usar su mano como recargadera.

Con su mano izquierda, su inocencia apunto en dirección a los akumas que están al frente, estando en guarda se preparó para continuar con esta lucha. La luz de sus ojos era inquebrantable, aun con todas esas heridas y el desgaste en todo su cuerpo, su convicción no ha sido doblegada.

-...Es momento de acabar con esto- El Noé sentencio en silencio, había sido afectado por el sorpresivo regreso del exorcista, pero fueron los segundos que logro recomponerse.

Su plan desde un principio era recuperar el huevo, reunir suficientes científicos y secuestrar al exorcista que gano la atención de su amo. No tiene caso alguno continuar con el juego que el mismo comenzó, solo para saciar su enojo por el exorcista.

[Puedo mover mi pierna y brazos, aun puedo seguir...pero] Allen pensó con algo de preocupación, cuando extendió su brazo sintió como este reacciono lento a sus pensamientos.

La razón del porque no siente dolor podría ser que su cerebro ya había comenzado a secretar endorfinas y estaba rechazando el dolor. Pero sin importar si siente dolor o no, su cuerpo no puede moverse con la misma libertad o incluso moverse ante tantas heridas que ha recibido.

Ademas que está seguro que su caja torácica ha recibido más daño que en otras partes de cuerpo, sin contar la pierna que ha perdido. El pensar que piensa seguir con esta batalla es una completa locura. Los Akumas que solo estaban siendo espectadores, comenzaron a moverse, de una forma diferente a la anterior, no lo rodearon esta vez, están muy alejados como para poder rodearlo, incluso están esparcidos en diferentes puntos del laboratorio. Allen miro extrañado ante el nuevo comportamiento de estas armas, pero no bajo la guardia, observo a su alrededor si algún akumas intentara golpearlo en algún punto siego.

-¡Hahahahahahaha!- Todos y cada uno de los Akumas, dieron grandes carcajadas, estos se movieron con brusquedad y fueron volando indiferentes partes del laboratorio.

Las risas son tan fuertes que los tímpanos de Allen y los demás científicos estaban sintiendo como estos podrían reventar en cualquier segundo. Reaccionaron tapándose los oídos, pero esto no redujo el volumen del fuerte ruido, varios se arrodillaron y se retorcieron. Allen quien también se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, logro darse cuenta de las intenciones de los Akumas. Estos fueron directos por cada científico que se encuentra escondido en el laboratorio, aprovechando que estos están sufriendo por el gran estruendo.

Una vil acción por parte de los Akumas, no podía permitir que sus compañeros sufrieran por estos Akumas, no puede permitir que reciban el mismo daño que el recibió.

Cargo lo poco que le resta de energía y la reunió en su inocencia. -¡Crown Edge!- Varios proyectiles salieron de los anillos en su mano, de las garras que obtiene por activarse su inocencia.

Es lo único que pude usar, no puede lanzar su Death Orbs al no estar al 100% de sincronización con su inocencia, fue tan desgastada que regreso a su estado actual, su poder redujo bastante. Fue lo suficiente para derrotar varios de los Akumas que intentaron golpear a los científicos que están vulnerables, pero su número son demasiados como poder detener a todos.

Gracias que los Akumas le dieron la espalda, no tienen la forma de esquivar o protegerse de los proyectiles, estos impactan a espaldas y son derrotados al mínimo contacto. Al ver que surte efecto, continúo atacando con su Crown Edge, lanzándolos a una gran velocidad y la suficiente energía para derrotarlos al primero impacto. Por primera vez el número de los Akuma se fue reduciendo como para ser notado a la vista.

Con esto en mente Allen por fin sintió aliviado, sus esfuerzos están dando fruto, sus heridas y dolor no serán en vano. Tal vez podría acabar con todos si esto continua así, su energía se agotaba menos y su cuerpo ya no se desgastaba al esforzarse, es una forma eficiente para conseguir la victoria. Apuntando y lanzando, son las acciones que repetía sin dar tregua, sin dejar que los Akumas lograran acercarse lo suficiente para tocar alguno de sus compañeros. Realmente todo está resultando muy bien. Pero si esto es tan claro que con solo verlo se puede dar cuenta, la balanza del combate fueron cambiadas, ¿Por qué continúan con estas acciones tan tontas?.

-¡AYUDA!- Los pensamientos de Allen fueron interrumpidos por un grito que se escuchó ante las carcajadas de los Akumas.

Al pensar de quien proviene y el motivo del grito, Allen se estremeció dando se cuenta del propietario de esa voz. Un humano fue quien grito pidiendo ayuda. Dejando de lanzar los Crown Edge, miro donde proviene el grito y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a toda la velocidad que su única pierna le permite. Al no tener el balance adecuado para correr, tuvo que usar ambas manos y su pierna para correr como si de un animal se tratara, humillándose solo para salvar a un compañero. No le importaba como lo tuviera que hacer, no le importa cómo se viera, no pensó en su orgullo o si su cuerpo podría soportar correr a tal velocidad, no le vino a la cabeza si su cuerpo le responderá o si este lo soportara, lo único que en su cabeza estaba es. "Tengo que salvar a mi compañero".

Nada más le importo, logrando divisar quien fue el dueño de ese grito, es un científico que está siendo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa. El Akuma está acercando su arma, cargándola apuntando hacia su cabeza. Allen se alarmo más, con su velocidad en estos momentos no hay forma que logre detenerlo a tiempo, sin rendirse pensó en otra forma de llegar sin que este akuma ataque. Con su pierna deposito toda su fuerza, sus músculos se lastimaron por la tensión, pero esto no le importo nada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano dio el salto más largo que ha dado en su vida.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Allen grito a todo pulmón, reunió energía en su inocencia dando un golpe con sus garras al rostro del Akuma, quien por una extraña razón ni siquiera reacciono al ataque, aun mas si este fue el más lento que ha dado.

El akuma exploto, a esto el científico cayó al suelo con algo de fuerza, lastimándose su espalda, pero no siendo algo de gravedad. No fue el único, Allen solo pensó en lograr atacar primero antes de que el Akuma lo hiciera, no pensó en el aterrizaje, no reacciono a tiempo cuando descendió, tampoco logro usar sus brazos o pierna para evitar que la caída fuera fuerte.

Su rostro impacto de lleno al duro suelo, de una manera tan brusca que cualquier persona ya hubiera muerto al tan fuerte golpe una zona tan vital que es la cabeza. Si no fuera porque tiene una buena resistencia por su inocencia, no viviría para contarlo. Con sus dos brazos intento arrodillarse, aunque estos se tambalearon, lo logro con mucho esfuerzo, pero un gran dolor comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Al parecer paso el efecto de las endorfinas, su cuerpo fue golpeado por un intenso dolor. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, ignoro el dolor, buscando donde esta el científico, quien esta a unos metros de distancia. Con dolor Allen gateo, acercándose preguntando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Con un tono suave y gentil, buscando calmar el miedo que sufre el científico, esforzándose dio una elegante sonrisa, mostrando su sincera preocupación.

El científico busco ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose en Allen. -...Si estoy bien- recargándose se levantó lentamente.

Al ver esto Allen no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al confirmar que su compañero se encuentra bien, su rostro muestra claramente lo aliviado que esta. Se aterro en pensar que no había logrado llegar a tiempo, por lo que lo busco haciendo un gran esfuerzo ignorando su dolor.

-...Realmente eres muy ingenuo Allen Walker- El científico dijo sin emoción helando a Allen, su rostro fue ocultado por su cabello, la fuerza de su agarre aumento tanto que provoco más dolor a Allen.

-¿Eh?...- Allen miro desconcertado al científico, no entendiendo él porqué del insulto.

¿Hizo algo mal?, ¿No era necesario haberlo ayudado? No, no importaba como lo vieras es claro que el necesitaba ayuda ante ese Akuma, si esta por completo indefenso como podría hacer algo en contra de ese Akuma nivel 3. Las manos y rostro del científico comenzaron a tener una reacción muy rara, un color negro intenso como la noche recorrió todo su cuerpo, unas cruces de un pequeño tamaño rodearon su frente.

-¿¡..!?- Allen se dio cuenta, pero muy tarde su reacción, su mano fue rodeadada por una energía de color verde , tomando la forma de un látigo, propinando un fuerte golpe al rostro.

Con tanta fuerza que Allen se elevó por los aires, cayendo con brusquedad. El golpe lo recibió de lleno, no se movió, se quedó por completo inmóvil, seguramente el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente. Lulubell lo miró fijamente, en sus ojos dicen que es solo una basura del montón, además de algo decepcionado pensando que lograría darse cuenta a tiempo o que hubiera pensado que esto era una trampa, pero no, cayo por completo siendo engañado por su actuación.

Tal vez su trampa era muy complicada de ver a través de ella, o es porque el exorcista es demasiado torpe e ingenuo como para usar su cabeza para pensar en las trampas que sus enemigos pueden usar. ¿Por qué su maestro tuvo tal interés por alguien tan insignificante?, ¿Este niño están importante por la Orden Negra?.

Esas son las preguntas que no podía evitar hacerse, la pobre actuación que a dado están lamentable que solo pensaba en matarlo, no puede seguir viendo algo tan ridículo e insignificante, tal humano no tiene el derecho ni la suerte de compartir el mismo espacio.

Soportando su asco, tomo por el cuello del uniforme o lo que queda de él, levanto el cuerpo de Allen, lo observo con detenimiento. - Tu solo eres una basura que se interpuso en el camino del Conde-Sama- Sus últimas palabras dio su más grande desprecio, no podía evitar odiar a la persona que tuvo la osadía de ofender a su amo.

Aun siendo solo un inútil exorcista se atrevió a ser un obstáculo en los planees de su amo, no solo fue eso, también tuvo el descaro de casi matar a uno de sus hermanos Noé, quien tiene el aprecio de su amo y el resto de su familia. Tales pecados no podría dejarlos pasar, aun si fue su amo quien le dio la orden de enviarlo a salvo, tiene que darle un merecido castigo, lo suficiente duro y cruel para que su cuerpo no pueda olvidar la desesperación que sufrirá.

Extendió su brazo, en su mano fue rodeada por esa energía que su poder de Noé pose, el látigo que golpeo el rostro de Allen, volvió aparecer en su mano.

-Recibe el castigo que una basura como tu merece tener- El Noé declaro con desprecio e ira, se preparó para comenzar su desenfrenado ataque al cuerpo mal herido del pobre exorcista.

-...- Pudo jurar que Allen hablo, no logro escucharlo por lo leve o casi inexistente voz que salió en su boca, pero sus labios se movieron en solo dos palabras, muy corto, pero logro darse cuenta.

**" Te Tengo "**

Se estremeció al sentir un gran dolor por su cofre, poco a poco miro hacia abajo. -¿¡..!?- Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, su mente no le permitió tan siquiera reaccionar o formular alguna palabra.

La espada que se supone debería haber desaparecido cuando Allen Walker perdió una gran cantidad de energía, había regresado estando en su mano, no solo eso, esa espada sobresalía de la espalda del Noé. Allen a travesó en un corte el cuerpo del Noé, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando tuvo la energía para volver a tener el 100% sincronización o en qué momento la activo, son cosas que desconoce por completo Lulubell.

A espaldas de Allen Walker, una luz blanca emano y deslumbro todo el laboratorio, esta luz tomo una extraña forma, pero conocida para los científicos que están viendo incrédulos ante esa repentina aparición. Es el arca que Allen llego hace solo unos minutos atrás, eso significa que el motivo por el que se acaba de mostrar es.

La luz desapareció, en su lugar algo más se mostró y llego al laboratorio, un grupo de personas hizo acto de presencia. Son nada más y nada menos que los exorcistas más fuertes que la Orden Negra pueda contar, los que llegaron al 100% de su inocencia al igual que Allen Walker. Los Generales de la Orden Negra sea han mostrado atrás de Allen. Con su solo acto de presencia cambiaron por completo la tensión en el aire que los Akumas y el Noé provocaron, fue distorsionado y con una fuerte presencia estremecieron a cada uno de los que se encuentran en el Laboratorio.

Una fuerte aura los rodeo, con intensiones hostiles ante todos los Akumas, muy amenazadora para quien sea que los mirara, además de una apariencia curiosa. tres de ellos son hombres, uno de ellos y quien está en medio liderando a los demás. Tiene el pelo largo de un rojo intenso, con perilla y una máscara blanca con una franja roja en el lado derecho de su rostro, lleva una gabardina con decoraciones e insignia dorados que distingue a los generales y un sombrero de ala ancha. Es el uniforme de General.

En su mirada muestra un ego más grande que de sus demás compañeros, una sonrisa descarada y en su mano tiene sujetada un revólver que a primera vista es de gran calibre. Su inocencia de equipamiento. Cross Marian el maestro de Allen Walker y el General con la fama de ser el más problemático al siempre huir de la Orden Negra.

A su costado, a la derecha está el General quien más intimida de los demás, lleva una máscara de cuero duro, por encima de su cabeza. Su uniforme de exorcista es ropa pesada con nada más que la cresta y dos rayas de oro. Su arma anti-Akuma se sienta en los hombros de dos anillos con púas. Winters Socalo el más temido de los demás exorcistas por sus actos de un sanguinario, también importándole poco sus compañeros.

Atrás de ellos dos, está el cual es el menos amenazante, un hombre mayor cuyo pelo luce esponjoso y canoso, lo que le hace parecer mayor de lo que realmente es. Lleva gafas, tiene un bigote y una barba descuidada. físicamente, tiene una apariencia más bien delgada y musculosa para un hombre de su edad. Su inocencia de equipamiento tiene la forma de dos objetos, uno es una cruz y la otra es una especie de varilla similar a un cetro. Froi Tiedoll el más tranquilo y amigable de los Generales, teniendo el cariño quien están bajo sus órdenes, tratándolos como su familia.

El ultimo general, quien está al costado de Cross, a la izquierda es una mujer, la única mujer entre los generales, de estatura media, con un ajuste físico delgado. Ella tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos de color púrpura, y una gran cicatriz en una formación de "X" marca la parte superior de su cara. Su uniforme de exorcista consiste en pantalones negros ajustados usa debajo de una blusa sin mangas ceñida que tiene colas a ambos lados de sus piernas, todo adornado con oro. Ella lleva guantes gruesos en los brazos que casi llegan a los hombros. La mitad de su rostro está cubierto por su cabello, y al otro lado tiene cicatrices de quemaduras. Su inocencia es un pequeño mono que va sobre su hombro, esta es de tipo parásito.

Klaud Nine la mujer más fuerte de la Orden Negra, tranquila y casi amble que el general Froi, pero la más severa de entre los Generales a la hora de hacer su trabajo como exorcista.

Son los 4 Generales que actualmente están en la Orden Negra, los más fuertes y experimentados que puedan haber. Han llegado por medio de la Arca que Allen uso. No son los únicos en haber llegado, más atrás de ellos está el viejo Bookman, que en su rostro esta rígido, viendo sorprendido al exorcista Allen Walker. Recordando su último encuentro antes que Allen fuera entrar a la lucha contra los Akumas y el Noé Lulubell.

(Minutos Atrás.)

Allen, Link y Bookman están corriendo dirigiéndose donde esta guardada la Arca, la única manera en que pueden entrar al Laboratorio donde están todos los científicos encerrados con los Akumas y el Noé.

\- Bookman-San, Link tengo un plan, ¿les importaría escucharlo?- Allen propuso con algo de brusquedad pero con respeto hacia sus dos compañeros.

Estos se sorprendieron por la propuesta, no podría ser algo tonto o una mala idea si es Allen de quien se trata, alguien muy serio cuando se refiere a momentos cruciales como este.

-¿De qué trata mocoso?- Bookman pregunto curioso, Link asintió también preguntando la idea que tiene Allen.

-Les daré el tiempo distrayendo a los Akumas, mientras que ustedes van a llamar los Generales, usen la Arca cuando estén con ellos- Su semblante cambio, volviéndose más serio y su voz más profunda.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante el cambio e idea de Allen, una idea que es por completo un suicidio, una actitud que hasta ahora nunca han visto por parte de Allen.

-¡Pero que tontería estas diciendo mocoso!, crees que podrás detenerlos, de seguro son tantos como un ejército, es imposible que puedas enfrentar a ellos tu solo, yo iré contigo- Bookman se negó por completo ante la idea, mirándolo severamente.

Claramente es una estupidez, como un niño podría detener a un ejército, es un suicidio que no puede dejar permitir, aun si su trabajo como Bookman le es difícil dejar su empatía por la raza humana.

\- Bookman tiene razón, no podemos dejarte solo, si crees que puedes enfrentarte a ellos pues solo eres un idiota como lo había pensado- Link lo insulto como todas las veces que sean hablado y lo ha hecho enojar.

Ante las negaciones que recibió por parte de sus compañeros, en lugar de enojarse o sentirse ofendido, sonrió divertido y se río por ello, algo que los confundió, pero igual este no se detuvo. Por qué estas respuestas agresivas son por algo, y eso es porque están preocupados por él.

-Hahaha... sé que yo solo no puedo vencerlos, pero eso no es lo que estoy buscando- Allen se detuvo, volteando a ver con convicción a sus dos compañeros. –Los únicos quien pueden derrotarlos son los Generales, pero ellos no están aquí. Si vamos a buscarlos perderemos mucho tiempo, ellos lograran escapar lastimando a nuestros compañeros y robándose el huevo- Son palabras fuertes pero la verdad que no se puede ocultar.

Tanto Bookman y Link saben que no pueden enfrentar a tantos Akumas, aun siendo tres eso no cambiara nada. Los únicos que pueden batallar y derrotarlos son los Generales, pero no saben dónde están, perderán mucho tiempo buscándolos. Si lo piensan de esa forma, la idea de Allen es la única forma solucionar el problema que tienen. Es cruel, pero alguien debe sacrificase para salvar a todos, el único que es capaz de hacerlo es Allen, aun si tiene que luchar solo tal vez pueda ganar el tiempo suficiente.

Estos aceptaron aun si eso podría ocasionar la muerte de Allen, pero si se niegan sus compañeros y el huevo corren el riesgo de ser tomados por el Conde. Cada uno tomaron caminos distintos, Allen fue directo a la Arca y Bookman, Link hacia donde podrían estar los Generales.

( Tiempo Actual)

-...Realmente fue capaz de detenerlos- Bookman dijo impactado, su voz fue leve por la sorpresa que le deja inmóvil, una gota de sudor apareció en su frente.

Allen Walker ha hecho la gran hazaña de detener a un ejército comparado al de un país, derrotar a un Noé que solo lo ha hecho Kanda, un Noé que está en un puesto intermedio al poder que tiene la familia Noé. Todo hecho por sus estrategias y fuerza de voluntad, sin el uso de poder y fuerza bruta, uso su cabeza para pensar en varias formas de detenerlos y lo logro, ninguno de sus enemigos lo pudo detener.

-...Imposible...me estas...contando que...estuve siendo engañado...todo este tiempo- Con gran pesar y dolor en su cuerpo, logro decir sus últimas palabras, que están llenas de incredulidad y odio por parte de Allen.

Mirándolo con odio y desprecio, fue por completo engañado, cayó en la trampa de Allen todo este tiempo. Cuando pensó que lo había derrotado, que lo tenía jugando en su palma de la mano, fue todo lo contrario, Allen ideo un plan que logro detenerlos. Lulubell tuvo la oportunidad de huir con el huevo y llevarse muchos de los científicos que su amo necesita, pero en lugar de eso le siguió el juego.

-Nunca subestimes a un humano- Allen dijo curvando sus labios ensangrentados en una sonrisa orgullosa y elegante que son un ejemplo de un buen caballero, sus ojos estaban brillando de una fuerte voluntad.

La tonalidad negra dejo el cuerpo del Noé, las cruces en su frente desaparecieron, su energía la abandono. Lulubell de la familia Noé fue asesinada y lo que queda es la humana que fue dejada atrás hace mucho tiempo. La Orden Negra por primera vez en su historia han tenido una victoria tan grande y completa como esta, han derrotado un Noé y quedándose con el huevo que tanto necesita el Conde. Esta guerra ahora está más balanceada que antes, el momento de la Orden por fin empieza, el futuro de la humanidad por primera vez dejo de ser tan oscuro y lamentable.

Todo gracias al exorcista Allen Walker.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, soy Jeff de Cisne su autor principiante, esta es la primera vez que me dijo a mis lectores, y bueno eso es porque estaba esperando que el fanfic llegara a una cierta cantidad de vistas, porque de esa forma me daría cuenta que les gusta o por lo menos les interesa el fanfic.**

**Bueno sobre lo que quiero mencionarles es que este fanfic ya lo tengo publicando en la plataforma de Wattpad desde hace ya un tiempo, la historia va mas avanzada compara con los capítulos subidos en esta plataforma. Lo menciono si les interesa leerse los demás capítulos.**

**Por ahora eso es todo, gracias por leer y espero que disfrutaran de la lectura, dejen su comentario eso me ayudaría mucho, estoy abierto a cualquier critica constructiva.**


	6. Capitulo 3 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-Ahora que el Noé a sido derrotado, tenemos que encargarnos de los Akumas restantes- Klaud Nine menciono con una voz serena, viendo con seriedad la gran cantidad de akumas que están en el laboratorio. -...Lau Jimin ha ellos- Ordeno a su mascota y también inocencia, el pequeño que esta posado en su hombro.

Al escuchar las ordenes de su maestro, un brillo rojo intenso apareció en sus ojos, los dientes de su mandíbula crecieron. Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una transformación, aparecieron músculos y un gran crecimiento en su cuerpo, tanto que se volvió por completo en un simio monstruoso. Se lanzo al ataque a una gran velocidad, atacando a todo el Akuma que pasara en frente, con un golpe los derrotaba con una gran facilidad. No solo su cuerpo sufrió una transformación, todos sus aspectos físicos aumentaron de una exagerada manera.

-Hmmm son muchos, me sorprende que ese estúpido mocoso siga con vida- Winters Socalo observo el numero de Akumas, teniendo curiosidad si estos Akumas realmente sean el nivel máximo de su tipo.

Pero sin darle importancia decidió ignorar ese hecho, activando su inocencia, se deslizaron los anillos de su arma y lo giro con sus manos juntas creando un círculo completo, dos enormes cuchillas se materializaron a cada lado del anillo. Sin esperar un segundo mas, se dirigió a una gran velocidad, semejándose al gran simio que esta peleando. Dando un grito de emoción comenzó a cortar Akuma tras Akuma, sus cortes son con mucha brusquedad en sus movimientos, pero son rápidos y efectivos.

-...Bueno ya que los salvajes se encargaran de estos Akumas, mi trabajo es ayudar a mis compañeros- Froi Tiedoll dijo con tranquilidad, viendo con cansancio como los dos Generales no soportaron sus ganas de comenzar una batalla, aunque se veía algo flojo en su reacción activo su inocencia.

Una barrera fue creada y controlada de acuerdo a su voluntad que tomo la forma de una selva espesa y blanca que cubrió a todos los científicos, incluyendo a Reever, Bak y Johnny. Esta es la defensa mas fuertes entre todas las inocencias, llamada "Hoyo no niwa". La capa que los cubría los dejo y se dirigió hacia donde su dueño se encuentra. Esto los sorprendió, ya que justamente al momento que por fin podrían ver el laboratorio, los Generales ya habían comenzado su caza de Akumas. Quedaron desconcertados ante la aparición de estos.

Significa que esto podría ser.

-¡Allen sigue con vida!- Johnny grito de emoción, levantando sus brazos festejando que su amigo se encuentra a salvo.

-No solo eso, los Generales están aquí. Ni siquiera el numero de estos Akumas podrán contra ellos- Bak aseguro, viendo con alegría la gran superioridad ante los Akumas, quienes ni siquiera pueden hacerles algún rasguño ni siquiera tocarlos.

Reever fue el único quien miro pensativo la presencia de los Generales en el laboratorio, y porque la capa de Allen los dejo libres. [Tal vez, Allen pensó en todo este tiempo un plan para vencer los Akumas. Por eso el fue el primero en llegar y pelear con ellos] Pensó con respeto a Allen, y curioso que fue exactamente ese plan.

En un punto alejado del campo de batalla, fuera de peligro y de los Akumas, se encuentran dos personas que permanecen inmóviles, cercas del huevo del Conde del Milenio. Son Allen Walker y Cross Marian, que no se movieron en nada, después que fue derrotado el Noé, al contrario de sus compañeros que saltaron a la acción. Aun lado de ellos tumbado en el suelo, esta el humano que fue dejado por su parte Noé, inconsciente, siendo ignorado por ellos.

Allen estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, observando a la nada, sus ojos que antes estaban brillando de una gran determinación se opacaron, ahora parece una persona diferente. El Allen que no dejaba de luchar, su rostro que mostraba su convicción, ahora solo es de alguien abatido.

-Mocoso te ves muy lamentable, es hora de que te largues de aquí y dejes el trabajo a esos perros de la Orden- Cross Marian bromeo un poco, intentando ser el mismo de siempre con su discípulo, pero.

Con solo verlo, uno se daría cuenta del terrible estado que se encuentra. Su pierna derecha la perdió, no podrá caminar y tendrá que usar una cilla de ruedas para poder moverse, sus huesos muy seguro que varios están rotos, esas lesiones no lo dejaran lejos del hospital, estará siempre en revisión. La vida que tenia la perdió, ahora solo es un enfermo que tendrá que tener muchos cuidados para su salud, ni siquiera el podrá cuidarse. Como podrá seguir siendo un exorcista si ni si quiera podrá luchar o cuidarse el solo, realmente su vida la a perdido. ¿Cómo podría tan siquiera ver la forma en que su discípulo pueda seguir siendo el mismo?

-...Maestro- Cross Marian fue sorprendido por una voz que se escucho sin pleno aviso.

Volteando con algo de agitación y curiosidad, se encontró con un Allen que lo miraba fijamente. Una inseguridad lo invadió al ver esos ojos, que brillaban de melancolía. Cuando fue la ultima vez que vio esa emoción reflejada en su discípulo Allen, muy seguro cuando este solo era un niño que necesitaba de su cuidado. La nostalgia paso por su corazón, no pudo evitar en pensar cuando lo conoció.

-Muchas gracias...por todo...-Allen por primera vez dio una sonrisa sincera a su maestro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus palabras estaban llenas de una verdadera gratitud hacia su maestro.

Cross Marian miro desconcertado, su boca y ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, cuando sus oídos escucharon esas palabras que juraría nunca escuchar. su rostro siempre rebelde y atrevido por primera vez fue alterado por una persona, un niño que daba por seguro nunca escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios en su vida.

En todo el tiempo que a conocido y entrenado Allen Walker, nunca escucho un agradecimiento venir de el, solo eran constantes reclamos y quejas por parte de su comportamiento. Algo andaba mal, para que Allen hable sobre el, que habrá su corazón a alguien, mas en estos momentos. Debe estar planeando algo, múltiples ideas cruzaron su mente, pero solo una lo convenció, alarmandolo al tratarse de algo muy importante.

Allen no dijo nada sobre el extraño comportamiento de su maestro, aun cuando por primera vez lo veía alterado y preocupado. -¿Podría pedirle un favor?- Hablo con una voz leve pero lo suficiente para escucharlo.

Cross Marian no logro reconocer cual de tantas emociones se escucharon en el primer pedido que su discípulo le dio, pero su corazón fue golpeado por una fuerte tristeza, apenas haciendo lo posible para que sus ojos no se volvieran cristalinos. Tantos años tratando de volverse fuerte con sus emociones, fueron en vanos al escuchar un favor de Allen, quien nunca antes le ha pedido un favor en su vida. ¿Como podría negarse?

-...- Allen menciono su favor, a esto Cross Marian escucho con atención, al terminar, este quedo en silencio, solo asintiendo afirmando que cumpliría su pedido. En agradecimiento Allen le volvió a sonreír.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie, usando su espada para tener algo en que recargarse, su única pierna estaba temblando ante la presión en el que estaba siendo sometido. La capa Clown Belt regreso a el, posando en su espalda, cubriendo su cuerpo nuevamente.

Dejando atrás a su maestro, Allen comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el huevo del Conde del Milenio, usando su espada como bastón, logro tener el balance para dar los pasos. Una gran duda y miedo lo carcomía desde adentro, sus pasos eran de vacilación, algunas gotas de sudor bajaron de su rostro. Por cada paso se planteaba si podría cumplir con su objetivo, si funcionaria aun si es una estupidez, su propio sentido de común le advertía que esta por cometer un gran error, pero lamentablemente era muy tarde.

Ignorando el dolor que recorre en todo su cuerpo y la duda que taladraba su mente, se decidió en ir hacia el huevo, en su camino varios recuerdos pasaron de sus primeros encuentros con las personas que puede dirigirse como amigos, sus primeros días como exorcista.

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK_

_Su primer día en llegar a la Orden Negra por fin se dio, tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas pero lo logro, aunque el ultimo fue el mas difícil, tener que escalar una montaña no es para nada sencillo, mas que tuvo que depender de el solo para escalar. Pero olvidando todos esos obstáculos, llego asta la entrada principal de las instalaciones, busco quien podría atenderlo en su llegada pero no había nadie alrededor, cosa que lo dejo extrañado. Se supone que su maestro envió una carta para avisar su unión a la Orden, entonces como podría estar solo todo este lugar._

_-¡¿Se encuentra el encargado de la Orden0?!, Soy Allen Walker discípulo de Cross Marian, el envió una carta avisando mi llegada- Allen grito viendo en varias direcciones, en un intento que se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

_-Activación de Guardia- Una voz lo sorprendió, que proviene de la puerta, volteándose encontró con un extraño adorno en la puerta, el cual se movió con brusquedad hacia el, espantandolo ante la repentina acción de ese objeto tan extraño._

_Sin esperarlo este era el guardia de la entrada, por lo quejo que este lo revisara, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado que un objeto como el se moviera a su propia voluntad._

_[La Orden Negra es un lugar extraño] Fue lo que pensó, mirando confuso._

_Sin poder creerlo el guardia grito que era un intruso y que era necesario encargarse de el, esto lo dejo sin palabras por el shock. Cuando intento explicar que es un humano con la inocencia fue demasiado tarde. Alguien ya se había puesto al ataque, un exorcista podría jurar Allen, hizo todo lo posible para esquivar sus cortes con una katana que usa como inocencia, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, tuvo que defenderse con su inocencia ante un ataque._

_Su inocencia fue dañada, pensando que seria su fin, alguien lo detuvo. Ese exorcista que le dio tantos problemas es " Kanda", el primer exorcista que conoció y que por extrañas razones fue su primer compañero en una misión. Aun días después se pregunto si su encuentro fue por solo un accidente o fue algo mas._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Allen no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, al recordar todos los problemas que tuvo con Kanda, sin duda era una persona difícil de tratar, ademas de tener una lengua suelta al momento de hablar. Pero aun con todos estos problemas, se volvieron amigos, aun si estos se negaran en aceptarlo, los dos son en verdad compañeros que se lanzarían al peligro con solo ayudarse.

Se alegro que fue su primer amigo y la primera persona en conocer al ser parte de la Orden Negra. Continuando Allen siguió su camino, con lentitud por la falta de fuerza en su cuerpo, pero haciendo todo lo posible logro ignorar el gran dolor y seguir moviéndose. En ello los recuerdos de sus demás amigos aparecieron.

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK_

_Después de haber pasado ante el inconveniente de su nuevo compañero Kanda, su nueva compañera lo ayudo en detenerlo y aclarar que solo es un nuevo integrante de la Orden, un nuevo exorcista. Después de haber ingresado a la instalaciones de la Orden, Allen se presento a sus nuevos compañeros. –Encantado, mi nombre es Allen Walker- Dijo con cortesía y elegancia._

_Dejando el hecho que el exorcista Kanda lo insulto y lo ignoro, su compañera continuo con la presentación. –Soy Lenalee la ayudante del supervisor. Encantada- Respondió con una tierna sonrisa._

_Ante el encanto de su linda compañera, Allen se sonrojo, fue leve pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron por unos segundos. Contando que esta era de las pocas veces entablar una conversación con una chica de su edad. No era de extrañar que tuviera una reacción de ese tipo, aunque se tranquilizo mas rápido de lo normal, muy seguro por su mentalidad. Con las instrucciones de Lenalee comenzaron un recorrido ante todo el interior de las instalaciones._

_Fue un breve momento,pero se divirtió al conversar con su nueva compañera, que al contrario del exorcista Kanda, Lenalee es alguien con quien se puede tener una buena conversación, alguien alegre y educada. Su primera impresión fue positiva, esperaba con ansias poder conocer mas de sus nuevos compañeros, conocer mas de las instalación de la Orden Negra. Sin que lo admitiera esta impaciente en poder experimentar lo que un exorcista pasa en su día a día._

_FIN DEL FLAHSBAK._

Su primer encuentro con Lenalee fue bueno, en los primeros segundos se volvieron amigos, que al pasar los días y misiones que tuvieron esa amistad se volvió mas fuerte. Los dos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, tanto que fue con quien tomo mas misiones en su tiempo como exorcista. En esas misiones pasaron por tantas pruebas, que su confianza entre ellos creció, al depender del uno al otro.

Allen dio una risa al recordar los momentos agradables que pasaron, uno de ellos fue cuando ella lo salvo de una muerte por su falta de carácter, no tuvo la suficiente madures en pensar en su condición, arriesgando su vida. Pero Lenalee estuvo ahí para salvarlo, realmente esta agradecido con ella. Acercándose mas, faltaba poco en llegar en donde el huevo esta, pero en ello el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con otro amigo paso por su mente.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK_

_Allen había despertado después de que pasaron días de su pelea ante el primer Noé que conoció, con quien se encontró al estar en medio de una misión con su compañera Lenalee. Tuvieron muchos problemas incluso estuvieron a punto de perder, sino fuera por la ayuda que tuvieron con una amiga que conocieron, gracias que es portadora de una inocencia, fue de gran ayuda._

_Pero eso no evito que sufrieran mucho daño, incluso teniendo algunas lesiones, como el ojo izquierdo de Allen o los tímpanos de Lenalee. El Noé fue el enemigo mas fuerte que tuvieron hasta esos momentos, el primero en estar apunto de derrotarlos. Ante la apariencia de nuevos enemigos, Allen pregunto a Komui por ellos, aunque este decidió en no hacerlo, fue porque los nuevos integrantes de la Orden tuvieron el encargo de informarles, ademas de que uno de ellos ayudo en el tratamiento de Lenalee._

_El se encontró con uno de ellos, siendo el mas joven Lavi, alguien con una actitud traviesa y con energía, fue quien les explico el origen de la familia Noé y quienes son. Aunque segundos después de la explicación su otro compañero, mayor de edad que los demás, fue quien termino la explicación. Allen tuvo dudas de ser un exorcista, preguntándose si es inevitable luchar con ellos, si esta guerra seguirá sin importar los esfuerzos que hagan, ademas si estaría obligado luchar con otro humano. Agregando que su ojo estaba inservible, no podría detectar si hay un Akuma cerca, algo que nunca había pensado, pero cada vez que se adentraba ante una multitud de personas, se preguntaba si en medio de tantas personas habrá un Akuma._

_A medida que transcurría los segundos el miedo incrementaba. Sin pleno aviso ataques sorpresas aparecieron sin fin, Allen atacaba pero por cada paso que daba un humano se transformaba en un Akuma. Estaba apunto de rendirse y dejar que el miedo hiciera de las suyas, pero el nuevo compañero Lavi apareció ayudándolo._

_-Todo aquel como exorcista, hasta entre los humanos, los ve como enemigos y lucha. Para poder luchar contra los Akumas que hay en su interior. Tengo que exponerme y hacer yo mismo de cebo, y así proteger aquellos que deben ser protegidos, debes decidir convertirte en un objetivo para ellos- Fueron las palabra que Lavi le dijo, son experiencias que atenido que vivir todo este tiempo._

_No solo el, todos los exorcista tienen que pasar en sus vidas con ese miedo en su interior, al contrario de Allen. Por eso esas palabras le enseñaron mucho, por fin entendiendo las palabras de su maestro y lo que un verdadero exorcista tiene que pasar._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Esta fue su lección mas importante y cual mas atesora, ya que este le enseño lo que un exorcista tiene que pasar, la gran ayuda de su ojo, aun siendo una maldición es un don el cual debe de apreciar mucho. Allen se sintió orgulloso de haberse encontrado con Lavi, que esa batalla con esos Akumas pasara, ya que esta es una lección de vida. La cual lo formo como el exorcista que es ahora. Usando su capa, creando picos duros de las extensiones de su capa, los cuales se lanzaron contra el huevo, atravesándolo. Con un simple empujón este se dirigió sin tener que moverse, llegando asta la punta. Su mirada que hace minutos estaba abatida regreso a su normalidad, gracias a los recuerdos que formo con sus compañeros.

No solo fueron los encuentros que tuvo con Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi, que le fue importante en su vida, sus demás amigos, Kamui, Krory, Johnny, Reever, Bak,Tapp, Link y los demás amigos que se a topado en lo largo de su vida, son momentos que atesora en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Sus batallas con ellos y el proteger a los civiles que se encuentran en sus misiones, han sido experiencias muy importantes en su vida, las cuales lo han formado como persona. No le importan las dificultades que tuvo, las heridas que sufrió o las veces en que su vida se tornaba oscura.

Sus amigos fueron quienes les ayudaron bastante, tanto que no podría encontrar la forma de agradecerles por tanto que le han dado en su vida. Por eso mismo llego la conclusión de acabar con esta cruel guerra aun si esta podría ser su ultima acción.

-...Mana lo siento...te jure que...seguiría caminando y...no pararía...- Allen se esforzó en que sus cuerdas vocales dieran las palabras que estaba pensando. -...Pasara lo que...pasara, hasta mi...ultimo...aliento- Lamento en lo mas profundo de su corazón, recordando el juramento tan preciado que hizo con su querido Padre.

Extendiendo su cansado brazo, alzando su espada, apuntando hacia abajo la punta. Recargo la energía de su inocencia, un problema grave ya que su inocencia a sufrido mucho desgaste y exigencia en esta batalla. Sumándole que su inocencia es tipo paracito, una que su propio cuerpo forma parte de ella, si esta sufre daños eso significa. Allen escupió algunas gotas de sangre, varias venas en su cuerpo comenzaron hacerse visibles, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron tanto que parecía que estos se estaban moviendo. A contraste de lo que ocurre con su cuerpo, siguió cargando mas energía en su inocencia, segundo tras segundo esta se volvía mas fuerte.

-...Ssht- Allen se quejo, no solo el dolor muscular lo atormentaba, varios órganos comenzaron a sufrir el daño que su inocencia le provocaba.

Ya no le era posible seguir ignorando el dolor que lo atormenta, pero resistió en dar gritos de dolor, mordió sus labios con tal fuerza, que soporto ahogando los gritos. Era tanto su dolor que estaba por perder nuevamente la conciencia. El porque esta usando su inocencia otra vez, aun cuando eso pone en peligro su vida, aun mas cuando ya todo el peligro había pasado son acciones que confunde a cualquiera. Pero esta es la decisión que había llegado desde el comienzo de esta batalla, entre mas transcurría el tiempo, esta decisión tomo mas fuerza al punto que estaba por hacerlo.

[Esto fue lo único que pensé, realmente es una estupidez..pero es lo único que puedo hacer] Pensó con enfado en si mismo, se lamenta que es la única conclusión que llego.[Si el decimocuarto y el huevo son tan importantes para ambos lados, lo mejor es que desaparezcan] Confirmo viendo fijamente el huevo que esta abajo de sus pies.

Los recuerdos que están en su mente del decimocuarto Noé es la razón del porque lo encerraron y lo tienen de vigilancia la Orden Negra. Es la razón del porque tiene el miedo que en cualquier momento este este invadiendo mas y mas su mente, hasta tal punto que este lo termine dominando y matando de la existencia, que desaparezca. Todas las veces que afirmaba que no se dejaría dominar por los recuerdos del Noé, solo eran falsas esperanzas, porque muy adentro de su ser, sabe que no podrá evitar que un día el Noé lo domine, y que el termine muriendo, que sus amigos sean dañados por el.

Y ahora que tienen el huevo del Conde el peligro solo había aumentado, estos solo son armas que un día pondrán fin a la humanidad. No podría soportar que por su culpa la raza humana sufra, que las personas que tantos esfuerzos le costo proteger mueran por caprichos de esta guerra. Si nadie se atreve ponerle fin, entonces el tendría que hacerlo por si mismo, aun cuando sea solo esto, aun si no seria de mucha ayuda, quiere poner fin a dos cosas muy peligrosas. Por lo que pensó en una forma de llevárselas consigo.

Eso es morir junto con los recuerdos del decimocuarto Noé y llevándose con el, el huevo. Sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad, enmendar un poco los errores que cometió y que tuvieron que sufrir los humanos.

-...No, aun...no es suficiente...- Agito su cabeza en negación, cargando mas energía, en consecuencia su cuerpo le dio mas dolor.

Su corazón se agito, tanto que parecía una bomba de tiempo. Hay que recordar que antes había perdido su inocencia y estuvo apunto de morir al ser atravesado en su corazón, si no fuera por voluntad de esta, no habría forma que su inocencia creara la mitad de su corazón. Si continua esforzando su inocencia al punto en destruirla, su corazón sufrirá el mismo daño. La vida de Allen esta corriendo mucho peligro en estos momentos, si sigue así, no importara todos los tratamientos que le den, su vida se esfumara.

No significa que no tenga miedo a la muerte, en estos momentos si no fuera por el dolor, estaría temblando del miedo, le aterra la muerte como cualquier persona, aun si a tomado la decisión de sacrificarse, no le da el valor para hacerlo, pero usando el dolor para olvidar su miedo, le ayuda en concentrarse en reunir energía y el pensar que ya no tendría que seguir viendo sufrir a sus amigos le era su consuelo.

Si estaba usando métodos y pensamientos cobardes para cometer una acción honorable, pero eso no daña su orgullo, después de todo no piensa en el mismo como un héroe. Pero si puede encontrar una forma de enmendar un poco sus errores podría soportar un poco el miedo que tiene en no volver a ver a sus amigos

-...Necesito mas poder- Quejándose, cargo mas energía, esforzando tanto su inocencia al punto que esta sufrió daño, la hoja de la espada se agrieto. -¡AAAAAAH!- No logro retener ese ultimo de grito de agonía, un fuerte dolor sometió su corazón, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar, las venas reventaron y sintió como sus músculos hubieran explotado.

Todos los presentes, Generales como científicos voltearon a ver que fue ese tremendo grito que se escucho en todo el laboratorio. Los Akumas fueron totalmente exterminados, ni uno de ellos quedo, aun siendo un exagerado numero, no lograron hacerles batalla a los Generales.

-¡Pero que esta haciendo, esas son violaciones a las ordenes que nos dieron, debemos de tenerlo antes que dañé el huevo!- Klaud Nine Protesto alarmada, ordenando a su inocencia que lo detuviera.

El gran simio gruño, sin demorarse se fue al ataque buscando detenerlo, no tomándole importancia si daña demasiado el cuerpo del exorcista o incluso llega a matarlo, lo único que esta en su mente es cumplir con la orden de su maestro. " Detenerlo antes que rompa el huevo ". Si Allen inicia un combate contra un General, es un hecho que tiene asegurada la derrota, aumentándole el hecho que su energía como su cuerpo están al limite. Incluso si fuera otro su enemigo, no tiene la posibilidad de conseguir la victoria, lo único que ganaría seria su muerte.

Esta perdido si la inocencia logre darle tan solo un golpe.

-¡BANG!- Pero un disparo lo detuvo, el cual fue dirección al brazo del simio, que aduras penas logro defenderse del ataque, sufriendo un daño por el impacto.

Enfrente apareció una persona, quien se acerco con pasos tranquilos. –Lo siento...pero no los dejare pasar- Es Cross Marian quien uso su inocencia para detenerlo, el humo estaba saliendo de su inocencia.

Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes miraron desconcertados la acción brusca del General Cross Marian. Los generales que ya habían desactivado sus inocencias, vieron fijamente a su compañero.

-Hahaha Cross Marian, parece que la estupidez de tu discípulo te afecto- Winters Socalo dijo divertido, preparando su inocencia para su siguiente batalla.

Este no le importaba si era compañero o no, si encontraba un oponente fuerte como para darle batalla, le seria suficiente para divertirse, el asunto de Akumas y exorcista le importaba muy poco. Solo busca diversión, la cual esta seguro que tendrá al enfrentarse a Cross Marian

El único que no se precipito fue Froi Tiedoll, quien miro analizando el comportamiento de su compañero. -¿Estas seguro de esto Cross Marian?- Pregunto advirtiéndolo, también preparando su inocencia.

Sabe que Cross Marian no tomaría decisiones tan arriesgadas sin algún motivo que le beneficie. Pelear contra un General es una derrota, si se trata de un enfrentamiento entre 2 generales, la balanza estará en favor de los dos, un 50 a 50, todo dependerá de la estrategia y ingenio del General para decidir un ganador. Pero luchar 1 contra 2, esta de mas decir que el combate esta muy disparejo,tendrá de vencer quien tenga la ventaja numérica, aunque podría ver resistencia dependiendo del General.

Pero que sea 1 contra 3, solo hay una conclusión, un vencedor aplastante por parte de los 3 Generales. No hay forma posible que un solo General pueda resistirse ante 3 Generales, la ventaja numérica es demasiada. Es una muerte segura quien se atreva enfrentarse a tantos Generales.

Esto lo sabe muy Froi Tiedoll, tanto como los demás Generales, pero.

Cross Marian no retrocedió ante las amenazas de sus demás compañeros, apuntando con su inocencia hacia ellos. -...Es la primera vez que me pide un favor, no tengo forma de ignorarlo- Sentencio con una voz tranquila pero muy seria.

Una intensa aura lo rodeo, su instinto de batalla llego al máximo, cargo la energía de su inocencia, sus ojos tienen un intenso brillo como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. con convicción se puso en guardia, ya ha tomado una decisión, no dejaría que nadie detenga a su discípulo, no importa de quien se trate, no importa si tiene que dar su vida a cambio. Si tiene que enfrentar a 3 Generales no le importaba, el numero no le molesto, si por el era, se enfrentaría contra la Orden Negra, el Conde del Milenio y la familia Noé al mismo tiempo, no dejaría pasar a ninguno, el cumplirá con el favor que su discípulo le pidió aun si es lo ultimo que haga.

Una batalla muy peligrosa acaba de comenzar, grandes estruendos se escucharon por todo el laboratorio, por el gran peligro que hay al acercarse a tal combate, todos los científicos corrieron alejándose de ellos, Johnny, Bak, Bookoman y Reveer que trataron en ir a detener a su compañero, no encontraron la manera de a travesar el lugar porque el combate de los Generales es en medio del laboratorio, lo que les impide acercarse.

Allen quien esta alejado sonrió aun cuando esta sufriendo una gran agonía, al escuchar disparos en medio de tantos estruendos le dio entender que su Maestro decidió ayudarlo, realmente no hay manera de agradecerle por todo lo que a hecho por el.

[Lo siento Maestro al fin de cuentas no encontré la forma de regresar una parte de lo que has hecho por mi, lamento ser tan idiota] Allen pensó abatido al saber que esas palabras que le había dicho hace unos minutos son las ultimas, nunca mas podrá verlo de nuevo.

La energía de la inocencia fue tanta que un intenso brillo rodio la inocencia, tanto que la forma física que tiene fue deformada y ahora parece una espada de luz.

Al estar lista su inocencia, se preparo para su ultimo ataque. -¡AAAAAHHHH!-Allen dio un grito con sus ultimas fuerzas, atravesando la coraza del huevo, aunque por su resistencia era mucha, esto hizo que tuviera que esforzarse mas.

En su rostro, brazo, pies, dorso, en todo su cuerpo aparecieron varias grietas, por efecto de sobrepasarse con su inocencia, eran tantas que era cuestión de tiempo que se rompiera en su totalidad. Dos ondas de energía fueron provocadas por el choque entre el filo de la espada de luz y la energía del propio huevo. Estas aumentaron de fuerza y tamaño por la fuerza de Allen al intentar atravesar la coraza del huevo. Una intensa luz fue creada, tan intensa que ilumino todo el laboratorio de un tono verde.

Aplico mas fuerza en el corte, el huevo comenzó a recibir el daño, su coraza se daño y varias grietas aparecieron, se rompió poco a poco en pedazos y desintegraron al ser contacto por la potente energía de la inocencia.

-...Perdónenme...amigos, esto...fue..lo único...que puedo ...hacer- Se disculpo con sinceridad a sus compañeros, que sufrirán las consecuencias de sus acciones y de su muerte, solo espera que puedan superarlo, que logren llegar a un acuerdo con los Noé y el Conde, para la esperanza de la humanidad.

En su rostro algunas grietas se mostraron, su cuerpo ya esta recibiendo las consecuencias de sobre esforzar tanto su inocencia y cuerpo. La muerte lo estaba alcanzando, ya no hay marcha atrás, su muerte ya estaba cantada, ahora tal vez su único consuelo seria poder llevarse consigo a la muerte seria el Noé y el huevo del Conde. Interferiría entre los planes de tanto el Conde del Milenio y la Orden Negra.

Ante su agonía, los recuerdos y los momentos que tanto aprecia le son un consuelo, los guardara en lo profundo de su corazón, no importa a donde vaya, nunca olvidara la familia que tanto hizo por el. Que con esto espera poder ayudarlos tan si quiera un poco, y que la humanidad tenga un mejor futuro.

El huevo se rompió por completo, tanto como su inocencia se rompió en pedazos y sufrieron el daño de tanta energía acumulada que se desintegraron, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en pequeñas luces, su brazo, su pierna, sus hombros, su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo tras unas pequeñas luces, su dolor desapareció y en su lugar un sentimiento cálido emano su corazón.

-¡NO ALLEN!- Sus compañeros Reever, Bak y Johnny gritaron, varias lagrimas salían de sus cristalinos ojos, extendieron sus brazos como un intento de poder alcanzarlo, pero estaba claro que por los varios metros de distancia era simplemente imposible.

Los Generales se detuvieron, mirando con desconcierto como aquel niño logro romper el huevo que la Orden les ordeno proteger. Nunca esperaron que se atreviera sacrificar su vida con solo destruir el huevo, ningún traidor cometería suicidio como para dañar tanto a la Orden, ningún traidor tendría tal valor. Entonces, solo tal vez ese niño que juraban ser un traidor, no lo seria como ellos pensaban.

En la mente de Allen pasaron por ultima vez la vida que tuvo, cada momento importante los recordó. Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, que incluso sus blancos dientes eran visibles, sus ojos se cerraron. Aun si esto era un adiós, no podía estar mas feliz por su vida, tuvo muchas cosas buenas y malas que paso, ambas son tan importantes que no las cambiaría por nada. Porque esta es su vida.

-¡Gracias por todo!- Allen se despidió de todos, su Padre, Maestro y amigos, lo mas preciado que tiene, su tesoro, su querida familia.

Estas ultimas palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de todos los presentes, los científicos, sus compañeros y los Generales, todos miraron con gran sorpresa y, aunque algunos no lo admitan, en lo profundo de su corazón le guardaron respeto ante su sacrificio. Por tener el valor que ellos no tuvieron.

-...Adiós Allen Walker- Se despidió Cross Marian, en su rostro se dibujo una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos no resistieron ante el dolor de las ultimas palabras que su querido discípulo le dedico, comenzando a llorar.

El juraba ante todos que lo único que podía tocar su corazón son las hermosas mujeres, los hombres se podrían ir al infierno, no importaba quien fuera, y eso era lo que realmente pensaba de si mismo, un hombre fuerte que no importaba que fuera no le afectara emocionalmente, su único gusto serian las mujeres. Pero ante ese duro corazón, se derrumbo al escuchar las palabras para lo que era para el un tonto mocoso, el haber escuchado su agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por el, le dio un duro golpe a su frió corazón.

¿Pero porque un hombre como este, estaría llorando por la muerte de un niño?

Es simple, porque ese hombre tan frió y atrevido, cuido con dedicación y esfuerzo a ese niño que encontró llorando en un cementerio. Cuando encontró al niño hace poco sufrió un duro golpe emocional, por lo que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y el tomo la decisión ser quien lo ayudaría. Penso que seria fácil, pero con los primeros días se encontró con el terror de lo que un padre tiene que pasar al cuidar y mantener un hijo, duro días sin dormirse, por cuidarlo, cambiarlo de ropa, bañándolo y darle de comer.

Experimento por su propia cuenta el ser un padre, sin darse cuenta en su corazón ya apreciaba tanto a ese niño, que lo veía como su propio hijo. Esos días que lo cuidaba se volvieron tan preciados, cuando lo educaba fueron los mas entretenidos y esos momentos que recorrían el mundo fueron los mas emocionantes. Cross Marian no disimulo o fingió no estar llorando, dejo que todos vieran sus lagrimas, no le daba vergüenza, no le importaba su orgullo como hombre rudo se dañara, porque el esta orgulloso de ser un padre, de haber cuidado a ese niño llamado Allen. Dejo que sus lagrimas siguieran bajando de su rostro, incluso quería gritar el nombre de su discípulo.

No fue una mujer que derrumbo ese gran muro que protegía su corazón, ninguna logro darle esa felicidad que el buscaba, no importaba la hermosa que fuera la mujer, no fueron capaces de calentar y dar cariño a ese frió corazón. Fue un niño quien le arrebato su corazón, quien le dio ese alegría que necesitaba, fue su sonrisa que le parecía la mejor de todas. El amor de una mujer no fue lo mas importante que le han dado, fue el amor de ese niño le dio, lo que mas atesora en este mundo, su razón de sonreír y dar paso aun nuevo día. Su sonrisa era la razón del porque estaba feliz en seguir viviendo. Ese niño Allen Walker es su preciado hijo, quien le enseño el amor mas fuerte que puede existir en el mundo.

¿Como un padre no lloraría por la muerte de su único y preciado hijo?

El rostro de Allen le vino en la mente, dando esa sonrisa tan familiar que recuerda como una despedida, agradeciendo todo lo que a hecho por el, con gran cariño y tristeza llamándolo.

" Maestro ".

**Años Atrás**

-¿Esta muerto?- Fue la pregunta de un niño, tiene pelo castaño hasta casi llegar a sus hombros, su ropa esta muy desgastada, que consiste en unos pantalones, una camisa larga y un chaleco, en su cuello esta cubierto por un pequeño trapo.

Es lo único que tiene en contra del intenso invierno que hay en el bosque, un circo esta a solo unos pasos cerca. Enfrente de el, quien recibió la pregunta es un señor, que lleva puesta una ropa muy colorida y detalles muy llamativos, tiene maquillaje en su rostro, y en sus manos tiene puesto unos guantes blancos. Es un payaso.

-Si-Respondió sereno, mirándolo con algo de curiosidad. Pero segundos después bajo su mirada. –Esta lleno de moretones- Observo al perro que esta en un hoyo que el mismo hizo, como su tumba.

Como había dicho ese perro estaba lleno de moretones, pero sin ningún tipo de mordida así que no se trato de una pelea entre perros, sino golpes de una persona. Aunque parece algo retorico, ya que el niño también tiene muchos moretones, más claros en su rostro, que parece que hubiera sido maltratado por sus padres. Pero en realidad fue vendido por ellos al circo por razones que el mismo no recuerda.

Así que esos moretones no fueron hechos por sus padres, porque no tiene, habrá sido por algún adulto que trabaja en el circo, al no tener la protección de algún padre o alguien responsable de él, era fácil que situaciones como estas pasaran. Ser maltratado por adultos, al ser considerado un fenómeno y por ser vendido por sus padres, no era alguien que la sociedad le importara, por lo que estar tan descuidado es lo normal para él.

Tal vez la razón del porque sus padres decidieron venderlo aparte del dinero, era por su brazo izquierdo, el cual era demasiado extraño para una persona, tanto que parecía el de un demonio por su tonalidad rojiza, aunque también podría dar asco algunas personas. Si muy seguro es por su brazo, no soportaron que su hijo naciera con esa deformidad que lo vendieron al único lugar que pagaría por tal cosa.

El niño lo miraba con algo de enojo. –Probablemente ha sido cosa de Cosimo, porque tu le gustabas mas al publico. Odia las personas que son mejores que el, no tiene talento- Dijo despreocupado, restandole importancia la muerte de la mascota del señor.

El payaso saco una pelota con dibujo de estrellas y color azul, poniéndola en la tumba del perro. –Era un perro viejo, de todas formas no hubiera vivido mucho mas, no pasa nada- No se quejó o dio un insulto a esa persona, siguió igual de tranquilo como de costumbre.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron un poco al niño, quien pregunto decepcionado. -¿No piensas vengarte?- Miro fijamente que haría el payaso, extrañado por su tranquilo comportamiento, era la primera vez que veía un adulto que actuara de esa forma por lo que se confundió.

El señor no mostró algún rastro de enfado o indignación en su rostro. -Si lo hiciera, me echarían de aquí y no me pagarían- Dio unas palmadas y comenzó a rezar a su amigo.

Confundiendo y enfadando al niño que esperaba algo mas del adulto que le dio curiosidad. [UGH] Pensó molestó, le parecía patético que no le importara que su mascota haya sido asesinada por un compañero por una simple molestia.

No podía comprender porque no hace nada para defenderse ante los problemas que hace ese tipo tan molesto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, solo se sentó aun lado del señor que seguía rezando.

-Soy nuevo aquí, después de todo- El señor continúo hablando, explicando su situación en su trabajo como payaso en el circo. -Mañana, cuando termine la navidad, me iré a alguna otra parte...- Informo sus planes y su razón del porque aún sigue aquí.

-Ya veo- El niño se decepciono aun más, se cruzo de piernas, posando su codo en una de ellas, teniendo la posición necesaria para poder recargar su barbilla en la mano.

-¿Hmm?, Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?- El payaso pregunto, esta era la primera vez que hablaba o viera este niño, o eso creía, por lo que al fin no pudo resistirse en preguntar.

El niño no le importo la curiosidad del señor, decidió responder solo por obligación. -Trabajo aquí haciendo cosillas, hace un rato te traje la cena- Su desinterés era claro en sus palabras.

El señor ladeo su cabeza en respuesta. -Tengo mala memoria para recordar las caras- Confeso sin problemas uno de sus defectos, muy tranquilo como es habitual.

Allen no lo espero, el señor saco su lengua y puso su dedo índice en ella, después comenzó a tocar su cara. -oh, vaya tu también estas lleno de moretones- Dijo tratando de curar sus heridas con su saliva.

Esto enojo mucho al niño quien se aparto bruscamente y no dudo en gritar su disgusto. -¡Asqueroso, aleja tu saliva de mí, bobo!- Grito con enfado y grosero hacia el payaso.

-Es desinfectante- El señor bromeo ante la reacción que le divirtió del niño, siguiendo, molestándolo con su saliva. -¿Te a pegado Cosimo?- Pregunto a lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

-Cállate- El niño se quejó, secando sus mejillas con las mangas de su camisa, molestándole que el señor haya dado en el clavo.

El señor continúo preguntando, ignorando las quejas del niño. -¿Tienes algún amigo?- Su voz era mas seria, mirando fijamente el enojo del niño.

Esta pregunta fue mas directa y le dolió mas al niño. -¡Que te calles!- Grito furioso porque dio en el clavo, aparte de ser maltratado por ese adulto Cosimo, no tiene algún amigo que pueda ayudarlo o que le aprecie.

-Cuando crezca... me iré de aquí cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, así que no necesito amigos- El niño se quejó con odio y molestia, frunció el ceño, mordió con fuerza sus dientes, se había puesto como meta salir de este infierno que no merece un niño de su edad.

-Que estas haciendo- El niño comenzó a cansarse del extraño comportamiento del señor, que no lo soporto más.

Este había empezado a jugar con su propio rosto, agarrando sus mejillas y arrugándolas, pareciendo al gracioso a la vista cualquier persona. -¿No lo encuentras gracioso- Se extraño que el niño se riera, o que diera una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan los payasos y esas cosas, de hecho los odio. ¿Sabes?- Aclaro la duda del payaso, fue con algo de aburrimiento por que este señor hubiera intentado hacerlo reír.

-Bueno, yo odio a los espectadores y los niños que no se ríen- El señor también aclaro, bromeando ante la respuesta amargada del niño.

Este en respuesta claramente se enojó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por este momento. -...oye, porque no lloras, has vivido mucho tiempo con este perro. ¿No estas triste?- El niño dejo las bromas un lado, y dio una pregunta con seriedad.

Le confundía que el señor no mostrara enojo o tristeza por la muerte de su mascota, debería ser normal que reaccionara de una forma, pero no que estuviera tan tranquilo.

-Estoy tan triste que podría morirme- Respondió el payaso, que sin que el niño se hubiera dado cuenta, este se había puesto alrededor del cuello una cuerda y amarrado en una rama de un árbol. Parecía que había cometido suicidio.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- El niño se quejo, ya tenia suficiente por tantas bromas del payaso, que no soporto mas gritarle que parara.

Este se quito la cuerda en su cuello. -No puedo llorar, quizás mis lagrimas se hayan secado- Respondió, le parecía muy extraño esa respuesta al niño, que no podía creerle pero por su tono de voz tal vez sea cierto.

-Oye, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ayer le di de comer. Y me lamió la mano, su lengua era cálida- El niño dijo con algo de pesar, las palabras le eran mas difíciles de decir, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. -Como es que, estoy llorando por el, si eso fue todo- Se quejo porque sus lagrimas que bajaron por su rostro.

No pudo seguir aguantando esa emoción que le lastimaba su corazón, un sentimiento que no podía reconocer. Porque esa lamida que recibió por parte de ese perro, fue la primera acaricia que a tenido en su vida, o que pueda recordar, hasta ahora solo a recibido golpes, maltratos e insultos por todas las personas que conocía.

Nunca ha recibido buenas palabras o un buen tacto por las personas que a conocido, desde que tiene memoria solo ha sufrido, fue vendido por sus padres, obligado a trabajar a una temprana edad, golpeado y insultado por cada persona que veía y hablaba, cada vez que tenia una conversación las palabras que escuchaba eran solo insultos. Pero lo que hizo ese perro, ha sido la primera vez que el niño recibió un buen trato de alguien, no recibió un golpe por hacer algo o preguntar por algo, por primera vez sintió calidez en su corazón.

-¡Buuaaa!- No soporto más, su llanto fue más fuerte, el recordar el perro y lo que hizo por el, le dolió bastante, aun cuando no lo entendía, el tuvo aprecio por alguien que le dio por primera vez cariño.

Ese perro le dio algo que nunca había sentido, es el cariño que alguien le puede dar a una persona. enseñándole algo muy importante, que es el aprecio que se puede tener a una persona o animal, sin importar sus defectos o errores, sin racismo o juzgar con solo ver su apariencia.

El payaso miro algo sorprendido al niño que no paraba de llorar, por el perro. [Entiendo, tú también fuiste amigo de Allen] Pensó recordando el nombre de su querida mascota, el cual es " Allen ".

Esta es la primera vez que entablaron conversación el niño y el payaso, no la primera vez en verse, pero si en hablar. Este solo fue el inicio de una relación que entablarían, fueron momentos tras momentos que pasaron ambos, que sin darse cuenta se volvieron tan cercanos, ya no eran esos extraños que solo se conocían por el trabajo, eran grandes amigos.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, su relación se volvió tan fuerte, que el payaso decidió adoptarlo, algo que marcaría el futuro del niño, quien por fin tuvo esa persona que tanto había deseado y buscaba. El padre que tanto adora y aprecia.

Todo gracias al perro llamado Allen, quien se encontró con el niño.

**Tiempo Actual.**

**Mundo DxD, inframundo.**

Una energía se sintió por el inframundo y parte del mundo humano, atravesando ambos mundos a una velocidad muy semejante a la luz. Aunque la energía no era mucha pero la velocidad y los efectos colaterales fueron los suficientes para afectar el inframundo en un sismo.

-¡Por fin!, ¡Estuve esperando tanto por ello!- Sirzechs grito de emoción, como si de un niño hubiera conseguido su juguete favorito se tratara.

Una luz rojiza emano en su cuerpo y segundos después un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies. -¡No dejare que esta oportunidad pace!- Fue su ultimo grito antes de desaparecer de su territorio, del inframundo.

No estaba seguro de quien se trataba, o la razón del porque estaba pasando por la tierra, pero se daba una idea de que podría ser. Ya había ocurrido un primer contacto con seres de otro mundo, y se informo por parte de su compañero Maou Ajuka Beelzebub, ademas también se dio la tarea de investigar sobre estos hechos.

No tiene idea de quien se podría tratar, tal vez sea de un asesino, o un ser maligno que traerá un gran peligro a este mundo, pero. Eso no le importaba en estos momentos, ya tiene un plan si alguna vez un ser de otro mundo apareciera, nunca pensó que pasaría, solo lo planeo como uno de sus múltiples intentos de salvar a los de su facción.

Sabe del peligro en que metería el infierno y las demás facciones, si se involucra en asuntos como estos, el destino de este mundo seria por completo cambiado si hace algún contacto con un ser de otra dimensión. Pero esta seguro que no podría estar peor de lo que ya esta, prácticamente esta cantado el fin de este mundo, si un ser peligroso llegara no cambiaría nada, solo seria uno mas del montón de este mundo lleno de peligro.

Pero si es alguien que pueda de ser de ayuda, alguien con principios y de buen corazón. No puede dejar pasar este oportunidad ya que era una de las formas de poder ayudar a los demonios y a su querida hermana, buscando la ayuda de alguna persona de otro mundo. Nunca pensó que pasaría realmente, pero ahora en frente de sus ojos, esta ocurriendo, la esperanza que tanto ha estado buscando esta cerca de el y no piensa desaprovecharla.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. Capitulo 4 parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Una inmensa bola de luz atravesó el Inframundo como el mundo humano, atravesando dimensiones con una velocidad similar a la luz, solo pocos lograron ver cuentos hechos, mismos que se dieron cuenta de ese fenómeno tan raro. Quienes tienen el poder en el promedio lo único que lograron notario fue el sismo encontrado al mismo tiempo que esa bola de luz dejo el Inframundo y atravesó el mundo humano.

La enorme bola de luz fue transportada al espacio, continuando con su camino, pasando a la Tierra, pasando los niveles de atmósfera que hay en la tierra. La Exosfera, Termosfera, Mesosfera, llegando a la capa de ozono, cruzando tan rápido que la tecnología humana no logrando darse cuenta de su presencia, mucho más imposible que sus ojos logran captar la bola de luz.

Al cruzar las primeras tres capas, la Tierra sufrió fenómenos por culpa de la enorme bola de luz, las yeguas se agitaron, varias tormentas aparecieron y en varios países un fuerte sismo hizo temblar a la raza humana. Esto ocurrió tan rápido, que tuvo por sorpresa a todos los humanos, países enteros se alarmaron ante tales fenómenos, muchos pensaron que este sería el famoso fin del mundo que Dios sentencio, algunos creyeron que fue algo que la madre naturaleza provoco, otros no les importo que fue lo que causo esto, solo salieron corriendo, buscando un refugio escapando por sus vidas.

Este día será el más grabado, varios fenómenos que no ocurrieron, incluso al mismo tiempo, pero lo más sorprendente fue que ninguna vida se perdió ante estos accidentes. La enorme luz atravesó las últimas capas, Estratosfera y Troposfera, cayendo en alguna parte de este planeta. Sin razón alguna, esta luz que viajaba a una velocidad monstruosa, al impactar con el suelo, sin provocar una explosión, ni siquiera el lugar sufrió algún daño, esta bola de luz se desplomó como una pluma al suelo.

La enorme bola de luz tuvo un cambio de forma, por cada segundo su tamaño se reducía, hasta llegar al punto de esfumarse, desapareció en toda la faz de la tierra o los mundos que existen en esta dimensión. Lo que era esa extraña bola de luz y los fenómenos que fueron provocados, dejaron estar al mismo tiempo que la luz se desvaneció.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero algo fue dejado, un humano quedo tumbado en el mismo lugar que esa luz estaba. Es un joven de estatura media, tiene una complexión delgada, muy seguro por su edad, pero si lo mira con más detenimiento tiene un cuerpo musculoso sin llegar al extremo, su cabello es largo superando su barbilla, con un color muy peculiar, un blanco . Lo más inusual es una particular marca roja en el izquierdo.

Lleva puesto un extraño uniforme largo que le supero por poco sus rodillas, que tiene el color negro con detalles blancos, tanto en los hombros, en sus mangas y la parte donde están los botones, sobresaliendo un extraño objeto en su pecho izquierdo, una insignia . Lo curioso es cada parte de este uniforme es demasiado costoso, incluso llegar a hacer millonario.

El uniforme de la Orden Negra.

Es Allen Walker, quien atravesó el mundo de los Demonios y aterrizó en el mundo Humano. Su cuerpo no tiene ninguna herida, su pierna se encuentra en el lugar que debe estar, su uniforme no está rota. Todo está bien, como si la gran batalla que se vio envuelto solo fue una pesadilla terrible.

Un leve pero molesto rayo de sol llego hasta su rostro, intento seguir con su sueño, pero al transcurrir los segundos se volvía más molesto, siéndole imposible seguir despierto. Al abrir los ojos, su visión estaba nublada, no podía ver con claridad, pero segundos después, una zona boscosa y el sonido de varios insectos como animales lo saludaron. El sol estaba por metros, ese rayo de sol era de los últimos que lograría hacer antes de que el día termine.

Volteando ver todo el lugar en que se encuentra, se dio cuenta que está acostado en medio de un gran bosque, rodeado de una gran cantidad de árboles de todos los tamaños, pequeños de su misma estatura hasta de un tamaño enorme que le era difícil lograr divisar El final del árbol. Estar acostado en un pasto muy crecido, ser tapado a la vista de cualquiera, muy seguro llegaría a sus rodillas o un poco más.

Pájaros y una que otra ardilla arriba de los árboles, fueron los animales que estaban a su vista, no hay signo de vida humana, a duras penas lograría ver otra raza de animales.

[... ¿Dónde estoy?] Fue lo primero que su mente pudo procesar, lamentablemente sus recuerdos son tan borrosos que no podía pensar con claridad.

Cambio su postura, levantando su torso para tener una mayor claridad, pero entre más observaba el gran bosque, las dudas aumentaban. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo llego aquí ?, ¿Dónde se encuentra ?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar a este lugar? Sus recuerdos no son lo suficientemente claros como para poder recordar todo lo que le sucedió.

Mientras estaba buscando en su mente alguna respuesta de una de sus dudas, su ojo maldito se activo, alertando de la presencia de un nuevo enemigo, escuchando el sonido de varias ramas crujir y romperse, esto lo tomo por sorpresa, levantándose con brusquedad y viendo con mucho detenimiento donde pueda ver tal ruido. Puede que sus recuerdos no estén muy claros, pero aún tiene el sentido común como ponerse en guardia ante cualquier peligro.

Aun la luz del sol era lo suficiente fuerte como para ver, aunque hay demasiados arbustos y árboles que le son un estorbo para poder ver quien fue el propietario de ese sonido, que muy seguro fueron unas pisadas. Poco a poco mar lo que fuera, se estaba adentrando, cada vez más cerca. Allen levanto su guardia y se preparó para activar su inocencia en cualquier momento, no importa de qué nivel se trata el Akuma o el número, gracias a su ojo logro evitar una emboscada y prepararse para un contraataque.

Los pasos se escucharon tan fuerte, dando sentido que ya se encuentra a solo unos metros de distancia, los arbustos que obstruyeron su vista se agitaron con fuerza, dando paso a ese ser. Allen al lograr verlo con claridad, se desconcertó tanto que bajo su guardia quedando indefenso, ensanchando los ojos al presenciar algo que estaba fuera de su imaginación.

El ser no era más que un demonio salido del mismo infierno o las pesadillas de cualquier persona. Tiene la apariencia de un animal, un reptil de un tamaño que roza los 2 metros, tiene un cuerpo muy corpulento, sus músculos son muy grandes, tiene una larga cola, y los más atemorizantes son sus largas y filosas garras, los suficientes para desgarrar El cuerpo humano. Pero realmente lo que le sorprendió más fue lo que ojo maldito le mostraba, ese extraño ser estaba siendo rodeado por una extraña aura de un color rojizo, no se mostraba el alma que normalmente un Akuma, por esa misma razón se dio cuenta que este ser no era un Akuma.

¿Cómo puede ser que su ojo maldito reaccione aun siendo diferente a un Akuma?

Esta vestía o demonio estaba mirando con mucho detenimiento, fulminándolo con la mirada, expulsando un fuerte instinto asesino. –Jamás pensé que un humano estaría por estos lugares, tan abandonados- Sus palabras estaban llenas de malicia y diversión, rándose ante la situación de Allen.

Allen se alarmo, su mente no le estaba dando las respuestas que buscaba, pero si le estaba gritando "Peligro" al presenciar tal monstruo, su sentido común le advirtió del peligro en que se vio atrapado, sin darse cuenta de su cuerpo comenzó un temblar. Su valor cedió ante el miedo de ver algo desconocido y muy aterrador a los ojos de un humano. No sabía que hacer, si tenía problemas en sus sentidos o ignorarlos y ponerse enfrente contra tal monstruo, ha peleado contra todo tipo de Akumas, estos claramente aterrarían a cualquiera, a Allen estos nunca le tenían miedo, pero este demonio es otra cosa, un punto y aparte de los Akumas.

-¡Esta será una gran noche! -Grito con emoción el demonio, al instante se movió a una gran velocidad, siendo imposible ver a los ojos de una persona normal.

Corrió a la dirección de Allen, preparando sus garras y apuntando al lugar donde daría su golpe. Busco una zona conque podría terminar lo más pronto con la vida del niño que tiene enfrente, reuniendo la fuerza suficiente en su brazo para asesinarlo con un solo golpe.

Allen tardó en reaccionar, sus sentidos se alarmaron tanto que lo desconcertaron, su mente tardo en procesar las órdenes de defensa a su cuerpo. Usando sus grandes reflejos, logro activar un tiempo su inocencia, llamando a su capa Clown Belt para cubrir su cuerpo. Las garras del monstruo le dieron de lleno a la cabeza, pero la fuerte resistencia del Clown Belt impidió que su dueño sufriera un daño. Con lo que no contó, Allen fue la monstruosa fuerza de aquel demonio, sus piernas cedieron por completo y retrocedió. Antes de ser arrojado, le ordeno a su capa crear unos picos, que se incrustaron al suelo y logro sujetarse evitando el daño si hubiéramos sido mandados a volar.

El demonio miro con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad la capa blanca. –Conque tienes una Sacred Gear, pero solo te sirve para defenderte no para atacar. Hmmm que inútil- El monstruo se burló dejando de lado el interés que tuvo unos instantes, al igual que su movimiento anterior se perdió al ataque.

Allen fue sorprendido de la misma forma, justo antes que el demonio empezara a correr, no perdió el tiempo en activar la inocencia de su brazo izquierdo, con un destello en su brazo, su espada del exorcismo recibido. Su reacción y movimientos no fueron tan lentos como el anterior, fue lo suficiente como para lograr anticipar a su enemigo, con un movimiento de su brazo dio un rápido contraataque. El filo de la espada y las garras chocaron, comenzando una lucha, chispas salieron volando, una onda expansiva fue provocada por el choque de ambos.

El demonio miro con desconcierto el rápido corte del niño, nunca espero que logre reaccionar ni mucho menos moverse a una velocidad comparada a la suya. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la energía del tono verde que rodea la hoja de la espada, esta energía lo alarmo, no pudo apartar la vista a la espada, dándole muy mala espina. Su cuerpo reacciono al temor ante la energía expulsada del exorcista.

-... Tu eres un exorcista- El demonio dijo estremeciéndose al descubrir la identidad de Allen, su cuerpo se puso rígido como respuesta.

Esto lo confundió un poco, su extraño comportamiento comenzó cuando activo su Crown Clown [Primero menciono algo llamado Sacred Gear, y después me llamo exorcista, como supo que soy un exorcista, ¿Acaso ya habrá tenido contacto con otro exorcista?] Allen fue confundido , estas preguntas se sumaron a la gran lista que tiene, ignorarlas y continuar con su pelea.

Aprovechando que el demonio bajo su guardia, balanceo su espada aun costado con una buena agilidad, esto es tanto el brazo y el cuerpo del demonio se movieron al mismo lado, pasando de largo al seguir usando su fuerza en el choque. Su defensa fue destruida en un solo movimiento, tantos puntos vitales quedarían afectados, su reacción en la defensa no podría ser rápida, que tan desconcertado que su enemigo usara técnica para tomar la ventaja, que quedo a la merced de Allen. Regreso su abrazo y lo retrocedió alzándolo, bajándolo cortando el torso, el corte fue profundo, sangre salió y escurrió en su herida.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! -El demonio grito, no fue el corte que le dio tanto daño, fue algo más que daño por sorpresa a Allen.

El demonio toco con ambas manos su torso, en el corte que recibieron, su sangre las mancho, pero esto no le importa el demonio, el dolor que tanto le está haciendo sufrir es algo más, lo mismo por lo que se estremeció al darse cuenta de que este niño es un exorcista.

[Con esa cosa la inocencia tiene el mismo efecto] Allen confirmó en su pensamiento, miro analizando al demonio que seguía gritando, pensando porque estaría la razón que este tenga el mismo efecto.

Tuvo algunas ideas, podría ser realmente un demonio, por eso la inocencia le dio tanto daño, o podría ser que se asemeja aun Noé en su energía maligna, sino la inocencia no podría haberle hecho ese daño. Su espada solo puede cortar todo aquel ser maligno, o mejor dicho un ser que se muestra por el mal, ya que su inocencia en si tiene la bendición de Dios. Al final no puede confirmar ninguna, primero tendrá que derrotarlo y después podrá investigar todo lo que sea necesario. Tiene la ventaja de saber uno de sus puntos débiles, ahora la balanza de esta lucha a cambio.

-Maldito ... ¡me las pagaras exorcista! - El grito del demonio saco de sus pensamientos a Allen, el daño fue tanto que hizo enfurecer

Nuevamente fue directo contra Allen, una extraña aura humana en su cuerpo, tanto su velocidad como su fuerza cambiaron. Todas sus capacidades físicas tuvieron una transformación, tanto fue su cambio que perdió de vista para Allen. Desconcertándose al no poder ver al monstruo, busco a sus costados, miro hacia arriba en los segundos que más rápido puede reaccionar, pero no lo que ocurrió. Esto es malo, si tanto su velocidad aumenta, eso significa que su fuerza es igual de monstruosa, si llegara a conectar un solo golpe, será su final, no hay forma que su cuerpo humano tenga tal resistencia.

Sin saber cómo contraatacar, hizo lo único que logro pensar en cuestiones de segundos, intentar cubrir su cuerpo con la capa Clown Belt, no hay otra forma. Si quiere seguir viviendo, solo puede quedarse en la defensa, no puede arriesgarse y dar un paso en falso, su vida se terminará en cometer un solo error.

\- ¡Choque!

Lo único que no paso por su mente fue que los picos no soportaron la fuerza del golpe, supero tanto la resistencia de los picos como la tierra donde se sostenía. Cediendo por completo ante el golpe del demonio, su cuerpo no fue una excepción, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y fue arrojado con tal fuerza que no logro reaccionar en detener su caída. Un árbol de gran tamaño lo de tubo de seguir navegando en el aire, la espalda de Allen es lo único conque pudo amortiguar el golpe, fue de lleno y tan duro que sus huesos crujieron, y por un momento su vista se tornó nublada, su conciencia se oscureció unos segundos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! - El demonio no soporto retener sus carcajadas, su diversión al ver como el exorcista se quejaba del dolor era equivalente a su cuerpo se llenó de éxtasis. -¡Te lo tienes más que merecido, por meterte conmigo, un demonio! - Advirtió apuntándolo con su dedo índice, mientras lo miraba con arrogancia.

Sus palabras confundieron a Allen, ¿Demonio ?, ¿Realmente es un demonio ?, ¿Los demonios existen ?, se frustró en no encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesita que su espalda ya no era lo único que le dolía. La cuestión ya no era saber cómo llego aquí, ahora es como salir de esta situación de vida o muerte, la fuerza de ese demonio aumento de golpe, demasiado como para poder tener una lucha pareja, la diferencia es mucha como dejar dejar pasar.

No solo es su fuerza, su velocidad es un problema mayor de tratar, todas las capacidades físicas del demonio aumentaron demasiado, justamente al momento que su cuerpo emano tal energía extraña. No es la misma que la familia Noé o los Akumas pueden tener, es algo más, más fuerte y peligroso, no tiene la mínima idea que podría ser, pero algo estaba claro.

Sus instintos que ha desarrollado a lo largo de sus batallas le anuncian una sola cosa, peligro, "una muerte inminente", "correr". Es una batalla perdida, está fuera de sus límites, en estos momentos no puede vencer contra tal monstruo, no es lo mismo que un Akuma o un Noé, es totalmente distinto, sus habilidades y fuerza son diferentes, ese monstruo es un completo misterio, puede que sea débil contra la inocencia, pero aun cuando perdió el corte de la espada del Exorcismo, no fue derrotado.

Ya sea si su resistencia mar mucha o él es quien tiene una fuerza muy pequeña a comparación de la defensa del demonio, pero en fin de cuentas la desventaja es notable, en su estado actual nunca podrá vencerlo.

[Tengo que escapar] Allen acepto su inferioridad, encontró la única solución viable ante esta situación, escapar, es la única manera de salir con vida.

Intento levantarse lo más rápido que su cuerpo y agilidad le permitían, pero algo de golpe lo detuvo, una fuerza venció su voluntad de ponerse de pie. Es el instinto asesino que el demonio expulsaba, alcalde que el anterior, tan fuerte que paralizo el cuerpo entero de Allen, su cuerpo no le responde aún cuando lo intento mover varias veces.

Su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizado, temblando por una sensación que había olvidado, pero era nostálgica, en su infancia siempre lo acompañaba al mar donde estaba, nunca faltaba esa sanción en su cuerpo, "El Miedo". El demonio en un instante se acercó, lo suficiente como para dar otro golpe, el Clown Belt no lo defiende otra vez, su cuerpo ya no le responde, este golpe es inminente.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Allen experimentó un gran dolor en su estómago, bajando la mirada violeta sangre saliendo por las garras del demonio, sangre corrió a través de su torso.

Las garras lo cortaron, muy profundo la sangre no paraba de salir, esto es una hemorragia, si esto sigue así morirá en cuestión de segundos. Intento escapar, pero su cuerpo nunca le responde, lo dejo solo en esta batalla de muerte.

Es su fin, no hay manera de escapar ante la muerte en esta ocasión.

Su cuerpo fue invadido por la desesperación, no quiere morir, no puede darse el lujo que este demonio termine con su vida, tiene compañeros que desea ver, están los humanos que quiere proteger. Pensó en alguna forma de poder sobrevivir, pero su conciencia se nublo demasiado, le costaba seguir consciente, la oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

-Comeré carne de exorcista- El demonio dijo con alegría, su presa la derroto por completo, hoy es su día de suerte, encontrarse con un humano en estos lugares abandonados es difícil, pero sucedió.

Extendió su brazo, preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia, esta tan emocionado que no podría esperar más, desea probar la carne y huesos del exorcista, saliva de su boca, era tanto su deseo que su boca lo delataba. En su mente pensaba en todas las formas en que podría disfrutar devorarse al humano, de las más sencillas hasta las más viles que solo un demonio pueda imaginar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, una presencia se adueñó del lugar, todo el lugar cambio de atmósfera, tan intimidante que supera con creces a la que el demonio expulsaba, la deferencia es demasiada, era la de un charco de agua con todo el mar, compara la tierra con el cielo, cosas muy distintas.

Tanto el demonio y Allen quedaron por completo a su merced, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, los segundos parecidos horas, no tuvieron idea de qué podría ser el dueño de la presencia, pero sus cuerpos y temblaban del miedo. No había sensación de vacilación y sin ninguna pizca de piedad, su instinto asesino es muy claro.

Si lo que está enfrente de Allen es un demonio, el dueño de tal presencia es el mismo Hades, el Dios del inframundo.

-¡BOOM! - Una explosión iluminada el gran bosque, una intensa luz de tono rojiza deslumbro la vista de todos los presentes, fue tan rápido que Allen no logró darse cuenta o por lo menos que su cerebro procesara lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hace unos segundos un demonio estaba por darle un golpe mortal y ahora dicho demonio esta postrado en el suelo, quemado por completo y humo salía de él. Todo en un abrir de ojos, muy rápido como para saber lo que rápidamente. Su mente tampoco se prestaba en ayudarlo, su conciencia cayo por completo por la oscuridad, pero logro presenciar algo antes de perder la conciencia, y eso fue una persona que mira con mucho detenimiento, unos ojos celestes brillaban con intensidad, una que nunca ha visto

-No permitiré que me lo arrebates- En sus palabras había un gran odio al pedido al demonio, pero a la vez una sincera preocupación. El hombre fulminaba con la mirada al demonio, pero al pasar su vista al niño Allen, sus ojos se suavizaron.

Allen no logro darse cuenta, ya había perdido la conciencia, pero esta persona fue muy preocupada por su salud. Solo logro ver esos ojos que radiaban una fuerte convicción. Su primer encuentro, ninguno de los dos puede olvidar y guardaran en lo más profundo de su corazón, por lo importante que este serio.

Porque sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, han cambiado por completo la historia y escrita de este mundo, todos los sucesos que tendrían que pasar fueron borrados, ahora una nueva estaba por escribir, donde ambos tomarían un papel importante. No solo su futuro sería el afectado, todas las personas y seres de este mundo han sido afectados, lo que podrían tener éxito alguna vez pasara, los grandes hechos de la historia jamás pasaran, serán remplazadas por otros.

Toda una nueva historia se creó, las incógnitas aparecerán en el transcurso del tiempo, solo serán respondidas por Allen Walker y los demás.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, tenía pensado subir este capítulo el viernes, pero hoy tengo algo de tiempo libre así que pensé en aprovecharlo. Muy seguro el próximo capitulo tardará lo mismo en salir, pero no tengo fecha exacta solo puedo asegurar que saldrá en la próxima semana.**

**Eso era todo lo que quería avisar, que tangan un bien día y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**


	8. Capitulo 4 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-¿Dónde estoy?- Allen pregunto a los segundos que su conciencia regreso, su vista seguía nublada como para poder ver con claridad.

Segundos después que su conciencia volviera, comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos, sintiendo que esta acostado en algo muy suave y cómodo, una cama posiblemente muy cara, incluso siendo lo más cómodo que se haya acostado en toda su vida. Su cuerpo se sentía algo adormecido, pero con energías, efecto de haber descansado bien en una buena cama.

Al recuperar sus sentidos, en su mente comenzaron a pasar los recuerdos de lo último que hizo al estar consiente, en una velocidad tan alta que le era difícil procesar bien sus recuerdos. El combate contra ese extraño ser con a paraciencia de un demonio, como fue derrotado ante el repentino aumento de poder que tuvo el monstruo, la herida en su torso y, por ultimo ser salvado por una persona con una tremenda presencia que lo hizo temblar a mas no poder y sudar a mares. Logrando presenciar unos hermosos ojos celestes en su opinión, antes de perder la conciencia.

Captando todo lo que le sucedió en solo unos pocos segundos, se sobresaltó sentándose con brusquedad lo más rápido que pudo reaccionando por la herida en su torso. Cuando intentó quitarse su uniforme, se dio cuenta que no lo tiene puesto, sorprendiéndose un poco, pero lo ignoro y se quitó su chaleco, agarrando el dobladillo de su camiseta, levantándola un poco para ver lo suficiente su torso.

Su herida fue tratada y vendada, algo más que lo sorprendió, comprobando sus sospechas, toco levemente su herida. Sintió un leve dolor al contacto, pero lo suficientemente soportable como para ignorarlo, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, por no tener que preocuparse en curarla.

Dejando su corte aun lado, decidió revisar exactamente donde se encuentra al tener su vista clara, viendo con detenimiento todo a su alrededor, sus primeras impresiones fueron "Que caro".

Se incomodó un poco en ver las costosas decoraciones del cuarto. Retratos extravagantes, floreros con muchas decoraciones y un tamaño más grande del promedio, muebles con elegantes decoraciones, un objeto que jura haber visto en los laboratorios de La Orden Negra, una caja muy grande donde tiene un espejo en medio (Televisión de plasma de 86 pulgadas), a su costado una enorme ventana con una cortina tapando la vista al exterior, por ultimo miro arriba, lo que iluminaba el cuarto, un gran candelabro, sin contar lo espacioso que es el cuarto.

Tembló un poco en solo pensar el tipo de persona podría tener un cuarto como este, debe de ser una persona muy importante como para darse tales lujos, muy difícil para una persona normal tener por lo menos el dinero para comprarse alguno de todos estos objetos.

Pensando en el tipo de persona que podría ser el dueño, más preguntas se vinieron en su mente, porque fue traído en este lugar, porque pensándolo bien él no tiene nada que ver con las personas de la alta sociedad, no tiene un puesto en la Orden Negra como para ser conocido en todo el mundo o tener una reputación famosa como para ser ayudado por alguien que tiene tanto dinero.

Algo tiene entre manos el dueño de esta casa por haberlo ayudado, pero tampoco significa que sea muy malo, si pide algo a cambio seguramente le pedirá ayuda a la Orden Negra o posiblemente podría ser un noble que quiera sus servicios contra un Akuma.

Se levantó con la intención de buscar al dueño de esta casa, primero agradecerle y luego preguntarle donde se encuentra, tal vez como pago tendría que dar su uniforme, pero no importa mucho, con haberlo ayudado cuando estuvo a punto de morir, ya es mucho como para estar agradecido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse detuvo a Allen, una persona entro a la habitación, un hombre bien parecido, cabello rijoso intenso, llevando puesto un elegante traje negro, abajo un chaleco color café y una corbata verde, ropa muy cara y elegante. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Allen fueron sus ojos, esos ojos color celestes de esa persona que, salvo su vida, esa voluntad que radiaban sus ojos sería imposible de confundir.

-¿Usted fue quien me salvo verdad?, le estoy muy agradecido, deje que me presente soy..- Allen se acercó a saludar al hombre de cabellera rojizo, pero antes de terminar su presentación fue interrumpido por el hombre que levanto su mano.

Confundiendo un poco a Allen por ser detenido, pero decidió hacer caso y esperar a lo que el joven peli rojo hable.

-No es necesario que te presentes Allen Walker- El hombre hablo cortes mente dando una linda sonrisa, segundos después su expresión cambio a una más seria. –Pero…me sorprende tu actitud, estas muy tranquilo aun por todo lo que te sucedió- Dijo con una voz profunda y con un cierto tono de preocupación.

Allen por la pregunta ladeo su cabeza mostrando su confusión, como no estaría bien si sus heridas fueron tratadas muy bien, aunque duele un poco no pone en peligro su vida. Aparte como es que sabe su nombre, en ningún momento lo menciono, tampoco tiene algo que lo identifique.

Por el silencio el hombre lo tomo como una respuesta, la confusión del joven de cabello blanco es muy notoria. Decidió en aclarar sus dudas. –Bueno primero que nada deja que me presente, soy Sirzechs Lucifer un gusto- Extendió su mano hacia Allen como un gesto de saludo.

Allen en respuesta estrecho su mano saludándolo. –El gusto es mío Sirzechs-San- Respondió con cortesía, dando una elegante sonrisa igual que el hombre auto presentado Sirzechs.

Sirzechs sonrió ante la actitud del niño, muy buenos modales para alguien de su edad, pero no lo sorprendió porque ya lo sabe. Pero su sonrisa desapareció, su seriedad regreso y su preocupación se mostraba en su rostro, sabe lo duro que será el responderle, busco la mejor manera de decirlo, pero al final no importa como sea, el dolor será el mismo.

Sus ojos severos se suavizaron cuando miro fijamente a Allen, le dolía saber cómo será su reacción, pero no hay otra forma que contarle la verdad, dio una bocanada de aire dándose un poco de ánimos, luego sus ojos brillaron con convicción, está seguro, es la única manera y esta decidió en responderle.

Allen trago fuerte, se preocupó por el comportamiento muy serio de Sirzechs Lucifer, no sabe cuál será su respuesta, cosa que lo angustio y no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente, sus ojos llenos de expectación. El ambiente se tornó incomodo, ambos no sabían que sucederá, estaban preocupados por la respuesta de cada uno, entre los segundos pasaban, más tenso se tornaba el asunto.

-Allen Walker…¿recuerdas tu combate en la Orden Negra?- Sirzechs pregunto con seriedad, pero sus ojos daban un brillo de melancolía por la respuesta que dará el joven peli blanco

Allen se confundió más, no entendió la pregunta del joven Sirzechs, ¿Cuál pelea? Se preguntó, no recordaba ninguna batalla en la Orden, solo con ese monstruo en el bosque, pero no recuerda el momento que haya tenido una batalla en la Orden.

Busco en sus recuerdos todo lo que le sucedió antes de haber llegado al bosque, siendo difícil por sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, no podía recordar que hizo antes de ese momento, días pasados si logra recordar sin ningún problema, pero exactamente como llego a ese bosque y antes de eso no. Se desesperó al no encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

-…Tu sacrifico…tu muerte- Fueron las palabras llenas de pesar de Sirzechs que se escucharon en la habitación.

Palabras que refrescaron la memoria de Allen…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito por el dolor en su cabeza, los recuerdos pasaban demasiado rápido, el momento que tuvo en su cuarto, el llegar hasta la puerta del laboratorio, su plan para derrotar al Noé, su batalla contra los Akumas, su despedida con su maestro, por ultimo su sacrifico llevándose consigo el huevo y las memorias del Decimocuarto.

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, sus recuerdos taladraban su cabeza, las emociones de todos los momentos que sufrió en el combate atravesaron su corazón. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la habitación, preocupando más a Sirzechs, quien no supo que hacer.

Allen dejo de sujetarse la cabeza y paso ambas palmas al frente de su rostro, mirándolas con mucho desconcierto. -…¡Se supone que debería estar muerto!- Grito desesperado por su gran confusión, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su cabeza le dolía, su cuerpo temblaba.

El debería de estar muerto, eso es un hecho, es imposible seguir viviendo ante tanto daño que sufrió su cuerpo, literalmente no debería de tener cuerpo, se desintegro al momento de superar el límite de uso de su inocencia. Tampoco fue un sueño, todo ese dolor y sentimientos en ese combate son reales, los sintió en carne propia, no hay forma que sea un producto de su imaginación.

…Si es así, ¿Por qué sigue con vida?.

Allen empalideció, sus compañeros lo preocuparon, estaba nervioso cual fue la respuesta de la Orden Negra por perder el huevo, cuáles fueron las acciones del Conde por perder por primera vez, lo más importante, si lograron entablar por lo menos una negociación. En su cabeza hay un mar de dudas, todas sin poder ser respondidas, estaba sintiendo su cabeza explotar, se desesperó por la gran impotencia.

[¡No puedo quedarme en este lugar, debo regresar a la Orden!] Allen pensó al no poder esperar más, es mucha preocupación como para seguir quieto.

Pasando a un lado del joven Sirzechs, se decidió en correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permite, no puede darse el lujo de seguir perdiendo tiempo, cada segundo vale oro, no hay tiempo para agradecerle, será después aun si sea muy descortés de su parte

En un instante su cuerpo se detuvo, no, alguien lo paro, sintió un agarre su brazo. Fue Sirzechs quien lo está sujetando del brazo, deteniéndolo de su camino. Esto enfureció a Allen, no tiene tiempo que perder, está muy desesperado como para seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-¡Suéltame!- Allen advirtió, mirándolo con furia pero Sirzechs no obedeció, no soltó su brazo.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, siendo inútil, no logro si quiera moverse, es muy fuerte el agarre, demasiado como para un humano pueda tener semejante fuerza. Esto desespero más Allen, no podía ir en busca de la Orden Negra si es detenido por el hombre.

-¡Detente Allen!- Sirzechs dijo con gran autoridad, desprendiendo su fuerte presencia, tan potente y aterradora que logro inmovilizar por completo a Allen.

Allen miro desconcertado ante la gran presencia del joven Sirzechs, es tan fuerte que su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, sus pies perdieron la fuerza de seguir en pie, cayendo de rodillas perdió su fuerza de voluntad.

Sirzechs lo miro severamente. –No importa donde busques, nunca encontraras a tus compañeros, la Orden Negra, el Conde del Milenio y la familia Noe- Dijo con un tono muy serio.

Confundiendo a Allen, ¿No los podrá encontrar?, ¿Cómo sabe el sobre todo ello, como sabe sobre el?, este hombre Sirzechs esconde muchas cosas, muy importantes como para ser un simple hombre de dinero.

Viendo que Allen lo miro con desconcierto por su declaración, decidió responderle la verdad, dando un pequeño suspiro. –No importa donde busques…porque no existen, no existen en este mundo- Respondió cerrando sus ojos, pensando como tendría que seguir con esta conversación.

[¡Imposible!] Allen se negó creer tales palabras, como no podría existir la Orden Negra y el Conde del Milenio, es todo por lo que ha vivido, si ellos no existen el no debería de estar aquí en primer lugar.

Confiando en su juicio decidió nuevamente levantarse e ir en busca de sus compañeros, ignorara las palabras de ese hombre, no puede creer en sus palabras y menos por ser la primera vez que se conocen. Decir tales palabras, sus amigos no existen, el enemigo con el cual ha peleado a lo largo de su vida, es lo mismo que negar su propia vida, su existencia, el no debería de existir si fuera asi.

Sirzechs dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de Allen, continúo explicando. –Si no crees en mis palabras, mira afuera de la ventana- Dijo con un tono muy frio, mostrando su seriedad, no está mintiendo o eso pudo darse cuenta Allen al escuchar el tono de su voz.

Haciéndole caso se levantó, acercándose a la venta y moviendo la cortina a los costados, por fin viendo el exterior, afuera de este cuarto. -…No puede..- Le fue imposible formular las palabras que su cerebro le daba indicar, mirando estupefacto todo el lugar donde se encuentra.

Afuera en la calle, se encontró con una vista fuera de su imaginación, pero a la vez familiar, nunca podría olvidar la ciudad donde conoció a su padre, pero igual es completamente diferente cuando la vio la última vez.

Eddingston, Inglaterra, las construcciones son diferentes, diseños modernos que no podría imaginar, autos cruzando las calles, personas usando ropas diferentes a los diseños y materiales acostumbrados, usando aparatos que no entiende, muchas luces de algunos edificios y postes de luz iluminando las calles contra la oscuridad, porque el sol ya se había metido. Cada parte donde mirara es muy diferente a sus recuerdos, todo es muy futurista como para comprenderlo, está fuera de su imaginación.

-…Estamos en un cuarto de hotel que he rentado…en Eddingston de Inglaterra- Sirzechs confirmo su ubicación, acercándose al joven peli blanco.

Allen pensó incrédulo ¿Habrá viajado al futuro?, sería lo más lógico claro si el viaje en el tiempo fuera normal.

-…No viajaste en el tiempo, tu línea actual es el presente no el pasado, o eso creo- Sirzechs aclaro, dando su propia opinión. Por la confusión de Allen quien no apartaba la vista de la ciudad, decidió explicar porque es parecida a sus recuerdos. –Este mundo es muy semejantes al tuyo como en historia, geografía, lenguajes, incluso podría haber más si buscamos profundamente, pero…solo es eso, comparten muchas similitudes, pero no son los mismos–

Allen se confundió más, ¿Qué no viajo en el tiempo?, si no está en el futuro como es posible que este en este lugar, este mundo, es más cómo es posible que este hombre Sirzechs tenga idea la Orden Negra, del Conde del Milenio si según él no deberían de existir y, como sabe su nombre. Está escondiendo mucha información de vital importancia, no puede confiar en el sí esconde tanto.

Sirzechs hizo un gesto con su cabeza en negación. –No pienso esconderte nada, te diré la verdad, al momento de tu muerte, por una razón que desconozco lograste viajar entre dimensiones llegando hasta este mundo. La razón del porque tengo conocimiento de la Orden Negra, el Conde del Milenio, la familia Noe y, sobre ti Allen Walker es porque use magia, un hechizo que me permite leer tu mente, ver tus recuerdos- Informo, igualmente confundido como el joven peli blanco.

Allen cayo nuevamente de rodillas [¿Magia?, ¿Hechizo?, lo único que conozco como magia son los trucos de los magos del circo donde he trabajado de niño, pero solo eso trucos] Pensó incrédulo por las palabras del hombre, no podría creer que se encuentra en mundo diferente, donde la magia existe.

Pero como podría negarlo después de haber visto tal escena de la ciudad donde trabajaba de niño, es completamente diferente a sus recuerdos, además como eso explicaría la gran diferencia en la tecnología de su mundo, hay demasiados objetos que desconoce, incluso estando la sección de los laboratorios de la Orden Negra, quien tiene el mayor avance tecnológico, nunca avisto algo como esto.

Su corazón poco a poco comenzó caer en la desesperación, el brillo de sus ojos se opacó, su mente comenzó a nublarse. Aun si sea cierto no puede aceptarlo, si llega creerlo sería lo mismo que a decir "No existo", "Lo más importante de mi vida no existe", como podría tirar a la basura todo lo que ha vivido, todo lo que aprendido y atesora, su mente se destrozaría si llegara a pensarlo.

Tanto su corazón y mente le negaban creer tales hechos, el mismo no quiere creerlo, no puede seguir en este lugar, debe de encontrar una forma de regresar a su mundo, no puede permitirse seguir perdiendo tiempo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no importa donde busques jamás los en contratarás, aun si este mundo éxito la magia y lo sobrenatural, no hay ningún método que nos permita viajar entre dimensiones, no tenemos el poder y ni el avance tecnológico como para hacer tales cosas- Sirzechs aplasto sus esperanzas en solo cuestión de segundos, rompiendo el corazón del desesperado Allen, sin importarle el grave estado psicológico del niño continúo hablando. –Como lograste llegar hasta este mundo es impensable, imposible de lograr, solo en la fantasía existe. Ni si quiera se cómo lo lograste, tu desafiaste lo imposible y lo lograste, pero que vuelva suceder tendrían que pasar siglos o milenios, para ese tiempo tu estarás muerto antes que suceda- Dijo con un tono serio, aplastando mas la poca esperanza de Allen de seguir con su vida

Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe al estado mental de Allen, su mente quedo en blanco, estaba estupefacto, su corazón poco a poco era envuelto por la oscuridad. No tiene ni idea de que hacer, su corazón y mente están destrozados como para pensar en algo. Esta perdido, sus compañeros, los humanos que con tanto esfuerzo protegió, los Akuma que decidió salvar y los Noé con que pensaba crear un amistad no existen, todos sus esfuerzos, heridas y momentos más dolorosos pero que fueron de ayuda están en su mundo, su hogar no existe.

[…Esto no debería de estar pasando] Allen dejo caer su cuerpo recargándose con sus brazos, su cuerpo no lo sentía, estaba tan estupefacto que sus sentidos se nublaron.

Claramente esto no debería estar sucediendo, él tendría que estar muerto no en estar en este lugar, este mundo desconocido, un lugar que no pertenece, donde no está lo más preciado para él. Había aceptado su destino con el plan que había tomado, pero es un beneficio para la humanidad y para cada bando, sería una forma para comenzar una negociación para el bien de ambos, en cambio él no tendría que seguir sufriendo, aun si rompió la promesa con su padre, era un pago que está dispuesto pagar.

Pero continuar vivo, perdido en este mundo no es lo que deseaba, ni siquiera lo pensó, ¿Cómo diablos sabría algo como el viaje entre dimensiones?, esto no es un cuento de ficción, es la vida real, su vida. Como podría estar feliz seguir con vida si lo más importante, su razón de seguir viviendo, el por qué no dudo en dar su vida, no existe en este mundo.

[¿Qué razón tiene mi vida?] Allen pensó sobre su situación, quería llorar, pero en sus ojos no salía ninguna lagrima, tal vez por su desconcierto.

No ve una razón para seguir viviendo, todo lo que él quería hacer lo hizo, los motivos que le daban un sentido a su vida no están, se encuentra por completo solo en este mundo.

No tiene un significado su vida, no tiene algo porque vivir, no tiene un motivo como para ver la vida de la misma forma. El suicidio seria su única opción, pero, se aterraba en pensar terminar su vida con sus propias manos, no tiene el valor para hacer algo con loco. No tiene ninguna elección, cada una le es imposible pensarlo, pero tampoco está en una posición para negarse en tomar una decisión.

Su mente es un caos, tantas cosas en que pensar, pero sin poder hacer alguna, el solo no quiere sufrir de soledad en este mundo.

Su único consuelo era el saber que su mundo tendrá un buen futuro, con su sacrificio daría más esperanzas a la humanidad, incluso tal vez los bandos enemigos piensen en hacer tregua. Solo tal vez su tortura en estar en este mundo tenga una razón.

Sirzechs se dio cuenta de la idea de Allen, sus ojos vacíos le confirmaban su miedo, tiene pensado acabar con su vida. Apretó sus puños y se mordió su labio inferior, sabe lo que está a punto de hacer no tiene perdón, es un método muy sucio aprovecharse del estado mental del exorcista, pero no puede permitir perderlo, cuantos años ha esperado por este momento, cuanto ha sufrido para tener una mísera esperanza, hace tiempo que ha tomado una decisión, no importaba los métodos, si puede cumplir con su sueño haría lo que fuera necesario, sabiendo que en un futuro pagara por todo.

Usando su tono más helado y rigidez de su rostro, decidió acabar la felicidad del niño Allen Walker. –Creo que tú mismo lo sabes, pero con tu sacrificio solo prolongará la guerra entre la Orden Negra y el Conde del Milenio- Dijo con el tono más serio y frio que podría haber dado en toda su vida.

Allen quien tenía su cabeza aplastada en el suelo, la levanto con dificultad y miro con los ojos abiertos al hombre que tiene enfrente, sintiendo como los fríos ojos celestes de Sirzechs apuñalan su corazón, mismos ojos que en él había crecido un respeto por ellos.

Sirzechs se sintió mal, quería arrepentirse de sus palabras y pedir perdón, pero no puede, se juró a si mismo tener el valor de hacer esto, sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad como esta y, menos que alguien con los mismos idéales de este humano los llegue a tener alguien más. –La guerra no se detendrá, nunca aceptaron sus crímenes y buscarán la victoria, pero al final solo se estarán acercando a su final, involucrando las vidas de los humanos y de tus compañeros… tu mundo nunca tuvo esperanza- Sentencio con su tono helado y al mismo tiempo sentir una gran culpa.

-…Que…- Allen dijo con un tono leve, la tristeza y dolor se notaron en esa palabra, sintió como su mundo se vino para abajo, su corazón se destrozó y, las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo brotaron de sus ojos.

Con unas simples palabras su mundo, su última alegría en la vida se esfumaron.

En su mente no había una protesta, porque para sus adentros sabia esta respuesta, la Orden Negra y el Conde del Milenio no les importaría la vida de los demás, solo buscarían hasta el final conseguir su victoria, han cometido tantos actos imperdonables, jamás se arrepentirá y los seguirán haciendo hasta sus muertes, solo condenaran a la humanidad, el final de su mundo realmente es algo inminente.

Sabía todo eso, pero se engañó así mismo, quería morir sintiendo felicidad en su corazón, ir con el hecho de haber hecho algo bien, pero solo huyo prolongando la destrucción de su mundo, aumentando más el sufrimiento de sus compañeros y de la humanidad.

Al final de cuentas, nunca ha hecho nada bien en su vida.

Sirzechs se preocupó, sus palabras tuvieron más efecto en Allen de lo que había pensado, pero esto sería de más ayuda. [Seguro un día me odiaras por esto, pero estoy obligado hacer esto, no espero que me entiendas…por eso, dejare en tus manos mi vida, tu decidirás que hacer con ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti] Juro en lo más profundo de su corazón, una promesa que está dispuesto a cumplirla sin importar nada.

Sujeto de los hombros a Allen, haciendo que este lo se centrara en mirarlo. –Sé que lo te voy a pedir es muy egoísta de mi parte, porque este no es tu mundo, no tienes una razón u obligación de ayudarlo, por eso si te niegas estas en todo tu derecho, solo tú puedes decidir sobre tu vida- Dijo con un tono mucho más emocional que el anterior, mientras tiene una mirada penetrante, sus ojos estaban dando un brillo de melancolía.

Allen se sorprendió, miro desconcertado el repentino cambio de actitud de aquel hombre, una actitud muy diferente al Sirzechs serio quien había destruido todas sus esperanzas y le dejo en claro la verdad de su mundo, ahora estaba se comportaba incomodo intentando hablar. Pasaron unos segundos para que Allen saliera de su trance, respondiendo con un asentimiento, expresando que continúe.

Sirzechs viendo que Allen quería saber cuál es petición, acepto el gesto y prosiguió hablando. –Te pido ayuda…para salvar a mi gente, si mi facción continua con el camino que está creando, muy pronto será su fin- Dijo con una cara muy agria.

Allen se sorprendió, ¿Salvar a su gente, pero si él es muy fuerte, como podría necesitar ayuda? Se preguntó, no entendía porque alguien como el necesitaba ayuda en primer lugar.

Sirzechs continúo hablando, intentando explicar mejor su situación. -…Como ya lo había dicho, yo use un hechizo para leer tu mente, no es justo que yo sea el único en conocer todo tu pasado- Dijo esto dejo su agarre en los hombros de Allen, para posar una mano en su cabeza. –Esto dolerá por ser tu primera vez, solo pido que lo soportes- Allen no entiendo el significado de esas palabras, pensaba preguntar, pero el dolor repentino de su cabezo lo impidió.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Sintió como si su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar, recuerdos pasaron por fracciones de segundo, recuerdos que no le pertenecen, la vida de completa de Sirzechs Lucifer, no, Sirzechs Gremory el ex-heredero del clan Gremory.

_Facciones que desconoce por completo, existencias que solo existían en los mitos y leyendas, los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Demonios y más dioses de diferentes mitologías. Mundos en donde la biblia relata, el infierno y el cielo, para ser más exacto el infierno el hogar de Sirzechs Gremory, pasaron los momentos de toda su vida, primero su infancia, la época donde tuvo que sufrir por los líderes del infierno los "Maou", sus decisiones eran demasiadas malas y perjudicaban mucho a su gente, muerte y sufrimiento era lo único que provocaban, a esto el niño Sirzechs tomo la decisión de conseguir la paz para los demonios._

_Con el paso del tiempo, en su adolescencia se unió con gran parte de Demonios para derrocar a los Maou, una facción llamada "Anti-Maou", dando paso a una gran guerra entre ambos Demonios, en una de tantas batallas para el adolecente Sirzechs se encontró con Grayfia, quien pertenece a la facción de los Maou, tuvieron tantas batallas que un sentimiento comenzó a brotar en sus corazones. Pasando el tiempo por fin la facción Anti-Maou logro terminando vencedor, Sirzechs y Grayfia se casaron, nuevos Maou tomaron los puestos, siendo Sirzechs el principal líder._

_Todo resulto bien, solo faltaba conseguir la paz entre las demás facciones, pensó que lo lograría, pero resulto ser algo imposible para él, nunca consiguió tener buenas negaciones con los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, incluso entre su gente, no consiguió el apoyo que necesitaba, aumentando mas el odio entre las facciones. El daño para los Demonios ya era mucho incluso antes de esto, en consecuente el matrimonió de su querida hermana menor se decido, entre el hijo menor del clan Phoenix, un tipo arrogante que solo le importaba su reputación y buscaba más poder._

_Este matrimonió solo es una excusa de sus padres y del clan Phoenix para tener más poder, su idea es mantener la sangre pura de los demonios. Pero realmente solo estaban arruinando la vida de su hermana Rias Gremory. Intento detener el matrimonio arreglado, pero al igual que sus negociones con los demás Facciones, fue inútil no logro nada, ningún clan lo tomaron en cuenta, no pudo romper el acuerdo entre ambos clanes, no pudo evitar el sufrimiento de su quería hermana Rias._

_Sirzechs se cansó, no pudo evitar sentirse desesperado, no logro nada aun teniendo los mayores puesto que puede tener un Demonio, todo fue una farsa, un engaño de sus propios ideales._

… _Sirzechs Gremory conocido como el Maou más fuerte, solo fue el Demonio más impotente y que más sufrió por no poder hacer algo por su gente. Fue ridiculizado por propia familia y gente._

Allen se tambaleó, todo le daba vueltas, tuvo que sujetarse por unos momentos del saco lujoso de Sirzechs para detener su caída. Su cabeza le dolía, sintió que estaba a punto de freírse por tantos recuerdos pasando por su cabeza a una velocidad ridícula, tantos que solo logro procesar bien lo más significativos de Sirzechs Lucifer o también Sirzechs Gremory.

Allen apretó con fuerza su puño [Sirzechs también sufrió lo mismo que yo, no soy el único en sentir esta impotencia] Pensó con enejo, recordando las estupideces que los exorcistas y los demás miembros de la Orden Negra cometían.

Sintió empatía por Sirzechs, ambos saben lo que es estar en posiciones para ayudar a su gente, pero no poder hacer nada en ayuda, el sentir esa gran impotencia por no tomar las decisiones que creen correctas. Allen agito su cabeza, NO, quien sintió más impotencia, ira por no poder ser nada al respecto es Sirzechs, él es quien tiene el mayor puesto entre su gente, debería poder tomar decisiones importantes para los Demonios, pero fue ignorado por el estúpido orgullo de los Demonios, en negarse hacer un tratado de paz entre las demás Facciones.

-…!Te pido por favor que me ayudes!- Allen fue sacado de sus pensamientos, mirando donde esta Sirzechs, ensanchando sus ojos al desconcierto de ver una escena impensable.

Sirzechs el Maou más fuerte, más respetado y conocido, está haciendo una reverencia rogando por su ayuda. Allen no sabía que responder, estaba mudo no pensaba que Sirzechs tiraría su orgullo y pediría de tal forma su ayuda. Inclinándose nuevamente hacia atrás mirándolo, los ojos de Sirzechs no reflejaban esa aura atemorizante por cual lo conoció por primera vez, en estos momentos notaban su desesperación, con la cara derrotada, los hombros de caídos, le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, su destino de pendía de él.

-Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, involucrarte en un sin fin de batallas solo por el bien de mi gente, no es tu asunto, no es tu guerra…pero- Sirzechs continuó rogando, mirando profundamente el rostro del joven quien tiene enfrente. -¡Eres el único que puedo pedirle esto, nadie más puede ayudarme !, ¡Por favor ayúdame!- Aplasto su cara al piso, tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó el golpe en seco de su rostro con el piso.

Allen se quedó sin palabras, no sabía cómo describir su sorpresa ante la petición de Sirzechs, pero algo estaba claro, este hombre llamado Sirzechs, el más fuerte de su raza, haya dejado su orgullo aun lado, por el bien de su gente, es digno de respeto.

Sirzechs dejo de inclinarse, poniéndose derecho de nuevo, extendió su mano enfrente del peli blanco. -¿Allen Walker aceptas unirte a mí?- Propuso, regresando a su tono serio, sus ojos llenos de expectación por la respuesta del exorcista.

Allen miro dudoso, sabe en los peligros que se verá en vuelto si se involucra con este hombre Sirzechs, cuanto tempo pasara como para lograr su cometido, meses, no, serán años para lograr dicha paz, si es que lo logran. Tal vez muera antes de que suceda, su vida no estará asegura al unirse a él. ¿Pero qué más puede hacer en estos momentos?, no tiene nada que hacer con su vida, todas las razones que le daban un sentido a su vida no existen, las personas que más le importan no están y, lo peor su mundo tendrá cerca su fin.

Como podría seguir viviendo al sufrir tanto, está desesperado y con mucho miedo al estar perdido en este mundo.

Allen poco a poco extendió su brazo acercándose a la mano de Sirzechs, quien no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa por las acciones del exorcista.

Con este leve rayo de esperanza, que esta iluminando su vida, piensa tomarla y aferrarse, sin dejarla ir, si esto le da una nueva razón para vivir, no piensa desaprovecharla. Pero su corazón le seguía impidiendo aceptar tal situación que se encuentra, tal vez este dolor nunca pasara, pero podría ignorarlo o esos fueron sus pensamientos.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, firmando unirse para cambiar el destino de las Facciones y lograr la paz que tanto han anhelado. Sirzechs sabe que lograr su sueño será lo más difícil en su vida, pero tiene un plan que ha creado en los años pasados, ahora era el momento de empezar a dar el primer paso. Allen no tiene idea de que tendrá que hacer, solo obedecerá las ordenes de Sirzechs, no puede hacer nada más, no sabe si se arrepentirá de tomar esta decisión, pero sabe que tendrá que esforzarse para cumplir con el plan de Sirzechs.

Ambos no saben lo que el futuro les depara, las dificultas que se encontrarán en su camino, las veces que caerán ante la vida, cuantas veces pensarán en renunciar y rendirse.

…Pero algo si tienen en mente, nunca rendirse sin haber peleado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. Capitulo 5 parte 1

-... En que me acabo de meter- Fueron las palabras que pronuncio débilmente Allen, llenas de nerviosismo, miedo y una fuerte melancolía.

Estaba sentado en un cómodo y costoso sillón en el que cuenta la lujosa habitación rentada por el Demonio Sirzechs. El cuarto aún estaba iluminado por la luz del gran candelabro, porque simplemente han pasado 2 horas de su conversación con Sirzechs, la noche aún permanece. Allen miraba a la nada, estaba muy lleno de pensamientos, recordando su conversación anterior con Sirzechs. Como le explico en la terrible situación que se encuentra, atrapado en un mundo distinto al suyo, nunca más podrá regresar lo que conlleva a no volver a ver a sus compañeros ni a los humanos que tanto quieren proteger.

Su corazón le dolía mucho, el pensar en no volver a ver a sus compañeros, los amigos que consideran como una familia, no podrán volver a hablar con ellos, no podrán tener una nueva misión, ni tener una divertida conversación en la hora de la comida. Todos esos momentos que tanto disfrutan jamás volverán a pasar, eso es lo que llenaba de una gran soledad y miedo. Entre sus pensamientos sin que se percatara desvió su mirada por el suelo, donde antes estaba ese Demonio Sirzechs. Al recordarlo toda su espina dorsal tembló de miedo, le es muy difícil aceptar en la situación que se encuentra, pero la sola presencia de ese ser es la clara evidencia del nuevo mundo en que se encuentra.

Con algo de lentitud sujeto con ambas manos su cabeza, el pensar en toda la información que estaba adentro de su cabeza lo aterraba, todos los recuerdos del Demonio Sirzechs Lucifer perdieron su mente por completo en una sola fracción de segundos. Toda la vida de Sirzechs quedara en su mente, eso le daba un gran miedo, en varias ocasiones pasaban recuerdos de todas las muertes en que se vio en vuelto el demonio, toda la sangre que derramo y se manchó para cumplir con su cometa.

Aun cuando pensaba de la misma forma, el matar es algo que podríamos aceptar, "las vidas son algo muy preciado" era lo que siempre había pensado o por lo menos fueron los ideales que tanto su padre Mana y su maestro le inculcaron desde niño , no puede ir en contra de su propia ideología. Justamente esa es la razón del porque estaba preocupado, se acababa de metro un buen lió, haber aceptado unirse con el demonio más fuerte Sirzechs. Tal vez luchen por los mismos ideales pero los métodos son algo que los diferencia, no puede mancharse de sangre, no importa si el mar de su enemigo, no puede tomar la vida de nadie, nunca tendrá el valor o el deseo de hacerlo.

Su mirada se alternó hacia el candelabro, se estaba desesperando, los nervios lo envolvieron, entre más esperamos estos pensamientos taladraban su cabeza, estando más ansioso. Esperando la llegada de Sirzechs, quien se había retirado de la habitación mediante un círculo mágico que conecta al mundo de los Demonios.

_**Debo regresar a mi territorio, muy seguro me buscaría, porque me marche sin avisar. Solo deja que hable con mi nobleza por unos minutos y regreso por ti, tengo pensado llevarte a otro lugar donde podemos hablar con más calma.**_

Esas fueron las palabras de Sirzechs antes de haber marchado por un círculo mágico.

Han pasado 2 horas desde entonces, preocupado por Allen, en todo ese tiempo estuvo reflexionando su decisión en cooperar con el Maou Sirzechs. Teniendo el tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en los puntos negativos en aceptar, entre más lo pensaba más limitado, uno de ellos claramente es en el peligro de metros en asuntos políticos de seres que nunca ha visto, y lo que superan demasiado en poder como en inteligencia.

La lista crecía cada vez más entre más lo pensaba, pero, aun cuando sabía que era una decisión muy tonta el haber aceptado, no tenía otra mejor idea, eso es porque está atrapado en un mundo distinto al suyo. No tiene un lugar a donde ir, está por completo solo, todo por lo cual él seguía viviendo no existe, como podría vivir estando en esa preocupante situación.

No tenía otra opción más que aceptar o sino su alma, su estado mental, todo su ser se perdería ante la oscuridad. Una luz comenzó por el centro de la habitación, de un tono rojizo tan brillante que predeterminado ante la luz del candelabro. Llamando la atención de Allen, quien miro expectante al sable el causante de tal luz, en el suelo se formó un círculo mágico, del mismo color. La intensidad de la luz poco a poco se debilitaba, llegando al punto de desvanecer, deja una persona en el centro de la habitación. Sirzechs había regresado del inframundo.

Sirzechs miraba con alegría al joven peli blanco, quien al contrario del demonio este lo miraba con inquietud, algo incómodo ante la nueva presencia en el cuarto. Allen tiene problemas del sillón y se acercó con pasos lentos, mientras que lo seguía mirando con preocupación, sin saber cómo tener una conversación con el Demonio Sirzechs.

Sirzechs logro darse cuenta de la incomodidad del exorcista, por lo que consideró ser el que comience con la conversación. –Me disculpo por la tardanza, duré mucho explicando donde estaba y que estaba haciendo a mi nobleza, claro que les mentí no pienso decirles nada de lo que conocí o lo que estamos haciendo- Se sirco Sirzechs mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza, luego desvió La mirada al recordar lo que sucedió después. -... jajaja también fui regañado- Tembló y unas gotas de sudor bajaron de su frente al recordar como su Reina / Esposa lo regaño por haberla preocupado y, como estaba a punto de congelarlo como escarmiento.

Por fortuna logro convencerla.

Este comportamiento le extraño un poco a Allen, al parecer le tiene un poco de miedo a su esposa, aunque eso es un poco raro si tenemos en cuenta que Sirzechs es el demonio más fuerte, porque tengo que preocuparse si su esposa no podría tener algo. Intento buscar en su mente los recuerdos que Sirzechs le paso, pero lamentablemente al momento de que estos pasaran por su cabeza, fueron demasiados y tan rápidos que solo pequeños fragmentos de los recuerdos de Sirzechs son los que están algo claros, pero nada sobre su relación con su esposa.

-Chst- Allen rechisto, se sujetó la cabeza por un pequeño dolor, tal vez al esforzarse en recordar la vida del demonio, pero su mente se lo negó, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que demasiados años pasaron por su cabeza, siendo imposible poder increíblemente tanto

-¿Te encontramos bien Allen-Kun? - Sirzechs preguntóto extrañado, al ver como de repente el exorcista se sujetó la cabeza y rechistara.

Allen rápido negó con su mano agitándola en ambos lados. –¡N-no se p-preocupe Sirzechs Gremory-San, s-solo me dolió un poco la cabeza! - Dijo algo exaltado y con nerviosismo, incluso unas gotas se afectan en su frente.

Sirzechs noto lo incomodo que el peli blanco se encuentra, por su presencia al no tener poder a la situación, cosa que le preocupo un poco, si esto sigue así Allen podría arrepentirse de su decisión de apoyarlo y negarse en cooperar. No, no se puede permitir perder esta pequeña esperanza, tiene que ir a explicar su plan y terminarlo de convencerlo.

-Eso debe de ser por el hechizo que hice en tu cerebro, te pasé todos mis recuerdos a tu mente, fue lo mismo que hice con los tuyos, los pase a mi mente para sí poder saber quién eres- Sirzechs se señaló con su dedo índice a su cabeza. –La razón del porque no me duele al pensar en tus recuerdos, es porque los demonios tienen una mente superior a los humanos, además si comparamos mis años de vida con los tuyos, es una enorme diferencia por eso mismo tu mente no soporto tanto. .. me sorprendió un poco que no perdieras el conocimiento- Paso su mano a la barbilla comenzando a acariciarla un poco, mientras seguía explicando los efectos de su hechizo.

-Es más me sorprende que no tengas ningún daño cerebral, jajaja realmente eres especial- Dijo con gracia el Demonio de clase alta, rándose con su típico tono elegante, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

[... ¿¡Eh !?] Allen se exaltó por el terrible comentario de Sirzechs, una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor a la salida de su frente.

Sirzechs, quien se reía como si hubiera dicho una buena broma, podría dejar de reírse y empezar a hablar de lo que haría a partir de ahora. –Cof cof dejando las bromas aun lado ... es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a un lugar lejos de aquí, donde podemos hablar con más comodidad y sin tener que preocuparnos que alguien externo nos escuche- Dijo regresando con su tono serio, mirando fijamente a Allen.

Allen se confundió, eso ya lo había dicho, que tendrían que ir a un lugar con más privacidad, pero donde podría ser. [¿Acaso será el infierno ?, lo más seguro ya que eso es donde está su territorio ... pero no se supone que no quiere que su nobleza se entere] esta no solo era su única duda, aún tiene mucho más, debido que Este Sirzechs aún le sigue ocultando más información.

-Dame tu mano, volaremos para llegar más pronto- Sirzechs dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia el peli blanco.

Allen ladeo la cabeza. -¿Por qué ?, ¿No usaras tu círculo mágico para transportarnos al infierno? - Dijo extraño mirándolo confundido.

Este hizo un gesto de negación. –No, como tú no perteneces a mi clan, no puedes pasar por mi círculo mágico, no puedo enviar al infierno. Además, ya usó varias veces mi poder Demoníaco para crear varios círculos mágicos, puede que los círculos mágicos no tengan mucha cantidad de poder Demoníaco ... pero con eso es más que suficiente para dejar un rastro claro, cualquier experto en magia fácilmente podría darse cuenta de mi ubicación- Sirzechs dio una mirada penetrante y con un tono más serio al anterior. - No podemos dejar que alguien más se dé cuenta que estamos juntos, se arruinarán nuestros aviones si llegara a pasar- Dijo con una cara agria, un tono muy frío que le dio a Allen la sensación que su cuerpo estaba por congelar.

Con algo de duda, Allen extendió su mano hacia el pelí rojo, sujetándola con un poco de miedo e incomodidad, aún estaba inseguro de seguir con esta idea, pero sin más opciones acepto. Esta inseguridad fue percibida por Sirzechs, provocando que se impacientará, quería convencerlo lo más rápido que podría, entre más dudas tuvo el exorcista más complicado se tornaría llegar a un acuerdo.

-Muy bien, iremos un poco rápido no podemos perder el tiempo valioso- Sirzechs miro divertido hacia la ventana, en este momento es de alas negras de color muy parecidas, a las de un murciélago aparecido en su espalda.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Allen, quien miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa las alas de Sirzechs. Puede que en los pocos recuerdos que están claros estas alas negras aparecieron en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero no es lo mismo que en sus pensamientos que verlo en persona.

Allen tenía mucha curiosidad sobre esos nuevos seres que nunca ha visto, los demonios Ángeles y Ángeles caídos eran algo que solo podía conocer al leer la biblia, pero después de que todos esos recuerdos pasaran por su mente, ya no eran para el solo relatos o mitos, son existencias verdaderas. Aunque no es lo mismo que verlos en persona y experimentarlo por cuenta propia, por eso si llegara a ver más de esos seres muy seguros no podríamos perder las ganas de verlos aun si el miedo le negara en disfrutar en saciar su curiosidad.

-¡En marcha! - Fue un grito que saco de sus pensamientos a Allen, tomándolo desprevenido.

En una velocidad que ningún humano normal pueda ver, el Demonio Sirzechs salió volando directo a la ventana. Con una fuerte ráfaga de viento la ventana fue abierta con brusquedad, casi agrietando el vidrio por el duro impacto.

-¡Ahhhhhh! - Allen grito a todo pulmón, no se esperó que Sirzechs se movió a una velocidad tan monstruosa, en solo cuestión de segundos habían dejado atrás la ciudad y estaban a punto de llegar a otra.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Allen quien tenía que cerrar los ojos, sus tímpanos solo lograron escuchar un ruido extraño provocado por el aire en sus oídos. Le difícilba respirar, era tan brusco el viento que golpeaba en su rostro que le impedía respirar con normalidad, tenía poco a poco se asfixiaba. Su conciencia se estaba nublando, preocupaciones que solo era cuestión de segundos para que perdiera el conocimiento.

-... Eh ... ¡Lo siento Allen! - No logro escuchar una voz cerca de él, que en su tono se notaba el claro sentimiento de culpa.

Sirzechs disminuyó la velocidad con la cual estaba volando, apenas había dado cuenta que el peli blanco estaba pasándola muy mal, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡Uffffffff seleccionarán que moriría! - Allen grito exaltado tocando su cuello, sintiéndose aliviado al poder respirar.

[Maldición estaba tan ansioso de llegar que no le preste atención] Sirzechs agito su cabeza quejándose de sí mismo en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba con culpa al pobre Allen quien daba fuertes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Te encontramos bien? - Sirzechs preguntóto preocupado mientras daba una mirada suave.

Allen seguía tocándose el cuello, pero su respiración era normal. -... Estoy bien, solo que no me esperaba que nos moviéramos ... tan rápido- Eso último lo dijo con un tono de miedo y su rostro se palideció al recordar como hace solo unos segundos estaba por asfixiarse.

Sirzechs bajo la cabeza y sus hombros de cayeron, se encontraron mal por causarle problemas a Allen. Debido que por fin llego alguien que pueda ayudar en cumplir su objetivo, después de tantos años no podría evitar que los nervios lo saltaran. Después de todo tenía que ser muy cauteloso que alguien de alguna Facción los viera, sería un gran problema que llegara a darse cuenta de sus aviones, todo se vendría abajo aún de tantos años de espera.

Allen aun cuando no miro al peli rojo, se dio cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Cosa que lo dejo un poco confundido, ¿Por qué alguien como él podría tener que preocuparse? el cielo oscuro

Su duda era equivalente a que no pudo retenerse en preguntar. -¿Sirzechs Gremory-San como alguien podría vernos, si estamos a estas horas de la noche ?, además ... me parece un poco extraño que alguien esté vigilando justamente en estas horas- Pregunte mirando alzando su rostro para poder ver el rostro del Demonio, aunque podría ser una pregunta un poco ruda, realmente estaba confundido ante las prevenciones por parte de Sirzechs para evitar que alguien se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Sirzechs estrecho un poco los ojos, cambiando su actitud por completo nuevamente, a una más seria. –Puede que no te hagas dado cuenta, pero cuando llegaste a este mundo, causate un gran revuelo entre los demonios y humanos- Dijo con cautela mirando fijamente a Allen.

Allen ladeo la cabeza como un gesto de pregunta, un gesto que Sirzechs vio claramente. –Esto será un poco largo, pero será bueno para evitar que este viaje se sienta largo, después de todo tendremos que llegar hasta la otra parte de la tierra ... Japón- Su tono de voz cambio, tornándose una más serena.

-... ¡Japón !, pero si Japón está en otro continente, ¿no tardaremos días en llegar? - Allen preguntó desconcertado, viendo ahora más confundido al Demonio.

Ante el rostro confundido y sorprendido del exorcista, Sirzechs no pudo retener una pequeña risa, realmente Allen es alguien con quien puedes hablar fácilmente. –No tienes que preocuparte, llegaremos en unas horas. En tu mundo la tecnología es muy antigua, por lo que no sabes lo rápido que puede ir en un avión, un avión va a una velocidad de 1040 kilómetros por hora. La velocidad con la que vamos volando es de 520 kilómetros la mitad de la velocidad de un avión, llegamos en unas horas a Japón- Alzo su mirada, observando el horizonte que era apenas iluminado por las estrellas.

Allen abrió tanto sus ojos como boca a no más poder, viendo incrédulo al Demonio que comenzó a reírse más fuerte ante su mirada incrédula. El Demonio sabía que Allen se sorprendió de esa manera, después de todo se trata de alguien del siglo XIX, lo más conveniente o mejor dicho la única manera de poder viajar hasta grandes kilómetros, llegando a otro continente claramente son los barcos para esa época, los cuales tardan días para llegar a su destino. Que alguien le diga de otro medio de transporte más conveniente y rápido, es obvio que se sorprendiera tanto.

-Tenemos que adaptar a la nueva tecnología, será un poco difícil pero no imposible, no te preocupes te ayudare- Sirzechs ofreció amablemente, dando una sonrisa como consuelo.

Allen palideció y varias gotas bajaron de su frente, hay muchas cosas que aún tiene que tener que sumar otra como la tecnología, solo aumentaba más el trabajo que tendría que hacer. Dio un suspiro largo al pensar todas las cosas que tendrán que hacer.

-Bueno ya hablando del porque estamos siendo precavidos, cuando llegaste a este mundo, atravesaste el infierno llegando hasta la tierra, al momento de que viajaste entre dimensiones y pasaste niveles de la atmósfera de la tierra ... causaste muchos estragos en tu camino- Sirzechs comenzó a explicar con un tono de voz sereno pero serio.

Allen guardo silencio poniendo mucha atención a la explicación del pelí rojo, evitando distraerlo o que el mismo se distraiga, quería saber porque estaba preocupado el Demonio más fuerte.

-En tu paso por el infierno, tuvo un fuerte sismo que dejo muy desconcertado a todos los demonios, debido a que nunca antes había ocurrido ese fenómeno natural en el infierno. Pero solo fueron algunos segundos ya que pasaste al mundo humano ... donde provocaste un infierno en la tierra, grandes sismos, inundaciones, huracanes, incluso volcanes haciendo erupción aun siendo estos últimos años siendo inactivos, todo fue un caos que llegó sin pleno aviso- Sirzechs continuo hablando con un tono seco que estremeció al exorcista.

Allen se quedaron sin palabras, todo lo que provocó fue un caos completo, tantas cosas pasaron en solo unos segundos. ¿Cuántas vidas habrá tomado todo esta pesadilla ?, si todo el mundo se vino para abajo en cuestión de segundos, muy seguro que muchas vidas se perdieron. Apretó con firme sus puños y mordió su labio inferior con tal fuerza, que logro sentir el sabor de su sangre pasar por su boca, y sentir algo húmedo en las palmas de su mano, la sangre que fluye al provocar el corte con sus dedos en la mano Se trata de muy mal y una gran culpa lo invadía, no lleva un día en este mundo y ya tiene tantos daños, he hecho sufrir a tantas personas nuevamente.

-... Pero lo que más sorprendió fue que no hubo ninguna perdida, han investigado muy de fondo y han determinado que el número total de muertos es 0, eso me informa mi nobleza- Sirzechs le dio una suave mirada, dándole una sonrisa cálida , sabiendo que esta información alegraría mucho al peli blanco.

Una gran alegría emergió del corazón de Allen, miro sorprendido, pero no evitando dar una gran sonrisa a Sirzechs. Algunas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no le importaba que lo viera llorar, después de todo estaba realmente muy feliz de saber que su llegada no provocó la muerte de una persona, cuando supo todo el desastre que causó estaba muy desesperado y el miedo lo había envuelto, pero al saber que ninguna vida se perdió, se sintió muy aliviado.

Sirzechs miro con un poco de cariño a Allen, sabia lo mucho que se preocupaba por la vida de los humanos, tener todos sus recuerdos sabe muy bien que es lo que realmente aprecia, por eso cuando llego al infierno lo primero que pregunto fue el número de víctimas en el mundo humano.

-Por todo el caos las tres Facciones están en estado de alerta, ahora mismo están investigando muy de fondo el causante de todo este desastre. Si llega a vernos justamente en este lugar seremos muy sospechosos, porque el lugar que sufrió más es este continente, Europa- Sirzechs dijo con algo de preocupación, con la guardia muy alta y observando con mucha atención, por si acaso llegara a encontrarse con algún momento ser de las tres facciones.

Por todos los desastres que pasaron, los que estaban más preocupados fueron los Ángeles caídos y demonios, quienes tienen su territorio en el Infierno, varias partes donde están sufriendo muchos daños aunque no como el mundo humano. Cuando todo termino no espere ni un segundo más en buscar respuestas sobre todo esto, un gran número de su ejército se dirigirá a Europa al haber sido el continente que se vio más involucrado, con la idea que causante de esto estará allí.

Aun si toda esta información no es conocida por Allen, por su sentido común logro darse cuenta de la preocupación de Sirzech, sería normal que en estos momentos muchos números del ejercito respectivo de cada Facción estuvieran investigando sobre lo ocurrido. Si alguien de alguna Facción los viera justamente horas después y en este continente, tuvieron problemas más sospechosos de ser los culpables.

-... Por eso mismo estoy tomando todas estas precauciones, no podemos permitir que nos vean, sino nos metimos en grandes problemas. Por la misma razón que te pido que seas paciente, tardaremos tal vez más de un día en llegar, pero es lo necesario para evitar que nos encontremos- Sirzech se disculpó con sinceridad teniendo una actitud seria, mirando al cielo nocturno.

Allen agito su cabeza como un gesto de negación. –Tiene lo que crees que sea mejor, esperare así que no te preocupes Sirzech Gremory-San- Dio una sonrisa dirigida a Sirzech, decidiendo no hablar para tener toda su atención al increíble paisaje.

Por toda la conmoción no se había dado cuenta, del increíble sentimiento de volar, poder ver desde esta altura las ciudades y sentir el viento en su rostro que movió su cabello, un sentimiento que le encantaba. No sabíamos que las horas tardarían, pero realmente disfrutaría del viaje.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. Capitulo 5 parte 2

En un gran bosque lleno de vegetación, pequeños animales como ardillas o pájaros eran los únicos que se lograban ver, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, dando los primeros rallos de luz iluminando el bosque. En una parte del gran extenso bosque esta una pequeña cabaña, muy normal de solo un piso, pero estaba hecha de un buen material. Muy cerca de la cabaña están dos personas, dos jóvenes de una buena apariencia, uno de una cabellera rojizo como el fuego y el otro de un tono blanco como la nieve.

-¿Es aquí el lugar del que te referías Sirzechs Gremory-San?- Allen miro confundido la sencilla cabaña, viéndola atentamente por todas las partes buscando algo que sobresaliera, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

No era el hecho que la cabaña fuera normal, sino que esperaba algo más lujoso por parte del Maou Lucifer que es alguien de mucho dinero tanto en el mundo humano como en el infierno. Contando con el lujoso cuarto que rento en ese departamento muy costoso, pensó que el lugar del que hablaba Sirzechs sería una mansión o una casa del tamaño y materiales que solo alguien de mucho dinero puede comprar.

Sirzechs dio una sonrisa por la confusión del exorcista. –Así es, este es el lugar del que hablaba, bueno hay que pasar y aprovechar el tiempo- Se acercó a la puesta sujetando la perilla y giro su muñeca abriéndola.

Al abrirla dejo a la vista el interior de esta, que al igual que su vista en el exterior es simple en el interior, solo hay un cuarto, donde esta una pequeña cama cubierta por una manta, una pequeña mesa de madera, dos cillas. No era un lugar donde se pueda vivir sin los suministros necesarios, no hay ningún mueble, comida entre más de las necesidades más comunes para poder vivir. Lo único que destacaba son dos círculos en el suelo del centro del cuarto, uno de un tono celeste y otro de un tono rojizo muy fuerte, con trazos que la decoran dando una sensación de incertidumbre.

Allen miro aún más extrañado el interior de la cabaña, un poco decepcionado que el lugar del que estaba hablando el Maou mas fuerte sea una simple cabaña, tenía unas altas expectativas, pero al final no las cumplió.

Sirzechs entro a la cabaña acercándose a los círculos tañados en el suelo, pisando el circulo celeste. –Vamos acércate Allen, también tienes que estar en el círculo- Volteo a mirar al peli blanco que está un poco inseguro de acercarse.

Allen estaba confundido, no entendía que planeaba Sirzechs, por lo que miro atento al su alrededor si hay algo fuera de lo común que no logro ver a primera vista, miro las paredes sin encontrar nada interesante, alzo su mirada viendo al techo donde tampoco encontró nada fuera de lo normal, lo único que podría ser era el suelo, bajo su vista mirando con más detenimiento el suelo. Encontrándose algo que lo sorprendió, los trazos de ambos círculos son los mismos que los círculos mágicos que uso Sirzechs para viajar al mundo de los Demonios.

Extrañándolo más porque Sirzechs al usarlo, creo el circulo en solo unos segundos sin algún esfuerzo o necesidad de dibujar un circulo en suelo como los dos que están aquí. ¿Por qué se molestaría en dibujar dos círculos mágicos?, no entendía las razones del porque los trazo en esta cabaña, agitando un poco su cabeza decidió ignorar esos pensamientos y en obedecer las palabras de Sirzechs.

Con pasos vacilantes se acercó, pisando en medio del circulo celeste, aun lado del peli rojo quien le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. –Creo que ya te disté cuenta, estos son círculos mágicos, el mismo que usé para ir al infierno- Sirzechs dijo con un tono sereno aun dando esa sonrisa.

Allen asintió afirmando lo dicho de Sirzechs, a esto decidió a proseguir hablando. –Como ya había dicho, al usar los círculos mágicos no gasta casi nada de magia, pero es lo suficiente como para dejar un rastro, pero si dibujas un círculo mágico y solo usas la cantidad necesaria para pasar atreves del lugar deseado, la cantidad será tan mínima que será casi inexistente el rastro de magia, incluso llegará a desaparecer en solo unos minutos- Explico señalando con su dedo índice el círculo mágico que está bajo sus pies.

Allen miro con un poco sorprendido al Demonio, entendiendo la razón del porqué de estos círculos mágicos. Son medidas para evitar que alguien de una facción los encuentre, pero aún hay algo que no entendía, pensaba que esta cabaña era el lugar donde Sirzechs tenía pensado hablar con sobre sus planes, pero si usaran los círculos mágicos, ¿Dónde tiene pensado ir?. No puede darse una idea porque no conoce en nada esta tierra, si fuera la de su mundo podría tener algunas ideas, pero este es un mundo totalmente diferente.

Un aura de tono rija rodio el cuerpo de Sirzechs, con un brillo leve que era difícil poder presenciar por la luz del sol que llegaba en el interior de la cabaña. Estaba expulsando un poco de su poder Demoniaco, con la intensión de activar el círculo mágico. Segundos después el círculo mágico reacciono, comenzando a brillar cada vez más fuerte, superando el brillo del aura del Demonio, por cada segundo la intensidad aumentaba llegando el punto de iluminar por completo el interior de la cabaña.

-Muy bien vámonos- Al terminar de decir con calma estas palabras la luz los envolvió en cuestión de segundos, provocando que Allen como reacción se cubriera los ojos que no se esperaba esta acción por parte del círculo mágico.

La luz se esfumo junto con las personas que estaban encima del círculo mágico.

Allen se había sorprendido que la luz del círculo mágico llegara a cubrirlos, además que era tan intensa que sentía podría quedarse siego, como un reflejo logro cubrir sus ojos antes que esta luz lo encegueciera. Por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando esta luz desvaneció, siguió con sus ojos cubiertos por precaución.

-Ya puedes dejar de cubrirte, la luz ya no está- Fue la voz de un sereno Sirzechs pero con un cierto tono de alegría acompañado con una pequeña risa, que hizo que se convenciera de descubrirse y mirar donde se encuentran.

Armándose de valor decidió al escuchar las palabras del Demonio, dejo de protegerse los ojos y miro el lugar. Ensanchando los ojos y abriendo la boca, quedando asombrado por la maravillosa vista que está presenciando sus ojos, una escena que, aunque ya había visto una parecida en su trabajo como exorcista, eso no se puede comparar con lo que está viendo en estos momentos.

No era un paisaje de alguna zona de algún país, esto no era la naturaleza que siempre te deja impresionado por darte grandes vistas, no es algo creado por la naturaleza que era amenazado por los humanos de un peligro de llegar a perjudicarla. Esto es hecho 100% por el hombre, una creación que dejaría maravillado a cualquier persona, sin importar su nacionalidad o gustos personales que llegue a tener, el sentimiento de "asombroso" siempre será muto.

-...Increíble- Allen dio un murmullo ahogado provocado por su asombro y estar estupefacto, eran las únicas que palabras que se le venían en la mente, al ver algo como esto en persona.

Sirzechs miro con diversión la expresión de asombro de Allen, ya se había dado cuenta al haber llegado a la cabaña, que el peli blanco estaba decepcionado de encontrarse con algo tan simple como una cabaña. Pero por sus buenos modales y ser respetuoso no comento nada, para evitar que él se llegara ofender. Al principio pensaba contarle donde sería el punto original en el que hablarían, pero al ver la mirada en blanco del exorcista, decidió guardarlo como secreto para sorprenderlo.

Vaya que funciono.

-Cierto se me olvidó mencionarte que la magia de transportación no era la única magia que tiene ese círculo mágico, también tiene la magia que se usa para crear un campo de batalla para un Rating Games- Sirzechs comento con una voz divertida, sonriendo al ver la excreción de Allen.

-...- Allen no hablo aún estaba desconcertado ante la gran vista del lugar que se encuentran.

No solo era por la asombrosa vista que le regalaba el lugar, sino que también por el hecho que algo como eso podría ser tan "increíble", porque aun si ya haya visto algo parecido en las instalaciones de la Orden Negra, los laboratorios no se podrían comparar a esto, aun si el hecho de ser en otra época podría ser un punto negativo al juzgar el lugar, no podía negar que esto es sorprendente.

Donde se encuentran es una "Biblioteca", pero no una simple biblioteca que te puedes encontrar en alguna escuela de nivel superior o afuera en alguna ciudad, no, el tamaño era mil veces más grande a una simple biblioteca, además los increíbles muebles que servían como decoración, son la inmensa cantidad de libros que lo asombraba.

-He hecho una réplica exacta de la biblioteca más grande del mundo, la biblioteca del congreso localizada en Washington D.C- Sirzechs dijo con orgullo mirando la biblioteca, no por haber hecho una simple recreación de la biblioteca más grande de la tierra, sino era del hecho del importante significado que tiene.

Allen también se dio cuenta de la importancia de esta biblioteca, no era su tamaño gigantesco sino los libros que tiene almacenado. Toda la información valiosa que tienen es muy importante para cualquier país, o para esta ocasión las tres Facciones. Puede que no tenga idea de que información se trate, pero sabe de la importancia que conlleva el tenerlos.

-...Solo que los libros son diferentes, estos tienen información sobre "la magia" de todo el mundo, no solo sobre las tres Facciones sino también los mundos de las diferentes mitologías. Información que he obtenido con dificultad sobre las investigaciones de magos famosos e importantes de todas partes.- Sirzechs dijo con un tono serio, alternando su mirada hacia Allen, quien no pudo evitar empalidecer.

Comprendió por la mirada y tono de voz de Sirzechs que, al haber obtenido toda esta información, fue complicado incluso par aun Maou como él. La importancia de esta información era valiosa, no cualquiera podría tener acceso a ella, no, incluso para los Maou tener esta información podría ser imposible, que Sirzechs la tenga significa que tuvo que hacer un milagro para tenerla. Porqué esta información no solo es sobre la magia de los Demonios, también es sobre los Ángeles Caídos, Ángeles y de las demás mitologías existentes, cualquier ser que use magia mataría por estos libros.

-Toma asiento Allen, será una larga platica- Sirzechs dijo sereno tomando desprevenido al exorcista que estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos.

El peli rojo camino hacia la mesa más cercana, Allen solo asintió siguiéndolo sin poder despegar su mirada sobre la gran biblioteca, dando pasos vacilantes. Se sentó en una de las tantas cillas que están alrededor, estando de frente al peli rojo.

Sirzechs coloco ambos brazos en la mesa, recargando su barbilla en sus manos, mirando fijamente a Allen. –Antes de hablar del plan, primero y más importante es informarte de varias cosas de este mundo, después de todo aun cuando tienes mis recuerdos, ¿la gran mayoría es borrosa como para entenderla verdad?-Dijo con seriedad mirando expectante ante la respuesta del peli blanco.

Allen se sintió un poco nervioso al tener en cima la mirada seria del Maou más fuerte, poniéndose algo incómodo por esta situación. –S-Si cuando intento pensar en los recuerdos, me comienza a doler la cabeza, solo muy pocos están claros- Afirmo recordando cuando intento pensar como ha sido la relación de Sirzechs con su esposa, llevándose un dolor en el intento impidiendo que puedo hacerlo.

-Bien entonces comenzare explicando lo básico- Sirzechs comenzó con su explicación, alzando su dedo índice y hablando con un tono serio. –Primero el punto básico y que ara entender el sentido básico de este mundo. Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una guerra a tres bandos entre los Demonio, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios con sus Ángeles seguidores. Las tres partes tenían un gran ejército y lucharon por casi la eternidad, como resultado, las tres partes perdieron sus tropas y la guerra terminó hace varios cientos de años con ningún lado ganador- Dijo con un poco de frustración y apretando con firmeza sus puños, un gesto que Allen logro darse cuenta.

Realmente el motivo del porque comenzó esa guerra es incierto, solo son especulaciones, pero para Sirzechs el verdadero motivo es la naturaleza de las Facciones, al ser diferentes buscaron la supremacía poniendo primero su orgullo ante la vida de sus miembros. Sin una verdadera razón dieron comienzo a una larga guerra que solo consiguieron verse muy afectados, los Demonios tuvieron demasiadas bajas que los perjudicaron mucho. Grandes Demonios de la nobleza, que comandaban cerca de 20 o 30 tropas perdieron la mayoría de sus subordinados debido a la guerra. Perdieron tantos que ni siquiera no pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos.

-La mayoría de los Demonios purasangre murieron en la guerra. Incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios. Aunque las facciones de los Ángeles Caídos y Dios perdieron la mayoría de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en donde cualquiera acción imprudente de nuestra parte...puede causarnos grandes problemas- Sirzechs dio un fuerte suspiro, el enojo de solo recordar las estúpidas decisiones de los anteriores Maou los llevaron casi a su extinción.

Allen miro sorprendió la cara agria del peli rojo, aun cuando podía recordar los momentos en que Sirzechs sufrió por el mandato de los antiguos Maou, no se esperaba que fuera tan preocupante. No solo fue una larga guerra, sino que también tuvo que finalizar porque ninguna Facción podía seguir continuando, debido a caer en verdaderas crisis, incluso llegando el punto de perder demasiada de su población. Realmente Sirzechs no tuvo otra opción más que el mismo tomar el puesto de Maou aun cuando no le interesaba ese título y las responsabilidades que conlleva.

-...Es frustrante, pero en verdad, de las tres facciones de Dios, ángeles caídos y los demonios, los demonios tienen menos poder- Sirzechs dijo con ira, sus ojos dieron un brillo melancólico, el enojo y triste era los sentimientos que lo envolvían.

Si no fuera por él, los Demonios ya hubieran sido eliminados por alguna de las dos Facciones, le tomo mucho esfuerzo poder mantener estable su Facción con tantos problemas. Pero de una manera a otra logro que aun sigan vivos los Demonios, pero aun así con todos sus méritos, no logro que los Demonios lo apoyaran en formar una alianza con las dos Facciones, importándoles más su orgullo y dejando de lado su racionamiento.

Allen no hablo, guardo silencio sabiendo el dolor que tiene Sirzechs, después de todo él también ha sido víctima de la cruel guerra, solo por los egoístas deseos de sus superiores y de su enemigo el Conde que se negaba en hacer un tratado de paz, solo deseaba la destrucción de la humanidad. Al final intento que ambos bandos lograran establecer una buena negociación, pero al dar su vida a cambio nunca podrá saber si realmente lo hicieron o fueron tan obstinados y continuaron con la guerra.

\- Ahora otro punto importante, justo como los humanos, los Demonios se dividen en diferentes géneros, masculino y femenino, y son capaces de dar a luz. Pero los Demonios tienen una baja tasa de natalidad, por lo que, con nacimientos normales, toma una gran cantidad de tiempo volver a la misma población que antes- Sirzechs dijo con un tono algo más tranquilo, controlando su ira al recordar en la grave situación que se encuentran.

Allen ladeo su cabeza confundido, pensaba seguir en silencio y dejar que Sirzechs continuara con su explicación, pero su duda fue más grande como para soportarla. –Me disculpo por interrumpirte, pero si los Demonios tienen una baja tasa de natalidad, ¿Cómo han logrado mantener estable el nivel de población?- Pregunto levantando su mano como un claro gesto para que Sirzechs le aclare su duda.

-Bueno se tomó la decisión, de buscar humanos que parecen tener potencial y los hacemos Demonios, es decir, como nuestros sirvientes. Usar un sistema para formar un pequeño grupo de soldados. Y ese es el de las Piezas Malignas, Demonios Nobles decidieron dar los rasgos de un juego humano, el ajedrez, a sus Sirvientes Demonios - Sirzechs respondió serio comenzando acariciar su barbilla.

Este sistema está muy basado en el juego del ajedrez, cada pieza tiene un valor correspondiente. Estos valores son usados para determinar qué pieza puede ser utilizada para reencarnar a alguien, sus fortalezas, talentos o habilidades juegan un papel en la determinación de su valor. Por lo que hay 6 rangos, el más importante el Demonio que es el amo se le llama el [Rey], el caso como de Sirzechs quien es el amo de su clan y también para su hermana menor Rias quien es amo del clan Gremory. A partir de ahí, crearon 5 rangos especiales que consisten en Reina, Caballero, Torre, Alfil y Peón.

-...Aunque no es el único método que usaron, también hay otro que...realmente no le veo mucho futuro- Sirzechs bajo su mirada con desdén, rascándose la cabeza, le era complicado mencionarlo porque es un método que, aunque se vea bueno a primera viste, termina siendo insuficiente y solo causara más problemas. - La nueva producción de Demonios, los sirvientes, son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Por su orgullo y una supuesta excusa la cual es "los Demonios pura sangre se extinguirán", decidieron implementar matrimonios arreglados entre los amos de los clanes principales, los 72 pirales- El peli rojo al mencionar estas últimas palabras no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio inferior, como un intento de controlar su ira.

Por este método, su querida hermana está obligada a casarse con el heredero del clan Phoenix, quien es la viva imagen de los Demonios orgullosos que prefieren sacrificar la vida de los suyos, solo para obtener beneficios o no perder su orgullo en pedir ayuda de alguna Facción. Claramente su hermana Rias está por completo negación en casarse con tal hombre, pero fue inútil porque sus padres no tomaron en cuenta su decisión. Sirzechs como su hermano mayor intento de todas las formas impedir el compromiso, pero igualmente fue inútil, no logro nada y solo se vio humillado por su propia gente.

-Bueno creo que ya hablé mucho de los Demonios, aún hay más cosas sobre la política de los Demonios, pero eso ya lo sabrás con el tiempo. Es hora de hablar sobre las dos Facciones, Los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos- Sirzechs con un largo suspiro logro reprimir sus emociones. –Primero los Ángeles, realmente no hay mucha diferencia en comparación de tu mundo, la Iglesia, que pertenece a Dios y los Ángeles, es un territorio enemigo para los Demonios, ya que cualquier Demonio que ponga un pie en una Iglesia será atacado por los Ángeles. Aunque hay una diferencia, y esos son los "Exorcistas", Los primeros son los exorcistas que reciben la bendición de Dios para realizar exorcismos en el nombre de la justicia. Este grupo de Exorcistas toma prestado el poder de Dios y los Ángeles para eliminar Demonios- Dijo con un tono serio mirando fijamente al rostro del exorcista.

[Exorcista...] Allen abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al recodar cuando fue la última vez que escucho esa palabra, su espina dorsal tembló de miedo al recordar esa sensación de miedo.

La última vez que alguien menciono a los exorcistas, fue el mismo ser con quien se enfrentó Allen al llegar a este mundo, el mismo ser con apariencia de reptil un "Demonio". Por su mente paso su pelea contra ese Demonio, donde se vio inferior ante tal ser que se enfrentaba por primera vez, tanto en su velocidad y fuerza eran muy superiores en comparación a él, además de esa aura que lo había rodeado, que hizo incrementar más sus capacidades.

Esa batalla fue la más difícil que ha tenido, donde experimento más el miedo e incluso verse la necesidad de huir por su vida, algo que el Demonio se lo impidió mostrando la diferencia de nivel de ambos. Aunque logro dar un corte en su torso, en ese justo momento el Demonio se quejó muy fuerte, por el profundo dolor por el corte que recibió, siendo maldecido llamándolo "Exorcista". En ese momento no sabía de la existencia de los Demonios o que incluso estaba en otro mundo, por lo que no había dado importancia que lo llamara por ese título, por ahora es otra evidencia que el mundo donde se encuentra no es el suyo.

Ante el rostro preocupado y la rigidez de Allen, Sirzechs logro ver la clara incomodidad y miedo que tiene. –Veo que recuerdas tu enfrentamiento contra ese Demonio renegado, sobre eso ya me encargué eliminándolo...de todos modos si yo no hubiera asesinado, un amo de algún clan se encargaría de ese Demonio- Sirzechs menciono con un tono frio y mirando con seriedad al exorcista.

Allen no pudo soportar la presión que el Maou ejercía hacia él, apartando la mirada ante sus ojos. Estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Sirzechs, la forma tan fría que la dijo hizo helar todo su cuerpo, no esperaba que tomaran esas medidas tan extremas con los suyos, asesinarlos sin algún tipo de piedad o consideración. "Demonio renegado" sabe que al tener ese nombre son Demonios que habrán cometido un acto imperdonable para sus leyes, pero tener la orden inmediata de matarlos, le parece excesivo.

No puede aceptar que vidas se pierdan solo por leyes muy drásticas, su ideología que obtuvo de su padre le impide poder aceptar tales actos, el jamás podría hacer algo así, aun cuando se ha visto en la necesidad de matar a sus enemigos los Noé no lo hizo. Sabía que tomar la vida de alguien no importa quien sea, nunca será la solución a los problemas de la guerra, solo es combatir fuego con fuego. Encogió sus hombros ante su bajón de ánimo, lo que menos quería es algo normal para las personas de este mundo. Sirzechs noto el cambio de ánimo de Allen, sabía que esa seria respuesta al mencionar las reglas de los Demonios, son drásticas para alguien con esa ética, pero no hay otra forma, más que decirle la verdad de este mundo.

-Cof cof...continuando, ahora son los Ángeles caídos, se podría decir que es igual que en la biblia de tu mundo, pero con algunas diferencias. Eran antiguamente ángeles que servían a Dios, pero son seres que cayeron al infierno porque tenían malas intenciones, hemos estado en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos desde tiempos ancestrales. Hemos estado luchando por la posesión de Inframundo. El inframundo se divide en dos áreas, la de los demonios y la de los Ángeles Caídos- Sirzechs dijo con una voz más serena y no tan fría como la anterior vez, viendo como el exorcista aun cuando estaba escuchando, seguía impactado por la anterior información de los Demonios renegados.

Pensó que tal vez Allen podría comprender bien toda la información que le proporcionaría y podría ir directo a explicar su plan, pero al parecer no podrá ser así. Por su comportamiento y la expresión agria de su rostro aún no puede digerir toda la información, al comienzo de esta se le veía un poco incómodo, entre el transcurso de esta poco a poco se sintió abrumado al conocer información del estado actual de la Facción de los Demonios. Ha atenido que pasar por tanto incluso antes de esta conversación, perder casi la vida contra un Demonio renegado, saber que se encuentra en otro mundo y que nunca podrá regresar, y ahora esta conversación que solo le está complicando más poder adaptarse a este mundo.

[Lo mejor será terminar esta conversación ahora, está muy cansado como para continuar] Sirzechs pensó al ver el estado de ánimo del peli blanco, pensó que tal vez podría aceptar todo esto el día de hoy, pero se equivocó, parece que tendrá que pasar algo de tiempo para que pueda aceptar la situación que se encuentra.

-Esto es todo por ahora, aún hay más cosas importantes que debo de explicarte- Sirzechs se levantó de la silla, toco el hombro de Allen quien lo miro con un rostro triste. - pero es mejor que descanses, has pasado por mucho en un solo día, tienes que cuidar tu salud- Dijo con un sincero sentimiento de preocupación, sonriéndole como un consuelo ante su malestar.

-...- Allen no respondió solo se limitó asintiendo, bajando su mirada no pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos, aceptando la propuesta de Sirzechs.

Ambos saben muy bien que él tiene que pensar bien en la situación que se acaba de meter, hoy ha podido saber más sobre este mundo, pero ha sido tantas cosas que tiene que digerir, como para poder continuar con esta conversación. Un descanso le vendría muy bien para pensar las cosas con calma, aunque no sabe si podrá conciliar el sueño este día.

-...ufff estoy cansado- Allen dio pequeño suspiro mientras se tumbó en la pequeña cama de la cabaña, encima de la manta que cubre el colchón.

Han pasado unos minutos desde que tuvo esa conversación, se encuentra solo en la cabaña, debido que Sirzechs se marchó al inframundo al terminar de hablar. Se decidió que por hoy descansara en esta cabaña, después mañana a primera hora Sirzechs llegaría por el e irían a la ciudad más cercana para comer algo, y rentaría un hotel para que tuviera un buen lugar para alojarse.

Cerro los ojos no como intento de dormir, sino para reflexionar todo lo sucedido, son tantas cosas como para asimilarlo bien. Decir que se encuentra confundido es poca cosa, son tantos sentimientos dentro de él que siente como su estómago se revuelve, un nudo formarse en su garganta y un profundo hoyo en su corazón. Esta por completo abrumado por todo lo que le ha sucedido en solo un día, como su vida cambio tanto en solo cuestión de horas, como podría aceptar todo esto si su vida ha cambiado tan radicalmente, ningún humano podría adaptarse a tantas cosas en solo unas horas.

Que se encuentra en mundo distinto, aunque no quiera aceptarlo sabe que es verdad, hay demasiadas pruebas irrefutables como para negarlo, pero no significa que pueda aceptar como si fuera cualquier cosa. Después de todo no debería de estar en este lugar, debería de estar muerto, el no buscaba seguir con vida después de haber pasado por tanto, solo buscaba descansar en la tumba llevándose un buen sabor de boca, ayudando a los humanos y sus compañeros. Pero todo resulto de una forma que nunca deseo o esperaba que sucediera.

Con ambas manos sujeto con firmeza las mantas que están debajo de él, se sentía de caído por no poder con todo esto, cada vez más se frustraba al no poder seguir el ritmo de todos los acontecimientos. No solo está vivo, sino que también acaba de aceptar cooperar con un ser tan fuerte que sería capaz de acabar con toda la humanidad si él deseara, ¿Cómo no podría sentirse incomodo estando a lado del Maou mas fuerte?, aun si comparten los mismos pensamientos, aun no puede acostumbrarse estar con él.

No solo eso, también se verá envuelto en otra guerra con seres que lo superan por mucho en poder, los niveles de poder son muy diferentes, una abrumadora diferencia hay entre ellos. Con su nivel actual no hay forma en que pueda hacer algo, eso era una de las cosas que le daba miedo, no podría ser ayuda realmente para Sirzechs, quien tiene muchas esperanzas en él, más de las que pueda soportar.

Se acurrucó en la cama, sus pensamientos le impedían sentirse bien acostado, estaba incomodo por la frustración que tiene, después de todo su mente es un lio por completo. Intentaba poder ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar una respuesta a tantas dudas que tenía, no de información ya que Sirzechs le explico lo necesario, sino entenderlo y comprender bien todo lo que acaba de saber. Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta del gran lio que se acaba de meter, una guerra que, aunque supuestamente había terminado, en cualquier momento pude estallar una con solo una acción de algún miembro de una Facción.

Se siente inseguro si realmente podría hacer algo, ante los grandes problemas que hay entre las Facciones, no solo la mala relación que tienen las Facciones, sino también el estado actual de los Demonios, es alarmante porque han perdido un gran número de su población, aunque tomaron medidas para prevenir su extinción, tanto Sirzechs como el saben que no serán suficientes para poder seguir viviendo.

[Esto es mucho para mi] Allen pensó muy abatido, sucumbiendo ante sus dudas.

Aun cuando no puede soportar el gran peso que tiene sobre sus hombros, sabe que no tiene otra opción, porque puede que no quiera o no pueda aceptarlo, pero no tiene más opción que ayudar a Sirzechs en sus planes. No tiene otro motivo por cual vivir, lo que le deba esa razón de vivir no existe, fue dejada atrás en su mundo, un lugar que nunca más podrá regresar.

Arrepentirse no sirve nada.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. Capitulo 6

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

===(**Inframundo**)===

**Ubicación: Desconocido**

Una profunda oscuridad era lo que adueñaba por completo el lugar, tan intensa que es imposible para los mortales poder ver en ella, aun si intentaran que sus globos oculares se adaptaran en la noche. No se podía saber si es un castillo común de cualquier Demonio de algún clan o si es en medio del bosque, ni si quiera se puede escuchar algún sonido que pueda dar alguna señal de vida, todo lo que reinaba es el silencio junto con la oscuridad.

Excepto un pequeño rayo de luz que provenía del cielo de tono morado, era leve pero lo suficiente como para iluminar una pequeña parte, en medio de todo. Ahí se encontraba un hombre, con una presciencia muy peculiar, daba un aire de elegancia como cualquier noble, no, mejor dicho, de un rey. Vestía con ropas más caras y adornos muy llamativos que se podría imaginar, todo de una gran calidad, pero lo que más destacaba de dicho hombre, es su larga cabellera de un color muy peculiar, un color "plateado".

Este hombre se encontraba mirando a la nada, concentrado en sus pensamientos, analizando las posibles situaciones, las acciones que haría de ahora en adelante, mientras acaricia su barbilla. Pero una presencia lo saco de su concentración, por ser un Demonio pose una increíble visión que puede ver con claridad en medio de la intensa oscuridad. Por lo que puede ver con claridad quien lo interrumpió, dio una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que era justamente a quien estaba esperando.

-hmm que extraño verte por aquí, creí que tardarías en pensar bien si unirte a mí o no...acaso será...por fin te has decido, hahaha fue más rápido de lo esperado- El hombre se rio dando una sonrisa para nada agradable, era una sonrisa siniestra semejante a un monstruo.

-Rizevim Livan Lucifer-Sama sabe muy bien porque vengo a verlo, después de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir en el infierno y el mundo humano- Una voz muy seria y fría se escuchó entre la oscuridad, por lo que era imposible saber su apariencia, solo se pudo saber que el dueño de esa voz es un hombre.

El llamado Rizevim Livan Lucifer miro divertido la queja del hombre que se encuentra cerca. Claro que sabe porque este hombre lo acaba de visitar, pero le daba gracia la clara insistencia de ese hombre para hablar con él, después de todo tiene información muy importante, que este hombre anda buscando desde hace ya un tiempo. Pero pensaba jugar un poco, le divertía ver las expresiones de los arrebates de ira de ese hombre, no importara lo serio y sereno que finja ser, solo él podría hacer que diera esas expresiones.

-Lo siento pero no tengo la mínima idea, ¿Me podrías dar el placer de saber el porqué de su presciencia en mi humilde morada?- Rizevim dijo con toda la seriedad que podría dar, al estar soportando no dar carcajadas por ver la expresión que está dando ese Demonio.

-Le pido, deje de burlarse de mí, está muy claro que he vino para que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre el causante del desastre que ocurrió en el infierno y el mundo humano, el cual solo hace unas horas acaba de pasar- El misterioso hombre se quejó, se escuchaba algo enojado, se acercó dando pasos fuertes.

Han pasado años desde cuando tuvo interés en un cierto tema, muchos han tratado de conseguir respuestas, varios científicos entre las Facciones pasaron todas sus vidas dedicándose solo por ese motivo, el cual cambaría por completo la historia de este mundo. Pero sin ningún avance, aun cuando ya hubieron ciertos roces demostrando su existencia, aún era imposible para ellos poder demostrarlos ellos mismos. Se trata de "Otros Mundos", dimensiones diferentes a este, con seres e historias completamente distintas. Varios científicos han buscado alguna forma poder viajar entre dimensiones, pero nunca han podido, y solo se ha quedado en eso, "intentos". Él es uno de esos tantos, le interesa poder saber más sobre las posible distintas dimensiones y como pude llegar, pero hasta ahora solo era eso un interés, no pasara más como un simple sueño.

Pero todo eso cambio con lo ocurrido en este día, tanto el infierno como el mundo humano acaba de suceder un extraño fenómeno, dejando perplejos a las tres Facciones. Una extraña presencia atravesó el infierno y el mundo humano en solo cuestión de milésimas de segundos, acompañado de un rastro de desastre en su camino. Este suceso claramente llamo a todos la atención, las tres Facciones no dudaron en ir investigar, pero aun cuando el intento informarse bien de lo sucedido.

Nadie le dio alguna respuesta, aun cuando investigaron en profundidad, no encontraron ninguna información sobre el causante todo ese desastre. O eso fue el pensamiento de la gran mayoría, pero él no se dejó engañar por esas mentiras, sabe muy bien si se trataba de tener información valiosa sobre estos tipos de cosas, el único ser seria este Demonio que se encuentra a solo pocos metros cerca, "Rizevim Livan Lucifer".

Dicho Demonio le dio una sonrisa siniestra que dejaría helado cualquiera que la viera, daba una peligrosa aura muy aterradora. -Tal vez tengo lo que busques...pero no puedo dártelo, para eso necesito recibir algo a cambio del mismo valor. Y solo hay una cosa por lo cual estoy dispuesto a recibir...tu lealtad- Sentencio con una voz tenebrosa, ampliando más su sonrisa semejándose a un verdadero monstruo, junto con una mirada penetrante.

El Demonio se estremeció un poco ante por esas palabras, sabia con quien se estaba metiendo cuando se veía envuelto en estos tipos de asuntos, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse un poco ante la actitud de Rizevim. Estaba en la necesidad de pensar muy bien cuál sería su respuesta, dependiendo de ella su vida tendrá un cambio de 180 grados, sin vuelta atrás, solo tendrá una oportunidad de elegir. Claramente él no tiene una habilidad para ver el futuro, por lo que no sabe si algún día se arrepentirá por su decisión, esto solo hacia supresión aumentar y incertidumbre.

¿Pero cuál era la respuesta correcta?, será decidir en centrarse en su sueño y dejar de lado lo demás, su familia, amigos y su puesto como Demonio. O será en dejar de lado ese sueño imposible de lograr y darle importancia a lo que tiene ahora. En realidad, no hay una respuesta correcta, todo depende del punto de vista de cada persona, no existe una respuesta correcta o incorrecta en esta decisión, todo dependerá de él, cual es la que más desea, cual rumbo quiere seguir.

El Demonio alzo su mirada, observando hacia la pared, para los ojos de simples mortales es imposibles saber si hay o no una. Reflexionaba cuales serían las consecuencias de tomar una de las dos decisiones posibles a elegir, como cambiaría su vida cuando tomara esa decisión y cómo afectaría a los demás. También no pudo evitar que por su mente se le cruzara la incertidumbre de cambios que podrían pasar en sus próximas acciones, como cambiara su Facción en unirse al bando más peligroso en la oscuridad del inframundo.

¿Cuántas vidas se perderán por su decisión?, fue una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía, sabía muy en las complicaciones de unirse a tal Demonio como Rizevim implica en cometer actos imperdonables para la moral establecida en la Facción de los Demonios. Eso lo estremecía más, si él se viera envuelto en todos esos actos, muy seguro todo a su al redor, su familia se vería afectada por sus acciones, incluso podrían ser unas victimas más de las crueldades por sus acciones. ¿Podría soportar esa culpa toda su vida?.

¿Cuál decisión debería tomar?

Un sentimiento paso por su corazón, paso a través entre ese mar de confusión, dándose paso. Su mente se sintió más libre, ese nudo que apretaba su corazón desapareció, las dudas que le taladraban su mente se esfumaron por completo. Todo estaba claro para él. Su respuesta fue iluminada por la luz de su nueva razón de vivir, un nuevo sendero por él cual estaba dispuesto a tomar sabiendo sus consecuencias, podría morir en cualquier día, no le importaba las complicaciones futuras por este senderó tan peligroso, el lucharía para cumplirlo aun si eso significa enfrentarse con toda una Facción, él no se detendría.

No le dará importancia cuanta destrucción azotará en el mundo, cuantas muertes habrá por sus futuras acciones, el solo vera por sí mismo. Su moral la tirará y buscará su propia facilidad ante de los demás, será lo egoísta cuanto quiera ser o lo cruel que se verá obligado hacer. Destruirá todos sus lazos formados con su familia y amigos en toda su vida, al ser un estorbo para cumplir con su meta. Si tiene que convertirse en monstruo sin corazón entonces estará más que dispuesto hacerlo, si debe entregar su alma a este Demonio Rizevim, con gusto firmaría el contrato de una vez sin pensarlo dos veces.

El luchara por su sueño.

-...Entiendo, si con eso me ayudaras en conseguir lo que estado buscando todos estos años...lo are, seré tu arma si así lo deseas- Su tono fue muy sereno y frio como para poder saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, al contrario de sus ojos cuales un brillo intenso emano en ellos, un tono rojo como la sangre, mientras daba una mirada penetrante.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer sintió su corazón agitarse un poco, de un momento a otro ese Demonio expulso un potente instinto asesino, tomándolo por sorpresa, se vio en la necesidad de dar un suspiro para fingir no haber sido afecto. -M-muy bien como esperaba de ti, tomarías la mejor decisión. Solo espero que entiendas, no hay marcha atrás, de ahora en adelante tu vida me pertenece- Dio un chasquido con sus dedos, con ello un leve brillo blanco apareció cerca de los pies del Demonio.

Con ello una caja se mostró, de un tamaño mediano de un color rojo con varias decoraciones por el centro. El Demonio miro curioso la caja, estando solo unos centímetros de él, la tomo en entre sus manos y la abrió levemente, observándola con mucho detenimiento. Se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al poder ver su interior, su mira se volvió a dirigir a Rizevim, al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, este Demonio peli plateado le regalo una sonrisa.

-Úsalo, desde ahora será tu uniforme de trabajo- Rizevim le afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa y una voz serena.

El Demonio se encontraba algo confundido, pero decidió obedecer las órdenes de su nuevo jefe, saco lo que sea que viene adentro y poco a poco se colocó cada uno. -Entendido... ¿Cuál será mi trabajo, mi rey Rizevim Livan Lucifer?- El Demonio pregunto con términos más formales, y con un tono sumiso.

Dio pasos lentos hacia la leve luz, iluminaba una pequeña parte del lugar, este rayo lo cubrió revelando por fin la identidad del Demonio, quien se ocultaba ante la intensa oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en capa de color rojo, de una tela muy fina y elegante, su rostro era cubierto por un mascara blanca con decoraciones rojas, lo único visible eran sus ojos, estaban dando un fuerte brillo reflejando su gran convicción, la luz de sus ojos era inquebrantable.

-De ahora en adelante serás mi espía en la Facción de los Demonios, ocultaras tu verdadera identidad cuando estés junto a mí, de esa forma evitaras ser descubierto, y lo más importante aras el trabajo sucio por mi...bienvenido mi nuevo soldado, mi sombra Orochi- Rizevim Ordeno con una voz seria junto con malacia al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, mirando divertido a su nueva adquisición.

===(**Mundo Humano**)=====

-Ahhhhhh no pensé que resultaría de esa forma- Allen se quejó con una voz leve, debido a su cansancio mental, estaba acostado en la pequeña cama de la cabaña.

Solo hace unas pocas horas estaba en la ciudad acompañado de Sirzechs, con la intención de ser registrado y documentado en Japón, de esa forma poder evitar posibles problemas legales cuando Allen salga por la ciudad. Si no fuera por el gran poder económico de Sirzechs hubieran tardado días en poder registrar al peli blanco, pero con su influencia solo tardaron unas horas en obtener los documentos necesarios. Ahora Allen Walker es un nuevo ciudadano más de Japón, aunque también con orígenes extranjeros, de esa forma nadie sospecharía el porque de su apariencia muy distinta de los orientales.

Aunque esa no es la razón del malestar del ex-exorcista, sino más bien su difícil adaptación a la nueva sociedad fue lo que lo abrumo, no solo un nuevo cambio de cultura se le presento en esa ciudad, también un gran avance en la tecnología, lo dejo desconcertado. El sonido de tantos automóviles, una gran masa de gente reunida en solo lugar, hablando en un idioma nuevo y el cual nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender, todo era completamente nuevo para el, quedando por completo abrumado.

Primero llegando a la ciudad, se llevó una gran impresión, tantas cosas nuevas que no lograba comprender, no pudo evitar se nublara por todo, sintiéndose muy mareado y con un dolor en la cabeza. Gracias a la ayuda Sirzechs logro llegar en pie hasta donde se encontraban en el registro civil más cercano. En el momento cuando fue encuestado por la oficinista del lugar, no pudo responderle al no entender japones, por lo que Sirzechs se hizo cargo para proporcionar su información. Pero no solo era eso, su nerviosismo junto con la presión de la ciudad, le revolvieron tanto en la cabeza como el estómago, al final termino sucumbiendo y su termino expulsando todo, vomito dentro de la oficina.

-¿Allen te encuentras mejor?- Sirzechs pregunto posando su mano en la espalda de Allen, mientras le daba una mirada suave que reflejaban su preocupación.

Allen se incorporo tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, aun costado de su nuevo compañero. -...Si, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar Sirzechs Gremory-San- Respondió con una expresión mejor a la anterior, aun se encontraba un poco pálido y algunas gotas bajaban por su frente, pero por lo menos no sentía ese dolor en su estómago. Se toco el lugar donde debería estar las marcas de su maldición, pero ya no se encontraban.

Eso es por una simple razón, se trataba de algo hecho por el Demonio Sirzechs, realizo un hechizo de gran nivel que muy pocos podrían realizar, una ilusión que ocultaría su maldición para cualquier ser, si este no lograra estar al nivel de poder de ese hechizo. De forma que nadie sospecharía de su apariencia, al no mostrar esa marca, Allen claramente se sorprendió cuando lo escucho, debido que eso lo realizo antes de hablarse por primera vez en ese hotel en Inglaterra, por eso su ojo maldito no reacciono a la presencia de Sirzechs, porque fue ocultado por la ilusión.

Sirzechs sonrió aliviado, pero con algo de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. -Lo siento Allen, no me tome el tiempo de pensar como reaccionarias en la ciudad- Se disculpó mientras bajaba su mirada, en su tono de voz se escuchó un verdadero sentimiento de culpa.

Sirzechs se sintió como un verdadero tonto nuevamente, cada vez va aumentando las situaciones donde lastima la pobre mente de su compañero peli blanco. En esta ocasión se encontraba un poco impaciente para comenzar los preparativos de su plan, no se detuvo un momento en penar si Allen ya había digerido toda su situación para poder seguir adelante, pero al parecer aún es muy rápido, para poder adaptarse a este nuevo mundo. Lo primero será hacer que el ex-exorcista esté preparado mentalmente para poder comenzar con sus planes, cosa que le llevara un tiempo.

Allen miro sorprendido por la repentina acción de Sirzechs, aun cuando sabía de su bondad, no podía evitar sorprenderse de las buenas acciones de nuevo compañero. -No se preocupe Sirzechs Gremory-San, no tiene la culpa, ni si quiera puedo soportar estar en medio de la ciudad- Agito su cabeza a los lados como un gesto de negación, dándole una sonrisa forzada.

Allen se sintió como un verdadero inútil, pensó que podría soportar adentrarse en la ciudad, sin verse afectado ante el drástico cambio tanto de cultura como de civilización, pero fue muy ingenuo. Tan solo haber pasado unos minutos en la ciudad se vio desconcertado por completo, fue tanta su incredulidad que los niervos le ganaron llegando a un punto donde su estomago se vio en la necesidad de expulsar todo. Se vio tan avergonzado por haber metido a Sirzechs en tantos líos por su culpa, y verse envuelto en su ridículo.

Sirzechs notando la expresión agria del peli blanco, pensó en la forma más rápida de hacerlo sentir mas relajo y cómodo. Tenía pensado continuar con su explicación interrumpida del día anterior, pero con el estado de Allen, no sabía cuál sería la mejor opción para revertir esta mala situación. Lamentablemente también estaba en la necesidad de informarlo de la mejor manera para prepararlo por las futuras complicaciones.

-Sabes Allen, tenia pensado volver ir a la biblioteca, pero creo que lo mejor será adelantarlo lo más rápido posible para ir a tu nuevo hogar, y poder comer algo, después de todo no has comido en estas horas- Sirzechs se levantó de la cama, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Allen, regalándole una sonrisa.

Allen ladeo su cabeza por confusión, pero asintió estando de acuerdo, Sirzechs al ver su confirmación decidió explicar de una vez su plan. -Realmente por ahora no seré tan detallado, iré directo al punto. Los recuerdos que te pase, aunque te sean borros la gran mayoría, lograste entender unos pocos...mis varios intentos de conseguir la paz entre las tres Facciones- Dijo con profundo pesar, con solo recordar le producía un sabor muy agridulce, yo no le importaba fingir su ira, su semblante se endureció y sus ojos brillaban de melancolía.

Allen miro con detenimiento el comportamiento del Demonio, comprendía bien ese sentimiento de impotencia, haber intentado convencer tanto sus compañeros como el bando enemigo, por una paz que tanto necesitaban ambos bandos, una paz que tanto deseaban los humanos. Dio su vida por esa intención, lamentablemente muy profundo de su alma sabia la verdad, solo dio su vida en vano, con ello las vidas de sus preciados compañeros se verán envueltas en esa cruel guerra creada por esos bandos que solo ven por sus propios deseos.

Comprende un poco la situación, su sufrimiento no se puede comparar al de su nuevo compañero Demonio, quien al tener un elevado puesto como en el infierno debería de haber logrado esa paz, pero fue abandonados por sus compañeros. Aun después que le dieran la espalda, el siguió buscando una manera de poder lograr un tratado de paz, conseguir que las tres Facciones se apoyaran mutuamente. Intentos que hasta ahora solo han sido inútiles.

-Es mi prioridad el conseguir unir las tres Facciones, pero en estos momentos es imposible...por eso mismo iremos paso por paso, detendremos los planes de los seres que intentes aprovecharse de esta situación. Ya van varios grupos que han intentado atacar tanto a los Demonios como las demás Facciones, por muy de mi pesar no he logrado detenerlos- Sirzechs sintió como su impotencia se volvía cada vez más grande.

-¿Eh?, no entiendo, como no has logrado detenerlos, aun si los Demonios no acepten ayudar a las demás Facciones, no te deberían impedir llevar ante la justicia quienes rompan la leyes...¿o eso debería de ser así verdad?- Allen pregunto observando expectante ante la respuesta del peli rojo, estaba confundido por alguien como Sirzechs no podría detener tales grupos teniendo ese puesto y tal poder.

Los labios de Sirzechs se curvaron en una mueca. -Exactamente esa es la razón, soy el Demonio más conocido en todo el mundo. Si intento detener algún Ángel Caído o Ángel, incluso los Demonios, se crearía un gran problema y, eso es porque nuestras relaciones son tan malas, un simple conflicto llevaría a una nueva guerra- Dijo con frustración cerrando con firmeza sus puños, mordiendo su labio inferior, donde una gota de sangre salió.

Su imagen causa tal impacto, cualquier acción de su parte afecta a todas la Facciones, lamentablemente es lo mismo con su nobleza, por eso no puede pedirles ayuda, misma razón del porque les está ocultando todo esto. Si el o alguien de su nobleza hicieran algo contra una Facción provocaría la ira de estas y una guerra volvería aparecer, es el mismo caso si el intentara detener algún Demonio, las Facciones se entrarían de los conflictos internos de los Demonios y lo aprovecharían para atacar tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Yo solo no puedo lograr nada, necesito la ayuda de una persona que no pertenezca a ninguna de las Facciones, o por lo menos no tenga un puesto como el mío. De esa forma podrá solucionar los conflictos entre las Facciones y así arreglar la relacionar entre los Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos- Sirzechs continúo explicando su plan, tratando de ser lo mas serio posible sin que sus emociones lo dominen.

Estaba tan desesperado de lograr la paz que tanto deseaba, viéndose en la necesidad de especular la existencia de seres de otros mundos. Gracias a las investigaciones de su compañero Maou, tuvo la esperanza de esperar que algún día un ser otro mundo apareciera. Realmente no había ninguna garantía que tal cosa pasara, incluso si ocurriera el tiempo era una incógnita, imposible de saber ti tales cosas pasaran. Mientras tanto Sirzechs con el mayor optimismo reunió toda lo necesario para crear un plan donde podría por fin hacer algo por el bien de las tres Facciones, juntando toda la información posible y los objetos necesarios para realizarlo. Esa biblioteca conecta por un círculo mágico de esta cabaña, es una de esas cosas que tuvo creo para su plan, una de sus mayores dificultades.

Allen lo miro desconcertado, hace solo unas horas no lograba entender la insistencia de Sirzechs para unirse en equipo, en lugar de pedirle ayuda a los de su propia Facción. Pero ahora lo comprendió la razón del porque Sirzechs se ha visto tan impotente y verse obliga en pedir ayuda a un completo desconocido. Dada su gran sorpresa no pudo evitar abrir la boca y ensanchar sus ojos a mas no poder. Ahora se sentía peor al conocer mejor las complicaciones que a tenido que enfrentar Sirzechs todo este tiempo.

Aun así, no estaba seguro de lograr las expectativas de Sirzechs, tener el poder y el valor de enfrentarse a esos seres llamados Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, incluso de criaturas fuera de la imaginación, sin contar un posible enfrentamiento contra un Dios. Allen se estremeció en solo penar en los peligros cercanos al estar cerca de Sirzechs, no solo era el miedo enfrentarse a esos seres tan fuertes, es la impotencia de no ser capaz de lograr algo, de poder ayudar en verdad a Sirzechs, estaba inseguro de sí mismo.

Miro con preocupación e inseguro el rostro de Sirzechs. -Entiendo bien su situación...pero no creo poder lograrlo, es imposible para mí, un humano poder detener tan si quiera alguien de una Facción, no tengo el poder para lograrlo...ni si quiera logre derrotar a ese Demonio, yo no podre serte de ayuda...sería mejor si buscaras alguien más lo cien...-Estaba por disculparse por su debilidad, por sentirse un completo inútil, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir sin poder impedirlo.

Sirzechs lo sujeto con firmeza los hombros, dándole una mirada llena de motivación y regalándole una sonrisa con gran cariño. -No lo digas, tu no eres un inútil, yo se el tipo de persona que eres, después de todo tengo tus recuerdos...tu eres la mejor persona que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer en toda mi vida- Dijo con una voz firme sin demostrar ninguna duda, seguro de sus palabras.

Estas palabras dejaron por completo en chock al ex-exorcista Allen, sus ojos se ensancharon tanto, dando ilusión de estar a punto de salir de sus cuencas. Al estar tan sorprendido no logro seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras venir del Demonio más fuerte de su Facción. Tenía en mente una posible respuesta de Sirzechs, la cual sería pura decepción por sus escusas, pero en lugar de eso, está recibiendo palabras de apoyo y motivación.

-Has pasado por tantas cosas, tanto sufrimiento en tan temprana edad y aun así no dejaste de soñar, tener esa esperanza de seguir viviendo. La vida te arrebato lo más preciado para ti, pero lograste superar cumpliendo tu promesa con tu querido padre, el seguir adelante. Si otra persona estuviera en tu lugar, estaría llena de odio y rencor, se volvería un completo genocida...pero tú no tiraste tus principios, Allen eso es un logro increíble- Sirzechs dijo con un profundo respeto y cariño, sus ojos reflejaban una gran convicción, lo que acaba de decir es que realmente piensa.

Esas palabras resonaron en los odios de Allen, la alegría cual pensaba nunca más volvería tener, envolvió su corazón. Antes sentía una gran presión por todo lo sucedido, una gran tristeza por perderlo todo, miedo por este mundo por completo desconocido, pero lo que mas lo aterraba era estar solo. Todo eso a cambiado un poco, ahora al escuchar esas palabras de Sirzechs, podría tener esa motivación para seguir viviendo, seguir adelante cumpliendo con su promesa.

Sirzechs poso su mano en la cabeza de Allen, frotó su cabello blanco, su pelo con sus hebras finas, sintiendo como fluían entre sus dedos. -Allen confía en mí, estoy seguro de ti, eres capaz de eso y mucho más. Además, no estás solo, desde ahora estaré a tu lado- Amplio más su cálida sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Sirzechs entendía el momento por el cual está pasando Allen, su mundo se vino abajo en tan solo un día, tantas cosas le pasaron en ese tiempo, poder asimilarlo en unas horas sería prácticamente imposible. Solo con el tiempo podrá ayudarlo, darle esa razón por cual vivir, el motivo por seguir adelante luchando contra los problemas que le dará la vida. Ya no volverá impacientarse con el muchacho, lo tomará con calma y lo llevará a un camino digno por cual luchar, sin dejarlo solo.

[Allen prometo estar desde ahora a tu lado, apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, después de todo somos compañeros... me pregunto, ¿Qué nos deparará en el futuro?] Sirzechs pensó en el profundo de su corazón, savia el gran cambio que tendría desde ahora su futuro, pero está más que dispuesto en tomarlo junto con Allen.

-...¡Si!- Allen asintió con una gran sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa sincera, la primera este nuevo mundo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	12. Capitulo 7

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-Ufff todo iba tan bien- Allen se quejó mientras daba un largo suspiro, estaba mirando al suelo como un reflejo del bajón de sus ánimos, en sus mejillas estaba un tono rojizo fuerte por la vergüenza. Lleva puesto un abrigo de color negro, encima de su camisa blanca y chaleco negro, sus manos envueltas por sus característicos guantes blancos, su pantalón negro y por último sus botas negras.

La experiencia que había tenido solo una semana, estaba por volver a repetir, las náuseas lo volvieron a saltar de la misma manera que esa vez, tan similar como si hubiera repetido el mismo día. Lo que más le molestaba era que pensaba que por fin había logrado tener ante la nueva sociedad de su nuevo hogar, estaba tan equivocado. Ahora se arrepiente de haber subestimado esta ciudad y desconocida cultura de este país.

Sujeto su estómago con ambos brazos, su tez estaba tan pálida como si hubiera tenido el susto de su vida, cosa no tan alejada de la realidad. -Si había soportado estar en el autobús ... incluso estaba tan lleno y con las ventanas cerradas. Pero como pudo ser que ... ¡No aguantara estar adentro de un simple restaurante de comida rápida! - Dio un pequeño grito en medio de las calles, recargándose de la pared de un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida.

Se agradeció con que no hay ninguna persona caminando cerca de él, solo automóviles cruzando la calle ignorando sus gritos o no logrando entender lo que hablo.

Han transcurrido una semana entera desde ese accidente ocurrido en la ciudad, con su registro y la plática con Sirzechs, esa conversación que le es imposible retener una sonrisa con solo recordarla. Necesitaba esa plataforma con su nuevo compañero, para sentir ese apoyo en el nuevo camino de su vida. Desde entonces desde ese día ha estado viviendo en el departamento que el Maou lo alojo.

-... Sirzechs- Allen mencionao con cariño, dibujando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes cuando se le venía en la mente, la figura de Sirzechs solo le provocaba tensión, era el reflejo vivo de su realidad cruda, la clara muestra que está atrapado en este mundo. Pero con el paso de estos días, su imagen cambio por completo, ya no tiene miedo ese hombre y miedo al verlo, ahora solo un cálido sentimiento emanaba en su corazón.

Sirzechs lo ha visitado todos los días en el transcurso de la semana, pasando unas horas con él, ayudándolo en todo lo que necesita. Le pareció un poco extraño que el Maou no mencionara nada sobre las tres Facciones o de sus planes, en su lugar le preguntaba cómo se sentía o si le gustaba su nuevo hogar. Ayudándolo adaptarse a la nueva sociedad y tecnología de este mundo, además de apoyarlo con su estudio de la historia en general del mundo. Le era pesado aceptarlo, pero realmente necesitaba saber la historia de este mundo, para poder comprender el sentido común y varias cosas que necesitara en su nueva vida.

Aun le es imposible poder superar todo lo que le sucedió, haber perdido todo lo que le daba una razón para vivir tan solo hace unos días, es un dolor imposible de sanar en tan poco tiempo, es una oscuridad que lo perseguirá en mucho tiempo, no días ni meses, serán años el tiempo que tendrá que soportar para poder liberarse por lo menos aceptar su dolor. Pero gracias a Sirzechs quien lo ha estado ayudando, tiene de nuevo esa voluntad de seguir adelante, porque cuando más necesitaba ayuda fue ese Demonio de cabello rojizo quien apareció a su lado. Esto realmente se lo agradece de tal manera que siente no poder pagárselo ni con su vida.

-Ya lleva mucho, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara más Sirzechs?- Pregunto confundido, aun mirando el suelo, dando bocanadas de aire, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Hoy justamente el inicio de una nueva semana, Sirzechs había propuesto salir a un rato en la ciudad, para que Allen se acostumbrara a andar sin problemas en las calles. Su primer reto fue viajar en el autobús en medio de tanta gente, un reto el cual cumplió sin problemas y sin sentir náuseas, o un dolor en el estómago. Pero su segundo reto, entrar y pedir su comida en un restaurante de comida rápida, no fue lo mismo, al entrar se encontró con mucha gente, sorprendiéndolo la cantidad de personas reunidas solo por una comida chatarra, pero lo dejo abrumado el absurdo tamaño de fila para solo pedir su orden. Solo duro unos minutos formados cuando ese dolor en el estómago aparecido. Por lo que Sirzechs tuvo que tomar su lugar en la fila y pedir la comida en su lugar, mientras él salió a la leyenda del aire de la calle.

Al recordar como estuvo un punto de vomitar en medio de tanta gente, le dio tanta vergüenza que el color rojizo en su rostro aumento, pareciendo un foco rojo iluminando tan fuerte en medio de la noche. Tal vez por ser a estar más horas del día, no hay mucha gente y solo hay autos por las calles, aunque no explicaba porque hay tanta gente en ese restaurante. Pero tampoco lo perdí tanto, el dolor que estaba desapareciendo fue lo único que le importaba en estos momentos, sin prestar mucha atención a su rededor.

Misma razón del porque cuando unos pies aparecieron en su vista, se sobre salto y reacciono alo primero que se le vino en la mente. -¡Eh pera un momento, no me avisaste que acabas de salir! - Allen grito preocupado al capitán una persona con una larga caballera de tono rojizo, se apresuró acercarse al ver que esa persona lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Tal vez por su vista estaba un poco borrosa efecto de su mareo o simplemente estaba tan distraído que no tenía claramente sus acciones, no se dio cuenta de los zapatos que estaba usando esa persona, porque no había gritado ni lo habría perseguido. Una acción cual lamentable por ser tan despreciado por no revisar bien, y pensar que esa persona es su amigo Sirzechs.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el sujeto del hombro y lo que volteó a ver, otra acción más por el cual desearía no haber hecho. -Oye porque no me responde Sirzec ..- Allen dijo respirando con pesadez, ensanchando sus ojos cuando esa persona encontró su rostro, su tez que ya estaba pálida aumento tanto semejándose a un cadáver.

Se maldijo al no poder haber pensado mejor las cosas, si se hubiera detenido por lo menos uno segundos para pensar bien y revisar si esa persona es Sirzechs, no se puede controlar que pasar por esto. Ahora tendrá en mente, el Maou más fuerte no es la única persona en tener una larga cabellera de color rojizo, también hay más personas con dicha característica, o mejor dicho más Demonios con el cabello rojo y largo.

/ Nota del autor: Esta escena seria mejor si agrega una banda sonora que tenia en mente, para darle un gran ambiente pero ...: 'v.

Ahora se encuentra enfrente de un joven adolescente, casi de su misma edad, con una figura que resalta en cualquier lugar, incluso si está en medio de un mar de gente. Tiene un cuerpo tan bien desarrollado que contrasta con una adolescente de casi de su edad, piernas bien torneadas resaltando al estar a primera vista sin ser cubiertas por una tela larga, una cintura ancha que hace que sumar puntos a su trasero también formado el cual solo despertaría el primitivo instinto carnal de los hombres, un gran y llamativo escote que realmente solo pocas mujeres podrían tener el privilegio de tenerlo de forma natural, otro atributo más por el cual un hombre no podría despegar su mirada en ella. Pero sus últimas características físicas y única razón del porque Allen perdió el aliento al verla, es por su larga caballera de color rojizo,

-Dime ... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - La joven preguntó, pronunciando eso último con algo de molestia, regalándole una mirada tan fría y penetrante que le dio escalofríos al pobre peli blanco.

[... ¡Maldición está molesta!] Allen resolvió en pánico, soltando el hombro de la joven y alejándose un poco.

Al estar en una buena distancia, logro darse cuenta exactamente como viste esta joven. Lleva puesto el uniforme escolar femenino, que consiste en una camisa manga larga blanca con un listón negro en el cuello, una falda de color magenta con detalles en blanco y con un corsé negro de botones, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetas blancas llegando casi hasta sus rodillas

Nuevamente Allen se volvió a maldecir, por no haber dado cuenta de la gran diferencia entre esta joven y sirzechs, las principales diferencias son sus ropas tan distintas, que se notaría quienes son a largas distancias.

-¿Y bien ?, te quedaras callado o me respondes- La joven dijo con una clara molestia por la arrepentida acción del peliblanco.

Los nervios invadieron a Allen, ninguna respuesta se le cruzo en la mente para poder salir de este embrollo, el pensar quien es esta joven le preocupo, más porque Sirzechs solo está a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, si llegara a salir y encontrarse con él en estos momentos, se armaría un gran escándalo, incluso podría causar problemas a los planos del Maou, además de otra razón del porque se armaría un gran embrollo con solo había cruzado con ella. Allen agito su cabeza negando la sola existencia de esos problemas para su amigo peli rojo, no puede permitir que tal cosa suceda, tenga que inventar algo para resolver este problema que el mismo causo.

Con aun nervios se inclinó, de esa forma evitara que esta joven se dé cuenta, de la expresión que está dando. -¡Lo siento mucho !, la confundí con un amigo, le pido que me disculpe- Dijo esforzándose para que los nervios no le trabaran su lengua al hablar, logrando que su disculpa suene sincera.

Una disculpa que funcionó aunque la joven parecía un poco desconcertada, tal vez por confundirla con alguien del sexo opuesto, ¿Acaso se parece aun hombre? fue una pregunta que se hizo la joven, pero ignoro ese hecho y solo dio un pequeño suspiro, su mirada tan penetrante disminuyo, suavizándose un poco. -Está bien, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez- Dijo con una voz más tranquila, dándose la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

-¡Gracias por su compresión! - Allen sonrío al escuchar que esta joven acepta su disculpa, enderezándose mirando su espalda, antes que esta desapareciera mientras más se adentraba en las calles.

Dio un largo suspiró, por un momento de éxito que todo estaba arruinado, había encontrado con esta joven, fue algo que jamás imaginó posible o lo que desea que pasara. Porque con solo su presencia podría haber cambiado todos los planos de Sirzechs, no solo eso, haber cambiado tantas cosas con solo hablar con ella. Se supone que el aun no debería parecer ante algún demonio, pero que fuera tan desafortunado como para encontrarse con el peor demonio posible, ¿Tan mala suerte tiene ?, fue lo que creyeron enojándose con este mundo.

Cerro su puño izquierdo mirándolo detenidamente. -Si no fuera por el sello que Sirzechs hizo a mi inocencia y a mi ojo ... seguramente ella me habría considerado un enemigo el cual debería eliminar si o si- Dijo con una gran angustia, estrecho sus ojos por su preocupación.

Su inocencia era tan similar a la luz que los Ángeles usaban como un arma muy mortal contra los demonios, con solo su presencia seria más que suficiente para preocuparse e intimidar a un demonio. Con su inocencia cualquier demonio cerca se daría cuenta de su presencia, además de confundirlo con algún exorcista o un ángel, cosa que no sería nada bueno si él no quería ser descubierto o verso envuelto en una batalla contra la muerte contra los demonios que lo superan en todos los aspectos. Por eso Sirzechs tomo la decisión de sellar su inocencia, para así evitar que alguien pueda sentirlo, exactamente lo mismo que hizo con su ojo maldito, todo para pasar desapercibido. Si no fuera por ese sello, muy seguro que en estos momentos estaban en medio de una batalla contra la Demonio,

[¿Pero no se supone que su hermana era solo una niña ?, ver incluso un año mayor que yo] Pensó algo confundido, en los pocos recuerdos que son suficientemente claros del Maou Sirzechs, su hermana solo era una pequeña niña, no se imagina que en la actualidad fuera completamente diferente, todos sus rasgos cambiaron tan dramáticamente, que no logro reconocerla, razón más del porque la confundió con Sirzechs, si hubiera sabido la gran diferencia de épocas, tendríamos más en mente evitar cruzarse con ella.

-Bueno por lo menos no paso a mayores ... o eso creo- Allen se encogió de hombros al pensar que podríamos evitar tantas cosas que el mismo no puede evitar, por lo que era mejor no pensar en ellas. -Que tangas una buena noche Rias Gremory-San ...- Se despido con una voz tan leve, que parecía un simple mormullo, su voz solo desapareció en medio de las grandes calles, sin que nadie más que el, lo escuchara.

(Cambio de escena)

Rías después de separarse en una buena distancia, confirmando que el joven no lograra verla, procediendo a voltear levemente mirándolo fijamente con el rabillo de sus ojos, prestando atención a cada detalle que posea. Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, le llamo la atención su cabello tan blanco como la nieve, solo hay pocas personas que conocen su color tal cabello, comparándolo con su querido siervo, que posan como pieza la "Torre", pero que alguien de esta ciudad, no, de este país llamado japón, una persona tenga ese tono de cabello, le era imposible aceptar que posea tal tono, tampoco debería ser lo que haya sido teñido, lo que vio una primera vista lo tan bien cuidado, que seria muy difícil imaginar que se maltrate usando un tinte para cabello, ademas era imposible que un tinte pueda dejarlo de esa manera.

Siendo un punto resaltante a primera vez, busco algo más que podría tener ese joven, analizando cualquier otra cosa que destaque, podría ser sus ropas tan elegantes y de buena calidad, cuales seria muy complicado para un ciudadano normal tener el dinero como para comprarlas, ¿Cómo alguien de la alta clase este por estos rumbos tan corrientes ?, lo único que podría cambiar si este joven camina por estas callas serias que lo asaltaran, una razón del porque no hay personas adineradas caminando por aquí. Ademas, ¿Cómo era posible que con el dinero, se lo gaste en tan solo comida rápida ?, fue su conclusión al ver como estaba recostado en la pared, dando miradas al interior de este, esperando a alguien adentro.

Llegando a pensar que era extraño que alguien como estaba en este lugar, solo lo convertía en una persona llamativa, pero solo eso, nada más del porque debate preocuparse. Si fuera un Ángel Caído lo tendría sentido en su presencia, pero no poseía ningún poder similar, ni Demoníaco para ser un demonio, ni tampoco poseía ninguna marca que mostrara el mar de algún clan, por lo que podría ser un demonio renegado. Una opción completamente descartada, porque aparte de tener poder Demoníaco, no había recibido algún reporte de un Demonio renegado por la ciudad. ¿Entonces era un exorcista o Ángel? Nuevamente fueron opciones descartadas, un ángel nunca está fuera de sus territorios solo en casos de emergencia, por lo que no lo es, un exorcista tampoco, ellos siempre llevan objetos que pueden ser sentidos por los demonios,

¿Entonces porque parecía ese miedo al verlo ?, su apariencia no le era razón suficiente, como para que sus instintos le aconsejen. Cuando se había puesto aun lado de ese joven, algo en el provoco que sus sentidos se alarmaran, después de ese accidente no pudo evitar sospechar. Pero no sabia cual era la razón, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la mente, era la primera vez que ocurría tal cosa, se veía como si su encuentro no debería haber tenido por nada en el mundo, como si alguien o algo le advirtiera que se alejara lo mas posible de tal sujeto y jamas lo volviera a ver en toda su vida. ¿Pero como era posible tal cosa ?, como era posible que tan solo haberlo conocido le provocara tal mal augurio.

-... Chts- Rias rechisto tocando su frente, su mente se había hecho un caos, un extraño y complicado sentimiento de miedo se presento en su corazón. Segundos después de un largo suspiro acompañado de algunas gotas de sudor bajar por su frente. -Simplemente no puedo ignorar esto, no lo entiendo pero el es alguien peligroso ... debo vigilarlo el mayor tiempo posible, pero ... para eso tendré que descartar al poseedor del Boosted Gear en mis planos, para darle la importancia necesaria, ufff tendré que hablarle a Akeno cuando está en medio de su trabajo ... realmente esta situación me molesta ...- Se quejo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Esto sabe muy bien! - Allen dio un pequeño grito, sonriendo al comer la hamburguesa en sus manos, sus bocados eran tan rápidos que esta se terminaba muy pronto, y segundos después comenzando con otra, así repetidas veces, pero sin dejar sus buenos modales

-Si tienes razón, no pensé que sabrían tan bien- Sirzechs asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho del peli blanco, sonriendo divertido por la velocidad en que come el joven.

Estaban comiendo en una pequeña sala, del departamento del ex-exorcista, en cual contiene muebles muy diferentes al anterior, un sillón café donde están sentados, su tamaño es lo suficiente como para que 5 personas se puedan sentar. Un televisor de un tamaño promedio y resolución normal, una pequeña mesa de madera donde tiene la comida y la basura de la misma, debajo de esta hay una alfombra blanca hecha por una tela común y corriente. No hay ningún adorno el cual resaltar, lo único que hay es una respuesta atrás, pero es pequeña y no hay nada puesto.

Algo muy modesto, contrario con el departamento anterior rentado por el Maou, el cual con su sola alfombra superaba en costo todo lo que hay en esta sala. Misma razón del porque Allen no acepto vivir en un departamento tan costo, rechazando la oferta de su amigo Sirzechs, quien estaba muy dispuesto en alojarlo en el hotel más lujoso de toda la ciudad, por su fortuna logro convencerlo. El solo pensar vivir en un lugar tan diferente a lo que costumbra, le sería imposible tan solo conciliar el sueño, ¿Cómo podría vivir en un lugar que ni siquiera pueda dormir ?, estaba seguro que si fuera alguien más quien podría tener la oportunidad de dormir en ese cuarto tan costoso, no lo dudaría en aceptar, pero para Allen los lujosos no son nada, aceptar un cuarto más modos y cómodo.

-Me alegro que lo disfrutes, realmente tuve dudas si invita a una comida como esta- Sirzechs dijo con alivio, al ver como Allen disfrutaba de su comida. -Aunque debo admitir que, aun siendo comida rápida, tiene un buen sabor- Le propino un pequeño mordisco, sonriendo de igual manera, disfrutando del sabor de su comida.

Allen quien tomó un gran número de hamburguesas acabas y estaba más que dispuesto en seguir comiendo, se detuvo para mirar fijamente al Demonio. -Si realmente sé muy bien, yo ... gracias por ... todo Sirzechs Gremory-San- Dijo con una voz leve casi como un mormullo, pero lo suficiente entendible como para que Sirzechs lo escuchara sin problemas, su mirada bajo al suelo , sus ojos dieron un brillo melancólico.

Quería agradecerle por todo lo que Sirzechs ha hecho por él, no solo le salvo la vida contra ese Demonio, le curo su herida mortal, lo registra en este país llamado Japón de esa forma evitar problemas de indocumentación, también le dio un techo donde vivir . Ahora también le estoy dando dinero para poder mantener, sin tener la necesidad de buscar un trabajo para pagar la renta del departamento, pero no solo eso, sino también el estado dando ese apoyo moral el cual necesitó, ¿Cómo podría pagar por todo lo que ha hecho por el ?.

-Jaja vamos Allen-Kun no te pongas así, estamos disfrutando de este momento. Además, no tiene paradoja de llamarme de esa forma, ¿Acaso soy un extraño para ti? - Sirzechs lo miro con cariño, poso su mano en su hombro y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Para nada !, solo ... no veo hablarle con tanta confianza- Allen entro en pánico, negando toda la posibilidad que esa pregunta sea su verdadera relación, dejo de mirar al suelo y lo miró fijamente.

Sirzechs negó con su dedo, después de lo señalado. -No importa, deja de lado todas las formalidades, llámame Sirzechs además no es justo que solo yo te hable por tu nombre. -Dijo fingiendo haber sido lastimado por lo dicho del peli blanco, para después sonreír ante el sonrojo de este.

-¿Enserio estaba bien que te llame Sirzechs? - Allen preguntó con duda, un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. El demonio se asintió vigorosamente. -... E-esta bien-n ... Sirzechs-San- Dijo con vergüenza, su sonrojo se propago en todo su rostro, ¿Acaso las costumbres de este país por fin lo estaban cambiando ?, no pensaba que se sonrojaría solo por hablarle a alguien solo por su nombre.

Sin que el peli blanco se diera cuenta, su sonrojo y tartamudeo le dotaron de una ternura que sin importar quien fuera, su género o gustos no podría evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y mariposas en su estómago, al ver equivalente ternura en una persona . Un ataque tan fuerte que el mismo Sirzechs reconocido por ser el más temible y fuerte de los Maou, pudo hacer poco ante tal golpe mortal, recibir de lleno una sobredosis de ternura.

-Cof cof cof ... eto, ¡cierto! Se me olvidó volver a esto: Sirzechs dijo un poco angustiado, volteando su rostro para evitar que Allen no viera su rostro sonrojado, mostró una bolsa que tenía guardada a su espalda. -Toma es tu uniforme de exorcista, pensaba dártelo días antes, pero el corte daño mucho la tela, aun con el mejor costurero que tengo entre mis siervos, fue difícil arreglar- Saco de la bolsa un uniforme negro con decoraciones de color blanco, el uniforme de la Orden Negra.

Allen ladeo su cabeza confundido y sorprendido, al recordar su uniforme de exorcista, el cual ya había olvidado desde que despertó hace días en ese lujoso departamento. -Cierto se me había olvidado, gracias- Dijo alegre recibiéndolo, lo extendido observando su estado.

Miró sorprendido el buen estado de su uniforme, ese corte por el café no se vio, en su lugar estaba la tela de un buen material. Sonrió al ver que su único recuerdo de su mundo, se sintió en óptimas condiciones, el brillo melancólico de sus ojos aumento, los recuerdos de todas sus batallas, su estadística en las instalaciones de la Orden Negra, todos ellos pasaron en su mente, momentos que atesora en su corazón. ¿Esto no significaba que le necesitaría otro favor a Sirzechs?

-¡O vamos de nuevo esa expresión !, deja de lado por un momento el pasado y enfócate en el presente, ahora solo concéntrate en terminar todas estas hamburguesas sino, yo me las acabare- Dicho esto Sirzechs procedió a comer apresuradamente las hamburguesas que están por la mesa, dando bocados mucha más grande que los anteriores, acabándose en un solo mordisco cada una de ellas, aunque minutos después se atraganto, teniendo que dar grandes tragas a su bebida para poder pasar la comida atorada por su garganta.

-¡Pfff!, ¡Jajaja! - Allen dio una gran sonrisa, trato de resistir la escena que estaba dando el Maou más fuerte, pero sin éxito alguno, comenzó a dar carcajadas que se escucharon por todo el cuarto.

Quien imaginaria que Lucifer Sirzechs se compartirá de esta forma tan infantil, el siempre elegante y cortes Demonio estaría comiendo dejando todos sus modales. Si un demonio viera tal escena del Maou más respetado, estaría tan perplejo qué pensaría que esto sería un sueño, pero la realidad era otra, ningún demonio que no fuera de su nobleza o su familia, jamás sabrían este lado infantil de Sirzechs, un comportamiento que Allen ha tenido la suerte de ver cada día.

Sirzechs quien tuvo su vida casi irse hace solo hace unos segundos, miro encantado como el niño el cual había perdido todo en su vida, volvía a reir de tal manera que parecía que todo ese infierno nunca había sucedido, pensaba que al parecer ese peso que ese niño podría en sus hombros, el cual no lo dejaba tan abrumado y le impedía poder seguir su vida, había aligerado por lo menos un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que Allen pueda volver a sonreír. Su voz resonó en los oídos del demonio más fuerte, una risa que era imposible sin ser contagiosa.

Pero Allen estando a punto de dar un gran mordisco, amenazando con acabar la hamburguesa en sus manos en un parpadeo, se detuvo al recordar algo. -... Ahora que me pregunto, ¿Tu nobleza no ha sospechado de tus viajes en el mundo humano? - Pregunto mirando curioso al pelí rojo.

Sirzechs estaba por comenzar de dar mordiscos consecutivos a las dos hamburguesas que tiene en cada mano, se detuvo en seco, un escalofrió grabado toda su columna vertebral, en su frente bajaron algunas gotas de sudor, su tez se volvió pálida, aparto su rostro para que Allen no viera su muestra de debilidad. -Bueno ... en realidad, si me han ... preguntado, m-más ... mi e-esposa Grayfia, cof cof pero le he inventado excusas, me funcionaon ... aunque se enojaba ... p-por ... po-por no darle más tiempo ... a solas - Dijo más cerca de un mormullo, sus mejillas se calentaron tanto, un rojo intenso aparentemente en ellas, vergüenza por lo que dicen, pero confiaba que su amigo / compañero lo entendía.

Allen no había comprendido a la primera, razón del porque lo miró fijamente buscando una respuesta más clara, pero al ver el sonrojo lo entendió, intento aguantar las ganas de reír, suprimiendo su boca con su mano. -Pffffff ¡Jajajajajajaja! - Cosa que no logro, sujeto con una mano su estómago y con la otra dio pequeños golpes en la mesa.

Sino fuera de la forma en que menciono "a solas", no había tenido la clave para entender el sonrojo de su amigo. Hace 3 días le pregunté cómo tenía el tiempo suficiente para acompañarlo cada noche, Sirzechs le respondió que usaba su único tiempo libre para poder salir, cuando llegaba inmediatamente reanudaba su trabajo, una rutina que lo sorprendió, al principio pensaba que si no fuera por ser Un demonio y tuvimos problemas por falta de sueño y cansancio. Pero aparte de preocuparse por la salud de su amigo, no le dio más importancia, pero ahora qué mencionaba su esposa, comprendió ese tiempo era para ella y su tiempo como casados en las noches.

Allen intento parar de reír, dando respiraciones inhalando y exhalando, pero fue un intento en vano, al ver el gran sonrojo de Sirzechs, su cabeza tan roja se encontró un tomate, más el ceño fruncido era otro gesto que le era imposible no reírse .

Sirzechs tenía la esperanza que su amigo no entendía la verdadera razón del porque estaba avergonzado, tal vez por su edad no entendía cosas que pasan con los adultos, pero se equivocó. Siendo un adolescente en pena pubertad, además en trabajar en distintos lugares de los barrios más sucios y peligrosos, el punto de información que le dio una madurez en estos asuntos desde temprana edad, un hecho olvidado por el Maou.

Sirzechs se detectó apuñalado, intento relajar su arranque de ira, pero su ceño frunció no disminuyó. -Bueno hay que hablar de otras cosas, que no sean mis momentos íntimos con mi esposa ... ¿ya te has acostumbrado a la tecnología de este mundo? ... sabes realmente no creo que sea tan gracioso- Dijo enojado, busca la forma de desviar la atención del tema que no tenía tiempo para tener intimidad con su esposa, pero la risa del peli blanco aumento.

Enserio quería dejar de reírse, pero que su amigo intenta desviar el tema de la forma tan obvia, que sonrojo no bajara, su ceño fruncido y además que inflara su caché, haciendo un puchero. No pudo sentirse nada amenazado por tal imagen tan infantil, solo provocaba que se viera más gracioso de lo que ya era.

Allen en medio de su arranque de risa, miro curioso el rostro del peli rojo, ese rostro serio y ese ceño fruncido le dio una sensación de Déjà vu, le era tan familiar que fue como este momento y haber pasado. Al pensarlo con mas detenimiento, se le vino una idea interesante para averiguarlo, comparar la expresión del Maou con alguien cercano a este, mas exactos con la persona que hace solo unas horas tuve un pequeño lio. Lo comparo con su hermana menor, al hacerlo se sorprendió un poco, al ver su gran parecido, eran tan iguales que lo que era Rias vestida de hombre o viceversa.

Al recordar su encuentro repentino con la heredera del clan Gremory, una duda lo invadió. [... ¿Debería contarle que me encontré con su hermana?] Allen decidió parando de reír, pero sin dejar esa sonrisa en su rostro. Estuve analizando cual era la menor opción, si cuento sobre lo ocurrido solo hace unas horas o mejor ocultárselo.

Estaba dudoso en que era lo mejor, después de todo es sobre la hermana de Sirzechs quien se encontró. Estuve solo unos segundos de decírselo, pero se detuvo, sin importar cuáles fueron los puntos buenos de contárselo, pero al final no encontró nada importante, solo habló unos segundos, no hubo nada que destacar. Llego a la conclusión de ocultárselo, le era mejor simplemente seguir con este ambiente tan bueno y confortante.

Allen no pudo evitar comparar nuevamente a Sirzechs con su hermana, teniendo curiosidad del porque son tan parecidos en tantos aspectos, pero el más interesante en su opinión son esos ojos celestes, esos ojos tan llamativos y encantadores, esa mirada tan penetrante que pensarías que está viendo a través de tu alma.

Una imagen de ambos hermanos no podría sacársela de la mente, eran tan parecidos, esa aura elegante que emanaban los hacia resaltar en todo, más esa mirada serena, una cualidad de penetración en lo más profundo de tu ser [Acaso toda la familia Gremory ¿El mismo color de ojos?] Allen pensó al ver esos ojos celestes, sintiendo curiosidad por conocer más sobre los integrantes de la familia Gremory en un futuro no tan lejano.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Capitulo 8

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-...Esto ya parece un hábito- El peli blanco dijo con gran pesar, dando un largo suspiro, después dio un fuerte bostezo, en sus ojos cansados se mostraban unas grandes ojeras, estaba mirando al cielo atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Estaba sentado en el techo de su cuarto, gracias a que su cuarto se encuentra en el último piso del departamento, no tenía problemas en subirse al techo, por lo que no molestaría a ninguno de sus vecinos. La luz de la luna estaba iluminando una parte de la ciudad, debido que varias nubes la obstruían, por suerte la luz alcanzaba llegar hasta una parte del techo del departamento, justo por el cuarto de Allen. Quien tenía ya varios minutos sentado viendo la gran luna, aunque sin prestarle atención porque sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por algo más, razón del porque aún en estas horas seguía despierto.

Pocas personas pasaban por las calles, algunos autos cruzaban por las calles, razón más del porque Allen estaba en el techo sin preocuparse que alguien lo viera. La marca de su maldición estaba presente por su ojo izquierdo, Allen había desactivado la ilusión que el Maou puso en ella, esto gracias porque la ilusión hecha por el Maou se podía desactivar y activar cuando el usuario quisiera, algo muy conveniente para el ex-exorcista, de esa forma lograría darse cuenta cuando un Demonio o tal vez un Ángel Caído estuviera cerca, ya que si la ilusión estuviera activa incluso el no lograría ver cuando su ojo maldito reaccionará en alguna presencia semejante a la de un Akuma.

Allen tenía puesto solo una playera negra de manga corta y un short gris, es su ropa para dormir, después de todo se necesita la ropa más cómoda para poder conciliar el sueño y dormir lo más cómodo posible, misma ropa comprada por Sirzechs. Aunque esa era una de las razones del porque estaba temblando de frio, su tela es tan delgada y no cubre muchas partes como para poder calentarlo. Era un poco complicado para Allen estar afuera de su cuarto estando con esa ropa, pero ignoro el frio y siguió en el mismo lugar, solo importándole lo que estaba pensando.

-...Esas pesadillas no paran- Se quejo con una cara agria, mirando con tristeza el cielo, su tono de voz estaba decaído, cubrió con sus brazos sus rodillas.

Desde que había dormido en esa cabaña, ha tenido pesadillas cada día sin falta, sueños donde mostraban varias cosas que lo aterraban. Su pasado, cuando solo era un niño y estuvo soportando todos los maltratos por parte de los adultos que conocía, en la época cuando estaba más vulnerable y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sus peleas contra los Noés, sus derrotas donde tanto como él y sus compañeros sufrieron las consecuencias, el gran daño físico y psicológico como para poder seguir siendo un exorcista. Por ultimo y el cual no lo deja dormir, el que le deja con una gran preocupación, una pesadilla donde muestra las muertes de sus compañeros en la guerra contra el Conde del Milenio.

Allen mordió su labio inferior cuando una desagradable sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, el recuerdo de esa pesadilla estaba tan presente en su cabeza que le era imposible dejar de pensar en ella, lo que le provocaba que aumentara más su malestar. Esa pesadilla se veía tan real, las voces de sus compañeros cuando pedían su ayuda o cuando rogaban piedad, se asemejaban tanto a las voces reales que estaba pensando en lastimarse los tímpanos con tal de dejar de escucharlos. Cada muerte de uno de sus compañeros era horrible para él, no solo gritaban por piedad sino por el dolor infringido por algún Akuma o Noé, todo terminaba en un grito ahogado pidiendo su ayuda, solo segundos antes de morir.

El peli blanco agito su cabeza como un intento de dejar esos pensamientos, pero solo fueron intentos en vanos, las voces de sus compañeros gritando por su ayuda estaban taladrando su cabeza. Por esta horrible pesadilla no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada noche se repetía lo mismo, las muertes de sus compañeros se mostraban ante él, no lo dejaban en paz sin darle algún descanso, como si la muerte estuviera siempre a su lado. Pero no solo era esa pesadilla lo que temía, sino que cada parte de ella fuera real, que en estos momentos cuando él está descansando y divirtiéndose con el Maou peli rojo, sus amigos estén en peligro luchando contra el Conde del Milenio y los Noés, sufriendo por las consecuencias de la guerra entre ambos bandos. Que en el peor momento que está pasando su familia es en cuando él no está presente para ayudarlos, dejándolos a su suerte ante un gran peligro.

Cada noche después de despertar bruscamente por tal pesadilla, el sube al techo y miraba el cielo, rogando con todo su ser que todo fuera un simple sueño, solo una terrible pesadilla que terminaría después de despertar. Pero él no es un ingenuo, cosa que en estos momentos se lamentaba, porque sabía que esa pesadilla era muy posible, la guerra entre la Orden Negra y el Conde del Milenio se está dando mientras él está en este lugar sin poder hacer algo para ayudar.

-...¿Habré hecho lo correcto?, ¿Mi sacrificio solo fue en vano?- Allen murmuro para sí mismo, el brillo que tan característico en sus ojos se opacó, las dudas y el miedo lo estaban invadiendo poco a poco.

Era en estas horas de la noche cuando estaba más vulnerable, cuando más se veía atrapado en el pasado, cuando dejaba de pensar en seguir adelante con su nueva vida, buscando la manera de retroceder. Sabe muy bien que es imposible, que no hay manera de regresar, pero es humano, era imposible que dejara aun lado su deseo. Quería regresar a su mundo, ayudar a sus compañeros y a los humanos ante el peligro de la guerra, quería dejar este mundo desconocido para regresar a su hogar.

[Que cosas estoy pensando...¡tengo que ayudar a Sirzechs!] Allen se levantó y se dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas, cambio su mirada abatida por una de convicción, después golpeo su pecho con su puño como un gesto para darse ánimos.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no ganaría nada preocuparse por el pasado, después de todo aun cuando lo intentara no hay forma de regresar. Lo mejor era mirar el presente y seguir adelante para un nuevo futuro, seguir el camino de su nueva vida, el cual es ayudar a Sirzechs en salvar este mundo. Estaba decidido en dar todo de si, tal vez aun no lograría hacer mucho en su estado actual, pero por palabras del mismo Sirzechs en un futuro sería de gran ayuda, con eso le era más que suficiente.

-...Ufff aunque tengo un largo camino que recorrer- Dio un largo suspiro, en su mente pasaron todos los momentos en que la ciudad lo dejaron sin aliento, sabía que aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que a acostumbrarse. Se dispuso a dejar el techo y entrar a su cuarto, para continuar con su sueño, mañana sería un largo día.

Pero antes de dar un solo paso, la maldición de su ojo maldito reacciono, una rueda dentada apareció, cubriendo todo su ojo izquierdo y una rueda más pequeña al lado izquierdo en la parte superior de la anterior. Su ojo maldito le estaba alertando de una presencia muy parecida a la de un Akuma.

-¡Maldición esto no es bueno!- Allen grito alarmado, recordó cuando su ojo maldito le advirtió de la presencia de un Demonio, con solo recordarlo sus pies reaccionaron y comenzaron a correr.

En tan solo unos segundos había recorrido todo el techo y dio grandes saltos para pasar varias casas, de esa forma lograba recorrer grandes distancias en solo unos segundos. Su preocupación fue el motivo del porque estaba dando todo de si en su velocidad, sabía que podría ser un Demonio renegado, si estaba en lo correcto entonces inocentes estarían en peligro, si ese Demonio era tan fuerte como para casi matarlo, no quería imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer estando en medio de la ciudad. Se negaba que tan solo esta posibilidad pasara, no permitirá que una vida humana se viera en peligro por los caprichos de dicho ser. Esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo, no tendrá miedo en pelear contra un Demonio, ahora ira con todo sin darle tregua, con solo poder salvar algún inocente que estuviera cerca de ser su víctima.

Allen miro con mucho detenimiento a sus alrededores, buscando donde estaría el Demonio, tardo unos segundos, pero lo logro detectar, estaba muy cerca, solo unos cuantos metros a su derecha, escondido en un callejón. Mientras daba grandes saltos en su mente pasaron todas las formas de detenerlo, cuál sería la mejor opción para tomarlo por sorpresa y derrotarlo lo más rápido posible, al final llego a la conclusión de esconderse atrás del edificio más cercano, de esa forma lograría ver si era o no un Demonio renegado. Si no llegara ser un Demonio renegado y fuera un Demonio de algún clan, entonces estaría en grandes problemas si lo vieran, si fuera Rias nuevamente entonces todo estaría perdido, por eso tenía que tener precaución de revisar bien si dicho Demonio es uno renegado.

Allen dio un gran salto ágilmente bajando del techo en el que estaba encima, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo logro de una manera no provocar un fuerte ruido, fue como si una pluma cayera del suelo. Se acerco con precaución y oculto su presencia de esa forma dicho Demonio no lograría darse cuenta que él está cerca, algo que aprendió en todos los duros años que obtuvo su inocencia, de esa forma lograba adentrarse en las ciudades cazando a los Akumas sin que alguien lo viera o escuchara. Ya estaba muy cerca, solo unos pocos metros de distancia, solo necesitaba asomarse cuidadosamente para evitar ser visto, pero abruptamente se detuvo, al recordar algo importante.

[¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber si es un Demonio renegado?!] Allen grito en su mente, comenzó a sudar frio al recordar que para él no hay forma de diferenciar entre un Demonio normal y uno renegado, preocupándose al no saber que debería de hacer.

Estaba confundido, no tenía alguna forma de poder saber si dicho Demonio era uno renegado, si solo se lanzara al ataque solo se arriesgaba a que fuera un Demonio de algún clan y se viera involucrado en una estúpida pelea, incluso revelar su existencia a los demonios si llegara a lastimar uno de ellos. Pero si no lo hace podría ser que, si lo sea, provocando que ataque algún ciudadano que este cerca de aquí, vidas de pobres inocentes serian tomadas solo porque el no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Allen respiro hondo, se relajó lo suficiente para evitar que esos pensamientos nublaran su juicio, pensó alguna manera de poder determinar si el Demonio sea peligroso para los humanos, segundos después una sonrisa se adornó en su rostro. Un plan se formó en su mente, ahora estuvo seguro de las acciones que deberá realizar. [Lo vigilare, si se topa con un humano e intenta lastimarlo lo detendré, pero si solo lo ignora entonces lo dejare, y regresare a mi departamento] Pensó seguro de sí, un plan bueno, aunque complicado, no solo porque podría tardar horas en tener que seguirlo, sino que por un simple descuido podría revelar su presencia.

Estaba determinado en seguirlo, se dispuso asomarse sin hacer ningún ruido, poco a poco su cabeza se mostró atrás de la pared, miro con mucho detenimiento analizando al Demonio. Al verlo se estremeció un poco, su apariencia era tan similar al primer Demonio con el cual se había topado, era un reptil humanoide con grandes músculos y afiladas garras, solo que la tez de su piel no era verde sino gris, y sus ojos eran de un color azul que brillaban con una gran intensidad. Ahora que lo veía con detenimiento, se confundió un poco, por una razón estaba mirando por su dirección, estaba mostrando sus grandes dientes, se había puesto en guardia para comenzar una batalla, cosa que desconcertó al peli blanco.

¿Logro darse cuenta de su presencia?, pero eso debería de ser imposible si en estos momentos la estaba ocultando, además que estaba cubriéndose con la pared, ¿Cómo diablos logro verlo?, él se había escondido de la mejor manera, la misma forma que siempre ha hecho en todas sus misiones. Allen se tensó, sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, sabía que una lucha contra este Demonio sería inevitable, aun si el huyera algún ciudadano que camine cerca de aquí se vería envuelto, entonces no quedaba otra forma más que luchar en este callejón. Estaba por desactivar el sello en su inocencia y pelear lo más pronto posible para terminar con este problema.

-Ara ara fue más fácil encontrarte de lo que imagine Demonio renegado, que decepcionante estaba pensando en jugar una pequeña persecución, pero parece que te gusta adelantarte a los asuntos importantes...ufff que aburrido- Se escucho una voz femenina a solo un metro de distancia de Allen, un tono de voz serena y tranquila, como la de un superior hablando divertida sobre las travesuras de sus subordinados.

Toda la espina dorsal de Allen tembló con escuchar esa voz, no tenía idea de quien era, pero algo estaba seguro, se acaba de meter en un gran lio, uno demasiado grande. Su ojo maldito le acabo de advertir la presencia de dos Demonios, uno era ese Demonio con apariencia de reptil, el otro fue el dueño de dicha voz. Eso significaba que estaba en medio de una lucha entre un Demonio de algún clan y uno renegado. Cosa que solo lo preocupo más, si ambos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, estaría perdido, se unirían con la intención de matarlo, si sintieran el poder de su inocencia lo confundirían con un exorcista, eso estaba seguro.

Estaba pensando en huir lo más rápido que podría hacer, pero algo paso por su mente. ¿Si uno de ellos fuera tan fuerte como para detectarlo cuando se moviera?, si recordaba el nivel de Sirzechs, era tan fuerte y experimentado como para detectar la presencia de cualquiera incluso estando a grandes distancias. ¿Si uno de ellos tuviera el nivel suficiente como para detectarlo?, el moverse solo lo metería en problemas, tal vez lo mejor sería ocultarse esperando que se alejen, después de estar en una buena distancia, entonces escapara.

Los nervios lo asaltaron, se quedó inmóvil mirando levemente donde se encontraba ese Demonio femenino. Cuando lo miro, su miedo fue cambiado por una gran preocupación, la ropa que lleva puesta solo le dio mala espina, nunca pensó encontrarse con otro Demonio relacionado con Sirzechs o mejor dicho con Rias. ¿Es que el destino le encanta meterlo en estas situaciones? Fue la pregunta que deseaba gritar al cielo, pero se detuvo antes de cometer una estupidez.

Es una joven a una edad muy parecida a la de Rias, que al igual de ella tiene un cuerpo fuera de la imaginación, cada parte de su cuerpo esta tan bien desarrollado que le da una fuerte competencia a la heredera del clan Gremory. Su punto más fuerte se puede notar con un solo vistazo, es su voluptuoso pecho el cual esta algo más grande que el de Rias, despertando en los hombres sus deseos carnales y sus fantasías más oscuras, tentándolos a tal punto que sus manos se moverían solas con tan solo la intención de poder tocarlas. Sus piernas están tan bien torneadas que no tiene nada que invidiar de la peli roja, su cintura es ancha y combina bien con su trasero, aunque no de tal forma que el de Rias, pero de igual manera es difícil para cualquiera no poder mirarlo. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. La ropa que lleva puesta fue la razón del porque dejo estremecido con gran preocupación a Allen, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme que el de Rias.

Tal vez su uniforme no sería de gran importancia como para dejarlo preocupado, pero el hecho que haya mencionado al Demonio renegado y que su ojo maldito le alertaba de su presencia, eran puntos que sumados le dejaban más que en claro su identidad, tiene algo que ver con Rias, y si sus sospechas son correctas, si él se dejara ver por ella, se metería en un gran problema.

-Perra altanera, ¿Por ser miembro del clan Gremory te atreves hablarme de esa forma?, ni siquiera estas a mi nivel y además estas sola, enserio crees poder hacerme algo, hmmm solo eres una estúpida- El Demonio ladro, insulto la arrogancia del Demonio femenino, se preparó para asesinarla con solo un movimiento, estaba desesperado en conseguir un humano para devorarlo, como para perder tiempo con ella.

Se dirigió hacia la Demonio en una gran velocidad imposible de captar para un humano común, una corriente de aire se provocó ante su brusco movimiento, el suelo donde antes estaba encima se despedazó por la presión infligida y por las afiladas garras en sus pies. Estando en la suficiente distancia agito su brazo dando un corte horizontal con sus garras, apuntando al cuello con la intención de cortarlo en un solo movimiento.

Los labios de la joven Demonio se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa, en sus ojos emano un brillo que alarmo a todos los sentidos de Allen, extendió su brazo en dirección al Demonio renegado. -Ara ara eres tan impaciente, tanto deseas comenzar a jugar- Dijo con un tono tan helado que estaba por congelar al pobre Allen, en su mano una luz apareció de tono dorado.

El Demonio renegado estaba a solo unos segundos de invadir el espacio personal de la peli negra, sus garras se acercaron al cuello tan delicado de la Demonio, su sonrisa se agrando sintiendo la victoria en sus manos.

-¡BANG! Varias luces doradas impactaron al cuerpo del demonio en cuestión de segundos, al instante una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, un inmenso dolor lo azotó, sus sentidos se vieron nublados cuando su cuerpo había colapsado al suelo.

[¿Qué paso?] Allen se preguntó, miro confundido la repentina acción de la Demonio femenina, en un corto periodo de tiempo varias luces salieron desde las manos de ella y impactaron al Demonio, dejándolo en ese pobre estado.

La peli negra se acercó al Demonio que estaba postrado en el suelo, su mirada tan serena no se alteró, pero fue acompañada con un intenso brillo de éxtasis. -Ara ara lo siento, no pude contenerme pensé que eras fuerte y resistente, parece que aún no puedo controlarme como es debido, haha la presidenta se enojara conmigo- Dijo divertida mirando fijamente como el Demonio se retorcía de dolor, lamió levemente su labio con mucha lujuria, su cuerpo se estremeció de la diversión.

Alzo su mano en ello nuevamente fue rodeada por una luz dorada, este aumento de intensidad tomando forma, rayos de tono dorado aparecieron en la palma de su mano, en sus ojos ese brillo de emoción se volvió más fuerte. Con un simple movimiento como bajar su brazo, fuertes rayos chocaron contra el cuerpo del Demonio.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- El Demonio grito de agonía ante el intenso dolor que recorre cada parte de su ser, su cuerpo fue quemado ante el fuerte voltaje de los rayos, aun teniendo una dura piel que según él era tan resistente ante cualquier ataque, se vio inútil ante la potente descarga eléctrica de la Demonio de cabello negro.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando los rayos desaparecieron, dejando de lastimar el cuerpo moribundo del Demonio. Una pequeña cortina de humo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, como si alguien hubiera hecho carne asada, mostrando hasta qué punto su cuerpo fue dañado por los potentes rayos. El Demonio perdió casi todos sus sentidos, su mente, aunque estaba nublada aún era capaz de reaccionar y sentir el gran dolor por sus heridas, algo que lo mantenía despierto, intento levantarse y huir lo antes posible, pero lo único que lograba era estremecer su cuerpo, sin poder levantar alguna extremidad. Lo único que le quedaba era mirar con miedo, suplicando por clemencia ante la Demonio de cabellera negra.

Allen quien estaba mirando con detalle cada cosa que pasara, se sorprendió demasiado ante el nivel de la Demonio de pelo negro, la forma en que logro derrotar a tal Demonio con solo dos movimientos, no, desde el primer ataque su victoria estaba asegurada, el segundo solo fue por diversión, por placer. Algo que lo dejo más concertado, logro darse cuenta de la diferencia de poder entre ellos, él no podría derrotarla en su estado actual, ella era más fuerte. Pero el hecho que fuera tan fuerte, le dio entender algo, la gran diferencia de poderes entre su mundo y este, este mundo está a un nivel completamente distinto. Esto lo preocupo mucho, si ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, estará perdido si recibe tan siquiera un solo ataque, su cuerpo es inferior a la resistencia de ese Demonio renegado, que ni siquiera logro resistir ante los rayos de la Demonio. Allen tenía miedo, nunca pensó encontrarse con tal Demonio tan pronto, su poder esta fuera de su imaginación, ¿Cómo diablos podría hacer algo en contra de ella?.

-Fufufu vamos Demonio renegado sé que puedes resistir más- Extendió su brazo hacia el Demonio, rayos salieron de la palma de su mano. -Esto apenas está comenzando...-Sentenció al Demonio tumbado en el suelo, ataco otra vez al débil cuerpo de la criatura, al ver como se retorcía de dolor, extendió su otro brazo y procedió en atacarlo con un chasquido de dedos, ante esto varios rayos impactaron otra vez al cuerpo de la criatura, en respuesta este grito de dolor, eso solo provoco que la sonrisa de la peli negra se agrandara y su cuerpo se viera envuelta por un extraño placer, volvió a extender sus manos y atacarlo con sus rayos, el Demonio grito más fuerte rogando piedad, esto solo aumentaron la emoción y placer de la Demonio para seguir atacándolo, comenzando a reírse por cada grito.

Esto solo era una vil tortura.

Allen miro aterrorizado tal imagen, esa risa de placer y mirada de excitación de la Demonio le heló su cuerpo, estaba temblando viendo tal tortura, por cada grito de clemencia estaba taladrando sus oídos. Quería que parara, si siguiera con esto el Demonio morirá, el no deseaba tal cosa como que una vida se perdiera, el solo quería detenerlo antes de que lastimara a alguien, pero nunca pensó o quiso quitarle la vida, mucho menos de tal forma tan horrible como ella lo estaba haciendo. No lograba entender como esa Demonio sentía esa felicidad cada vez que lastimaba a ese Demonio, no solo era felicidad, era más que eso era una excitación y placer al ver el sufrimiento de los demás.

Pensaba en salir de su escondite y gritarle que se detuviera, pero sus piernas solo estaban temblando, su miedo le impedía mover tan siquiera un dedo, sus instintos le gritaban que no se moviera, si lo hiciera estaría arriesgando su vida. Esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo, era diferente cuando vio como su padre adoptivo lo ataco siendo un Akuma, esta era la primera vez que veía alguien torturar a otro ser vivo. Sabía que era un Demonio renegado, pero aun siendo uno y que tal vez para las leyes de los Demonios se merezca la muerte, el jamás aceptaría tal cosa, sus principios niegan tales actos. Pero no podía hacer nada para detenerla, esto era lo que más le molestaba, se sentía tan impotente.

El cuerpo del Demonio por cada golpe se descomponía, una pierna salió quemada a tal punto que se volvió cenizas, su caja torácica estaba quedando sin piel llegando al punto que sus huesos eran visibles. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más grotesco, el rostro del Demonio se desformo a tal punto que se derretía, sus ojos no resistieron y reventaron salpicando una sustancia irreconocible muy desagradable, en pocos segundos su cráneo se mostraba en un simple vistazo. Sus demás extremidades les paso lo mismo, algunas se volvieron cenizas o fueron despedazadas volando por el callejón. Llego a tal punto que solo una gran bola de carne se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de la Demonio.

-Ara ara está muerto, es una lástima justamente cuando más me estaba divirtiendo- La Demonio menciono decepcionada y apenada, mirando al cuerpo sin vida del Demonio, su sonrisa aún estaba, pero esa excitación desapareció.

Allen cubrió su boca con su mano, reprimiendo un grito de ira ante la vil acción de la Demonio, sintió como perdía sus fuerzas y sus piernas dejaron de responderle, sentándose con brusquedad al suelo. Una lagrima bajo de su rostro, no solo estaba triste por la muerte innecesaria del Demonio, también estaba por completo en shock, nunca antes había presenciado un acto de tortura en su vida, sabía que había actos más viles como esa tortura, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba y que lo dejaba sorprendido, sino como la Demonio se divertía y incluso se excitaba cuando lo hacía, de la forma en que actuó tan despreocupadamente cuando solo hace unos segundos se había manchado las manos, cuando le había arrebatado la vida a un ser vivo.

¿De esa forma piensan los Demonios?, se preguntaba Allen, en su cabeza no podía caber la remota idea que alguien se comportara de esa forma. Ahora entendía mejor porque las tres Facciones aun cuando habían parado su "guerra", seguían peleando entre sí, sin preocuparles las bajas de sus miembros. Comprendía mejor como este mundo estaba tan corrompido como el suyo, como las muertes eran un simple hecho en lugar de ser un acto vil y terrible, el cómo reaccionaban a la muerte le dio gran tristeza. La vida es algo tan preciado como para arrebatarla, no importaba quien fuera o sus actos, nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, mucho menos de jugar con ella como lo hizo esa Demonio.

Por un momento había pensado en salir y reclamarle tal acción, sentía mucha rabia por tal acción, su corazón le gritaba que encarara a esa Demonio, hacerle entender el horrible acto que acaba de realizar, estaba más que dispuesto en hacerlo, estrecho con tal fuerza sus puños sintiendo en ellos algo liquido salir, sangre estaba escurriendo. Pero sabía que no lograría nada si lo intentara, ella no le haría caso y solo revelaría su existencia, eso provocaría muchos problemas a Sirzechs, algo que no deseaba por lo que reprimió su ira y se quedó inmóvil esperando hasta que la peli negra se fuera. Extendió su mano y se recargo en el frio suelo, cuando su mano toco el suelo, nunca se esperó que una lata de refresco estuviera tirada aun lado de él, por lo que no se fijó y la toco lo suficiente como para aventarla a un lado, cuando esta toco el suelo provoco un ruido leve.

La Demonio le extraño un poco escuchar un ruido cerca, pensaba que solo sería algún animal que estaba pasando por el callejón, pero antes de retirarse una sensación la dejo sorprendida. Y es que en todo este tiempo en que estuvo en este lugar, solo había sentido la energía de ese Demonio renegado, pero ninguna más, todo el callejón estaba abandonado o eso creía, pero fue un error suyo al no darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona cerca. Una persona estaba cerca de ella a solo un metro de distancia, cosa que la dejo perpleja por no poder detectarlo antes, cuando se supone que ella podía sentir la energía de cualquier ser vivo y podría darse cuenta si alguien se acercara, claro si dicha persona no ocultara su poder. Pero esa persona no estaba ocultando su energía, ella lograba sentirla y sabía a qué punto llegaba, la cual era un poco elevada la de un humano promedio. ¿Entonces porque hasta ahora que logro detectar esa presencia, fue cuando sintió su energía?.

¿Por qué no pensaba que fuera algún Demonio, Ángel o Ángel Caído? Fácil, no sintió algún poder en el que se asemejara en algún ser de una Facción, no expulsaba el poder característico de alguno de ellos. Al contrario, solo emanaba la energía de un humano, tal vez podría ser un exorcista, pero esa posibilidad la rechazo al no sentir que tuviera puesto algo como una cruz o agua bendita cerca de él, no sentía la bendición de Dios en él. Eso descartaba todas las posibles razones del porque ese humano tuviera la suficiente capacidad como ocultar su presencia de tal manera, que ni siquiera ella podía sentirlo. Fuera lo que fuera, no importaba si era un exorcista o no, no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo ir, tenía que borrarle su memoria, es una regla para todo ser sobrenatural el no dejar que los humanos conozcan sobre su existencia, claro si al conocerlos solo provocaba problemas para su clan o a los Demonios. Convencida de ir por el humano, se acercó dando pasos algo rápidos, teniendo la precaución de que el humano no escapara.

Allen se preocupó al escuchar como la Demonio se estaba acercando rápidamente, se maldijo al haber cometido ese accidente, sus sentidos le estaban gritando algo y eso era "escapar". Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permite, corrió lo más rápido posible alejándose de la Demonio peli negro. [¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición!, esto se puso peor de lo que imaginaba] Pensó con miedo al imaginar de lo que sería capaz ese Demonio si tuvieran una pelea, agito su cabeza negando que algo como eso pasara en estos momentos, se concentró y miro a todo su alrededor. Buscando la manera de perderla lo más pronto posible.

[Pero que...¡Es veloz!] La Demonio pensó sorprendida, al sentir como la presencia del humano se estaba alejando a una gran velocidad, sin desperdiciar más tiempo se dispuso a perseguirlo, dirigiendoce hacia el comenzando una persecución.

Allen se alejó del callejón y dio un gran salto hacia el tejado de la casa más cercana, cuando sus pies tocaron el techo cargo todas sus fuerzas en las plantas de sus pies y dio un gran salto, de una forma que logro recorrer una gran distancia en solo segundos, acción que volvía a repetir cada vez que sus pies tocaron algo firme. Se estaba moviendo con gran agilidad y velocidad entre las construcciones de la ciudad, se distancio mucho con la Demonio peli negra.

La Demonio al sentir como el humano se alejó mucho de ella, no salto sobre los tejados, aumento la velocidad en sus pasos, corriendo en las calles observando como el humano estaba dando saltos, su velocidad aumento de tal forma que esa distancia entre ellos se acorto muy pronto, estando a un costado de él, sus pies con la rapidez que los estaba moviendo dejaron de ser visibles para el ojo humano, aunque esto le costó un poco debido que el humano se estaba corriendo a una velocidad elevada incluso para un Demonio normal. Al estar cerca logro ver la imagen del humano, aunque solo fuera a espaldas, es un hombre con la tez blanca y usaba ropa simple, su complexión era delgada, aunque los músculos en sus piernas le dieron entender lo entrenado que estaba como para poder moverse a esa velocidad, pero algo la dejo extrañada y eso fue el color de su cabello, un blanco puro que le pareció tan similar.

[Maldición está cerca, como demonios es tan veloz, incluso aun cuando estoy corriendo a todo lo que puedo... de esta forma me atrapara, debo pensar en algo] Allen sintió un poco de dolor en sus pies, los estaba sometiendo a moverse a una gran velocidad, si esto sigue así muy pronto perderá las energías.

Si esto seguía la Demonio lo atrapara, esto le preocupaba mucho, ella se encuentra en un nivel diferente, no importara cual estrategia pensara, el aún no sabe nada del poder Demoníaco como para enfrentarse a un Demonio de tal poder. Descartando la tonta idea de pelear, pensó en una manera de poder perderla sin tener que seguir presionando sus piernas, para ello miro a todo su alrededor, analizando que podría serle de ayuda, su mirada se posó en un lugar en concreto. Al verlo con detenimiento planeo una forma de usarlo en su conveniencia, pasaron distintas ideas, pero al final opto por la más sencilla, la cual es "ocultarse". En un corto tiempo salto bajo del techo y doblo hacia la izquierda, dos acciones tan ágiles que provocaron que la peli negra no lograra reaccionar a tiempo y se fue de paso, esto lo aprovecho y doblo a la esquina más cercana, de esa forma se perdió de la vista de la Demonio.

La peli negra se sorprendió como el humano había frenado y cambio de dirección, tuvo que frenar de golpe, se dirigió por donde había cruzado, para poder realizar todos estos movimientos, perdió varios segundos, no pensó que fuera tiempo suficiente como para perderlo, pero se equivocó, cuando miro de frente no lo encontró.

[Como es posible...] La Demonio no podía creerlo, pero el joven de cabellera blanca había desaparecido de su vista, volteo a mirar a todas las direcciones buscando donde se encontraba, pero fue imposible no logro encontrarlo.

Sin poder verlo pensó que, en lugar de haberse escapado, solo se había escondido, después de todo ella había logrado alcanzarlo cuando había usado su verdadera velocidad, claro sin usar sus alas porque nunca le vio la necesidad de usarlas. Pero en ninguna parte de este lugar se encontraba alguna pista del paradero del joven, la única manera en que logro tal cosa fue esconderse, por lo que decidió buscarlo mediante su energía, se concentró buscando la presencia más cercana. Al hacerlo abrió sus ojos de par en par, no lograba sentir la energía del humano peli blanco, mejor dicho no lograba detectar cual de tantas energías humanas era la de ese joven, cerca de ella había grandes cantidades pertenecientes a humanos, algunos estaban esparcidos dentro de algún local, otros en bares o algún supermercado, todas las energías son tan parecidas que no lograba determinar dónde está el humano que busca, si el humano tuviera la bendición de Dios o usara un objeto hecho para matar a los Demonios o magia entonces podría localizarlo sin problemas, pero ese humano no tiene ninguno.

Tardo unos minutos esforzándose en recordar cómo era la energía de ese humano, pero al final se rindió, todas eran tan iguales que era lo mismo que buscar una aguja en un pajar, también declino la idea de ir a buscarlo en todos esos lugares, son tantas que le daría tiempo para escapar, al final el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. -...Ufff se escapó, nunca pensé que fuera tan ingenioso en esconderse- La Demonio dijo apenada, colocando una mano en su mejilla, dio un largo suspiro reflejando su decepción. -Ese humano no es normal, era tan veloz como un Demonio ademas tiene experiencia en combate, logro ocultar muy bien su presencia...ademas ese color de cabello- Su voz serena se volvió fría, su expresión tuvo un cambio tan radical que reflejaba su seriedad.

Recordando ese color de cabello, las palabras de su amo pasaron por su mente, ella ya le había mencionado sobre ese humano tan peculiar. Al principio cuando ella lo menciono logro ver su preocupación al momento de hablar, eso la había extrañado, desde hace un tiempo su presidenta tenía la costumbre de ocultar sus emociones con un rostro serio, pero toda su expresión se vio alterada cuando menciono a ese humano. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no era el humano que estaban siguiendo desde hace un tiempo, sino uno diferente que apareció de repente hace solo 3 días.

-Hmmm el mundo están pequeño, no pensé encontrármelo tan pronto- La peli negra observo la calle, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin que se diera cuenta, había dado una pequeña sonrisa, no una sonrisa de excitación ni de diversión, sino de interés sobre el humano.

-...Ufff creo que la perdí- Allen suspiro aliviado, sin darse cuenta se sentó en el suelo, sus piernas le dolían por haberlas sobre esforzado en esa persecución, tenia que tomar un descanso para poder regresar a su departamento.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido hace solo uno momento invadieron su mente, frunció el ceño y cubrió su rostro con su mano, apretó con fuerza sus dientes forzando su mordedura, mucha furia recorría su cuerpo. Ese Demonio femenino acaba de cometer un acto horrible, no importaba si asesino a un Demonio renegado, no importaba los actos que había cometido, el asesinar nunca sera justificado, eso le enseño su padre Mana, es lo que cree correcto y así ha sido en toda su vida. Intento reprimir su enojo, pero era mucho como para poder soportarlo, dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, sintió un poco de dolor en su mano, se lastimo los nudillos incluso sangre estaba saliendo, pero lo ignoro, su mente estaba ocupada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El rostro sonriente de esa mujer apareció en su cabeza, rechisto al recordar como actuaba tan normal como si quitar la vida fuera tan insignificante, como si torturar fuera de sentido común en este mundo, eso era lo que más le daba asco. En toda su vida a presenciado muertes de inocentes, pero estos eran cometidos por los Akumas, quienes eran controlados por el Conde del Milenio, eso le molestaba pero era su enemigo, lo que hizo esa mujer no fue diferente, pero se supone que ella está del lado de la ley, ¿Pero entonces porque se manchaba las manos?, no importaba en que bando este, la acción de asesinar siempre sera el mismo, nada puede justificarlo, incluso si fuera por justicia, no, no hay justicia en la muerte.

Dio un largo suspiro, dejo de pensar en todo eso, era mucho lo que tenía que procesar, lo más conveniente para él es descansar, pero los mormullos al su alrededor lo regresaron a la realidad, miro a donde provenían las voces encontrándose con unos jóvenes estudiantes mirándolo detenidamente mientras conversaban en voz baja, no solo eran ellos una joven cerca de los 20 le estaba dando una mirada penetrante, en una mano tenía una bolsa llena de víveres y en la otra tenía un celular, con el cual le estaba apuntando con su cámara.

-¡flash! La joven le había tomado una foto, en sus mejillas un color rojo se adornó, seguido de esto los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo con sus celulares, riéndose y hablando entre ellos. No fueron los únicos, más jóvenes de ambos sexos se acercaron, algunas mujeres le tomaron fotos mientras lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos, los hombres solo lo estaban grabando señalando su rostro sin discreción.

-...¿Eh?- Allen pregunto confundido, no había entendido por le tomaron unas fotos, pero con el paso de los segundos había logrado captar en qué lugar se encuentra.

Recordó haber entrado en un supermercado, no pensó si había mucha gente al momento de entrar, cuando su ojo maldito se había desactivado ignoro por completo que estaba en medio de civiles, por lo que no había activado la ilusión en su marca de maldición. Además, que solo estaba usando un short y una playera, algo que lo dejo avergonzado al ver como las mujeres lo estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Con un sonrojo claro en su rostro se levantó bruscamente ignorando el dolor en sus piernas, salió corriendo nuevamente a toda velocidad, tapándose el rostro con una mano y con la otra intento cubrirse su cuerpo, un intento muy torpe de su parte claro está.

-Dime que piensas de ese humano Akeno- Rias Gremory hablo con una voz seria acompañado con un tono elegante, estaba sentada cerca de un escritorio de color café que se encuentra en medio de la habitación.

La Demonio de cabellera negra estaba enfrente de ella, hizo una reverencia, se enderezo mirándola con seriedad. -Como digas Rias, no logre sentir esa sensación extraña como habías mencionado, pero algo me llamo la atención...y son sus capacidades físicas, están arriba de las de un humano común y corriente- Respondió cortésmente como una sirvienta, mirando la expresión de su amo.

Rias acaricio su barbilla, en su mente estaba analizando ese humano tan extraño. -¿Piensas que sea algún exorcista?- Pregunto observando curiosa por la respuesta de su siervo.

La mencionada Akeno negó con su cabeza. -No, si fuera un exorcista me hubiera atacado por sorpresa...cosa que no hizo, además no sentí en el algún objeto bendito- Respondió secamente, pensando porque ese humano no aprovecho su ventaja de estar escondido para atacarla, si fuera un exorcista ella no estaría viva para contarlo, ella tanto como su amiga Rias lo comprendían.

Se encuentran en un gran salón, hay un par de sofás y algunas decoraciones como floreros y cortinas en las ventanas, una pequeña mesa en el centro, encima hay unas velas iluminando el salón, una de sus habitaciones hay una ducha, parece muy conveniente pero eso dejaría confundido a cualquiera, ¿porque hay una ducha?. También incluidas como decoraciones, hay varios retratos en toda la habitación, unos más grandes que otros. hay varios extraños signos y palabras en cada parte, el que más destaca es el circulo dibujado al centro de la habitación, un círculo mágico que ocupa la mayoría de la habitación.

La peli roja asintió, con esto ya había afirmado una de sus conjeturas, pero eso significaba que no tiene una respuesta clara de su identidad, algo que provoco su ceño fruncido al no poder encontrar una respuesta. En su mente aún estaba presente cuando se encontró con ese humano, esa sensación de miedo aun lograba sentirla en su cuerpo, por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en estos 3 días no dejaba de pensar en ese humano, su instinto le gritaba que no lo dejara libre.

-Ufff no importa como lo mires, es muy sospechoso no hay forma que simplemente lo ignore- Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio, poso ambos brazos en su escritorio, recargo su barbilla en sus manos. Akeno asintió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su presidenta. -Akeno vigílalo el mayor tiempo posible, yo investigare información sobre él. Para eso tendremos que descartar al usuario del Boosted Gear, no podemos perder el tiempo con ese usuario, será mejor aprovecharlo con ese extraño humano- Rias ordeno sin antes haber rechistado, el haber decidido eso le molestaba mucho, por tener que cambiar por completo sus planes.

Esto desconcertó a su mejor amiga. -¿Estas segura de esto Rias?, el Boosted Gear te interesaba mucho, incluso le ordenaste a Koneko y a Kiba vigilarlo. Ese humano es extraño, pero no significa que valga tanto como el usuario del Boosted Gear, creo que aún es muy pronto como para descartarlo- Akeno dijo confundida, no creía que ese humano tenga más relevancia que el usuario del dichosos Boosted Gear.

Rias la miro con seriedad, entendía porque su amiga y sirviente le preguntaba eso, después de todo el Boosted Gear es un arma muy valiosa que cualquier líder de clan desea tener entre sus sirvientes, ella lo deseaba mucho, incluso como Akeno menciono ya tenía planes para conseguirlo. Pero todo eso cambio con ese encuentro tan extraño, su sentido de alarmo tanto cuando ese humano la toco, algo en el provoco su malestar que incluso llego aterrarla, eso le extraño demasiado, después de todo fue la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso. No podía sacar de su mente ese momento, todo eso fue demasiado extraño como para poder olvidarlo, tenía demasiadas dudas de la identidad del humano, las cuales solo aumentaron con el reporte de su amiga Akeno.

Tal vez se estaba precipitando, tal vez solo fue su imaginación, solo tal vez ese humano era alguien normal. Quería creer en ello, pero desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que todas esas ideas eran incorrectas, sabía que todo eso eran demasiadas coincidencias, era imposible que un humano normal le haya provocado esa extraña sensación, que lograra escapar de Akeno sin ser un exorcista es imposible, un humano común no tiene esas capacidades físicas. Nada sobre ese humano es normal, por eso Rias no puede dejarlo ir, sabía que solo humanos como el son escasos, son especiales como para ignorarlos. Si, tal vez se estaba arriesgando mucho descartando al Boosted Gear, pero está convencida de tomar esa decisión, nadie ni nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Dio una elegante sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de una gran emoción, sabía que esto se pondría interesante, algo nuevo y completamente desconocido estaba cerca. -Estoy segura Akeno, nuestro nuevo objetivo no será el Boosted Gear, será ese extraño humano, le diré a Koneko y a Yuuto que también lo vigilen, se turnaran cada día para observarlo-Ordeno con una voz semejante a la de un Rey, intento ocultar su diversión, pero sin éxito alguno, su sonrisa la delataba.

Le encantaba la idea de conseguir ese raro y nuevo "espécimen", estaba decidía en no dejar que alguien lo tome, el seria suyo incluso si eso significaba dejar a un lado el legendario Boosted Gear, un humano como ese solo aparecen muy pocos en lo largo de la historia, por fin se encontró uno como para dejarlo ir.

Akeno miro desconcertada como su amiga estaba tan segura. -Como digas presidenta...- Hizo una reverencia aceptando la orden de su amo, aun insegura no podía negar sus ordenes, para ella no eran decisiones lógicas, pero confía en su mejor amiga.

Rias y Akeno no lo sabían, pero esta simple decisión cambiara por completo su futuro ya establecido, su historia escrita acababa de ser borrada por sus propias manos, solo por haber conocido a ese joven de cabello blanco. Una nueva ha comenzado, nuevos peligros les depararán, ahora tendrán que superar esos nuevos retos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	14. Capitulo 9

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-... ¿Rias has encontrado algo sobre ese humano? - Akeno preguntó cortésmente a su amo, estando sentada en uno de los sillones, en su mano esta una pieza de ajedrez, estaba mirando con atención el tablero del juego, pero alterno su mirada hacia su amo, expectante por su respuesta.

La expresión de Rias se alteró por solo unos segundos, pero logro retomar su compostura. -Por ahora nada de mucha importancia ... solo algunos datos curiosos- Respondió con su característico tono elegante de la alta clase de Demonios, está en su asiento determinado como presidenta del club, volteo su rostro evitando que su amiga/ciervo lograra ver su expresión.

Esto le pareció algo gracioso a la Demonio peli negra, al ver cómo su amiga estaba evitando que se diera cuenta de su enojo, muy seguro por no haber encontrado aún información que demuestre el valor de su amo le estaba dando a ese humano. Por no tener fundamentos en su decisión de tenerlo como su objetivo en el lugar del poseedor de Boosted Gear, solo dejaba como Akeno tener la razón en que ese humano no vale tanto como Rias piensa. Al final Rias estaba molesta no solo por no encontrar información de ese humano, sino que también estaba molesta que ella no podía demostrar que tiene la razón, teniendo por ahora la decisión equivocada y su amiga Akeno como quien estaba en lo correcto. En otras palabras, le molestaba perder.

-¿Ara ara entonces aun quieres vigilarlo aun después de no encontrar nada interesante? - Akeno pregunto divertida haciendo su jugada moviendo la pieza que tiene en su mano, hizo que su tono de voz de se escuchara como si estuviera recalcando en claro su error, sabiendo como serio el comportamiento de su amo ante esta pregunta.

Estando su cabeza volteada, en su frente apareció una vena a la vez que frunció el ceño, segundos después volteo a ver a Akeno, dándole una mirada penetrante. -Solo ha pasado una semana que comienzo a investigar, aun es poco tiempo como para retractarme de mi decisión ... además, si fuera tan fácil encontrar algo relevante de, el entonces eso lo volvería alguien normal, ¿No lo crees? - Respondió cruzándose de brazos de sobremanera colocándolos debajo de su gran escote, sus pechos se agitaron cuando ella se movió bruscamente, se esforzó en no perder su imagen como la serena presidenta y amo del clan Gremory, pero que su amiga le diera esa sonrisa algo altanera le estaba resultando una tarea muy difícil.

-Jaja si tú lo dices Rias te deseo suerte ... la necesitaras- Akeno dijo alegremente sin abstenerse de repetir por la expresión de su presidenta, no se inmuto por como la estaba mirando amenazadoramente.

El ceño fruncido de Rías aumenta junto con el número de venas en su frente, curvando sus labios en una mueca. -¡No la necesito, ya verás como encontrare información tan importante de mi futuro siervo que te dejara con la boca abierta, solo espéralo Akeno! - Grito tirando a un lado su actuación seria y refinada señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo índice, mostrando su verdadero rostro, su paciencia no logro resistir ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

La Demonio peli negra no logro retener su risa al ver esa faceta de su amiga, tenía un tiempo sin poder verla, desde que se volvió presidenta del club su tiempo libre se redujo y tuvo que esconder su verdadera personalidad en una expresión fría. Sabía que el peso en sus hombros era muy grande al ser la heredera del clan Gremory, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste al ver como su mejor amiga se aislaba de sus seres más cercanos, fingiendo ser alguien que no es solo por mantener una buena imagen a los demás clanes. Momentos como estos eran muy pequeños, donde podrían tener una larga y buena conversación en el cual puedan disfrutar, por lo que aprovecho para divertirse molestando un poco a su presidenta, así que de una manera esta agradecida por ese extraño humano, por regalarle este momento divertido con su mejor amiga Rias.

-... Por cierto, Rias, ¿De quién es el turno para vigilarlo? - Akeno pregunto dejando de lado las bromas, su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio, miro con detenimiento a su amo.

La heredera del clan Gremory igualmente dejo de hacer su puchero regresando a su personalidad fría y serena como presidenta. -Es turno de Koneko, ahora se encuentra siguiéndolo por la ciudad, le ordene si encuentra algo relevante me informará lo más pronto posible- Miro el tablero pensando en su jugada, toco una pieza y la levanto. -... Realmente espero que tenga éxito, es necesario saber más sobre ... Allen Walker- Dijo con una voz fría superando a la de su amiga Akeno, contrario a su tono de voz sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, cuando menciono el nombre de su objetivo, justo hizo su movimiento usando un peón.

Allen Walker se encontraba caminando por la ciudad sin la presencia de su único amigo Sirzechs, algo extraño debido que siempre cuando sale es en compañía del Maou, pero la razón es simple con pensarlo, y eso era la hora del día. El sol estaba iluminando por completo las calles sin excepciona alguna, la ciudad estaba tan animada al estar llena de peatones de todas las edades, los autos llenaban las calles aumentando más el ruido en la ciudad. Aun no es de noche por lo que su amigo Sirzechs no puede acompañarlo al estar ocupado por su trabajo como Maou. Desde hace una semana después de lo ocurrido en su encuentro con la Demonio peli negra, Allen ha salido solo adentrándose por las calles, para poder acostumbrase andar por la ciudad sin la necesidad que el Demonio más fuerte lo acompañe, al principio le resulto complicado por no saberse de memoria las calles que lo conducen por su departamento, pero después de caminar por el mismo camino logro memorizarse varias partes de la ciudad.

-...No les entiendo nada- Allen se quejó dando un largo suspiro, miro como varias personas estaban murmurando mientras lo señalaban, esto provoco que su ceño se frunciera levemente, pero toco el puente de su nariz logrando tranquilizarse regresando a su expresión habitual.

Aunque lograra poder andar por la ciudad él solo, eso no significaba que pueda aprender Japones en los pocos días que ha estado en este mundo, por lo que le resultaba muy complicado poder comunicarse con algunos ciudadanos. Si no fuera por algunas personas saben _inglés _entonces le resultaría imposible poder acostumbrase a esta nueva sociedad, pero en las calles cuando las personas se acercaban, siempre murmuraban algo sobre el señalándolo como si les importara poco ser discretos, sumándole que no lograba saber que decían porque ellos usaban su lenguaje natal. Al principio no le daba importancia que mencionaran algo sobre él, pero con los días esto se volvió una rutina, una rutina muy molesta y pesada, no podía salir en las calles sin que nadie se le quedara viendo como si estuviera en presencia de algún animal exótico.

-Uffff realmente tengo que aprender muchas cosas... ¿este mundo no puede darme algún descanso?- El peli blanco dijo pesadamente, dando otro largo suspiro, en sus ojos resaltaban esas ojeras las cuales resaltaban más en el transcurso de estos días, estaba dando pasos lentos sin estar atento a su alrededor.

Las pesadillas no paraban, esas pesadillas donde mostraban las muertes de sus compañeros, como su mundo se volvía un caos solo porque el no estaba para poder ayudar. Esto le paso gran factura por no poder conciliar el sueño como debería ser, al comienzo solo eran unas horas en que no podía dormir después de tranquilizarse podía regresar a su cama a descansar, pero luego se tornó complicado volver a conciliar el sueño, cada día las horas en que no podía dormir aumentaban llegando a un punto, que solo eran minutos en los cuales podía descansar sin que esas pesadillas lo interrumpan. No solo le debía a esas terribles pesadillas, después de haber presenciado esa tortura de la Demonio peli negra, esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin la necesidad que tuviera que dormir, esto aumento más su cansancio a niveles que nunca antes había tenido, superando incluso sus días en ese infierno que tuvo que soportar de niño en su trabajo en el circo, tal vez no recibió algún daño físico pero el mental era demasiado como para compararlo.

Allen bajo su vista mirando el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, intentaba olvidar lo sucedido con ese Demonio de cabellera negra, pero la sonrisa sádica y sus ojos llenos de éxtasis aparecían en su cabeza. No pensaba que este mundo lo tumbara tan rápido sin darle tiempo de prepararse, todo va tan rápido como para poder adaptarse a este mundo, aún tiene tantas cosas que aprender que le resultaba estresante el pensar en todo eso. Está cansado, solo quiere poder descansar por lo menos una vez, que este mundo lo dejara en paz y pueda dormir sin sentirse preocupado de ser sometido por la oscuridad, pero cada día esta cruel realidad le mostraba lo complicada que resultara su nueva vida.

Apretó con firmeza su puño por la frustración, sabía que no era fácil esta nueva vida, lo había comprendido el mismo día que tuvo esa larga conversación en esa cabaña, el cambio entre su mundo y este es tan drástico que le está resultando muy complicado poder adaptarse. Pero gracias a su compañero y amigo Maou ha logrado por lo menos soportarlo un poco, debido a su gran apoyo no ha sido por completo vencido por este mundo, esto es algo que realmente le agradece mucho, que Sirzechs ha estado cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando estaba tan vulnerable él fue a su ayuda.

-...Tch- Allen rechisto con molestia, algunos recuerdos de hace unos días pasaron por su mente, sujeto su cabeza como un intento para olvidar lo sucedido, olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa en su corazón.

Cuando comenzaron sus pesadillas, Sirzechs le ha preguntado cómo se encuentra en todos estos días, con una mirada y expresión que reflejaba su preocupación por su salud. Esto hizo que su culpa aumentara más, porque hasta ahora no aceptado su ayuda, en todas esas preguntas le ha estado ocultando su problema, ignorando la preocupación del Demonio peli rojo. Sabía que su amigo solo trataba de ayudarlo y por eso se sentía muy mal, porque su razón del no contarle la verdad, es en no meterlo en más problemas de lo que se encuentra el Maou más fuerte. Por todo lo que le ha contado, además de los pocos recuerdos no tan nublados en su mente, entendía que Sirzechs siempre se ha visto involucrado en muchos problemas, después de todo su meta de conseguir la paz entre las facciones, no es para nada simple, para ello no puede distraerse por estos problemas insignificantes para su Facción y su familia. Esas pesadillas no son nada con todo lo que tiene que enfrentarse Sirzechs, por eso no puede permitirse involucrarlo en su problema, por el bien de su querido amigo, aun si eso significa sufrir las consecuencias.

Estaba tan distraído que no logro darse cuenta cuando una joven se le acerco, extendiendo su mano entregándole un folleto. -Por favor tome uno- Escucho una suave voz, respetuosa al momento de ofrecerle ese papel, tomando desprevenido al peli blanco.

Allen levanto su mirada observando el dueño de esa voz femenina, encontrándose con una joven japonesa, por su aspecto está cerca de los 20 o incluso un poco arriba de esa edad, sus ropas eran un poco extrañas al tener como adorno unas alas negras en su espalda, su rosto es simple sin destacar del resto, pero sus modales le dotaban de varios puntos.

El ex-exorcista recibió cortésmente el folleto regalándole una elegante sonrisa. -... Muchas gracias- Dijo con su tono característico, pero sin el mismo impacto, al tener una expresión tan cansada y con una voz ronca.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de la joven, sorprendida que lograra mantenerse de pie ante tal estado de insomnio, pensaba preguntarle por su salud, pero se retuvo, recordando algo importante que le menciono su "jefe". Tomando la decisión de marcharse, le devolvió una cálida sonrisa antes de despedirse sin decir nada, adentrándose ante la multitud.

Allen miro curioso a esa joven, un poco sorprendido por que hablara tan fluidamente ingles como si fuera su idioma natal, pero lo ignoro y metió el folleto en su bolsillo, no le dio importancia su contenido, simplemente siguió con su camino por la ciudad. Nuevamente se adentró en sus pensamientos, recordando esas pesadillas, esa escena de tortura, a esto su ceño se frunció más, sus ojos se opacaron, su corazón poco a poco se estaba adentrando a una profunda oscuridad hecha por este mundo, que no le a dado alguna tregua en poder acostumbrarse a todo lo sucedido.

(**Mente de Allen Walker**)

-... Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh-Respiro con pesadez, por cada respiración sus pulmones le dolían, el sudor estaba empapando todo su cuerpo, en su rostro el sudor bajaba a mares, sus piernas le pesaban por cada paso, su vista cada vez se tornaba nublada, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano logrando soportar su gran cansancio.

Seguía corriendo a la velocidad que sus piernas cansadas le permitían, continuaba corriendo sin mirar atrás, no despegaba su mirada de enfrente, siguiendo adelante sin importarle como que tan desgastado esta su cuerpo. Lo único que le importaba era poder escapar, si tenía que desgastar de tal manera su cuerpo para poder salir de esto, entonces daría sus piernas con gusto si eso significaba escapar. Pero para su mala suerte, el lugar donde se encontraba era tan extenso que parecía infinito, poco a poco lograba escuchar varios pasos atrás, cada vez más fuertes y aumentando de cantidad como si de una multitud de personas lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Pasaba por toda una ciudad, o por lo menos lo que debería de ser una, las construcciones estaban destruidas por completo, por todas partes donde pisaba se encontraban las ruinas de lo que era una pacífica y hermosa ciudad, pero ahora todo estaba desolado y en pedazos, no había algún rastro de vida en esta ciudad. Para el pesar de Allen tenía que ignorar esto aun si le dolía ver la destrucción de lo que era una ciudad poblada, sabiendo que todas las personas que vivían en este lugar sufrieron el mismo destino, aunque para su suerte no se encontraban los restos de sus cuerpos, por lo que no tenía que soportar ver sus cadáveres, de esa forma no se sentiría tan culpable de no poder hecho algo para evitar tal tragedia.

Por cada segundo su velocidad disminuía, le dificultaba poder respirar y sus piernas le dolían tanto que sentía que estaba por perderlas. Al contrario, esos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercas, cada vez aumentaba de número, esto provoco que la tez de su piel palideciera. Estaba aterrado, por cada segundo se acercaba lo que tanto temía, aun si se esforzó tanto para poder dejarlos atrás, todo fue en vano, lo que sea que lo siguiera estaba por alcanzarlo. En su mente pasaron varios planes de escape, pero su desesperación era tanta que le impedía formular uno que lograra convencerlo, su miedo le complicaba poder razonar, estaba por completo a la merced de su enemigo.

Sin darse cuenta algo se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerse adelante, obstruyendo su camino dejándolo atrapado, Allen intento buscando otra ruta de escape, observo a sus costados, pero para su mala suerte, estos estaban siendo cubiertos por varias cosas que le impedían seguir adelante. Sin remedio alguno se vio forzado mirar con detenimiento lo que le tapaba todas las rutas de escape, al hacerlo tembló de miedo al volver a mirar eso, la razón de su miedo y porque estaba tan decidido en escapar, y eso eran sus "compañeros".

Estaba siendo rodeado por sus compañeros de la Orden negra, los mismos compañeros que han estado a su lado en todas sus batallas, con los cuales ha a disfrutado varios momentos, los que tanto atesoraba incluso más que su propia vida, sus grandes amigos que le daban esa razón de vivir o por lo menos lo eran antes de todo lo sucedido hace unos días. Algo en ellos era diferente, su comportamiento brusco y más claro su apariencia, todos tienen como vestimenta sus respectivos trajes de su trabajo, aunque demasiados desgastados, en varias partes están rotas y sucias, en ellas no solo estaban cubiertas por suciedad y mugre, un líquido rojo manchaba varias partes de sus ropas e incluso sus cuerpos, pero lo que le aterro tanto fueron sus rostros. En ellos se mostraba con más claridad su piel, la cual estaba tan podrida que varias partes de su rostro como nariz o algún ojo no se encontraban, en sus ojos no mostraba algún signo de vida, estaban tan pálidos como su tez superando incluso la del ex-exorcista que se encuentra muerto del miedo.

Era simplemente imposible que ese cuerpo tan en mal estado fuera el de un ser vivo, no, era más imposible que pudieran moverse estando muertos, es ridículo que lograran alcanzar la velocidad de Allen siendo que sus músculos ni deberían de funcionar. Pero aun si todo estaba rompiendo la lógica, los cuerpos de lo que eran una vez sus queridos compañeros, está enfrente de él, sus ojos estaban presenciando como sus amigos lo intentaban dañar.

-¡Porque escapas Allen Walker, fue tu culpa que todo esto ocurriera!, ¡Estamos muertos por que nos diste la espalda y nos abandonaste!- Lenalee sentencio con una voz distorsionada, sino fuera por su apariencia le sería imposible al ex-exorcista poder saber si era su querida compañera.

El cuerpo sin vida de Lenalee se lanzó intentando atraparlo, pero con un ágil movimiento, se hizo a un lado esquivando por completo a su compañera. No fue la única en haberse acercado, varios cuerpos se lanzaron en busca de inmovilizarlo, esto complico demasiado a Allen, quien con gran esfuerzo logro esquivar a cada muerto que intentaba tocarlo. Lamentablemente la cantidad de cadáveres es tan ridícula, al estar rodeado por completo, le dificultaba poder esquivarlos, por no poder tomar un buen tramo de distancia, le era cada vez más poder esquivarlos, además su cuerpo estaba en las últimas. Razón del porque termino cediendo ante la multitud de muertos vivientes.

-¿¡Allen porque nos abandonaste!?, ¿¡No somos tu querida familia!?, ¡No te mereces nuestro perdón maldito brazo rojo!- Fueron unos cuantos gritos de todos sus compañeros, llenas de ira y rencor totalmente dirigidas a Allen, su odio era presente en sus ojos que brillaban por un intenso instinto asesino, abriendo sus mandíbulas a un tamaño sobre humano.

Los gritos de odio fueron aumentando, el insulto "brazo rojo" era tan constante que le era imposible a Allen no verse afectado en recordar todos los problemas de su niñez por su brazo rojo, esto solo hundió más en la desesperación al ex-exorcista. Lo sujetaron firmemente en cada una de sus extremidades, por cada segundo se veía envuelto entre el mar de muertos, aprisionándolo sin darle alguna tregua. Intento forcejear con todas sus fuerzas en busca de poder escapar, pero se lo impedían sujetándolo tan fuerte incrustando sus dedos perforando su piel, además del fuerte agarre y que estos se ponían encima, le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible escapar. Los gritos aumentaban de fuerza, sus voces enfurecidas sedientas por venganza estaban taladrando los oídos del pobre ex-exorcista, sus ojos sin vida por una extraña razón brillaban con intensidad por ansias de infringirle el mayor daño posible.

-...yo...y-yo...lo s-siento...m-mucho...r-reamente...lo...siento-Allen se disculpó desde el fondo de su corazón, pero entre los fuertes gritos su voz solo fue un leve mormullo perdiéndose ante el gran escándalo, cerro sus ojos siendo incapaz de seguir mirando como sus compañeros buscaban venganza, como pedían a gritos su muerte.

Le era imposible usar su inocencia para defenderse, jamás intentaría lastimar a sus compañeros, por eso nunca intento activarla o atacar cuando estos se dirigieron a él con la intensión de atraparlo. Se sentía tan culpable de ser la razón de la muerte de sus amigos, por no poder estar ahí ayudando a detener esa cruel guerra, en no poder hacer algo para poder evitar que este cruel futuro sucediera. Era tanta su culpa, llegando al punto de haber pensado en unos instantes sacrificarse de tal forma de acabar con ese odio en sus corazones.

-¡Allen te maldigo por convertirme un Akuma!- Un fuerte grito provoco que todas las voces de los miembros de la Orden negra se silenciaran, ahora todo estaba en silencio a excepción de esa voz, por su tono el dueño es un hombre o por lo menos lo era.

Esa voz sorprendió gratamente al peli blanco, dejándose vencer por su ansiedad y confusión abrió sus ojos solo para comprobar si no estaba equivocado, cosa que no sabía si estaba feliz o aterrado por presenciarlo. Sus ojos captaron la imagen de sus recuerdos de la última vez que vio su padre Mana, lamentablemente no era como el deseara que fuera, en lugar del humano Mana su padre adoptivo, está el arma creada con el alma de Mana. Este estaba solo a unos centímetros cerca, todos sus compañeros que lo tenían preso desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, no solo eso el lugar donde se encuentra es completamente distinto, en lugar de la ciudad en ruinas, se encuentra en oscuro bosque o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía, le era muy complicado verlo con claridad por culpa de la oscuridad. Tomando por completo desprevenido al desconcertado Allen, el Akuma ataco con su extremidad directo al rostro, dando de lleno por la parte izquierda del rostro.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Allen toco con su mano su rostro, sin poder soportar el dolor sus piernas cedieron, cayendo al suelo sin poder evitar estremecerse del dolor infligido, el daño era tanto como para poder resistirlo, sin darse cuenta su mano se había llenado de su sangre, la cual estaba bajando desde su frente hasta su barbilla.

El Akuma sin importarle el dolor del que estaba pasando el niño, se acerco y lo sujeto firmemente rodeando su cuello, impidiendo que este pueda escapar. Estaba decidido en asesinarlo y tomar su cuerpo, pero algo dentro de el le impedía simplemente bastarle con solo matarlo con un movimiento, deseaba causarle el mayor daño posible, sus instintos como arma le gritaban que lo viera su expresión al recibir dolor. Sin poder controlarse aumento su fuerza en su agarre, se inclinó hacia adelante estando solo unos centímetros cerca de su rostro, observando al peli blanco que en su expresión mostraba un claro dolor y miedo, esto solo provoco que su mente se vería envuelta por sus deseos por verlo sufrir.

Allen miraba con gran miedo a lo que se supone que era su padre adoptivo, la persona más cercana que atenido, como estaba torturándolo sin remordimiento. Intento forcejear, pero su miedo le impedía moverse tan siquiera un centímetro, estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo, cada vez más lo estaba estrangulando más fuerte impidiendo que pueda respirar y lastimando su garganta. No podía creer que la persona que tanto lo ha cuidado lo esté lastimando sin algún remordimiento o culpa, la persona que tanto ama y respeta está apunto de matarlo. Esto le rompió por completo el corazón a Allen.

-...¡Mana soy yo Allen!, ¿¡No me reconoces!?- Allen suplico llorando que se detuviera siéndole difícil poder hablar, pero el Akuma hizo caso omiso a su petición, al contrario este aumento más su fuerza sometiéndolo a un gran dolor. Su vista se tornaba cada vez más nublada, su mente se estaba adentrando en la oscuridad, pronto seria su fin. -...P-por...f-favor...quien s-sea...a-ayudem-me...-Allen rogó a la nada con un mormullo.

**(Mundo real)**

-Oye...¿Te encuentras bien?-Una dulce voz le hablo con delicadeza, cerca de su oído como si le estuviera susurrando, esa voz claramente de una joven de corta edad.

El peli blanco ignoro esa voz, siguiéndose agitando mientras varias gotas de sudor bajaban de su rostro. La dueña de esa voz al ver como el peli blanco la ignoro por completo, decidió seguir insistiendo esta vez moverlo con sus manos. -Vamos despierta...no me ignores- Dijo con molestia, aunque su tono de voz es irreconocible, al ver como este seguía ignorándola dejo de medir su fuerza y con fuerte movimiento de su puño le propino un golpe directo en su cabeza.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Allen grito desconcertado sujetándose su cabeza con dolor, se inclinó hacia adelante sentándose en su cama, se sobo como un intento de aliviar el tremendo dolor en su cabeza, pero fue en vano, fue tan fuerte que era completamente imposible que esa fuerza fuera la de un humano normal.

-Te había dicho que no me ignoraras- La joven dijo disgustada, se había sentido ofendida cuando el ex-exorcisto ignoro su preocupación y sus buenas intenciones de ayudarlo.

Allen seguía sujetándose la cabeza. -...Lo siento, estaba dormido- Se disculpo amablemente sin verse afectado como esa joven le hablo descortésmente.

La joven solo dio un suspiro. -Mas vale que no lo vuelvas hacer...tonto- Dijo con reproche, que por su tono de voz no era necesario verla para saber que estaba haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien lo prome...to...- Estaba a punto de volver a disculparse, pero sus sentidos se despertaron por completo, gracias a esto logro entrar en razón. -¡Ahhh!- Grito agitándose nuevamente por la sorpresa, fue tan fuerte su grito que incluso la dueña de esa voz soltó un chillido como el de un gato. Sin controlar bien su cuerpo, este se inclinó hacia atrás superando el borde de su cama, cayendo fuertemente en el duro suelo.

La joven quien había soltado ese grito por haberse espantado por la acción repentina del peli blanco, sus instintos se alarmaron tanto que no pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás, sujetándose con firmeza rodeando tanto brazos como piernas al primer mueble que estuviera cerca. Allen quien ahora sufría de aún más fuerte dolor de cabeza, pensando detenidamente, se supone que nadie más que el debería o podría estar en su cuarto, además esa voz era la primera vez que la escuchaba, incluso era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera despierto. Soportando su dolor se levantó y miro con detenidamente la dueña de esa voz. La joven quien lo había despertado bruscamente se encontraba sujetando con fuerza su ropero, mirándolo con nerviosismo ya que algunas gotas de sudor estaban presentes en su frente.

Como lo pensaba el dueño de esa voz es una mujer o mejor dicho una niña, un año más joven que él, tiene un cabello corto llegándole hasta sus hombros de color blanco, tanto que incluso puede compararse al suyo. Su tamaño corresponde a una niña de su edad, le llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos son de color castaño. Su cuerpo subdesarrollado no contrastaba con su edad, no como otras dos jóvenes que se había topado, su rostro con detalles delicados se asemejaba a la de una muñeca, junto que su expresión sin emociones solo aumentaba más su parentesco. Lleva puesto una blusa blanca junto con una pequeña falda del mismo color, también lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro aun costado. A primera vista cualquiera se vería atrapado con su lindura y ternura sumándole más punto su rostro inexpresivo, pero esto no afecto en nada a Allen.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi hogar?- Allen pregunto mirando con detenimiento a la niña, poniéndose en guarda preparándose si esta niña atacara, estaría listo para contraatacar, al tener la ilusión en su ojo maldito y sellado su inocencia, estaría en una difícil situación si su oponente es un Demonio.

La niña dando pequeñas respiraciones, logro tranquilizarse del susto propinado por el peli blanco, se soltó del ropero y renovando su expresión neutral acercándose dando pasos tranquilos. Antes de estar a solo unos centímetros de Allen, se arrodillo mirando hacia el suelo, en ello agarro algo tirado y se levantó. -Soy Koneko miembro del clan Gremory, fui invocada por ti para realizar un contrato- Respondió sin emoción alguna, apuntando con su dedo índice el papel sujetado su otra mano.

Allen miro confundido lo que sujetaba esa niña, observando un pedazo de papel, al verlo con más claridad no pudo evitar ensanchar sus ojos por la sorpresa. Ese pedazo de papel era el mismo que esa joven que se topó en la ciudad le había dado, pero lo que le dejo sin palabras era su contenido, un círculo mágico estaba trazado en él, uno muy parecido al que usaba Sirzechs para poder transportarse en largas distancias. Nunca había imaginado que ese trozo de papel viniera en el un círculo mágico, estaba tan distraído que le restó importancia lo que venía en él. Ahora comprendía que esa niña es un Demonio, pero ahora otra cosa lo dejaba muy preocupado y eso era que esa niña llamada Koneko es miembro del clan de Rias, eso significaba que podría involucrarse en varios problemas, tanto el cómo Sirzechs.

Pensando en una manera de ocultar su relación con Sirzechs decidió fingir ignorancia de los Demonios. -¿Un contrato?, no te entiendo...¿Cómo lograste entrar en mi habitación?, además ¿Eres humana?- Pregunto mintiendo realmente muy bien, en su tono de voz estaba presente esa confusión.

Koneko asintió en afirmación. –Este círculo lo usamos para poder transportarnos a cualquier lugar sin importar donde sea. Contestando tu otra pregunta es un no, no soy un humano, en el clan Gremory todos somos Demonios. Y por último los Demonios realizamos contratos con los humanos, cuando humanos con una fuerte codicia toman esto este papel para desear lo que quieren, nosotros, los demonios, seremos convocados. Como mis demás compañeros estaban ocupados yo fui quien decidió en venir aquí- Respondió secamente, nuevamente con su tono sin emoción y su expresión neutral.

Esta información tomo por sorpresa a Allen, sobre los contratos era algo que Sirzechs no le había mencionado, no tenía idea que los Demonios tuvieran contacto con los humanos de esa forma. Aunque no podría culparlo, él no quería saber más de este mundo hasta poder adaptarse, así que era normal si esta información no la sabia. Pero algo lo confundió, Koneko le menciono que solo humanos con codicia podían invocarlos, pero no se considera como alguien codicioso, todo lo contrario, su única meta era la misma que su compañero, pero ese sentimiento como codicia no la sentía, entonces no comprendía porque logro invocarla. Es un error o tal vez para los Demonios la "codicia" sea diferente a la de su mundo, aunque realmente no creía que fuera simplemente un malentendido por términos diferentes, ambos mundos son tan parecidos que hasta ahora sola la tecnológica era la gran diferencia que a logrado encontrar.

-Lo siento...pero creo que te equivocas debe de ser por otra razón, yo no tengo codicia, cosas como el dinero o lo material realmente no me importa- Allen respondió cortésmente rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, luego se levantó del frío suelo de madera de su departamento.

La joven Demonio llamada Koneko ladeo su cabeza mientras miraba con los ojos en blanco al ex-exorcista, estrechando sus ojos para verlo con más detalle buscando si ese humano realmente estaba hablando enserio, cosa que confirmo al ver la mirada de convicción del peli blanco. -No estoy equivocada, después de todo es la única manera en que un humano pueda invocarnos a nosotros los Demonios. Además cuando invocaste un Demonio del clan Gremory, fue tan fuerte tu deseo que nos vimos en la necesidad de cancelar los demás contratos que teníamos en la lista...Nos causaste muchos problemas, ¿no lo entiendes?- Negó agitando su cabeza, mirando con decepción al peli blanco, no entendía porque ese humano se esforzaba por fingir o simplemente no se ha dado cuenta.

-...¿Fue tan fuerte mi deseo?-Allen repitió como un mormullo ahogado, esa respuesta de la peli blanca lo dejo confundido, no comprendía en qué momento fue capaz de invocarla.

Sin poder saber cómo fue que la invoco, busco en sus recuerdos las posibles formas de haber hecho algo como eso. En ello recordó lo que hizo al haber llegado en su departamento, realmente no hizo nada fuera de lo normal, su rutina diaria la volvió a repetir. Por lo que pensó que fue lo que hizo antes de que esta Demonio apareciera, cruzaron por su mente el momento cuando fue adormir, eso solo lo dejaba más confundido, en todo el día no hizo nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando pensaba que no encontraría la respuesta, los recuerdos de sus sueños se hicieron presentes. Ensanchando sus ojos esa pesadilla invadió su mente.

[Ahora lo entiendo...entonces fue por eso...]Allen pensó con molestia y decepción, por fin comprendía cual fue ese deseo, eso solo lo entristeció, la cruda realidad por la cual estaba pasando le hizo entender los problemas de su vida.

Antes de despertar de esa pesadilla, con desesperación había rogado con todo su ser "ayuda", no le importaba quien fuera solo deseaba poder huir de ese infierno, de escapar de sus compañeros que buscaban venganza, tenía demasiado miedo como para poder hacer algo el mismo. Pero esa no era la primera vez que en sus sueños pedía ayuda, hasta ahora despertaba dando un salto en su cama, aterrado por lo que paso en esa pesadilla. Aunque estaba vez fue diferente, en las anteriores veces, solo sus compañeros aparecían persiguiéndolo, pero justamente esta noche, su padre Mana hizo acto de presencia estando punto de matarlo y usar su cuerpo, tal vez porque en esta ocasión su miedo había superado las anteriores veces. Bajando su mirada desanimado, se sentó en el suelo ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba, en su mente solo estaban esos recuerdos, esa pesadilla que no lo dejaba en paz. Nuevamente su cansancio y estrés lo invadían, haciendo que ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos se opacara.

Sin prestarle atención a Koneko quien se percató de su repentino cambio de comportamiento. -...¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupada acercándose, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió volver a preguntar, esta vez sujetándolo del hombro. -Te había dicho que no me ignoraras- Dijo con algo de molestia, aunque su expresión era más de preocupación que dé enojo.

-...-Pero Allen no respondió ni siquiera su expresión cambio cuando Koneko le hablo, realmente está por completo atrapado en su mente, encerrado en esa pequeña burbuja que lo aislaba del mundo, que lo consumía más en sus penas.

La Demonio Koneko se preocupó más al ver como el humano la ignoraba, cosa que la confundía por no saber porque se mostraba así de "triste". Tal vez su rostro no podía verlo bien porque Allen también había agachado su cabeza, pero era lo suficiente claro como para que lograra ver su expresión. Esa expresión de melancolía ya la había visto antes, al pensar en ello los recuerdos de su pasado le vinieron en su mente, estremeciéndose al recordar ese accidente que le cambio su vida. Comprendiendo por fin por lo que ese humano estaba pasando, entendía por la difícil situación que está viviendo en estos momentos, busco con su gran olfato si alguien más estaba acompañando al joven, pero su nariz no logro detectar un aroma diferente. Esto solo la preocupo más, estaba pasando por un fuerte problema estando solo, sin que nadie pueda ayudarlo, incluso ella tuvo el apoyo de su amo y sus demás compañeros. Por ello no quería que este humano sufriera más de lo que ya lo estaba siendo, aunque al no poder conocerlo se sentía incomoda, hasta ahora no era muy buena hablando con extraños, incluso en su trabajo como Demonio era la que menos contratos realizaba, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Dando un pequeño suspiro, se llenó de ánimos para poder actuar. -...¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con una voz delicada, su tono sin emociones sufrió un cambio, ahora por fin se lograba saber su estado de ánimo. Había pensado en varias formas de poder entablar una conversación, pero al final solo encontró la más simple, "presentarse".

Allen no había respondido, pero sintió como era sujetado en sus hombros y un peso encima en su regazo, después la fuerza del agarre en sus hombros desapareció cambiando en su barbilla, una fuerza más haya de un humano lo obligo a mirar quien le había hablado. -...Allen...Allen Walker- Respondió secamente, sus ojos brillaban con melancolía observando, como la Demonio Koneko le estaba regalando una leve sonrisa de alivio con un pequeño brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Entonces...¿Esos sueños no te dejan dormir?- Koneko pregunto un poco confundida, sabía que el joven peli blanco le estaba ocultando mucha información importante, pero comprendía porque lo hacía, después de todo apenas se acaban de conocer.

Aun costado a pocos centímetros de distancia estaba Allen, sentados en el techo de su departamento en medio de la oscura noche, el cielo nocturno estaba siendo ocultado por varias nubes apenas la luz de luna logro iluminar una fracción de la ciudad por suerte justamente donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes peli blancos. era tan tarde que incluso pocos autos estaban pasando por las calles, ninguna persona estaba caminando. Gracias a esto Allen no tuvo que preocuparse de no activar la maldición de su ojo por la angustia de si un humano se cruzara con un Demonio renegado. Además, que el techo de su departamento ha sido recientemente el lugar más relajante como para poder tranquilizar su miedo por esas pesadillas, así que, si la Demonio Koneko lo obligaba a hablar, este sería el mejor lugar para él.

Allen asintió afirmando lo dicho por la peli blanca, se sentía un poco culpable por no decirle por completo la verdad y ocultar gran parte de esta. Pero era algo que se veía por completo obligado en ocultar la mayor información respecto a él, después de todo si lo hiciera también estaría involucrando a su compañero Sirzechs. Por lo que tuvo que idear una forma de solo contarle algunas cosas lo suficiente como para no revelar información importante.

Koneko ladeo su cabeza, no comprendía del todo el problema del joven, entendía que pesadillas como esas asustaría a cualquiera. Pero que fuera la razón del porque está en noches en vela sin poder descansar, es imposible incluso para una niña de su edad podía entenderlo, aunque tal vez fue gracias a que una corta edad a tenido que sufrir problemas que una niña no debería de pasarle. Realmente deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero si Allen no se abría a ella entonces no había forma de ayudarlo, esto hizo que pensara en darlo solo, pero un apretón con firmeza en su puño derecho, renovó su convicción en apoyarlo.

-...¿Estas seguro que solo son esos sueños?, ¿No hay algo más?- Koneko pregunto mirándolo fijamente, su voz fue leve casi como un mormullo pero el gran silencio de la ciudad hizo que su voz se escuchara claramente.

Allen se sorprendió, su mentira no había funcionado como el esperaba, aparto su mirada ante los ojos de la peli blanca. Si, sabía muy bien que esos sueños no es el causante de su mal estado mental, era algo mas que las provocaba, por eso se sentía confundido que una niña que un siendo un Demonio lograra ver en su mentira, que entendiera que solo por esas pesadillas se encuentre en ese estado. Y eso era su pasado, la vida que había dejado atrás hace unos días, el haber cambiado su vida por completo conllevó perder lo más importante de su vida, el nunca volver a estar con sus compañeros, su querida familia. El no saber si ellos aún siguen convida estando en medio de una guerra contra el Conde del Milenio le preocupaba y aterraba, era tanta su preocupación que cada día no podía dejar de pensar que por haberlos dejado a su suerte seria la razón de sus muertes, se sentía tan culpable que todas las noches, en sus sueños se mostraban lo que más temía.

El haber guardado silencio ignorando su alrededor, preocupo a la niña Koneko, quien lo estaba mirando con una clara preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Pensaba que podría entablar una buena conversación para poder solucionar ese problema del joven, pero fue todo lo contrario, Allen no cooperaba en nada solo le ocultaba la verdad y en estos momentos la ignoraba. Esto la puso triste pero entendía porque se comportaba de esa forma tan fría, siguen siendo unos extraños, ¿Cómo alguien en su pleno juicio le contaría sus problemas a un desconocido?. Estaba por rendirse y dejar solo al ex-exorcista con la preocupación si podría solucionar sus problemas él solo, pero antes de poner de pie en su mente se vinieron sus primeros días al unirse al clan Gremory, su nuevo hogar con su nueva familia.

Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, ahora había encontrado una nueva forma de poder hacer que el joven Allen le tuviera más confianza. Tal vez era algo apresurado de su parte, pero era la única manera que pudo encontrar. Reuniendo nuevamente el valor para hablar. -Sabes yo...Hace pocos años estaba en otro clan...junto con mi hermana mayor, era muy feliz estando con ella. Realmente estaba orgullosa de mi hermana mi única familia, siempre me cuidaba en lugar de nuestros desaparecidos padres...-Dijo con tristeza su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca, su expresión se volvió agria, aun le dolía recordar su infancia.

Allen al escuchar la voz sensible de la niña, no pudo evitar mirarla, pero aun teniendo esa fría mirada algo que le dio un poco de miedo a la pequeña Demonio. Le presto la atención que quería, pero no respondió, siguió guardando silencio mirándola fijamente. Tenía curiosidad el motivo del porque cambio de clan, si estaba feliz con su hermana en su anterior familia, aun no sabía cómo son las costumbres de los Demonios, por lo que su curiosidad le ganaba.

Koneko al ver que por fin se ganó su atención decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad, siguiendo contando con su pasado. -Era un poco complicado el seguir aun amo que casi no le hablaba, pero estando con mi hermana podría ignorarlo, sabía que me protegería y que siempre estaría a mi lado- Continúo contando, sin darse cuenta abrazo sus rodillas acercándolas a su pequeño pecho, recargando su barbilla sin despegar su mirada a los ojos fríos del joven, quien poco a poco estaba cambiando su mirada. -Era muy feliz siempre que estuviera con mi hermana...pero sin darme cuenta todo cambio. En un día varios guardias vinieron por mí, encerrándome en un cuarto, tenía miedo, pero pensaba que mi hermana vendría por mi...pero desde ese día nunca más la volvió a ver, nunca fue a buscarme...- Le dificulto hablar, los recuerdos que tanto le dolían volvieron a su mente, una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos, pero logro retenerla.

Esta era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien su pasado, debido que su amo ya estaba enterado desde antes de encontrarse. A ningún extraño le pensaba contar algo tan importante, pero justamente hoy, era lo que estaba hablando con un humano en lugar de estar realizando un contrato. Nunca había pensado que algo como esto ocurriera, pero al ver esa expresión del joven Allen, entendía que estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella le había pasado, perder un ser querido. Por eso algo en ella se negaba dejarlo solo, no podía ignorarlo y dejarlo a su suerte, ¿Esto es lo que se llamaría empatía?, no lo entendía muy bien, apenas estaba llegando a la pubertad como para saber qué hacer en estas situaciones tan complicadas.

Esto llamo mucho la atención del joven, quien se sentía ahora más culpable por haber hecho que una niña reviviera su triste pasado. Dejo de mirarla fríamente, ahora no podía seguir ignorándola, entendía muy bien ese sentimiento de pérdida, cuando sin esperarlo tu ser más querido te dejaba sin poder hacer algo al respecto. -...¿Cómo fue que te uniste a otro clan?, ¿Qué paso con tu anterior clan?- Pregunto sin poder maldecirse por preguntar algo muy sensible para la niña, pero era lo único que se le ocurría además de que realmente quería saber que le sucedió.

La expresión de la pequeña niña se alteró un poco, estaba mezclada por varias emociones que le era difícil a Allen saber cuál de todas era la cual predominaba. Pero sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos, siguió hablando. -...Mi hermana, asesino a mi anterior amo, por eso mi anterior clan ha desaparecido. Ese mismo día mi actual amo me unió a su clan, desde ese día pertenezco al clan Gremory- Koneko respondió con una expresión un poco tensa, pero sin sucumbirse a la tristeza, no se negó en aclarar la duda al peli blanco.

Allen miro desconcertado a la pequeña niña, no esperaba que su hermana fuera capaz de hacer un acto como ese. Sin darse cuenta había apretado con fuerza su puño, sabia Koneko no solo estaba muy triste por ser dejada por su hermana, sino que también traicionada porque su ser más querido y el cual miraba como una meta a seguir, había hecho algo estúpido sin una razón. Esto hizo sentir más culpable por hacer que esa pobre niña recordara algo como eso. Pero algo en él se sentía feliz, no era para nada saber que la pequeña Koneko había sufrido, sino más bien ambos entendían el perder lo más importante de su vida.

Koneko logro ver como la mirada del joven peli blanco había cambiado sutilmente, esto confirmo sus suposiciones. Él también había pasado por algo igual, ambos perdieron un ser querido, esto hizo que volviera a sonreír al saber que tienen algo en común después de todo. -Sigo sin poder olvidar a mi hermana...pero estando con el clan Gremory estado muy feliz, me apoyaron mucho...por eso se cómo te sientes, si quieres te ayudare en lo que pueda- Dijo aun melancólica pero un poco más feliz, regalándole una sonrisa.

El peli blanco miro sorprendido como la pequeña Demonio había acertado por completo, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que tiene la suficiente madurez para entender estos problemas. El en esa edad era igual pero debido a su dura infancia, eso le entristeció un poco, saber que la niña a su lado había sufrido lo mismo solo hace pocos años. Por eso ya no pudo seguir ocultándole la verdad.

-...Yo abandone a mis amigos, no solo eso, fue en el momento en que más necesitaban...ni siquiera sé cómo están, ya nunca más podre volver a verlos ni hacer contacto con ellos- Allen decidió hablar, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole a la niña que se había abierto con sinceridad.

Koneko miro un poco confundida al peli blanco, tal vez su pasado sea parecido pero es diferente. Ella no tuvo más elección que soportar todo lo que le sucedía, pero Allen fue el mismo quien decidió separarse de sus compañeros, por eso Koneko no encontró palabras para poder motivarlo, solo pudo morder su labio inferior con impotencia.

El ex-exorcista comprendía porque la Demonio no había hablado, había comprendido las diferencias entre ambos, por lo que se vio impotente de poder encontrar palabras para ayudarlo. Desde que había decidido sacrificarse entendía que nunca más volvería a ver a sus amigos, pensaba que estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Pero nunca se preparó para estar atrapado en otro mundo, seguir con vida sin poder volver con sus compañeros. Eso era lo que más lamentaba, no solo era su preocupación por saber si se encontraban bien, era su tristeza de no volver a estar con sus seres queridos, el no poder disfrutar esos momentos donde convivía con sus amigos, el nunca más poder hablar con ellos.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, amenazando que en ellos comenzaran a brotar las lágrimas que había retenido estos días desde que estaba en este mundo. [...Los extraño] Allen pensó tristemente recordando cada momento que disfruto acompañado de sus amigos.

Nunca pensó que una nueva vida fuera tan difícil, el dejar a tus seres queridos sea tan triste, el saber que nunca más podrás volver estar con ellos no solo era tan complicado, que lo dejara tan desbastado que no podía pensar en ellos. Pero lo que más le afectaba, era que esto sucediera sin que lo deseara, jamás busco estar en este mundo, sufrir por no poder estar con sus amigos, todo esto nunca quiso que pasara. Por su nueva vida que le fue obligada tomar, ahora está siendo envuelto por tantas situaciones que solo le complicaban su vida.

Allen sin darse cuenta se había vuelto atrapado en sus pensamientos, había dejado a un lado todo lo que se encontraba cerca de él, por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió que algo había posado suavemente en su cabeza, sintiendo como su cabello estaba siendo frotado. Alzando su vista se topó con una pequeña mano, la cual seguía acariciando su cabeza, al saber el dueño de dicho brazo miro aun costado, encontrándose como la pequeña Demonio Koneko le estaba dando una sonrisa resplandeciente donde estaba siendo visible sus blancos dientes. Jamás pensó que esa niña con expresión neutra sin sentimientos, le estuviera dando tal sonrisa y además estuviera haciendo ese gesto para poder apaciguarlo.

Koneko no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa era más que suficiente para transmitirle lo que pensaba a Allen. Quien miro extrañado esa sonrisa, no entendía el porqué de estas acciones, por lo que se quedó callado mirando atentamente como la Demonio seguía acariciando su cabeza. Por un momento ese peso en sus hombros se alivió un poco, esa tensión que había sentido en el aire desapareció por completo, su mente nublada se había aclarado lo suficiente, para darle paso a los fragmentos de su memoria del día que lo había marcado.

_INICIO DEL_ _FLAHSBACK_

_-¡Mana!..ahhh...¡Espérame Mana!- Allen grito corriendo siguiendo a su padre adoptivo, quien estaba enfrente de él, estaba cansado pero se negaba en descansar si eso significaba en retrasar a Mana, esforzó a sus piernas seguir corriendo._

_Como era habitual su padre iba a rumbos desconocidos, sin quedarse en un lugar fijo, le era complicado para un niño como el poder seguirlo sin muchos problemas, pero se estaba en negación de tan siquiera separarse de su único ser querido. Por eso no le importaba donde fuera, siempre estará con su padre a todo momento._

_Su padre seguía caminando hasta que en un momento se detuvo, algo que alegro al joven quien pensaba que le había hecho caso, pero en lugar de esperarlo se había caído al suelo bruscamente. -¡Mana!- Allen grito preocupado esforzando a sus piernas seguir corriendo mas rápido, logro llegar hasta donde estaba su padre._

_Se arrodillo y rápidamente lo sujeto para comprobar su salud. -¿Mana?,¡Mana, Mana, Mana!- Sacudió el cuerpo de su padre esperando que este le respondiera, mientras lo miraba con gran preocupación._

_Mana con dificultad sujeto el brazo de su hijo adoptivo. -Allen, escucha no te detengas nunca, pase lo que pase- Con esfuerzo logro mencionar, mirándolo fijamente._

_Las lagrimas salieron en los ojos del pequeño Allen, quien se negaba por lo que estaba por suceder. -¡No quiero, Mana!, ¡por favor, no te mueras!- Rogo con todas sus fuerzas, sujetándolo mas fuerte mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de su rostro._

_-...Sigue caminando, no importa hacia donde- Nuevamente le volvió a recordar su última enseñanza, esforzándose para que sus palabras llegaran a su hijo_

_El pequeño niño negó con su cabeza agitándola a sus costados, a lo que estaba por suceder. -¡No me dejes solo!- Grito con más fuerza, las lágrimas estaban aumentando, cada vez se estaba desesperando más, al saber que su ser querido estaba por dejarlo solo._

_Mana sujeto con fuerza el brazo de su hijo-¡Sigue caminando, Allen!...hasta el día...en que...mueras- Hizo el mayor esfuerzo sobre humano para poder decir sus ultimas palabras, perdiendo por completo sus fuerzas soltó el brazo de Allen, cediendo por completo a su muerte, sin antes volver a mirar el rostro de su hijo._

_El padre adoptivo de Allen dejo de hablar, el lugar se volvió reinado por el silencio, preocupando al pequeño niño. -¿Mana?- Pregunto por completo confundido, movió el cuerpo de su padre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -No es posible...- Sin poder creerlo, negando tal suceso abrazo el cuerpo de Mana con fuerza. -¡No es posible!, ¡no te mueras!- Rogo con todo su ser, el no abandonarlo, pero nuevamente no escucho una respuesta de su padre. Sin aceptarlo agito con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre esperando alguna respuesta que nunca escucho._

_-¡No quiero_ **que**_ mueras!- Allen grito con todas las fuerzas que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, todo en ese momento se había vuelto borroso, los segundos se habían vuelto horas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado esperando que su padre despertara, pero jamás sucedió._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-...Padre- Allen murmuro para si solo mirando detenidamente el rostro delicado de la niña, tan leve fue su voz que para cualquier humano seria imposible escuchar, en su tono aún estaba esa melancolía, pero algo más estaba mezclado, volviéndose una emoción diferente.

Gracias a los grandes y desarrollados sentidos de Koneko logro escuchar sin problemas, ladeando su cabeza confundida. -...¿Padre?- Pregunto extrañada, por haber sido llamada padre, eso provoco que mirara con los ojos en blanco al ex-exorcista, regresando a su expresión neutral de siempre.

Allen hizo un gesto de negación. -Lo siento...Koneko estaba distraído- Se disculpo mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cerrando sus ojos, no era su típica sonrisa elegante de un caballero, sino una diferente, solo la que mostraba cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Tomando por sorpresa a Koneko, no solo por ver por primera vez la sonrisa del peli blanco, sino que también le sorprendió que esa sonrisa fuera tan resplandeciente. Ademas que el rostro del joven se había tornado tierno, mas de lo que esperaba, semejándose a un niño inocente que había recibido su juguete que tanto esperaba. Por tal sonrisa fuertes ganas de abrazarlo y acariciar tanto su cabeza como mejillas, la estaban invadiendo, acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro que agradecía que el peli blanco no estuviera mirándola.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, por primera vez dirigiéndome a ustedes los lectores, para avisarles algunas cosas, primero con este capitulo subido el fanfic en esta plataforma esta al igual que en wattpad. Gracias a todos los que han leído y les gusta el fanfic, sin su apoyo no estuviera siguiendo publicando.**

**Otro aviso mas,** **necesito informarles que la dejare pausada hasta comenzando el año 2020(Enero), el porque, no es que no tenga idea de como seguir con la historia, es todo lo contrario yo tengo pensando ya los puntos importantes que conformaran el fanfic, en realidad es que debido a ciertos problemas no tengo casi tiempo libre.**

**Pero no todo es malo, lo que seria este mes y mas o menos la mitad de Diciembre estaré ocupado, pero los días que por fin tendré libre tengo pensando realizar un prologo de un nuevo fanfic que pienso publicar como un especial, ¿De que tratara?, pues solo diré que es otro fanfic crossover pero no diré que anime/manga o novela ligera se verán involucradas, quiero que sea sorpresa. Aunque si me mandan un mensaje por privado con gusto les responderé ya que sabre que realmente les interesa. Tengo pensado publicarlo en fin de año, esperenlo con ansias.**

**Bueno antes de despedirme, responderé a los comentarios, que desde ahora lo haré (claro si es que hay comentarios a que responder).**

**Lautarotsmaidana: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que hayas disfrutado de los ****capítulos.**

**Eso es todo de mi parte por ahora, ¡Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	15. Votaciones para un especial

Quería proponer algo rápido, apenas estoy comenzando en realizar el prólogo del nuevo fanfic, pero viendo que tendré más tiempo libre, pensé en realizar un especial para el fanfic de DxD (corto), el especial se centra entre Allen y un personaje de DxD.

El asunto es que les dejare opciones para escoger:

1.-Allen y Sirzechs

2.-Allen y Rias

3.-Allen y Akeno

4.-Allen y Koneko

no pongo los personajes que no han aparecido en la historia. La más votada será cual escoja para el especial, las votaciones terminan el miércoles (entre más pronto mejor), por lo que el jueves daré el resultado.

¿Cómo se votara?, pues es simple, en los comentarios solo tendrás que poner tu elección, solo puedes votar por una.

Si veo que no hay ningún comentario votando, entonces tendrá que descartar la idea y solo concentrarme en el nuevo fanfic.


	16. Resultados

¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su principiante autor Izayoi de Cisne para dar los resultados de las votaciones, en ambas plataformas como Fanfiction como Wattpad se realizó las votaciones, por lo que en ambas se sumaron los votos.

También aclarar este especial lo hago como un regalo de mi parte hacia ustedes por el apoyo que le dan al Fanfic y por las festividades de estas fechas, por esto realizo estas votaciones, para que ustedes los lectores escojan la opción que más les guste, sin más que mencionar acerca de esto.

Los resultados quedaron de esta forma;

1.-Allen y Sirzechs: **3**

2.-Allen y Rias: **3**

3.-Allen y Akeno: **4**

4.-Allen y Koneko:** 1**

El personaje ganador de esta primera votación que acompañara en esta ocasión a Allen en el especial será Akeno Himejima.

Si la primera votación porque tengo pensando repetir esta dinámica, por eso para los que votaron por otro personaje tengan la oportunidad de poder ganar la próxima vez, además de la integración de nuevos personajes, aunque aún no estoy seguro cuando lo volveré a realizar.

¿Cuándo lo subiré?, pues tengo pensado poder subirlo en navidad, de esa forma haya un especial tanto en navidad como para fin de año, pero si por una razón no logro subirlo para esa fecha, entonces ambos especiales serán publicados en fin de año


	17. Especial Navidad Akeno Himejima

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

**Ubicación: Club de investigación de lo oculto**

En la habitación principal la cual está siendo iluminada por las luces de las velas, donde normalmente cuenta con la presencia de los cuatro miembros, ahora solo están dos, el primero es la presidenta del club, Rias Gremory que se encuentra sentada en su escritorio revisando varios documentos, como era muy acostumbrado, pero algo era diferente al comienzo de hace unos días, y eso son los documentos que están sobre el escritorio, y algunos en las manos de la peli roja, en ellos vienen la información de una persona llamada "Allen Walker", cada uno tiene distinta información personal que sería imposible obtener para una persona normal, pero para la presidenta además de ser la heredera del clan Gremory, obtener esta información es cosa fácil, pero lo extraño es que se volvió una rutina investigar en estas horas todos los días sobre ese joven tan extraño que tanto le llamo la atención, antes en lugar de tratarse del joven peli blanco, era sobre otros temas lo que leía en estas horas o incluso se tomaba un descanso, pero todo eso cambio desde su encuentro.

La otra persona que se encuentra en el club es su mejor amiga Akeno Himejima, sentada en uno de los sillones que están en la habitación principal, la cual solo estaba observando como su mejor amiga/presidenta estaba leyendo con mucho detenimiento esos papeles. Al contrario de sus otros compañeros incluida la misma Rias, Akeno era la única en haberse dado cuenta de esa nueva costumbre de su Amo Rias, el pasar investigando sobre ese humano justamente en esta hora, dejando de lado cualquier otro tema. Algo que ni con el usuario Boosted Gear había hecho, no se había centrado tanto en alguna otra cosa, como lo está siendo con ese humano llamado Allen Walker. Esto desde un principio a Akeno no le había llamado tanto la atención a excepción de que su Amo decidiera escoger a ese humano del cual no se sabe casi nada, pero con el pasar de los días, le sorprendió que su Amo se interesara tanto en él, incluso su expresión seria y fría característica el cual usaba para ocultar su verdadero rostro, se alteraba en una expresión de emoción y diversión cuando se trataba sobre ese humano.

Era imposible no interesarse sobre ese humano, si con solo su presencia había provocado ese comportamiento a su mejor amiga, por ello pensó hace pocos días una idea, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado, para realizar su movimiento.

[...Es el momento de actuar, Kiba se ha mantenido al margen solo vigilándolo, y Koneko...creo que ya hizo el suyo, ahora es mi turno, fufufu me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando me vuelva a ver] Akeno pensó un poco emocionada, divirtiéndose el pensar cómo será su movimiento para poder sorprenderlo, sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar en una leve risa mientras que sus labios se curvaban en una sutil sonrisa, una sonrisa diferente a la que habitualmente da.

Esto sorprendería a los demás miembros por el repentino comportamiento del segundo miembro mayor del club, pero gracias a que no se encuentran la mitad y que Rias está muy concentrada leyendo, nadie pudo darse cuenta de los planes de la sádica Demonio Akeno.

-Bueno creo con esto termine- Allen dijo tranquilo observando la bolsa de un tamaño grande que se encuentra en su mano, la cual contiene los víveres que había comprado en un supermercado.

Lleva puesto un traje negro, uno distinto con el que había llegado a este mundo, uno que Sirzechs le ha comprado, además de tener puesto unas botas cafés casi del mismo tamaño que sus botas negras, ropa que lo dotaba de un aire de elegancia. Se encuentra recorriendo la ciudad, comprando los víveres que necesitaba, además de poder disfrutar estar afuera en lugar de encerrarse en su habitación, estaba siendo una costumbre caminar por las calles en la tarde horas antes que uno de sus invitados llegara. Aunque aún le molestaba un poco que las personas siguieran murmurando sobre él y lo miraran como un bicho raro, pero por lo menos no le estresa como días antes.

Ahora que termino de comprar lo necesario, estaba dispuesto regresar a su departamento para prepararse de la llegada de uno de sus invitados. Dando unos pasos se estaba encaminando en dirección a su hogar, pero cuando su vista se topó con algo o mejor dicho alguien, su rostro empalideció y sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas, se detuvo abruptamente y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo en dirección contraria. -¡Pero como demonios está aquí!-Grito desconcertado, mientras corría a toda velocidad esquivando las personas que obstruían su camino, no observaba atrás con la preocupación de perder segundos importantes que puede usar para escapar.

Estaba por completo sorprendido, nunca espero encontrarse con esa "persona" o mejor dicho Demonio justamente en estas horas, debido que los Demonios salen de noche porque esa era la hora establecida para ellos, el día debía de ser para los Ángeles, ¿Entonces como ella está en la ciudad como si nada?. Esta pregunta se la hizo varias veces en su cabeza. Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, se debía concentrar en poder escapar, por ello decidió en tomar un atajo el cual podría llegar más pronto a su departamento, y poder dejar atrás a ese Demonio de cabello peli negro. Aumentando más su velocidad decidió adentrarse entra los callejones, cruzando por varias calles en unos minutos, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas por someterlas a tal velocidad, además su respiración se había vuelto muy pesada, faltando poco para perder sus energías, pero por suerte está a punto de llegar a su departamento.

Cuando por fin logro verlo no pudo retener su sonrisa de gran felicidad, al saber que se había escapado perfectamente, por lo que se detuvo a descansar un poco, al tener la victoria en sus manos. Dio largas bocanadas de aire para poder regular su respiración, le tomo unos segundos, pero ya podía respirar con normalidad sin que sus pulmones le duelan. Ahora con su victoria comenzó a caminar a su departamento con el pecho en alto orgulloso de su logro.

-Ara ara así que este es tu hogar, es un buen departamento bola de nieve-kun- Se escucho una voz serena pero algo divertida aun lado suyo, aunque provocativa cuando menciono eso último, pero al contrario de Allen no se escuchaba cansada o agitada por la pequeña persecución.

-¡Ehhhh!- Allen grito saltando al costado contrario de donde proviene la voz, cayendo con dureza al suelo, su tez palideció más si es que eso fuera posible, abrió su boca por la sorpresa mientras miraba con miedo a la presencia a su lado. La persona o ser que deseaba menos ver, la única que le provocaba ese sentimiento que no sabía controlar y solo provocaba que su mente se hiciera un desastre.

-Hmmm...¿pasa algo?- La Demonio peli negra pregunto con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza como un interrogante, observando como el peli blanco la estaba mirando con una expresión de gran preocupación, algo que le dificulto mucho poder no estallar en risas.

Allen no respondió, solo la miro fijamente haciendo todo lo posible para poder controlarse, observando si la Demonio hacia algún movimiento, levantando su guardia si era necesario defenderse, sin perderse ninguna reacción del Demonio. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, no podía confiar en que no le hará nada, más al saber que hace unos días lo estaban siguiendo cuando el salía en la ciudad, pero para mantener un perfil bajo el actuaba como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Lo que no se esperaba es que supieran donde viviera, ahora estaba en un gran problema, no solo ellos tenían información sobre el que desconoce cuál pueda ser, sino que esta con el peor Demonio posible, incluso peor que la hermana menor de Sirzechs. Entendía lo complicado que era tratar con esta sádica Demonio, con solo recordar su rostro, esa horrible escena volvía a su mente, como ella torturo ese Demonio renegado como si fuera cualquier cosa, como esa Demonio se divertía incluso se excitaba con ver el sufrimiento y disfrutaba escuchar los gritos de agonía del Demonio renegado. Eso solo provocaba que una fuerte ira emanara desde lo más profundo de su ser.

La Demonio se sorprendió, sabía que cuando ese humano se había escapado tanto esta vez como la anterior, el debería saber su existencia y además de ser precavido como para evitar cruzarse con ella nuevamente. Pero que actuara de esa forma, fue algo que no se esperó, eso solo la hizo confundir más, al no poder entender tal comportamiento, se hizo preguntar, ¿Qué piensa de ella?, por su comportamiento parece que nada bueno. ¿Pero que hizo?, además de haberlo perseguido, no recuerda algo como para haberlo molestado, ella solo actuó normalmente como siempre lo hace, tal vez solo tenga miedo por no estar muy informado sobre ellos, por eso es muy precavido al no saber si lo lastimaran o harán algo en contra de él.

-...Creo que es mejor que me presente, soy Akeno Himejima miembro del clan Gremory- Akeno respondió cortésmente inclinándose en un cordial saludo, dando una pequeña y linda sonrisa mostrando sus buenos modales como si se tratara de una maid.

Allen la observo intentando soportar su ira, pero el hecho que ella se comportara de esa forma tan serena como si matar fuera tan natural, solo le resultaba más complicado. No sabía que haría si esto seguía de esta manera, no quería explotar y hacer una estupidez de la cual se arrepienta, solo perjudicaría el plan de Sirzechs, es lo que menos desea por eso era mejor simplemente ignorarla. Después de todo ella no lo atacara o por lo menos eso parece, de todos modos, no bajara la guardia si intenta hacer un ataque sorpresa. Sin verla de frente se levantó del frio suelo y se dirigió a su departamento, era imposible saber cuál era la expresión de Allen, debido que su cabello estaba obstruyendo su rostro, excepto Akeno quien estaba tan cerca, pero algo es claro, en estos momentos no está en sus casillas.

Paso a un lado evadiendo por completo a la Demonio Akeno, quien la miro desconcertada inmóvil por la mirada llena de desdén por parte del humano hacia su persona, esta dura mirada fue un duro golpe al corazón de la mujer Demonio. Esa fría mirada le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, después de haber perdido a su madre y dejar a su padre, esa mirada que todos le hacían por su sangre de Ángel Caído, algunas de desprecio u otras de lastima, como si tratara de un cachorro abandono. Una de las varias razones del porque odiaba tanto su parte de Ángel Caído, sino hubiera sido por su Amo/mejor amiga Rias, en estos momentos ya estuviera muerta, por eso logro olvidar esos sentimientos.

Pero que este humano le diera justamente esa mirada de desdén, le trajo todos esos sentimientos de nuevo.

Curvando sus labios en una mueca, rechisto y sus ojos se llenaron de ira, sin pensar claramente sujeto con fuerza el brazo del peli blanco. -...Dime quien te crees que eres...atreverte a mirarme de esa forma- Dijo con desprecio y recelo, mirando el rostro del ex-exorcista.

Esta acción solo tenso más el ambiente, provocando que Allen no soportara más su indignación, apartando con brusquedad su brazo del agarre de la peli negra, para después regresarle la misma mirada. -...Así que también puedes sentir odio, ¿acaso será lo que te dije te dolió?, hmmm que extraño- Dijo con una voz tan helada que no parecía el mismo, sus ojos que estaban llenos de ira ahora estaban envueltos de indignación. -...Después de todo matas y disfrutas del dolor de los demás, como alguien como tu puede sentirse ofendido- Saco todo lo que tenía adentro, ya no estaba pensando en las consecuencias, ahora solo su boca menciona todo lo que pensaba.

Akeno estrecho sus ojos, ahora comprendía mejor porque ese humano se comportaba de esa forma, pero el saber su razón solo hizo que su ira aumentara. -¡Tu como podrías entenderlo!, ¡solo eres un humano!, ¡esas son las ordenes que cualquier Demonio tiene que obedecer!- Respondió ofendida por la declaraciones que para ella son injustas, aun si era cierto que disfrutaba torturar a los Demonios renegados, realmente solo lo hacía con ellos, nunca ha lastimado aun humano o inocente. -¡Yo no puse las reglas!...por lo que deja de mirarme de esa forma- Grito enojada dando una mirada penetrante al humano, mostrando lo ofendida que se sentía.

Allen se sorprendió, esta declaración le recordó la platica que tuvo con Sirzechs, las palabras las cuales mencionaban sus reglas pasaron por su mente. Guardo silencio, bajando su mirada sin poder ver esos ojos que penetraba su ser, ahora por fin entendía su ira, no era hacia ella esos sentimientos, sino esa regla que obligaba los Demonios matar a los suyos. Ahora todo era más claro para Allen, misma razón del porque no podía mirar a Akeno quien le exige una respuesta, una que no tiene.

Akeno quien tiene una expresión dura hacia el humano, comprendió que este entendió su error, por lo que suavizó un poco su dura y penetrante mirada. Pero no encontró palabras para continuar, no sabía que responder después de haber ganado esta discusión, se suponía que quería hacerse amiga del humano que su Amo estaba interesado, de esta forma podría convencerlo de unirlo al Clan, pero con esto solo había acabado con las posibilidades que eso sucediera.

Sin que ninguno de los supiera que decir, el lugar se mantuvo en silencio muy incómodo para ambos, llegando a la conclusión cada uno de alejarse e ignorar todo lo sucedido, como todo hubiera sido un sueño, como si esto no hubiera sucedido. Estando dispuestos dieron un paso cada quien, en una dirección diferente, pero un extraño gruñido se escuchó en los estómagos de cada uno, provocando un fuerte sonrojo del humano y Demonio, que sin darse cuenta miraron la bolsa que estaba tirada en suelo todo este tiempo.

"Tenso" era lo único que estaba en la mente de ambos jóvenes, los cuales estaban en la cocina, el joven de pelo blanco estaba lavando los platos y otros utensilios de cocina que se necesitaba en el fregadero, al otro lado la joven peli negra estaba cocinando usando los víveres que el ex-exorcista había comprado. Cada uno realizando su parte para poder realizar la comida, aunque ninguno se había hablado aparte de ponerse de acuerdo para entrar a la cocina, ahora estaban en un incómodo silencio del cual no sabían cómo escapar.

-...- Allen no podía concentrarse en nada por lo que dejo a Akeno la parte de la comida, si él lo hubiera hecho le saldría tan mal que solo desperdiciaría lo que compro, incluso el lavar le estaba siendo una difícil tarea, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de tirar algunos platos, si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos ya estuvieran rotos.

Su mente está repitiéndose las duras palabras que le dijo a la Demonio Akeno, palabras que se escaparan de su boca sin poder haberlo pensado con claridad, se está arrepintiendo de haberlas dicho. Se sentía como un idiota, el lastimar de esa forma a alguien que no se lo merece, una persona que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, tal vez sus métodos son discutibles, pero al final estaba cumpliendo con su misión, con las reglas de los Demonios. Sabe muy bien que no puede hacer nada al respecto debido que solo es un humano de otro mundo, alguien que no debería de estar aquí ni mucho menos criticando a los demás, no puede imponer sus creencias a la demás gente como si fuera un tipo de profeta.

Por eso guardaba silencio, al sentirse tan culpable, el no saber que hacer para poder solucionar este problema.

La mente del ex-exorcista no era la única que está hecha un caos, también la de Akeno está hecha un lió, las duras palabras que le menciono al humano pasaban por su mente. Puede que el humano Allen estuviera equivocado, pero el haberle contestado de esa forma tampoco estuvo bien de su parte. Ella se estaba desquitando de su odio retenido de hace años, a un humano que no tiene nada que ver con su pasado, eso era lo que más le dolía, hace solo unos minutos estaba dispuesta en expulsar esos sentimientos a una persona inocente. Además, desde un principio solo buscaba hacerse amiga del humano Allen, no provocar una pelea, ahora solo ha empeorado los planes de su Amo, tal vez incluso arruinarlos.

Quería solucionar este problema, pero no encontraba las palabras ni el valor, por eso solo guardo silencio, no quería empeorarlo más de lo que ya lo está.

Ambos se quedaron callados, solo realizando su parte, esto duro así varios minutos, con este complicado ambiente entre los dos. Sintiéndose culpables por sus tontas acciones, pero no sabían cómo disculparse, por el temor de arruinarlo más. Allen termino con lo suyo y se fue a preparar la mesa sin ver a la Demonio, por otra parte, Akeno termino minutos después, dirigiéndose también a la mesa y colocar la comida en los platos. Se sentaron enfrente de cada uno, aunque sin voltearse a ver ni dirigirse la palabra, parecía que así estarían mientras comen.

Aunque en este incomodo momento, Allen sintió esto extrañamente parecido a algo que le ocurrió en su mundo, pero no lo podía recordar muy bien. El tiempo para él se había hecho más lento, mientras que su mente se estaba esforzando en recordar ese momento, pensó que sería inútil pero involuntariamente observo el rostro de Akeno, esa expresión de melancolía le refresco su memoria. Sin darse cuenta en su rostro se había dibujado una cálida sonrisa, por el agradable momento que le había sucedido en su tiempo como exorcista. Esto se parecía a su primera discusión con su compañera Lenalee.

Allen agito su cabeza en negación, al sentirse culpable por haber olvidado ese momento, como podría olvidar cuando tuvo que disculparse con su compañera. Su primera pelea fue debido a la ingenuidad de su parte, estando a punto de morir en la explosión hecha por un Akuma, había olvidado todo su sentido común y se lanzó intentando atacarlo antes que eso pasara, pero antes de hacerlo su compañera lo detuvo, él no había entendido en un principio y le exigió que lo soltara, eso ofendió mucho a Lenalee. Eso ocasiono que su compañera no le dirigiera la palabra, Allen sintiéndose culpable fue disculparse, al principio pensó que ella lo ignoraría, pero por suerte acepto su disculpa, desde ese día su relación mejor mucho.

Se sentía nostálgico recordando ese momento, tal vez fue una pelea, pero gracias a ella aprendió algo importante sobre los compañeros, pero eso no evito que se olvidara por completo de ese recuerdo, sino fuera por esta discusión con la Demonio Akeno, no lo hubiera recordado, una razón del porque se siente agradecido

[...No puede quedarme sin hacer nada... ¿verdad Lenalee?] Allen pensó con un poco de melancolía, pero decidido en solucionarte esto, levantándose de su asiento y con las palmas de su mano golpeo la mesa, esto fue tan repentino que tomó por sorpresa a su invitado quien dio un pequeño grito.

Sin darse cuenta de su espantado invitado, se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su cabeza casi tocara la mesa. -Yo lo siento mucho, la ofendí y le dije palabras muy fuertes...realmente le ruego que me perdone- Dijo con una voz serena, pero con sinceridad, sin titubeo alguno al disculparse, quedándose inmóvil esperando la respuesta de la peli negra.

Gracias a que tiene la cabeza inclinada, no pudo ver la expresión de desconcierto de la peli negra, ni tampoco pudo escuchar su respuesta, debido que la boca de la Demonio estaba abierta sin moverse debido a su sorpresa. Akeno nunca se espero que el hablara, incluso ya estaba resignada a las duras consecuencias de las cuales estaba segura que pasarían por su discusión, por eso esta acción del humano Allen, la tomo por completo por sorpresa, nunca pensó que él se disculpará, más por haberle dicho todo eso hace solo unos minutos.

-Puff...hahaha- Akeno no pudo retener su risa, incluso había intentado cubrir su boca, pero solo fue un intento en vano, aunque después le restó importancia, dando una gran sonrisa mientras reía, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Confundiendo al ex-exorcista quien se enderezo, encontrándose con la Demonio riéndose fuertemente, cosa que no comprendía. -...¿Todo está bien?...sabes si te ríes de esa forma, hace que me sienta como un tonto- Se sintió un poco molesto, un color rojo se adornó en su rostro, mirando culposamente a la peli negra.

Akeno dio su mayor esfuerzo para poder controlarse, duro unos minutos, pero por fin lo consiguió. En seguida miro el rostro molesto de Allen, cosa que le provocaba gracia. [Ahora lo entiendo, él también estaba pensando en disculparse... parece que no fui la única en sentirse culpable] Pensó aliviada, dando su característica sonrisa de una Onee-San, provocando que el ex-exorcista frunciera el ceño.

No podía evitar sentirse muy feliz, al no ser la única en sentirse culpable, no solo eso. Que Allen fuera tan comprensible como para disculparse primero, aun estando en su propio hogar y tener la amabilidad para invitarla a comer. Pero también se sentía como una tonta, por pensar tanto en ello que no fue capaz de darse cuenta que ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo. Al final solo lo estaba pensando de más, en lugar de haber hecho algo que ayudara.

Dejando un lado su sonrisa desvergonzada que molestaba un poco a Allen, también se levantó de su asiento y dio una reverencia. -También lo siento, dije cosas muy duras, espero que me disculpe- Dijo con su serena voz disculpándose, mostrando esos modales que una maid tiene.

Allen miro extrañado la disculpa de Akeno, no se esperaba que también se disculpara, aun mas el siendo el culpable y causante de este embrolló. Pero sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió aceptar sus disculpas, regalándole su elegante sonrisa.

-...Disculpe Akeno-San, ¿le puedo pedir un gran favor?- Allen pregunto mirando detenidamente a la Demonio, un poco inseguro si lo podría comprender y no hacerle preguntas al respecto.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que ellos habían comido, donde tuvieron una tranquila conversación, donde entraron con la suficiente confianza como para dirigirse con su nombre de pila, fue una corta platica donde solo hablaron de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia, pero fue tan agradable que hizo que ellos no se sintieran más como unos extraños.

Akeno ya se había despedido mientras abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo teniendo la perilla en su mano, mirando curiosa la petición del pelo blanco. -¿Qué podría ser?...acaso te gusto nuestro momento a solas y lo quieres volver a repetir, ara ara Allen-Kun no pierdes el tiempo- Menciono fingiendo estar avergonzada, tocando su mejilla con su mano desocupada, dándole una sonrisa que al peli blanco pensaba que solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

Allen la miro con los ojos en blanco, al parecer ella empezara hacerle estas bromas. -...Por favor Akeno-San evita hacer esas bromas, alguien puede pensar mal...pero dejando las bromas pesadas de lado, le pido que por favor no mencione nada de esto- Pidió con una voz seria reflejando lo importante que es para él esto, mirando fijamente el rostro de Akeno.

Akeno se confundió un poco, pero esto solo hizo que su curiosidad aumentara, pensaba en preguntar pero al ver el rostro serio de Allen, decidió en retenerse aunque eso no evita que se interesara [...¿Qué estas escondiendo Allen Walker?] Se pregunto recordando los misterios de tras de este humano, el cual no solo había llamado la atención de su Amo, sino que ahora también se ganó su interés.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su autor principiante Izayoi de Cisne, entregándoles el especial de la ganadora Akeno, sobre el especial no estaba seguro si contarlo como canónico, pero al final me decidí que lo fuera por lo que este especial esta cronológicamente 2 semanas después del capitulo 9.**

**Espero que disfrutaran del especial, ademas les deseo una feliz navidad, que la pasen bien con su familia, amigos o pareja.**

**¡Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	18. Capitulo 10 Parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

_**/Nota del autor: En este capitulo se responderá en que línea de tiempo se encuentra el fanfic**_

**Una semana después **

Pensaba que este sería un día como cualquier otros, un día más que visitaría a su compañero, donde disfrutaría de un momento tranquilo hablando y comiendo como asido estos últimos días, apoyándolo en todo lo que pueda para hacerlo sentir mejor, ayudarlo en que pueda dar ese nuevo paso a su nueva vida, pero se equivocó. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando su compañero Allen Walker fuera directo hacia el y diera por fin ese necesario segundo paso a su nueva vida, sin la necesidad de involucrarse en su decisión, algo que lo alegro mucho, no solo porque su plan para traer paz a las tres Facciones estaba más cerca de llevarse a cabo, sino que su amigo/compañero lograra superar sus problemas y decidiera en seguir con su nueva vida. Al parecer no fue necesario su ayuda, sabia que los miembros del Clan Gremory tuvieron que ver con el comportamiento de Allen, después de todo la Demonio menor estuvo presente en el departamento dejando rastro de poder Demoníaco, cosa que realmente le agradecía, por apoyarlo cuando él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sirzechs Lucifer por fin pudo aliviarse de su preocupación acumulada en todos estos días, pero no altero su expresión serena y elegante. -¿Entonces de que me quieres hablar Allen-kun?- Pregunto mirando expectante al peli blanco, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Enfrente del Maou a solo unos centímetros se encontraba el ex-exorcista, reunidos en el departamento justamente en la sala, sentados en el sofá estando apunto de comer los platillos que habían pedido, pero se detuvieron cuando Allen decidió en comenzar hablar de un tema diferente. Era la hora donde siempre se juntaban, en la noche debido el trabajo del Sirzechs como Maou, este día se suponía simplemente de una tranquila reunión, pero hoy fue diferente.

-Sirzechs-San por favor comencemos con su plan... me disculpo por haber ignorado el tema varios días, pero ahora estoy convencido en ayudarlo- Allen dijo con seguridad, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad llenos de determinación, acompañada de una seria expresión.

Allen estaba convencido de continuar con este plan, seguir con su nueva vida, ya no estaba siendo perseguido por su pasado, había aceptado el hecho de nunca más volvería a su mundo y no podrá ver a su familia, algo que, aunque se escuche mal para el ex-exorcista ya no significaba un gran peso encima, como lo era antes. Por fin se sentía libre de poder seguir viviendo, sin sentirse culpable por el posible futuro de sus compañeros, claro se sentía mal, pero aceptaba el hecho no poder hacer nada al respecto. Todo gracias a la ayuda de ese pequeño Demonio llamado Koneko, sino fuera por su apoyo esa noche, seguramente estaría sufriendo esas terribles pesadillas, tal vez incluso hubiera sido afectado por una fuerte depresión. Pero lo hecho por esa Demonio peli blanco, Allen pudo dar ese segundo paso a su nueva vida, algo que le hubiera sido tal vez imposible de lograr solo, por eso no podía estar muy agradecido con Koneko, gracias a ella podría ser de ayuda para su amigo/compañero Sirzechs.

Tal acción provoco que la sonrisa del peli rojo se ensanchara dejando de ser sutil, no podía retener al estar tan feliz y emocionado que su compañero estuviera decidido, confiaba que podría superar sus problemas de su anterior mundo, después de todo es el único humano capaz de convencerlo de ser capaz de lograr grandes cosas. Ningún otro humano era capaz de provocar que su corazón sea envuelto por esa emoción, de no dejar la esperanza de cumplir con su gran sueño, tener esa paz que el mundo sea a negado todos estos largos y duros años. Allen realmente es la única persona que siente si está a su lado, puede lograr grandes cosas, superar esos límites que el solo no puede hacer, por eso confía tanto en este humano.

Dando una gran sonrisa, asintió correspondiendo a los sentimientos del peli blanco. -... Entiendo que estés muy motivado, no tengo problemas en hablar de mi plan- Miro con detenimiento el rostro expectante e ilusionado de su compañero, sin poder retener una pequeña risa. -Pero aún es muy pronto para actuar- Sirzechs respondió con su tipo tono elegante, agitando su cabeza a sus costados deteniendo la emoción del pobre Allen.

Dicha respuesta fue un fuerte golpe para la conciencia de Allen, quien miro desconcertado al peli rojo, sin comprender como su compañero, el que estaba tan impaciente para comenzar con su plan, recordando las ocasiones que la paso mal por la impaciencia del Maou, fuera quien decidiera esperar más tiempo. No entendía ese cambio de idea tan brusco, estaba seguro que su compañero se hubiera precipitado como las anteriores veces, haciendo algo torpe o rebuscado como ir atacar en estos momentos a esos "seres" que se interponen en sus planes. Pero la realidad fue completamente distinta, en su lugar estaba decidido en que no era el momento de actuar, tomando una seria expresión mientras lo decía, algo que preocupo a Allen, no sabía si la razón del porque se negó en actuar en estos momentos fuera posible mente por su culpa.

-...¿Por qué no Sirzechs?- Allen pregunto siendo envuelto por la preocupación, algunas gotas bajaron por su frente, sintiéndose cada vez más inseguro de sí mismo.

Sirzechs miraba la expresión de su compañero, temiendo la razón del porque decidió esperar, sintiéndose frustrado por ser un retraso para sus planes, el no poder ser de ayuda cuando lo necesita. Entendía el porqué de esa inseguridad, Allen sabe de lo que son capaces los seres de este mundo, dejándolo muy mal parado en poder, después de todo si comparaba su mundo con el suyo la diferencia es muy grande, tanta que era muy injusto para el pobre peli blanco. El saber de sus límites le ayudaba en ser consciente de que tanto puede ser de ayuda, por lo que era entendible porque se sentía de esa manera, porque se sentía tan impotente. Todo esto lo comprendía muy bien el Maou más fuerte, sabiendo la razón de su debilidad, no quería meterlo en luchas que le serán imposibles ganar, por eso lo mejor era esperar un tiempo, tiempo que pensaba utilizar muy bien, después de todo ya tenía un plan desde que leyó la mente de Allen Walker.

-Parece que ya entiendes porque no quiero empezar de una buena vez...si, se trata de ti Allen-Kun, comparado con los seres vivos de mi mundo estas muy por debajo de la escala en poder, con suerte podrías derrotar a un Demonio de clase baja- Sirzechs sentencio mirándolo seriamente, con un tono de voz tan frio que estaba por congelar las esperanzas del pobre peli blanco. -...Pero no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa por haber nacido en otro mundo donde la escala de poder es baja- Dijo con su misma voz fría y serena, mientras poso su mano en el hombro de Allen, quien había bajado su rostro por la frustración.

El pensar en los niveles de poder de este mundo, le fue imposible a Allen recordar su lucha contra ese Demonio renegado, donde fue derrotado por completo siendo abrumado por su extraño poder y forma, aunque pensaba que, si volvían a luchar seguramente el resultado sería diferente, el recuerdo de la Demonio peli negra invadía su mente. Con solo recordar como humillo a un Demonio renegado como si fuera solo un juego, su más que suficiente para mostrarle la diferencia de poder, ni en sueños podría hacerle frente a esa mujer, ni siquiera podría darle un golpe antes de recibir de lleno esas poderosas descargas eléctricas. Los niveles de poder eran tan distintos que se sentía injusto, ¿tanto era la diferencia de un Humano y un Demonio?.

-El que seas débil no significa que no puedas volverte más fuerte- Fueron las cálidas palabras que hicieron que Allen alzara su vista, y mirar sorprendido a su único amigo. -Aun es muy pronto como para que saltes a la acción, por eso entrenaras este tiempo que esperaremos, para volverte más fuerte, no te desanimes tan rápido...aún falta mucho, después de todo también tienes que disfrutar tu nueva vida escolar- Sirzechs dijo con una clara emoción, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que pocas personas han tenido la dicha de ver.

Decir que Allen estaba sorprendido era poca cosa, no solo por el comienzo de las palabras de Sirzechs, quien le aseguraba volverse más fuerte, algo que le lleno de felicidad tanto que estaba apunto alzar su puño de la emoción incluso antes de escuchar cómo se volvería más fuerte, pero justamente fue detenido cuando el peli rojo menciono lo último. "Su nueva vida escolar", sabía que significaba después de todo su época no era tan antigua, pero quedo desconcertó al no saber la razón del porque el Maou más fuerte lo dijo.

-...¿Vida escolar?, no me digas que...- Allen pregunto completamente confundido, resultándole un poco complicado procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, teniendo el presentimiento de las intenciones de su compañero.

Sirzechs asintió afirmando las dudas de su amigo, cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba nuevamente una resplandeciente sonrisa, literalmente sus dientes brillaron cuando sonrió. -A si es hace unos días te inscribí como alumno de primer año, en la Academia Kuoh la cual este año por fin aceptara a hombres. Hahaha no tienes que agradecerme Allen-Kun, después de todo tienes que disfrutar al máximo tu juventud- Dijo con gran entusiasmo, tanto que daba la ilusión que fuertes llamas lo rodeaban mientras sus ojos brillan de la emoción, levantándole el pulgar a su amigo Allen.

Allen Walker se quedó mudo ante la noticia de Sirzechs, sin saber cuál era la emoción que estaba teniendo en estos momentos, quien era antes un exorcista de la Orden Negra de baja su puesto oficialmente para ser un nuevo alumno de la Academia Kuoh.

**3 días después**

El próximo alumno de la Academia Kouh "Allen Walker", se encontraba relajándose en la sala de su departamento, como era habitualmente a estas horas, una rutina que se había vuelto diaria, sentarse en el sofá y comer varios dulces. La sala estaba siendo iluminada por las luces del cuarto, debido que el sol se había ocultado desde hace ya unas horas, incluso su amigo Sirzechs se había retirado para continuar con sus labores como Maou, significando que a estas horas el joven Allen ya debería de estar durmiendo. Después de todo la noche ya no era para los humanos, los encargados y los que deambulaban por las calles son los mismísimos Demonios, los cuales Allen no ha tenido la mejor interacción que se podría dar, tomando en cuenta sus dos primeros encuentros con las Demonios del Clan Gremory, conociendo tanto el Maestro del clan como su Reina, mejor conocidas como Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima. Claro exceptuando su encuentro con la más joven del Clan, Koneko Tōjo con quien se siente muy agradecido.

Allen estaba disfrutando una barra de chocolate, mientras veía la Tv que estaba a solo un metro de distancia de la pequeña mesa de madera. -¿Qué tal sabe?- Se escucho una delicada voz sin emoción alguna, por lo que el joven Allen volteo a su costado donde provenía dicha voz. Encontrándose con la mencionada Koneko, quien lo estaba mirando fijamente expectante por su respuesta, sentada a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia a su costado. -Sabe muy bien- Allen respondió alegremente con estrellas en sus ojos, volviendo a comer su chocolate. Por tal respuesta la niña asintió firmemente, dando un pequeño golpe en su pecho, sacando el pecho con orgullo, volviendo a mostrar sus grandes habilidades de conocimiento al saber que dulces son los que mejor saben.

La pequeña niña también comenzó a comer los dulces que se encontraban en la pequeña mesa de madera, acompañando a Allen en esta rutina diaria. Desde que sucedió su encuentro, Koneko lo visitaba todos los días, justamente después de que su amigo Maou se retiraba, con la excusa que harían un contrato de esta forma Koneko podía pasar todo el rato que quería en su departamento. Al principio Allen pensó que solo lo visitaba porque estaba preocupada de su salud o por órdenes de su Maestro, pero con el transcurso de los días, la pequeña niña se volvía más cercana a él, confundiéndolo al no poder saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero era claro que la pequeña niña le había mostrado varios detalles de su cariño hacia él, como por ejemplo trayéndole varios dulces, cosa que para la gente le resultaría imposible de creer, la gran fan de los dulces estaba compartiendo con una persona que hace poco acababa de conocer, algo que ni los de su Clan habían logrado. Aunque para Allen este gesto no era notorio, de igual manera estaba agradecido por su compañía, se sentía cómodo disfrutando estos momentos, el comer varios dulces y hablar cómodamente con alguien que no lo persiga o que este insultándole.

-Mañana traeré más dulces, incluso más deliciosos- Koneko dijo con una voz leve, posando su mano en la cabeza del joven Allen, frotando su cabello mientras lo miraba fijamente, alternando su expresión seria a una cariñosa.

Dicha acción dejo de sorprender al peli blanco, desde que comenzó a visitarlo, Koneko se comportaba como si fuera la mayor, tratándolo como su pequeño hermano, algo que antes lo había tomado por sorpresa. Al principio fue incomodo como alguien menor que el, lo estaba tratando como un niño, entendía que Koneko no lo hacía como burla, sino que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero eso solo lo hacía sentirse más extraño. Tal vez este comportamiento se deba que le mostró su lado débil, despertando en ella ese famoso instinto maternal que tienen las mujeres, aunque esto nuevamente solo hacía que para Allen le sea más difícil asimilar los tratos de la pequeña niña, pero al recordar cómo le ayudo en ese momento tan crucial, con un gran esfuerzo está haciendo lo posible para soportar como su orgullo era vencido por una Koneko protectora.

Tratando de evitar el comportamiento sobre protector de la Demonio, pensó un nuevo tema del cual hablar, claro mientras seguía disfrutando de los dulces que le dieron. - ¿Koneko-San en que grado estas en tu escuela?- Allen pregunto alternado su vista hacia la peli blanco, terminando con la barra de chocolate.

Koneko quien estaba a punto de comer el dulce que tenía en la mano, se detuvo para voltear a ver a su proclamado hermano menor, mirándolo con su expresión neutral. -Entrare en mi último grado de mi escuela- Respondió un poco confundida por la repentina pregunta, pero sin que el mismo Allen se diera cuenta le extendió su mano, en ella estaba sujetando otra barra de chocolate para su "pequeño hermano".

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del peli blanco, sorprendido que aun por la pregunta para hacerle olvidar de su comportamiento protector, fuera completamente inútil, ante una Koneko quien claramente lo veía como su hermano menor. Dándose por vencido decidió enfocarse en el tema de conversación, pensando en la respuesta que le dio su auto proclamada hermana, algo que ya espera después de todo, después de su plática con Sirzechs, le proporciono más información respecto sobre la Academia que fue inscrito, además de la información de los miembros de los dos Clanes que tienen el control, el Clan Gremory del cual el Maestro es Rias, la hermana menor de Sirzechs, el otro es el Clan Sitri, otro Clan del cual debería tener cuidado. Gracias a esta información Allen ya sabe gran información personal del Clan Gremory, por lo que saber en qué grado esta Koneko era muy sencillo, además de ella están Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima, las cuales entraran en este inicio a clases, como alumnas de segundo año, y tanto como Allen el otro miembro del Clan llamado Yuuto Kiba, dicho miembro también entrara como alumno de primer año.

_**/Nota del autor: Esta es la respuesta, la línea temporal del fanfic es un año antes de los sucesos de la historia original DxD**_

-...¿Y tu Allen?- Fueron las palabras que sacaron de sus pensamientos a Allen, por lo que volteo a ver a su huésped, viendo como ella lo estaba mirando incluso mas fijamente, al parecer puede que su tono de voz sea irreconocible, en sus acciones eran fácil notar cuando algo realmente le interesaba.

Mas gotas bajaron por la frente del nuevo alumno de la Academia Kuoh, al parecer Koneko realmente es directa cuando algo le importaba, acciones que poco a poco se acostumbraba, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera algo extraño. -Me inscribí en la Academia Kuoh, entrare a primer año...gracias- Allen respondió sin poder evitar tensarse al recordar sobre su nueva vida escolar, extendiendo su brazo aceptando el chocolate de Koneko y empezar a degustarlo.

Los nervios del peli blanca normalmente hubieran sido notados por Koneko, pero se centró más en la información que acaba de escuchar, su expresión neutral fue derrumbada por una gran emoción y felicidad. -...Es en la misma que pienso entrar después de graduarme. Que bien, ya no me sentiré preocupada cuando no nos veamos- Dio una cálida sonrisa, una sonrisa que sería un arma mortal de ternura para cualquiera.

Excepto para el mismísimo Allen Walker, este solo se sorprendió por ver la sonreír, algo que no era muy a menudo cuando se reunían, pero esto cada día se estaba volviendo más frecuente. Koneko no pudo evitar que su expresión reflejara su estado de ánimo con sus pensamientos, estaba realmente feliz que su "hermano pequeño" se inscribiera en el mismo instituto que sus demás compañeros de Clan, instituto que en un año más podría inscribirse. Deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con el humano que se había vuelto tan cercana, se divertía mucho pasando el rato jugando o comiendo en su compañía, el saber que en un año pasara más tiempo juntos la hizo muy feliz. Al ver tal reacción Allen no pudo decir nada en contra, simplemente dio un largo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros, aun le resultaba complicado aceptar el hecho que en solo unos días iría en una escuela muy problemática, donde estaba por completamente seguro que se meterá en muchos líos.

**5 Días después **

**/Nota del autor: Un día después del especial de navidad**

**Ubicación: Academia Kuoh**

El nuevo año escolar comenzaba, con ello nuevos alumnos se inscribieron, varios de ellos tenían cierta peculiaridad, algunos estaban destinados a grandes cosas, entre ellos estaba formar alguna empresa donde tendrán mucho dinero, nuevos políticos para el país Japón, o algunos otros trabajos de renombre que buscaban estos niños, el futuro de esta sociedad. Pero ciertos alumnos estaban destinados algo incluso más grande, algo fuera del limite humano llegando a lo fantástico, y uno de ellos estaba observando todos los alrededores de la Academia, conociendo el lugar donde estará los próximos 3 años, donde conocerá todo tipo de personas de su respectiva edad, solo esperaba que no fueran tan "peculiares", después de todo era la primera vez que entraba a una escuela.

-... Conque esta es la Academia Kuoh, es algo... peculiar, bueno ya no me sorprende- Allen miro detenidamente la escuela, observando cada detalle de la instalación, tocando el cuello de su nuevo uniforme escolar, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés, mientras más se adentraba en la escuela, esperando no provocar un escándalo.

Varios jóvenes de su edad pasaban cerca de el, alumnos que lo observaban con curiosidad, otros no pudieron soportar su sorpresa y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, algunos de ellos "hombres", lo miraban con recelo como si el les hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, otros se sonrojaron al ver su cabello y rostro, no fueron los únicos, varias chicas o mejor dicho todas las que estaban por la entrada o incluso adentro de los salones viendo por las ventanas, se sonrojaron y en sus ojos se adornaron algunas estrellas, algunas tuvieron la decencia de solo observarlo detenidamente, pero la gran mayoría chillaron de la emoción al verlo, sin dudar en sacar su celular y tomarle varias fotos. Estremeciendo al pobre Allen, sin que este sepa como reaccionar ante la gran masa de gente, quedándose estático observando como tantas personas se reunían a su al rededor, sin darle la oportunidad de poder escapar.

Esto sucedió para la mayoría de los alumnos de la Academia Kuoh, pero solo algunos siguieron su camino con normalidad, entre ellos estaba un alumno de cabello castaño que aprovechando que todas las chicas estaban teniendo toda su atención al peli blanco, las comenzó a comer con la mirada, mirando con detalle cada parte de sus cuerpos, mientras daba una sonrisa algo repugnante respirando pesadamente, sino fuera porque las chicas estaban distraídas, ya lo hubieran tachado por un completo pervertido. Extrañamente no fue el único, otros dos alumnos cerca de él, hicieron lo mismo aprovechando que las chicas bajaron la guardia, uno de ellos que llevaba puesto unos lentes, al parecer él era quien más estudiaba el cuerpo de las mujeres, ya que guardaba en su cabeza todas las tallas de las chicas que pasaban por sus ojos, mientras que el otro alumno que por una extraña razón no tenía cabello, hacia lo mismo que el castaño, se comía con la mirada a las alumnas.

Aparte de esos desvergonzados chicos, estaba otro que al igual que el pobre Allen, estaba siendo observado con gran detenimiento por las chicas, lleva el cabello rubio y tiene un rostro bien parecido, dándole batalla al elegante Allen Walker. Él se encontraba caminando por la entrada solo observando el instituto, mientras regresaba el saludo de varias chicas que se turnaban para mirarlo a él y el peli blanco. Adentro de uno de los salones habían dos alumnas de segundo año que miraban el gran escándalo por las chicas de todos los grados, una de ellas tiene el cabello negro miraba divertida la expresión de tensión del abrumado Allen, la otra joven de cabello rojo miraba sorprendida la presencia de su objetivo, al instante dio una gran sonrisa de felicidad por ver como las cosas estaban sucediendo a su favor. En otro salón se encontraban igualmente dos chicas observando el gran escándalo provocado por los dos alumnos de nuevo ingreso, una de ellas tiene el cabello negro corto, ella miraba curiosa a los nuevos alumnos, mirando con detenimiento a los causantes de esto, mientras que su acompañante quien tiene el cabello del mismo color solo que más largo, ella solo miraba la situación sin ningún interés.

El pobre peli blanco intentaba poder pasar y entrar a la escuela, pero le resultaba una muy complicada tarea, debido que estaba siendo rodeado por un gran grupo de mujeres, que le estaban lanzando un mar de preguntas, otras por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de saludarlo primero. Allen pensaba que situaciones como estas serían su mayor problema, sin saber que este solo era el comienzo de su nueva vida escolar, la cual estará repleta un mar de problemas que nunca imagino pasar en su vida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, si lo se tiempo sin actualizar y ademas es corto comparado con los anteriores capítulos, pero para los que siguen el otro fanfic que estoy subiendo, sabrán que ya no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para poder seguir subiendo capítulos tan largos, ya que tardaría muchos días para poder terminar un solo capitulo. Por lo que decidí en volver a dividir los capítulos en partes, de esa forma no tardare tanto en actualizar para ambos fanfics.**

**Pero dejando de lado esos problemas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que cada saldrán mas personajes de DxD, con su respectiva importancia, que tengan un buen fin de semana, ¡nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización!...no se olviden de comentar :'v**


	19. Capitulo 10 Parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

-...Ahhhh los colegios de Japón me sorprenden- Allen se quejo dando un largo suspiro, encogiéndose hombros ante el cansancio mental, bajando su mirada sintiendo como los nervios lo invadían.

Estaba sentado en una taza de baño, encontrándose en los baños de los hombres, por suerte no había nadie aparte de el, aunque eso era normal tomando en cuenta que los alumnos en estos momentos están en sus respectivos salones, debido que solo hace unos minutos sonó el timbre dando indicar a los alumnos fueran a los salones, el único que ignoro las instrucciones y se encontraba afuera era el peli blanco. Allen sabia esto pero lamentablemente era la única opción que tenia, ya que un gran grupo de chicas no lo dejaban solo ni por un minuto desde que había llegado a la Academia Kuoh, varias invadían su espacio personal y no eran para nada discretas a la hora de mencionar su apariencia. El hecho de recibir elogios era normal, después de todo al estar en distintos trabajos varias mujeres se le acercaban coquetamente, pero el numero máximo er mujeres intentando coquetear, pero jamas han sido un numero tan grande que ni siquiera puede contarlas a un vistazo.

Aunque no era la única razón del porque decidió esconderse hasta esta hora, y era que la Academia Kuoh había hecho una asamblea con todos los alumnos de primer año junto con los miembros del consejo estudiantil, estudiantes que Allen sabia muy bien sus identidades. El consejo estudiantil o mejor conocido para la Facción de los Demonios, como el famoso Clan Sitri, uno de los dos Clanes que controlan la Academia Kuoh, pero eso no era lo único que preocupaba al peli blanco, la mas peligrosa y astuta entre ellos es claramente su Maestro Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, quien esta a cargo de dirigir la asamblea. Allen prefirió saltarse tal reunión y mejor estar en otra parte, aun que en lugar del baño hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar mas cómodo y relajante, lamentablemente los estrictos profesores japoneses se lo impedirían, sin quedarse con otra opción solo le quedo el baño, como el único lugar que los profesores no buscarían.

-...Hmmm es hora de ir a clases- Allen se quejo aun estando algo nervoso, se levanto con torpeza y se dispuso a salir del baño, sin antes mirarse al espejo y cerciorarse de su apariencia, encontrándose del mismo estado del que había entrado a la Academia, llenándose con mas seguridad salio del baño dirigiéndose a su salón.

Si no fuera porque cuando se escondió en el baño, había revisado cual era su salón en estos momentos se encontraría perdido, ante el gran tamaño de las instalaciones de la Academia Kuoh. Puede que llegara tarde y sea regañado por su profesor, pero por lo menos ahora no se ha encontrado con ningún estudiante en los pasillos, algo que le puede servir para pensar bien su presentación ante sus demás compañeros. Sabia que ese momento era uno de los mas importantes durante su vida estudiantil para varios jóvenes, donde se decidirá si tendrá problemas con los demás si lo ven como alguien inferior, o alguien que sera respetado entre los demás si logras mostrarles un lado bueno de ti, o eso fue lo que le dijo Sirzechs cuando le estaba explicando como era la Academia mientras estaba sujetando en sus manos un libro con una portada algo curiosa. Hablando del Maou mas fuerte, si no fuera gracias a su ayuda, en estos momentos le seria imposible poder comunicare con sus compañeros y profesores, ya que el aun no sabe en su totalidad el Japones, esta estudiándolo pero su nivel sigue siendo poco como para mantener una conversación, razón del porque Sirzechs decido hacerle un hechizo dándole momentáneamente una de las habilidades únicas de los Demonios, llamada "Language". En el momento en que alguien se convierte en un Demonio, todo el mundo puede entender lo que esta diciendo, las personas que lo escuchen lo oyeran en el idioma con el que están más familiarizados, si son americanos, lo oirán en inglés, si son españoles, lo oirán en español, y también lo opuesto, si ellos hablan un idioma diferente al que sabe, el lo oirá en el mismo idioma, aunque como no es un Demonio y es solo un hechizo, dura solo unas horas pero las suficientes para estar en la escuela sin problemas.

Habilidad que realmente le agradece al Maou mas fuerte que le diera, un problema menos para su adaptación ante esta nueva cultura y sociedad que es Japón. Mientras estaba pensando en su conversación con Sirzechs había llegado a su destino, su salón de clases donde se encuentran sus próximos compañeros que estarán con sigo estos tres años escolares. Quería dar la mejor impresión posible a sus nuevos compañeros y profesor, poder comenzar bien esta nueva etapa de su vida, algo que le dio un poco mas de nervios, pero dando largas respiraciones y recordando su conversación con Sirzechs, obtuvo la seguridad suficiente para empezar esta nueva etapa.

Tocando ligeramente pero firme la puerta, hizo que varias voces se escucharan adentro del salón, cosa que lo inquieto un poco pero no lo suficiente como para ponerse nervioso, segundos después una voz mas fuerte se escucho. -Puede pasar por favor- Fue una voz lo suficiente gruesa para saber que se trataba de un hombre, su maestro quien le estaba dando permiso para entrar.

Al tener el permiso de su Maestro, toco la perilla y con algo de lentitud abrió la puerta, siendo visible solo para su Profesor quien aun no lo voltea a ver, por estar mirando a sus alumnos. -Llega tarde, solo por hoy que es el primer día de clases, dejare que entre pero por favor tómelo en cuenta la próxima vez...- El Profesor dijo con una voz firme y una expresión serena, volteando a ver el rostro de su alumno, al instante su expresión serena se derrumbo y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, lo suficiente para que sus alumnos sospecharan algo y su voz firme se altero, todas estas reacciones solo por ver el aspecto de uno de sus nuevos alumnos.

-...Lo siento mucho, estaba ocupado en otros asunto y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado la hora, prometo que no volverá a suceder- Allen dijo con su tono de voz elegante y cortes característico, con tal convicción que incluso sus compañeros sintieron su fuerte presencia, camino y se adentro al salón ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

Sus compañeros que hace unos minutos estaban hablando por saber quien seria su otro compañero, los hombres estaban hablando que podría ser otra hermosa chica de esta Academia, al ser mas mujeres los números estaban a su favor, pero las mujeres estaban cruzando los dedos deseando que fuera ese otro alumno del que tanto se estaba hablando. Guardaron silencio al instante cuando sus ojos lograron presenciar el aspecto de dicho alumno, quedando impactados por pensar que otro de los dos alumnos mas apuestos de nuevo ingreso estarían en el mismo salón, las chicas festejaron alzando su puño como gesto de victoria, mientras que algunos chicos maldijeron en sus pensamientos. El otro alumno que competía por el puesto numero uno, estaba en el ultimo asiento de la fila derecha que estaba por la ventana, observando con atención a su nuevo compañero y objetivo de su Maestro, no esperaba que Allen Walker estuviera en su mismo salón, pero ahora su misión de vigilarlo resultara mas sencillo de lo esperado, y con su posible presentación podría saber mas sobre la personalidad del peli blanco.

El Profesor con esfuerzo logro recomponer la compostura, aunque el sonrojo no se borraba de su rostro. -Cof cof cof... Que bueno que lo entienda, hmmm ya que todos tus compañeros sean presentado y eres el ultimo en llegar, podrías por favor presentarte ante tus compañeros- Dijo intentando regresar a su tono sereno, pero con esfuerzo apenas logro no tartamudear cuando se dirigió a su alumno peli blanco.

Allen asintió firmemente sabiendo que esto pasaría, gracias a su amigo/compañero Sirzechs que le ha mencionado todo acerca del primer día de escuela, volteo a ver con gran convicción a sus nuevos compañeros. -Mucho gusto me llamo Allen Walker, como pueden ver no soy japones, por unos asuntos de trabajo de mi familia me encuentro en Japón, espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes estos próximos 3 años- Dijo alegremente dando su característica sonrisa mientras estaba siendo rodeado por una aura elegante, con sus ojos brillando una fuerte seguridad, dio una pequeña reverencia hacia a sus compañeros.

El peli blanco aprovecho que su rostro no estaba siendo visible para sus compañeros, para que no vieran su rostro nervioso al pensar si había logrado presentarse de manera correcta, no estaba seguro si debería de haber hablado mas acerca de el, pero como todo fue tan rápido apenas logro presentarse de esa manera. El silencio que dominaba el salón se volvió tan largo que comenzó a preocupar al pobre Allen, las dudas lo invadieron y alguna gotas de sudor bajaron por su rostro, pensaba que se había equivocado en algo, pero no entienda en que fue, tal vez en que fue tan corta que parecía alguien descortés o fue porque no hablo acerca de el, pareciendo arrogante porque no merecían saber algo sobre el. Mientras que su mente estaba hecha un caos, se enderezo para mirar la expresión de sus compañeros, pero antes de poder mirarlos fue estremecido cuando sus compañeras en una perfecta sincronización, como si días antes se habían reunido para practicar, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- Un grito tan fuerte gracias que usaron toda la fuerza en sus pulmones, no solo el salón, sino en toda la escuela se escucho tremendo grito de las compañeras del peli blanco, estaban tan emocionadas que estrellas salieron en sus ojos, mientras estaban sujetando sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

No solo Allen sino el pobre Profesor se cayeron al suelo, por el tremendo susto que se llevaron cuando escucharon, por lo menos Allen logro recomponerse y ponerse de pie minutos después aunque con un dolor en sus oídos, pero el profesor seguía en el suelo sujetándose sus odios al sentir un fuerte ruido en ellos, como si sus tímpanos hubieran explotado. Los demás compañeros hombres sufrieron los mismos daños que su Profesor, unos estaban con el rostro pegado a su pupitre, otros cayeron al suelo por el susto, el Demonio peli rubio gracias a sus grandes reflejos logro cubrirse sus oídos, anticipándose ante el inminente grito que darían sus compañeras.

-¡Tenemos al segundo príncipe de la Academia Kuoh!- Las chicas volvieron a gritar, rematando al pobre Profesor que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo al igual que sus alumnos masculinos, mientas que Allen en esta ocasión logro anticipar el segundo grito de sus compañeras.

Segundos después del segundo grito de las chicas del salón, afuera en el pasillo se escucharon fuertes pisadas como si se tratara de una gran multitud, al instante varias chicas con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh de todos los grados, aparecieron asomándose por las ventanas, la puerta que estaba abierta gracias a Allen fue aprovechada por las alumnas de otros grupos y entraron al salón. Tal multitud miraban con estrellas en los ojos al peli blanco y al peli rubio, algo que preocupo de gran manera ha ambos jóvenes, muy seguro fueron atraídas por el fuerte grito.

[... No esperaba... que pasara esto] El peli rubio pensó algo tenso, caminando sin prestar atención a donde se dirige, quería relejarse por un momento pero la gran multitud de chicas a su alrededor, le resultaba una tarea demasiada complicada.

Estaba caminando por el campus de la Academia, creyendo que esta gran cantidad de jóvenes lo dejaría solo por lo menos lo que quedaba de receso, pero se equivoco rotundamente, estas chicas realmente eran muy persistentes, incluso aun cuando trataba de ignorarlas o solo responderles de manera muy cortante, pero las estudiantes de la Academia Kouh solo daban un largo suspiro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras lo miraban fijamente con estrellas adornando sus ojos. ¿Al final quien era el ignorado?, se pregunto Yuuto dando un largo suspiro, cansándose de seguir siendo amable y cortes con las chicas que no dejaban de invadir su espacio personal, deseaba poder quejarse y alejarse pero no podía manchar la buena imagen del club del ocultismo, lamentablemente no podía actuar por su cuenta sin poder causar problemas a los demás. Cuando por fin miro al frente, se topo con otro gran numero de chicas dirigiéndose hacia donde el estaba, estremeciéndose al pensar que el numero de mujeres a su al redor incrementaría ridículamente. Siendo invadido por los nervios, observo las expresiones de las chicas que estaban a solo pocos metros de distancia, al ver las claramente se confundió un poco, se veían preocupadas y apresuradas mirando en varias direcciones, como si estuvieran buscando algo muy importante que se les perdió.

El gran numero de chicas al ver al otro príncipe de la Academia Kuoh, se acercaron rápidamente. -Principie Kiba...¿no ha visto al príncipe Allen por aquí?- Una de las chicas del grupo pregunto preocupada mirando expectante ante la respuesta del Demonio peli rubio.

Yuuto ladeo su cabeza confundido, al parecer el no era el único en pasarla mal con las chicas, este gran numero de estudiantes femeninos era tan grande como el que lo estaba acompañando, significando que estaba siendo acosado de la misma manera. Esto lo alegro y alivio un poco al saber que no era el único en sufrir, no significaba que le deseaba lo peor al joven Allen, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al saber que no estaba solo en este lió. Agitando su cabeza dejando de lado esos egoístas pensamientos, pensó detenidamente esta situación, le parecía raro que el joven peli blanco no se encontrara por aquí, tomando en cuenta que el grupo que lo acompañaba, no se le despegaba ni mucho menos le quitaba los ojos encima, resultandole prácticamente imposible alejarse del grupo de chicas.

Ante tal pregunta las chicas que acompañaban a Yuuto se emocionaron aun mas, sin siquiera dejar que pueda responder el peli rubio, una de ella se acerco a la chica. -¿El príncipe Allen esta por aquí?, genial podremos estar con los dos príncipes de la escuela- Dijo con gran felicidad casi estando apunto de gritar y saltar de la emoción.

Pero al instante ese entusiasmo se apago cuando la joven del otro grupo negó con su cabeza. -Estábamos acompañándolo hace unos minutos, pero sin darnos cuenta desaprecio, ahora lo estamos buscando- Dijo desanimada encogiéndose de hombros, actuando como si le hubieran arruinado su gran sueño del que estaba apunto de cumplir.

Yuuto se sorprendió de gran manera, que Allen fuera capaz de escaparse de tal gran cantidad de personas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, era un gran logro que ni el mas veloz del clan Gremory fue capaz de realizar, claro el hecho de escapar era sencillo para cualquiera quiera que fuera veloz, pero hacerlo mientras los demás no lo están viendo es diferente, no era cosa de ser veloz sino de ser escurridizo y con un buen ingenio, como el de un ladrón. Cuando esta pensado en lo afortunado que era el peli blanco, los recuerdos de las palabras del segundo miembro mas grande del Clan Gremory pasaron por su mente, Allen Walker fue capaz de escapar cuando Akeno lo había perseguido, incluso haber sido capaz de engañarla y esconderse sin que se diera cuenta, algo muy difícil para un humano y ahora que sumaba el hecho que se escondió de esa gran multitud, entonces el joven Allen tiene mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, ¿Pero que tipo de vida ha tenido para tener tales habilidades?, se pregunto Yuuto mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Mientras Yuuto estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, ambos grupos de chicas se pusieron de acuerdo para buscar al pobre pli blanco, de esa manera podrían disfrutar en estar en compañía de los dos proclamados príncipes de la Academia Kuoh, llenas de emoción se decidieron en que partes buscarían mientras otro grupo estaría aun acompañando al Demonio peli rubio. Yuuto que aun no se había dado cuenta delos planes de su nuevo grupo de fans, sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien había sujeto brazo y jalarlo con la suficiente fuerza para moverlo del lugar en que estaba parado, todo tan rápido que no dio tiempo para el confundido peli rubio poder procesarlo. La multitud estaban apunto de hablarle al joven peli rubio pero no lo encontraron, cosa que confundió y preocupo de gran manera al gran grupo de chicas, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se apresuraron en sacar sus propias conclusiones y salir corriendo en busca del segundo príncipe que se había escapado.

Ha solo unos centímetros de distancia donde anteriormente estaba el proclamado príncipe, estaban algunos arbusto como decoración para el gran campus de la Academia Kuoh, justamente en dicho arbusto estaban escondidos las dos personas mas buscadas por la gran mayoría de estudiantes femeninos. Yuuto quien estaba acostado en el pasto esta sintiendo un peso extra encima que si no fuera por su fuerza sobre humana, en estos momentos la tendría muy complicado soportarlo, ademas algo esta cubriendo su boca, sus ojos que estaban cerrados por el repentino jalón en su brazo, comenzó abrirlos para saber quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Al instante que sus parpados se habían abierto, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver claramente quien estaba encima suyo, y era el mismísimo proclamado como el otro principie de la Academia Kuoh, quien esta siendo buscando intensamente por las jóvenes estudiantes, mirando con mas detenimiento logro darse cuenta que su boca estaba siendo obstruida por la mano de Allen mientras que estaba recargando cuerpo encima del suyo, tal vez por el hecho que se movió tan rápido que no pensó mucho en como debía retenerlo como era debido, ahora incluso sus rostros estaban peligrosamente lo suficiente cerca que si no fuera por la mano de Allen, sentirían la respiración del otro, una escena que dejaría boca abierto a cualquiera.

Yuuto al darse cuenta de la peligrosa situación que le estaba sucediendo, intento alejarse lo mas rápido posible buscando zafarse del agarre del joven peli blanco, pero fue detenido al instante cuando Allen lo sujeto aun con mas fuerza, y con un gesto con su dedo indice cerca de su boca fue suficiente para quedarse quieto. -...Shhhh- Allen chisto con una expresión seria, después volteo su rostro hacia la dirección donde el la gran multitud de chicas habían tomado para buscarlos, esperando que se alejaran lo suficiente como para no ser vistos ni escuchados. -...Bien ya estamos a salvo- Dijo con gran alegría regalandole una pequeña sonrisa, quitandole las manos y bajándose de encima.

Sin el peso extra en su cuerpo se recompuso el confundido Yuuto, procedió a limpiarse el polvo de su uniforme mientras se sentaba en el pasto, aunque estaba sorprendido en como Allen fue capaz no solo de esconderse entre tantas personas, lo que mas lo sorprendió fue que lograra sujetarlo sin que el se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero le era imposible decírselas por lo que se retuvo de hacer algo imprudente. -Gracias... por la ayuda, seguramente no me hubieran dejado solo hasta que se terminara el receso- Yuuto expreso sus verdaderos pensamientos, estaba agradeció que le ayudara a salir ante tal número de personas que no lo dejaban ni respirar.

Allen se había sentado a un lado del peli rubio. -No te preocupes, después de todo estamos pasando por lo mismo, no podía dejarte solo- Bajo su cabeza con cansancio, comprendía a la perfeccion lo que estaba pasando su compañero de clases, gracias a que hace unos minutos varias estudiantes de la Academia lo estaban siguiendo sin siquiera dejarlo solo por un momento.

Cuando se presentó ante su grupo, deseaba dejar una buena impresión y poder tener una buena relación con sus compañeros, pero jamás espero sus compañeros o mejor dicho sus compañeras tuvieran tal reacción, incluso alumnas de otros grupos y grados lo estaban siguiendo. ¿Le estaba sucediendo el famoso dicho ten cuidado con lo que deseas?, se preguntó desanimado Allen. Desde que se presentó en su grupo varias alumnas lo estuvieron siguiendo, llamándolo con ese apodo que le preciara muy exagerado, el "príncipe de la Academia Kuoh", tener nuevamente tal multitud siguiéndolo y dirigiéndose a el con ese apodo tan vergonzoso, le fue imposible aguantarlo y cuando las chicas se distrajeron, se escondió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. No le quedaba de otra más que quedarse escondido hasta que el receso terminara, pero al ver que su compañero Kiba Yuuto estaba en los mismos problemas, no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados y fue en su ayuda.

-¿Es normal que las mujeres de esta escuela reaccionen de esta manera?- Allen pregunto con una gran duda, encogiéndose de hombros alzando su cabeza para mirar el horizonte, eso fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio reaccionar a las alumnas de la Academia.

El peli rubio le regalo una sonrisa, para después negar con su cabeza. -Mentiría si dijera que no estoy al tanto con mi suerte con las mujeres, he sido popular con las chicas desde que tengo memoria... pero ver que un gran grupo de mujeres se dirijan hacia a mi... es la primera vez que me sucede, la Academia Kuoh es especial de muchas maneras- Yuuto menciono desganado, dio un largo suspiro para acompañar al peli blanco mirar el horizonte.

Allen alzo una ceja al escuchar la suerte del peli rubio, no era nada ingenuo para no saber lo feliz que estaría un hombre con tener semejante suerte con las mujeres, darían todo solo por tener la atención de la chica que les gusta, aunque la suerte con las chicas era algo que realmente no le interesaba, sabía que su apariencia le era suficiente para llamar la atención de algunas chicas. Pero como lo dijo el Demonio peli rubio, nunca antes le había sucedido algo como esto, se popular a tal punto en un solo día y ser seguido por tal cantidad de chicas, fue algo que jamás ha pensado, al parecer este mundo aun le está deparando muchas cosas, más de las que imaginaba. Un gruñido provenir en su estómago lo saco de sus pensamientos, al instante con su mano rodeo su estómago, recordando que no ha podido comer nada desde la mañana, el dolor en su estómago solo fue otra cosa más que aumento en sus problemas del día.

Esta por desanimarse más, pero otro gruñido que se escuchó a su costado, hizo que volteara a ver quién fue el causante. -... Hahaha lo siento, también tengo hambre- Yuuto se disculpó rascándose su cabeza, sus mejillas se adornaron por un pequeño color rojizo, al igual que el peli blanco sujeto su estómago como intento de controlar el dolor.

Allen no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal situación, ambos estaban pasando las mismas cosas, tomando en cuenta que esta era la primera vez que se conocían. -Uffff pensaba ir a la cafetería para probar que platillos tienen... y aprovechar para hablar con algún compañero...pero es imposible- Dijo dando un ademan, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada de lo que había planeado.

Por las palabras del peli blanco, Yuuto asintió confirmando que también pensaba hacer lo mismo, quería poder hacer unos amigos como algo normal para su nueva vida estudiantil, pero cuando era seguido por ese gran número de mujeres, tanto Allen como él se dieron cuenta que todos los estudiantes masculinos los miraban con un gran instinto asesino menestras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad con gran odio, como les hubieran hecho algo imperdonable. En esta problemática situación ambos eran los chicos más odiados por los hombres y a la vez los más populares entre las mujeres, cosa que no deseaban para nada tomando en cuenta todos estos problemas.

-... Ahhh que problemático/Ahhh problemático- Ambos dieron un largo suspiro, sin darse cuenta se recargaron uno del otro haciendo contacto con sus hombros, bajando sus miradas abatidas.

Ante tal extraña situación de ambos, les dio tanta gracia que comenzaron a reír, ¿Era posible que ambos pasaran por tantas cosas?, esto más parecía como si los dioses decidieran atormentarlos de la misma manera. Ambos por fin comprendieron las palabras "el mundo es muy chico", era mucha conciencia que ambos se encontraran en tales situaciones como para ser verdad, ademas de incluso estar en el mismo grupo y compartir el mismo apodo. Con esto ambos chicos sintieron una gran empatia entre ellos, tal vez el ser los únicos en pasar por estos problemas, podían hablar libremente sin sentirse como unos extraños hablándose por primera vez, aunque fuera lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-...Hahaha bueno ya lo sabes, pero soy Allen Walker mucho gusto, puedes decirme Allen sin ningún problema- Allen extendió su brazo hacia el peli blanco, dando una gran sonrisa. Yuuto respondió el gesto de grata manera, extendido su brazo estrechando su mano. -El gusto es mio, soy Kiba Yuuto, pero puedes decirme Yuuto- Respondió alegre regresandole la sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por poder hablar con alguien sin sentirse incomodo.

Con esto Allen podía afirmar el haber hecho su primer amigo en esta Academia, tal vez no sea un humano pero no era la primera vez que se hace un amigo Demonio, mejor dicho sus únicos amigos son los provenientes de la Facción de los Demonios, recordando a su mejor amigo/compañero Sirzechs, a su autoproclamada hermana mayor Koneko y la peculiar amiga Akeno. Era extraño pero al parecer sus únicos amigos serian el Clan Gremory, no le parecía mal la idea, pero el hacer un amigo humano aun estaban en sus planes, aunque tomando en cuenta el hecho de su nueva reputación, le resultara una muy complicada tarea, pero no se rendirá tan fácil, con gran convicción se propuso en hacer conseguir un amigo ademas del Clan Gremory o un Demonio.

Aunque tal deseo puede cumplirse, pero la persona que se convertirá en su nuevo amigo no sera como lo esperaba.

-¡Prometo que no alcance a verlas en ropa interior, solo mire cuando se estaban desvistiendo!- Se escucho un fuerte grito cerca donde estaban escondidos ambos jóvenes, llamándoles la atención voltearon a ver curiosos la razón del porque ese grito tan repentino, cuando observaron el origen del grito una gran gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de ambos príncipes, que quedaron sin palabras por tal escena.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco más largo que el anterior.**

**Además de tener detalles de cómo será la relación de Allen con los personajes de DxD, y siendo sincero hasta ahora no he encontrado algún fanfic donde Yuuto sea el amigo más cercano para el protagonista de otra dimensión, siempre es Issei o algún personaje femenino, lamentablemente siempre restándole importancia a uno de los mejores personajes de DxD (buen desarrollo, buena historia y buena personalidad), por lo que me decide darle importancia al buen Yuuto Kiba en este fanfic.**

**Bueno ya sin mas que decir, ¡nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**


	20. Capitulo 11 parte 1

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Allen y Yuuto realmente no sabían que decir ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, era tan parecido a lo que les estaba pasando hace unos minutos, pero con un contexto muy diferente. Un chico que al parecer es del mismo año, estaba dando todo de si para es capar de las manos de un gran grupo de chicas, algo que les llamó la atención a ambos príncipes de la academia, es la ropa que estaban usando ese grupo de chicas, para Yuuto le fue fácil reconocerla debido que sabe muy bien del club que deben de pertenecer, pero para el peli blanco se extraño al verlas usar esa ropa en la escuela. Dichas jóvenes llevan puesto una chaqueta de algodón pesado, y una falda pantalón con 7 pliegues, dos en la espalda y cinco en la zona delantera, ropa que Allen ni tenia idea que eran exactamente, solo encontrándole parecido a la ropa tradicional japones el "Kimono", aparte que todas estaban sujetando en sus manos una espada de bambú.

Yuuto sabe que esa ropa solo la usa el club de Kendo, aunque no sabia que en estas horas el club de kendo tiene actividades, Allen quien apenas sabia que los clubes existen en las escuelas, ya que eso le dijo el mismo Maou mas fuerte, extrañamente también estaba sujetando ese libro con una extraña portada cuando se lo dijo. Cuando vieron al chico seguir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, descartaron la idea que estaba siendo perseguido por la misma razón que ellos, y al ver las expresiones de gran ira y furia de las jóvenes comprendieron mejor la situación. Por lo que Yuuto pensaba que este seria el castigo que se merecía por hacer lo que sea que haya hecho mal, pero para Allen que igualmente comprendió la situación, no creía que esas chicas se iban a contener, todo lo contrario, cada vez se veían mas furiosas y sujetaban con mas fuerte ese palo de bambú.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritarle que se detuviera, además de insultarlo de diferentes maneras entre una de ellas estaba la mas que se repetía era "pervertido". Con esto incluso Yuuto se comenzó a preocupar por la salud del pobre chico de cabello castaño, Allen sin pensarlo más tiempo se levantó del césped y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección donde el chico estaba huyendo. Yuuto se sorprendió que su nuevo amigo no dudara en ir en su ayuda, al ver dicha acción lo convenció de también ir en su ayuda, lanzándose a correr a la par de su amigo Allen. Corrían tan rápido que, si un profesor de educación física los viera, tendría sus ojos brillando de alegría al ver como el récord de velocidad de esta Academia era roto tan fácilmente, por estos alumnos de primer año, por suerte nadie los estaba mirando, sino tal vez incluso serian buscados por varios clubes de deporte.

El pobre pervertido que estaba corriendo, ya había llegado a su límite desde hace unos minutos, su fuerte deseo de permanecer con vida le ayudaba seguir corriendo, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que sus piernas se doblaran por el gran cansancio, ante esto el chico cayo fuertemente de cara al suelo, aunque debería estar agradecido que el césped redujo un poco el dolor del golpe. Las chicas no se compadecieron del pobre peli castaño, al contrario sonrieron sádicamente al ver como su presa había caído.

La joven que estaba mas adelante liderando el grupo, fue quien se propuso dar el el primer golpe, sujeto con gran fuerza el mango de su espada de bambú y la alzo preparando un fuerte golpe, sin piedad al ver como apenas el chico apenas se levanto su cabeza, viendo como esta espada de bambú impactaría en su rostros. -Toma esto- Sentencio con un tono tan serio como el de ultratumba, con una expresión tan seria que realmente parecía que estaba dispuesta a romperle el cráneo, como una reina del hielo.

-¡Crash! Un fuerte ruido se escucho por todo el lugar, Issei quien apenas se había dado cuenta que sería golpeado, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, pero nunca sintió el golpe, por lo que bajo ambos brazos y miro la razón del porque no fue golpeado, encontrándose en la situación más extraña de su vida.

-...¿Eh?- La chica dijo cambiando su tono de voz sereno y frió, a uno de gran sorpresa, apenas dándose cuenta que su espada de bambú fue detenida por alguien más, mirando el responsable de tal acción, analizando las posibles habilidades físicas que pueda tener, su rostro sin expresión y mirada tan fría que congelaría a cualquiera, se alteró por una leve sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos inexpresivos brillaron con gran intensidad, como si un depredador hubiera encontrado su presa.

Pero esa expresión de una bestia salvaje, cambio nuevamente al ver bien de quien se trataba, no solo la chica estaba muy sorprendida, todas las chicas a su alrededor y el peli castaño lo estaban. En medio de ambos estudiantes, estaba un estudiante masculino de primer año, de cabello tan blanco como la nieve y un rostro que sonrojaría a cualquiera que lo viera, dichas características las saben muy bien todas las estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh, después de todo uno de los dos famosos chicos apodados "los príncipes de la Academia Kuoh" tiene dichas características, el "príncipe" Allen había recibido el fuerte golpe de la espada con su antebrazo, protegiendo al chico de cabello castaño. Todos no solo estaban sorprendidos porque ninguno no se había dando cuenta que el había llegado, sino porque tuvieron la gran "osadía" de haber golpeado al chico que recientemente se había vuelto uno de los "tesoros" de la Academia, el tesoro que todas las chicas se habían propuesto proteger, pero este grupo de chicas cometieron el gran crimen de ponerle un dedo encima, o por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento de todas las chicas, asunto que Allen no sabía para nada.

La chica al instante soltó su espada de bambu, acercándose dando pasos muy agiles, mirando con gran preocupación al dichoso "príncipe". -...Lo siento mucho ,¿Se encuentra bien Walker-San?- La chica pregunto angustiada, revisando todas las partes del cuerpo de Allen, cerciorándose que no este herido, no solo ella sino todas las chicas que estaban alrededor fueron a su ayuda, ignorando por completo al peli castaño que estaba mirando con celos a Allen.

-...Uffff no se preocupen...estoy bien- Allen dio un largo suspiro de alivio, feliz al poder detenido semejante golpe que iba en dirección de una persona normal, pero al darse cuenta como fue llamado y como todas las chicas de diferentes grados lo estaban rodeando, se preocupo al saber que su "popularidad" haya incrementado tanto, que ni el mismo sabia hasta qué punto lo había hecho.

Quería ir ayudar al chico peli castaño, y preguntarle como se encuentra, pero el gran número de chicas que estaban persiguiendo a ese chico, lo estaban rodeando sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de dar un paso hacia adelante. Dando un largo suspiro, dejo que las estudiantes siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo, de todos modos, no ganaba nada si hablaba, hasta ahora ninguna le a hecho caso, no creía que en esta ocasión seria diferente. Pero un dolor repentino en su brazo, hizo que su expresión cansada se alterara, dando un rápido vistazo en su brazo mientras se sobaba el golpe, intentando aliviar el dolor el cual no bajaba.

[No pensé que un civil, tuviera semejante fuerza, mucho menos una estudiante humana de casi de mi edad, parece que no puedo subestimar a nadie en esta Academia... es eso o soy muy débil, espero que no sea lo segundo] Allen pensó algo sorprendido, revisando su brazo, el cual esta siendo estremecido por el dolor, gracias a su fuerza sobre humana logro soportarlo sin muchos problemas. Ante la sorpresa que hay tal estudiante con tal habilidad, no pudo soportar su interés, dio un rápido vistazo a la estudiante que estaba mas cerca, quien lidereaba el gran número de chicas, la chica que le provoco esta herida.

Llevándose otra vez una sorpresa, tiene el cabello largo de un color morado, color que nunca en su vida ha visto, y jamás se le cruzo en la mente que alguien lo pueda tener, dejando de lado el color de su cabello, al mirarlo de se podía notar lo cuidado que lo tiene, es muy limpio y liso, tan brillante que parecía el cabello de un modelo de las que se mostraban en las tantas revistas que se encuentra en los supermercados, en su cabello esta una franja triangular en la parte delantera que apenas toca el borde de su nariz, su peinado era una cola de caballo, dejando de lado su cabello, se encontró con sus ojos, de un tono azul que provocaron que Allen se le viniera en la mente a dos peli rojos, otra característica que le llamo la atención, es su estatura el cual es muy extraño en los japones, más para las mujeres de este país, y es que esta estudiante le supera de tamaño por unos 7 centímetros, por una extraña razón eso provoco que una vena resaltara en su frente, recuerdos de un antiguo amigo japones invadieron su mente, y aparte de unos insultos que le decida cada vez que lo veía.

Sin la necesidad de ver más, después de todo solo había otra cosa que resaltaba, pero en ningún momento le llamo la atención, y era su cuerpo extrañamente muy desarrollado, el cual puede rivalizar con las jóvenes Demonios que se ha topado, aunque tal vez el no le importaba, otro chico en su lugar seria lo primero que vería al estar cerca de esta chica. Pero en su lugar Allen decidió esperar que las chicas le dieran una oportunidad, para ir en la ayuda del chico peli castaño, aunque al ver las expresiones que todas tenían, esto sería un poco tardado para su mala suerte.

El como todas las chicas ignoraron por completo del hecho que su presa, esta en el suelo desprotegida, tomándole mas importancia al joven peli blanco que había llegado, provoco los celos del chico peli castaño, quien por una extraña razón miraba fijamente con enojo al proclamado "príncipe de la Academia Kuoh". Ignorando el hecho que tenga su nariz intacta gracias a Allen, no pudo evitar tener varios malos pensamientos sobre ese peli blanco del que tanto se escuchaba en la Academia. Fue tanta su popularidad que no solo los de primer año lo conoces, sino prácticamente todas las estudiantes de la Academia lo conocen y lo colocaron con tal fama, que fácilmente puede competir con las "one-samas" de la Academia que tanto idolatran los chicos y chicas por igual, cosa que molesto a todos los estudiantes masculinos, el pensar que este chico no solo se ganó la atención de casi todas las estudiantes, sino que podría quitarles una de las mas hermosas chicas de la escuela.

[¡Solo vino a presumirme de su popularidad!, tch...maldición se cree mucho porque es "guapo", ¡maldición como desearía que los chicos lindos desaparecieran!] El chico pensó alzando su puño con gran ira, mientras varias lagrimas bajan cómicamente de sus ojos.

-Disculpe...¿se encuentra bien?- Una voz cortes y elegante, hizo que el peli castaño parara con sus maldiciones, volteando su rostro donde escucho dicha voz masculina.

Llevándose con otra sorpresa, el segundo estudiante el cual todas las chicas le apodan "príncipe de la Academia Kuoh", estaba extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole su ayuda. ¿Hoy era su día de mala suerte? fue lo que pensó, no solo se había topado con uno de los príncipes de la escuela, sino con los dos príncipes de la Academia Kuoh, algo que al parecer para las estudiantes de diferentes grupos era un milagro, pero claramente para el peli castaño era lo peor que le podía ocurrir, no quería ver como ambos chicos lindos llamaban la atención de todas las hermosas chicas de esta escuela. El chico peli castaño aseguraba que tal popularidad solo la pueden tener chicos arrogantes y presumidos, o eso era el pensamiento que tenia con los "chicos populares" desde temprana edad tuvo mala suerte con las chicas, en otras palabras, desde que se intereso en el sexo opuesto. Maldiciendo cada vez que vía como una chica que le gustaba se iba con otro chico solo porque era mas guapo, aunque tal vez sea por sus gustos que las chicas lo evitan, pero este chico no se le cruzo a la mente tal razón.

No pensaba aceptar la ayudaba de un chico lindo, por lo que se levantó ignorando el brazo extendido de Yuuto, quien lo miro extrañado. -¡No necesito la ayuda de un chico como tu Kiba, yo puedo levantarme solo, tal vez no sea tan perfecto como la persona que tengo enfrente, pero por lo menos puedo hacer eso bien!- El chico peli castaño escupió su desagrado por los chicos apuestos, señalándolo con su dedo índice y dándole una mirada penetrante.

Ante tal respuesta del peli castaño, Yuuto no puedo poner los ojos en blanco por lo estupefacto, sinceramente no esperaba que este chico peli castaño se comportara de esa manera tan hostil, entendia que ya tiene una mala fama con los chicos de esta Academia, pero que se comportara de esta manera aun después de ayudarlo, fue tan sorpresivo que ni alcanzo sentirse decepcionado. -... ¿Te conozco?, no pensaba que sabes mi nombre... pero yo no tengo el placer de conocer el tuyo- Dijo con su tono elegante característico de un caballero, ignorando las provocaciones tan obvias del chico peli castaño, aunque no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro.

El chico peli castaño frunció su seño, aumentando la intensidad de ira con la que lo estaba mirando. -¡Claro que se tu nombre, como no lo sabría si eres el enemigo numero 1 de todos los hombres!... pero esta bien, solo porque me ayudaron tu y tu amigo, te dejare saber mi nombre, ¡soy Hyoudou Issei!- Dijo con ira señalándose ahora el con su dedo mientras se presentaba.

Yuuto aun extrañado miro atentamente la apariencia del chico, que por una razón los odio como los otros hombres que sean topado, a primera vista esta su cabello castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas, ojos marrones y un cuerpo promedio. Características muy normales, pero cuando lo miro mas de cerca y nombrando su nombre en su mente, unas antiguas ordenes de su Amo Rias refrescaron su mente. Hyoudou Issei el anterior objetivo de Maestro, un portador de una muy importante Sacred Gear, días antes que Allen Walker apareciera, Rias le interesaba mucho este joven y ya les había dado ordenes de vigilarlo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Allen apareció enfrente de Rias, dejando su interés por Hyoudou Issei y solo centrarse en Allen. Tal vez si Issei aun fuera un objetivo para su Maestro estaría ayudándolo con intenciones de ganarse su confianza, pero como no es así realmente no tiene una razón para intervenir, pero desde un principio nuca la tuvo, por lo que esto no cambia nada.

Por el fuerte grito del ahora presentado Issei, las chicas que tanto prestaban atención al príncipe peli blanco, dejaron de mirarlo para prestar atención al chico peli castaño, al instante en que sus ojos vieron al chico que hace unos segundos estaba persiguiendo, y también ver como estaba siendo tan irrespetuoso con el príncipe Yuuto, la ira en ellas incremento tanto que en sus ojos parecía como si salieran fuertes llamas. Pasando aun lado de a Allen y Yuuto quienes no esperaron tal reacción de parte de las chicas, yendo con furia al peli castaño que se agacho con mucho miedo cubriéndose con sus brazos. Pero antes que las chicas lo golpearan con sus espadas de bambú, tanto Allen como Yuuto se interpusieron metiéndose en medio, extendiendo sus brazos para darles a indicar que se detuvieran, acción que las chicas comprendieron casi al instante que vieron a ambos chicos enfrente, desconcertadas por las acciones de ambos principies.

-Se que están enojadas con este chico, pero antes de usar la violencia creo que podemos hablar de esto... ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?- Allen pregunto usando su tono respetuoso, serio ante la situación, tratando de controlar la ira de las chicas.

Issei se sorprendido mucho, ensanchando sus ojos mirando las espaldas de Allen Walker y Yuuto Kiba, los chicos que tanto maldecía en sus pensamientos, lo estaban protegiendo sin siquiera conocerlo, no solo corriendo el riesgo de manchar su reputación, sino también sufrir la ira de este grupo de chicas, incluso tal vez verse metido en este problema que la escuela los puede castigar, estaba tan sorprendido como confundido al ver las acciones de los dos chicos que no toleraba ver ni en pintura. Esto era lo mismo para las chicas que miraban con ira al mencionado Hyoudou, pero se calmaron un poco al no poder enojarse con los dos príncipes, pero se sentían un poco ofendidas al ver como estaban ayudando a ese pervertido, la única que se encontraba conservando la calma, es la chica peli morado que observaba todo desde una distancia, pero al ver como sus compañeras estaban dudando en hablar, tomo nuevamente la delantera para explicar toda esta situación. Caminando tranquilamente aun en teniendo en su mano la espada de madera, pasando a través de sus compañeras, hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de los tres chicos.

-... Dejen que les explique porque estábamos persiguiendo a este chico de primer año. Nuestro club de kendo tanto como las de segundo año como de tercer año, pensábamos ir en busca de nuevos integrantes para el club, ofreciéndoles a los de primer año- La chica peli morado dijo con su tono serio y sereno, el cual sorprendió a los tres chicos, quien era la primera chica que no miraba con fantasias extrañas a Allen y Yuuto, sino todo lo contrario.

Allen miro sorprendido la conducta respetuosa de la misma chica que le lastimo del brazo, al parecer no solo su fuerza y habilidad destaca en ella, llamándole mas la atención de quien podría ser. Yuuto quien también estaba sorprendió, recordó varios rumores de esta chica, siendo tan famosa como sus compañeras de Clan, al ver como Allen estaba interesado en la chica, pensó en contarle lo que el sabia. -Se llama Saeko Busujima estudiante de segundo año, es la mejor del club de kendo además de ser su capitana, incluso a ganado varios torneos nacionales- Susurro acercándose al oído del peli blanco, tan leve como fuera posible, para que la mencionada Saeko no escuchara.

Información que sorprendió gratamente a Allen, el único espadachín que conocía era Kanda, por lo que no sabia mucho de espadas y la técnica que se debía usar con ellas, en los días después de haber peleado en la arca de los Noe, tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar con Kanda, para mejorar sus habilidades con su espada, pero el haber estado con esos problemas que sometían su mente, se negó en todas las oportunidades que tuvo, quedándose encerrado en su habitación. Pero tal vez esta chica podría ser tan hábil con la espada como Kanda, aunque claramente en poder Saeko Busujima es más débil que su ex-compañero de la Orden Negra. Dejando de lado el recuerdo de su amigo Kanda, el escuchar esta información le aclaro porque esta chica tuvo la fuerza como la habilidad para dejarle esa herida en su brazo, después de todo una persona de esta edad no tendría tal capacidad, claro si es que es un humano normal.

-Pero antes de ir a reclutar, pedimos permiso a nuestro profesor del club que nos permitiera realizar unas prácticas, todo gracias a que somos los compones nacionales... por lo que nos fuimos a cambiar en nuestros vestidores- Saeko estaba explicando seriamente, pero al mencionar eso ultimo sus ojos dieron un extraño brillo, el cual puso la piel de gallina al peli castaño. -Mientras nos cambiamos, nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban espiando, por un agujero que habían hecho minutos antes de que entráramos... este no era el único chico que nos estaba espiando, otros dos lo estaban acompañando, pero lograron escapar- Termino de explicar cruzándose de brazos, mirando seriamente los rostros de los dos príncipes, esperando su respuesta.

Allen se quedo mudo sin saber que decir, para Yuuto fue lo mismo solo que no fingió su sorpresa haciendo un ademan, no esperaban que un chico en esta época se atreviera hacer algo tan estúpido, no solo porque creyera que no lo atraparían, sino el atreverse en violar la privacidad de las chicas de tal manera. ¿Es que los valores estaban por los suelos en esta sociedad?, fueron los pensamientos de ambos, les deba pena ajena que chicos como estos mancharan de esa forma la reputación de los hombres, ahora Allen comprendía porque en esta época existe el feminismo, dato que se había sorprendido al haberlo escuchado de varias personas cuando caminaba por las calles, por hombres como estos hacen de Japón uno de los país más machistas, que vean estas acciones pervertidas y sin valor, como algo normal y divertido, decepciono mucho al peli blanco.

Issei quien estaba escuchando todo atentamente, el arrepentimiento lo estaba envolviendo, cuando lo había hecho no lo había pensado atentamente, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus amigos, el sabe que es un pervertido, pero hasta ahora nunca se había atrevido, espiarlas en los vestidores. Pero cuando no estaba seguro si debería de hacerlo, sus dos "amigos" que acababa de conocer, y los cuales son iguales de pervertidos, lo estaban incitando tanto que al final no pudo negarse. No esperaba que los atraparan tan fácilmente, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su identidad, intento huir, pero sus dos amigos ya lo habían dejado atrás, desde antes que el se diera cuenta. Ahora se encuentra en una situación que esta asegurada su mala reputación con las chicas, tal vez incluso podría ser el hazmerreir de la Academia, y con esto su nueva vida escolar estaría por completa arruinada. Con gran impotencia agacho su cabeza, aceptando cualquier castigo que tanto las chicas como la escuela le darán, al final de cuentas su nueva vida escolar será horrible.

-Se que hizo algo muy malo... pero les pido por favor lo perdonen por esta vez- Allen dijo dando una mirada con convicción, bajando sus brazos y acercándose donde estaba el chico llamado Issei, posando su mano en la cabeza del chico y junto a el quien lo estaba mirando muy sorprendido, se inclinaron hasta casi tocando sus frente en el césped. -Pero les prometo que no lo volverá a hacer, se que no tienen una razón para creerme... pero me haré responsable de Hyoudou Isse, si vuelve a pasar yo tomare su castigo, incluso si eso significa la expulsión- Sus palabras no están llenas de dudas, todo lo contrario, su seguridad y sinceridad llego a todos en el lugar.

Issei no podía hablar por lo estupefacto que estaba, la persona que tanto tachaba como arrogante y un idiota, es la misma que lo esta ayudando incluso corriendo un riesgo mayor, entendía que, si hubiera sido otra persona, esta no le habría ayudado, todo lo contrario lo estaría juzgándolo y lo habría ignorado, lo mismo que hicieron a los dos chicos que el llamaba amigos, lo usaron como cebo para que ellos no los atraparan, no sabía cómo debería de actuar en estos momentos, si tenia el derecho de ser ayudado por la persona que odiaba sin razón alguna.

-Les pido lo mismo, por favor déjenlo pasar solo por esta ocasión... o si realmente no pueden hacerlo, entonces recibiremos el mismo castigo- Yuuto dijo agachándose e inclinándose al igual que los dos chicos, mostrándoles lo serios que estaban, sin titubear en ayudar a este extraño.

Estas palabras calaron mas fuerte en el corazón del peli castaño, ahora a la persona que hace unos minutos le falto al respeto, le está ayudando sin si quiera dudarlo, esto fue algo que hizo sentir mal a Issei, los había juzgado como los otros chicos, solo por tener celos de su popularidad. No creía que se mereciera esto, fue muy malo con estos dos chicos, quienes le estaban ayudando desinteresadamente, al contrario de los otros dos chicos quienes llamaba amigos, esos dos chicos se hicieron sus amigos solo para utilizarlo de carnada para sus intereses. Si tan solo en vez de dejarse llevar por lo que los demás dicen, si se hubiera animado en hablarles, tal vez esto no estuviera sucediendo, quería pedirles que no lo hicieran, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Saeko los estaba mirando seriamente, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento, pensando profundamente en que debería de hacer, muy contrario de sus compañeras que ya habían perdonado al peli castaño, aunque no pudieron decir nada esperando la decisión de la capitana que tanto respetan, todas las chicas miraron expectante ante la respuesta de la peli morada. -Comprendo que van enserio con ayudarlo, no dudo de sus palabras, por lo que solo esta vez como una ocasión especial no lo reportaremos-Dijo seriamente mirando a los tres chicos en el suelo, sus compañeras le regalaron grandes sonrisas, felices por su decisión.

Allen y Yuuto sonrieron aun en el suelo, agradecidos porque fueron escuchados, Issei no sabia si podría contener las lágrimas, la vida escolar con la cual tanto había soñado le había sido devuelta, realmente no sabia como podría pagarles esto, les había hecho varias cosas malas, como para poder enmendar sus errores, pero estaba decidido en devolverles el favor.

-Pero entiendan que también tienen que cumplir con su palabra, si esto vuelve a ocurrir los dos serán castigados en lugar de Hyoudou Isse- Saeko sentencio dándose la vuelta sin mirarlos, comenzando a retirarse sin decir nada más, segundos después el grupo de chicas se despidieron de los dos príncipes pero ignorando a Issei, para así acompañar su capitana.

Allen y Yuuto se enderezaron sentándose en el suelo, miraron a las chicas que se estaban retirando, dando un largo suspiro de alivio, temían que esto se volviera más complicado, después de todo se les vía muy molestas, sino fuera por su popularidad esto hubiera terminado una manera muy diferente, por lo menos por fin sus apodos como príncipes les ayudo. A la vista de cualquiera los dos hicieron algo muy tonto, ayudar alguien que se merecía ese castigo, no solo corrían el riesgo que su reputación se vaya por el suelo, sino también hubieran tenido el mismo castigo solo por ayudarlo, pero todo esto no lo pensaron ambos chicos. Simplemente querían ayudarlo, no pensaron en las consecuencias, el sentimiento de ayudarle les nació, no porque esperaban recibir algo a cambio, todo lo contrario, le ayudaron desinteresadamente.

Pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz del chico quien seguía agachado. -Lo siento por todos los problemas que les cause, los insulte y los juzgue como los demás chicos de la escuela... y aun así me ayudaron, lo siento... enserio lo siento- Issei dijo con tristeza, arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, no quería levantarse ya que para eso tendria que mirar a los ojos a los dos chicos que le ayudaron, pero sentía que no lo merecía.

Ambos chicos miraron conmovidos a Issei, realmente no esperaban que este se disculpara, se vía algo orgulloso como para aceptar que se había equivocado, pero al parecer se equivocaron, estaban por hablar, pero el rugido de sus estómagos les interrumpió, recordando que no han comido nada en este receso, tocándose sus estómagos recordando todos los problemas que les han evitado comer, con esto Allen se le ocurrió una idea un poco simple. -Vamos Issei levante, si no nos apuramos se terminara el descanso- Dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Issei, regalándole una gran sonrisa, acompañada de su amigo Yuuto quien también puso mano en el otro hombro del peli castaño.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, por fin una nueva actualización de este fanfic, jaja el cual lleva mas de un mes sin subir un capitulo, por lo que espero me disculpen, no esperaba tardan tanto en volver a publicar, por lo que pensaba en no dividir el capitulo en dos partes, pero con la falta de tiempo por culpa de la escuela (incluso se ponen mas exigentes con sus clases virtuales :,v), me tuve que ver en la necesidad en continuar en dividir los capítulos.**

**Pero ahora si ya no tardare tanto en actualizar el fanfic o por lo menos eso espero (malditas clases virtuales), pero dejando de lado ese asunto, estoy seguro que unos saben quien el personaje que e agregado a la historia del fanfic, después de todo es un anime muy popular hace unos años y seguramente aun lo sigue siendo. El cual es Saeko Busujima del anime/manga Highschool of the Dead, aunque en realidad tenia pensado crear un oc para este papel que tendrá el personaje con el desarrollo de Allen Walker, pero como me estaba viendo nuevamente su anime (por el aburrimiento), me gusto la idea en meterla en la historia. No la agregue solo porque me pareció interesante, sino para un rol importante que involucra a Allen y su desarrollo en la historia del fanfic.**

**Tal vez con esto se preguntaran si agregare mas personajes de otras historias al fanfic, y la respuesta es que no lose, agregue a Saeko como una ocasión especial, no porque tenga pensado en agregar personaje tras personaje como se hace en otros fanfics, porque en realidad no tenia pensado hacer eso, por lo que posiblemente no lo vuelva hacer, pero no lo confirmo porque luego me paso con Saeko, de repente se me viene en la mente una idea que me guste y todo puede pasar (también aplica con las sugerencias que me puedan dar).**

**Pero bueno hay una importante aviso que quiero decirles...¡y es que estoy realizando un fanfic colaborativo con GaudyS7 !(de esa forma podrán encontrar su perfil en Wattpad), del cual trata sobre Bleach, aun esta en proceso y no tenemos fecha de publicación, pero yo les avisare en la sección de "Conversaciones" de mi perfil (para los que me siguen :v).**

**Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en una próxima actualización, ¡espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que tenga buenos dias!.**


	21. Votaciones para un segundo especial

¡Hola y que tal a todos!, les quiero avisar a todos los que me siguen, habrá un nuevo especial, el anterior ya tiene 4 meses desde que fue publicado y creo que ya era hora de sacar un segundo especial, un segundo especial con más personajes que la vez anterior.

Como ya saben con esto estos personajes se darán opciones para salir en un especial con Allen Walker, ¿De qué tratara el especial?, bueno creo que eso era algo que debería de haber explicado en el anterior, jaja una disculpa por ese error, pero bueno la respuesta es "de pende del personaje", si se trata de un especial por ejemplo Allen Walker y Sirzechs Lucifer, se trata de convivencia diaria o algo curioso que les suceda, sin ningún toque romántico, pero si se trata de un personaje femenino entonces ahí si habrá ese toque romántico.

Bueno ya aclarado ese punto, las opciones para el 2 Especial son:

1\. Sirzechs Lucifer.

2\. Rias Gremory.

3\. Akeno Himejima.

4\. Koneko ToujouSona.

5\. Yuuto Kiba y Issei Hyoudou.

6\. Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra.

7\. Saeko Busujima.

Las reglas son las mismas habrá un límite de tiempo el cual será el jueves 9 a las 12:00 am (hora México), pasando esa hora daré por terminado las votaciones y el día siguiente daré el resultado. Segunda regla solo se puede votar una opción por persona, si quieren votar por más de una se anulara su voto (por lo que escojan bien :v).

Ya explicada las reglas, también aviso que tomare en cuenta sus votaciones en los comentarios en mi perfil de Wattpad, en la publicación del fanfic en Wattpad y en la plataforma de Fanfiction.

El especial aun no tengo una fecha para su publicación, pero espero tenerlo lista antes que termine el mes. Jaja espero ahora que hay más opciones este más reñido estas votaciones, tal vez haya una nueva ganadora/ganador o la anterior ganadora Akeno Himejima seguirá invicta.

Sin más que decir me despido, ¡qué tengan un buen día y nos vemos en una próxima actualización!


	22. Resultados 2

¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí Izayoi de Cisne entregándoles el resultado de la votación, la cual fue algo diferente que la anterior vez (no pensé que terminaría así xd), haha pero bueno agradezco a los que se tomaron su tiempo para votar, tanto los de esta plataforma como en Wattpad.

Como había dicho en la anterior votación de navidad, este especial es un regalo de mi parte, a ustedes mis lectores que se toman su tiempo para leer los capítulos que subo en este fanfic, lo cual agradezco y aprecio, pero bueno ya sin mas demora les dejo los resultados.

1\. Sirzechs Lucifer: 4

2\. Rias Gremory: 2

3\. Akeno Himejima: 0

4\. Koneko Toujou: 0

5\. Yuuto Kiba y Issei Hyoudou: 0

6\. Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra: 0

7\. Saeko Busujima: 0

Hahaha como había dicho estos resultados son muy diferentes a la anterior, pero bueno no me quejo, y con esto el ganador de esta segunda votación es Sirzechs Lucifer, quien saldrá con Allen en un especial, el cual no tengo fecha pero espero poder subirlo este mes.

Esta dinámica la seguiré repitiendo, y espero que mas lectores del fanfic se anime en participar, en el próximo especial, aunque no tengo fecha de cuan se volverá a repetir, tal vez e meses lo vuelva realizar, pero bueno ya sin nada mas que decir, que tan un buen día y nos vemos en una próxima actualización.


	23. Especial 2 Sirzechs Lucifer

**Antes de comenzar el especial (el capítulo 11 parte 1), solo quiero avisar que este está ubicado una semana después del anterior capitulo, por lo que este especial también es canónico como el primero.**

**Sin más que avisar, que disfruten de la lectura**

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

**Ubicación: Inframundo**

**Territorio del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer**

La luz por fin salía por el territorio del Maou más fuerte, aunque realmente no habría mucha diferencia teniendo en cuenta el cielo del inframundo, en las instalaciones del Maou sus siervos a tan temprana hora se estaban encargando de su limpieza, extrañamente en esta ocasión no se estaban preparando el desayuno de su Maestro, solo concentrándose en la limpieza. La razón del porque ningún sirviente estaba a la disposición de su Maestro, era porque este estaba por marcharse, en lugar de estar apurado en terminar de arreglarse y tomar algún alimento, para estar listo para su trabajo como Maou, en esta ocasión solo tenía algo en mente y eso era salir, todo gracias a que este era su día libre. Dia libre que trabajo mucho para poder tenerlo, ya que el hecho de usar sus únicas horas libres para visitar todas las noches a Allen excepto para dormir, le quitaba mucho tiempo, lo que hacía que el papeleo aumentará a un número que el mismo Maou Lucifer palideció ante tal vista, pero el trabajar con dedicación y mucho esfuerzo logro cumplir un milagro que muchos de sus siervos creían imposible.

[Tengo que apurarme, tengo que llegar pronto, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer que apenas alcanzara el día] Sirzechs pensó emocionado con una pequeña sonrisa que se adornó en sus labios, acamándose su corbata de color verde, la última prenda que le faltaba.

El Maou estaba cerca de un pequeño escritorio, dentro de su habitación, el cual está de más decir que su decoración es más que digna de alguien de la clase alta, varias repisas con libros de gran tamaño, un espejo grande por donde está su armario de un tamaño considerable, aunque su ropa consiste solo de puros trajes, varias fotos colgadas en las paredes, donde se ve Sirzechs acompañado con su familia, su hermana, su esposa e hijo, madre y padre, además de estar su costosa cama del tamaño de un tamaño que hasta 5 personas podrían acostarse sin problema.

El peli rojo miro la cámara que estaba encima de su escritorio y la sujeto en sus manos, pensaba tomar varias fotos de todo lo que hará en este día libre, como un buen recuerdo de todos los momentos que piensa pasar. La ropa del Maou consiste en su tipo traje formal, en esta ocasión su chaleco es de color café con dos franjas de naranjas, el saco como el pantalón son de color negro y acompañado con una camisa blanca, un atuendo típico del Maou, el cual prefería usar otro, pero para su mala suerte solo tiene trajes elegantes, ninguna prenda casual que lo haga sentir más cómodo. Soportando como todas las noches su traje, se dispuso a crear un círculo mágico para transportarse, pero se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse, alterno su vista a quien había entrado, aunque ya sabía quién es por sentir su energía Demoníaca

Su vista se topó con su Reina/Esposa en la entrada con una mano en tocando la perilla y con la otra una bandeja que tiene encima algo de comida, un conjunto de carne y verdura acompañado con unos cubiertos. La pieza más fuerte de su clan, su Esposa "Grayfia", quien lo estaba mirando con su expresión neutral, aunque sus ojos estaban dando un extraño brillo de melancolía, al saber que su Maestro estaba por marcharse de nuevo. Desde ese día en que hubo ese "fenómeno" en el mundo Humano y en el Inframundo, el día en que las tres Facciones rechazaron su propuesta de paz, Sirzechs a estado saliendo todas las noches a lugares desconocidos, Grayfia ha intentado saber a dónde ha ido todas esas noches, pero el hasta ahora no le ha respondido, le decía varias excusas o evadiendo sus preguntas, acciones que le han dado las ganas de amenazarlo con su magia de hielo, pero al ver su expresión tan seria pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un asunto serio.

Sirzechs alzo una ceja mirando confundido a la peli plateada. -Creo haberte dicho que no desayunare Grayfia, me tomare este día libre para salir temprano- Explico con una voz serena y seria, regresando su vista al círculo mágico que estaba por crear, pero nuevamente fue detenido por su siervo.

-... Sirzechs-Sama... no, Sirzechs te había dicho que Millicas quería pasar este día contigo, desde hace ya varios días que no han pasado tiempo juntos, apenas se ven a la hora de la comida- Grayfia dijo mirando fijamente a su Esposo, cambiando su expresión a una seria, no estaba dispuesta en ceder en esta conversación, por ver alegre a su hijo, estaba dispuesta en enfrentarse a su Maestro.

Sirzerchs no respondió, seguía dándole la espalda sintiendo la mirada tan penetrante de su Esposa Grayfia, además de sentir un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón, sabía que ella tiene toda la razón en sus palabras, son muy contadas las ocasiones que ha visto a su hijo, tampoco ha tenido tiempo para su Esposa Grayfia, solo han hablado en el trabajo, aparte de eso en ningún momento han tenido tiempo a solas, algo que le realmente le afectaba, pero por esa "razón" tenía que hacer varios sacrificios, aun si eso significaba no poder pasar tiempo con su querida familia, incluso si tenía que lastimar de esa forma a su Esposa e hijos, sabía que estaba mal pero lamentablemente no había otra forma de hacerlo.

Concentrándose creo un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies, emanando en él una luz de tono rojo que ilumino la habitación. -Regresare en la noche... mientras tanto tienes el día libre Grayfia, puedes hacer lo que quieras... siempre y cuando no te interfieras en mis asuntos- Ordeno con una voz más seria de lo habitual, desechando otro tipo de emoción, sin ver como su Esposa lo miraba con tristeza, se fue al mundo Humano.

La luz roja que emanaba del suelo desapareció, con ella el Maou más fuerte se marchó dejando solo a Grayfia, intento controlar las emociones que estaban pasando en su corazón, pero sin mucho efecto ya que sus hermosos ojos plateados se humedecieran. -... ¿Qué estas escondiendo Sirzechs?- Lanzo una pregunta al aire, sin ser escuchada por nadie más

que ella, pregunta que no llego a Sirzechs al igual que sus sentimientos.

**Ubicación: Mundo Humano**

¿Ese asunto del porque deja a un lado su familia es en verdad tan importante?, ¿Realmente tiene justificación todo lo que estaba haciendo?, ¿Vale la pena el haberse esforzado los días anteriores para este día libre?.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar Allen-Kun?- Sirzechs pregunto con una sonrisa, mirando expectante ante la respuesta de la persona a su lado, preparando su cámara que tenía escondía, esperando por su expresión.

El joven peli blanco lleva puesto una camisa negra de mangas largas la cual lleva abrochada hasta el penúltimo botón dejan libre su cuello, con sus guantes blancos más como un hábito, tal vez el sello en su inocencia evitaba que alguien pueda detectarlo, pero eso no significaba que pueda ocultarlo como lo hace su ilusión en la marca de maldición. También lleva puesto un pantalón color azul marino, y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, solo que estas no eran como las que siempre lleva puesto, no tienen una placa de metal al frente.

Allen quien está a un costado del peli rojo, estaba posando su vista a todo alrededor, hasta lo que su vista lograra captar, porque lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos lo dejo mudo. Y eso es un "Parque de Atracciones", todo lo que veía eran juegos mecánicos, los cuales antes conocía gracias a unos folletos que le entregaban por las calles o por la pantalla de plasma que el Maou más fuerte le compro, además de algunos puestos de comida y dulces que llamaron su atención, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos dieron un leve brillo de emoción, lo cual hizo que Sirzechs no pudiera resistirlo, tomándole una foto aprovechando que el peli blanco estaba distraído. Allen no esperaba que fuera invitado justamente este domingo para salir, fue sorprendido en la mañana por Sirzechs que estaba adentro de su habitación mostrándole dos boletos, estaba sorprendido que lo visitara en la mañana, tomando en cuenta que él siempre estaba ocupado a estas horas y solo podía visitarlo en las noches, pero según a lo que había mencionado este es su día libre.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Walker, Sirzechs estaba pensando que fue una buena idea el haberlo invitado al parque de atracciones, valiendo la pena esos días que tanto se esforzó para tener libre este domingo. Ya tenia pensado traerlo a este lugar, pero lamentablemente por su trabajo y el hecho que solo hace unos días Allen no estaba pasando por su mejor momento le impedía hacerlo, deseaba poder distraerlo y que pasara un buen rato, pero si no fuera por el siervo de su hermana menor Rias "Koneko", en estos momentos Allen aun seguiría con esa depresión. Ante esos recuerdos el peli rojo estrecho sus puños con firmeza, estaba decidido que este día ambos puedan disfrutar este momento, para el Maou más fuerte lo que estaba haciendo en este momento, era lo que más le importaba, no pensaba en los problemas que tendría a futuro, porque esta "razón" estaba en lo más alto en su mente, aun si eso significaba meterse en problemas con su Reina/Esposa por pasar menos tiempo juntos.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, las personas que pasaban por donde estaban parados, se les quedaban viendo fijamente, unos susurraban entre ellos y otros los señalaban, en su mayoría eran varias mujeres que los miraban con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que incluso no pudieron evitarlo e hicieron lo mismo que Sirzechs, tomaron unas fotos aprovechando que estaban distraídos, los hombres que observaban esto fruncieron el ceño y algunos pensamientos pasaron por su mente nada buenos para la salud física del peli blanco y peli rojo, aunque algunos tuvieron que admitir que el joven Walker se veía algo tierno al tener esas extrañas estrellas en los ojos cuando miraba la comida y los dulces.

Sirzechs al ver como Allen estaba tan concentrado mirando más la comida que los juegos, decidió tomar algo de tiempo pasando por unos puestos, por lo que observo que puesto sería mejor, encontrándose con uno que estaba vendiendo algodón de azúcar. -Vamos Allen-Kun a ese puesto, he escuchado que ese dulce sabe muy bueno, hay que comprarlo para comprobar si es cierto- Dijo con una voz serena, pero se podía notar que estaba emocionado, además que la sonrisa en su rostro había crecido un poco más, toco el hombro del peli blanco para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y dirigirse al puesto.

Allen miro hacia donde el Maou lo estaba llevando, encontrándose un hombre que estaba haciendo una "extraña comida" o mejor dicho dulce de color rosa, el cual esta alrededor de un pequeño palo de madera, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente su nariz logro detectar una dulce fragancia, sin poder resistirlo un poco de saliva estaba bajando por su boca, lo que provocó una risa de Sirzechs quien estaba esperando una reacción como esa.

El peli rojo se puso enfrente del puesto. -¿Me podría dar 10 algodones de azúcar?- Sirzechs dijo cortésmente, ante tal cantidad el dueño del puesto ensancho los ojos, al no ver que más personas estaban acompañando a este par, teniendo la duda si realmente había escuchado bien, pero al ver que el joven peli rojo lo estaba mirando esperando su pedido y que el peli blanco estaba algo impaciente, no tuvo otra que darle de los que ya tenía hechos aunque no tenía una bolsa grande para poner tantos, por lo que ambos chicos tuvieron que sujetarlos con sus manos, marchándose después de haberle pagado al vendedor.

Las personas alrededor miraron algo curiosos que ambos chicos tengan cada uno 5 algodones de azúcar, pero fueron ignorados ya que Allen al instante de tener en sus manos estos dulces, abrió uno y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un gran mordisco, cuando su lengua sintió los sabores de este algodón de azúcar, una extraña aura rodio al peli blanco, todo alrededor se tornó con una extrañas luces. -¡Que rico!- Grito emocionado, complacido al sabor de este dulce que acababa de conocer, sin darse cuenta que se estaba pareciendo un niño quien tiene su juguete favorito, dejando una escena muy tierna que dejo, ni los hombros que pasaban pudieron refutar, las mujeres tuvieron un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros y acompañado con unas extrañas sonrisas en dibujadas en sus labios, atrapadas en sus fantasías.

Sirzechs quería reírse al ver como su amigo/compañero con esas reacciones encantaba a todo público, tal vez sea su don, aunque si le preguntaba al respecto, seguro le respondería que no quisiera tener tal don especial, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado. -Toma Allen-Kun, pensaba pedir más, pero hay mucha gente viéndonos, seguramente sospecharían acerca de tu apetito- Dijo entregándole cuatro de los 5 algodones de azúcar que tenía, al ver como Allen ya estaba comiendo su ultimo algodón de azúcar, el peli blanco los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

El joven Walker rápidamente comenzó a comer los otros 4 algodones de azúcar, teniendo su gran sonrisa. -Gracias Sirzechs-San- Allen gradeció con su característica sonrisa, alternando su vista al peli rojo, aun sin darse cuenta como las personas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas- Sirzechs negó con su cabeza. -... hahaha aún es muy pronto para emocionarte, falta que vayamos a las atracciones de este parque- Dijo emocionando caminando hacia las atracciones que estaban enfrente de ambos chicos, estaba decidido en pasar todo este día con el joven Walker, mientras comía su algodón de azúcar que tenía en su mano.

Allen lo siguió mientras comía sus algodones, mirando con curiosidad las atracciones que tanto le mencionaba su amigo/compañero, había tantas que realmente se sentía como si estuviera en el futuro de su mundo, debía de admitir que le interesa subirse en unas, se veían divertidas y al ver las expresiones de las personas que estaban en ellas, el ver sus sonrisas fue más que suficiente para tener ese interés. Sirzechs se percató de la sonrisa de Allen mientras veía las atracciones, esperaba ver esa reacción del peli blanco, sino entonces este viaje no hubiera valido la pena, se a metido en tantos problemas que por lo menos esperaba que Allen realmente lo disfrutar.

**Minutos después**

-... ¿Esto en verdad es seguro?- Allen pregunto preocupado al ver la atracción que estaba por iniciar, miro la barra de metal que esta por su región lumbar, de forma que según el que está a cargo es para tenerlo seguro, pero al ser la primera vez en subirse a este juego, realmente estaba dudando.

El juego mecánico en que están ambos chicos, tiene muchas barras de metal que forman vías que suben y bajan, Allen y Sirzechs están en uno de los varios coches, es la "Montaña rusa", la primera impresión de Allen es que se parece a un tren, pero la diferencia más grande es que está hecho para pasar por un camino que tiene muchas vueltas que lo dejan incluso de cabeza, cosa que provoco que la tez de Allen se asemejara a su cabello, además que si veía más lejos este pasaba por una parte que hay algo de agua, cosa que no le agrado mucho, realmente no quería mojarse.

-No te preocupes Allen-Kun, esta atracción ya tiene las debidas precauciones, relájate además que he escuchado que es muy divertido- Sirzechs quien está a su costado le regalo una sonrisa que incluso hizo brillar sus blancos dientes, una sonrisa que usaba para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, preparando su cámara para el momento adecuado.

Esa sonrisa del peli rojo le dio mala espina a Allen, algunas gotas bajaron por su rostro por la preocupación, dando un vistazo a la barra de metal, al pequeño "tren" y luego al camino de las vías, por una extraña razón se le vino a la mente, el recuerdo cuando él y Sirzechs viajaron volando de Europa hasta Japón, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral el pensar cuando estuvo a punto de morir, por segunda vez en un día.

-... Creo que mejor me bajo...- Allen estaba por levantarse, el movimiento brusco de la maquina evito que lo hiciera, su espalda se golpeó fuerte con la parte trasera del asiento y su cabeza recibió el mismo impacto. -¡Auch!... ¡no esperen!... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- Grito con todas sus fuerza cuando esta máquina empezó abajar a una velocidad que agito todo su cuerpo, su pelo el cual estaba perfectamente arreglado se despeino en un instante, estando sorprendido al no esperarse esta velocidad.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Sierzechs acompaño a su amigo en su grito, solo que este no estaba asustado, todo lo contrario tiene una gran sonrisa de satisfacción el a ver tomado una foto al momento cuando Allen empezó a gritar, guardando así su cámara y disfrutar de la atracción.

Todas las personas que están subidas a los coches, gritaron de la emoción excepto el peli blanco que estaba gritando por una razón muy diferente, Allen tenía los ojos muy abiertos viendo como pasaba por el camino que las vías formaban, sus ojos se crisparon al ver la gran cantidad de vueltas que estos darán, cerrando sus ojos como un intento para que sintiera que esto pase rápido. Pasaron varios minutos cuando abrió sus ojos, al sentir como una buena cantidad de agua caí en su cuerpo, mojando su ropa y estropeando más su cabello.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!... ¡Tengo frio!- Allen grito enojado y preocupado, el hecho que se mojara y que el viento estaba golpeando su cuerpo, ya era suficiente para que el frio invadiera su cuerpo, pero esto empeoro ya que este día la temperatura estaba algo baja de lo normal.

Sirzechs miro como Walker había quedado después de pasaron por un camino con agua, no pudiendo resistir a reír fuertemente, al ver como el cabello del peli blanco estaba totalmente estropeado que incluso parecía como si se acabara de despertar. Allen al escuchar la risa de su amigo peli rojo, lo volteo a ver encontrándose con la misma situación, el Maou más fuerte tenía su larga cabellera volando por todas partes. -¡Hahahaha!- Ambos rieron al unísono, sujetándose el estómago por el repentino dolor por reírse tanto.

**Minutos después**

Allen miraba curioso en la nueva atracción en que están, ahora se encuentran dentro de una "casa", la cual tiene muchas decoraciones extrañas, las paredes con seguramente pintura roja y a primera vista sucias, varios retratos los cuales provocaron que el peli blanco alzara una ceja por confusión, animes falsos y varios esqueletos encima de varios muebles viejos, varios empleados disfrazados escondiéndose en diferentes lugares de la casa, para así intentar tomarlos por sorpresa y espantarlos, pero ante esas acciones a Allen le parecieron algo forzadas que incluso sintió un poco de pena por ellos ya que no podían espantarlo, además que las luces están apagadas, por lo que da un aire más tétrico pero no funcionaba para ambos jóvenes, que uno miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y otro que sonreía de manera sincera.

-... Entonces... se supone que esta es la "casa embrujada", y que debería de espantar... ¿estoy en lo correcto?- Allen pregunto confundido y algo incomodo, su cabello estaba nuevamente arreglado aunque con su ropa mojada, como no tenía un suerte o algo para ponerse, tuvo que seguir con su camisa húmeda.

Sirzechs respondió asintiendo. -Si, eso dice en el folleto- Saco en uno de sus bolsillos un folleto, el cual viene el nombre del parque de atracciones y que atracciones tiene, lo ojeo un poco para luego ponerlo enfrente del joven peli blanco, señalando una parte del folleto con su dedo, donde menciona la "casa embrujada".

Allen lo miro con los ojos en blanco, no esperaba que fuera una de las atracciones principales, pero ¿cómo es tan popular si no espanta?, fue lo que Allen se preguntó, dando un largo suspiro mientras continuaba caminando, tal vez sea porque el antes veía las almas de las personas cada vez que se encontraba con un Akuma, por lo que este tipo de cosas no surten efecto en él. Mientras seguía caminando uno de los empleados disfrazado quien parecía un muerto viviente con un cuchillo falso, dio un salto colocándose enfrente de ambos chicos, gritando con fuerza, pero esto en lugar de sorprender al joven peli blanco, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca apartando la mirada un poco incomodo, ante este comportamiento el empleado seguía gritándole, pero con el pasar de los segundos, este se cansó de tanto gritar que empezó a toser, Allen continuo caminando ya que este era un momento muy penoso para ese empleado, ya que incluso con su maquillaje puesto se lograba ver el fuerte sonrojo en todo su rostro.

El Maou más fuerte lo siguió, dejando de lado al pobre empleado que se le fue la voz, al estar cerca del empleado se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con su mano y regalándole una sonrisa. Allen seguía pensando cual sería la razón del porque no encontraba divertido este atracción, pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho un fuerte grito de una mujer y un hombre, sorprendido busco donde fue el grito topándose con una pareja, la cual ambos seguían gritando y abrazándose entre ellos, esto confundió al peli blanco, observando con más atención se encontró con una persona disfrazada de un "hombre bestia" o eso pensó al ver que su traje tiene muchas similitudes un lobo, grandes colmillos, garras en las manos o mejor dicho ¿patas delanteras?, mucho pelo por varias partes en su cuerpo, además de tener una ropa para hombres.

[Bueno... esto confirma que el del problema soy yo] Allen pensó rodando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo observando un poco divertido como la pareja disfruta de la atracción.

Sirzechs seguía sonriendo, nuevamente aprovechando el momento para tomarle una foto a Allen, quien seguía distraído viendo a esa pareja, él también le pasaba lo mismo, no podía espantarse con los intentos de esta "casa embrujada", pero le divertía ver como Allen estaba en conflicto por no saber cómo reaccionar.

**Horas después**

Ambos jóvenes pasaron por varias atracciones más, sorprendiéndolos de grata manera y otros que incomodaron un poco al joven peli blanco, como esa atracción llamada "La casa embrujada", pero la mayor parte fue muy divertida, ahora estaban buscando algo de comida, después de todo esos algodones de azúcar no fueron nada para el aparato digestivo de Allen. Dejando de lado las demás atracciones, ya que incluso el sol estaba a pocos minutos de meterse, algunos puestos se estaban preparando para guardar sus cosas e irse, incluso había poca gente comparándola con la cantidad cuando entraron. Allen y Sirzechs solo pasarían a comer, después se marcharían del parque de atracciones, ya no veían la necesidad de pasar más tiempo en este lugar, querían aprovecharlo en el departamento del joven Walker, pidiendo cualquier comida rápida mientras ven Tv y hablando entre ellos.

Allen y Sirzechs buscaban algún puesto que aun tuviera comida, recorriendo varias partes del parque, pero los gritos de varias personas o mejor dicho de niños, hicieron que el joven peli blanco tuviera curiosidad, pensando que tal vez había una atracción similar a la Casa Embrujada, pero los gritos no se escuchaban aterradas, sino emocionadas como si estuvieran presenciando algo increíble, Allen fue hacia donde se escuchaban las voces, a esto el peli rojo lo siguió, también algo curioso por saber la razón de esos gritos. Al acercarse lo suficiente, lograron ver algo que sorprendió un poco al joven Walker, había muchos niños gritando eufóricos, solo centrados a un escenario que estaba en medio del parque de atracciones. Ambos no esperaban que hubiera algo así en un parque, a la vista del escenario varias imágenes se le vinieron en la mente a Allen, había visto algunos conciertos de música por la Tv, justamente esos tipos de escenarios era el que tiene enfrente, varias bocinas de gran tamaño alrededor encima del escenario, una gran pantalla en medio mostrando varias imágenes de una "caricatura" o mejor dicho anime para este país, además que habían varias personas arriba del escenario, una chica unos pocos años mayor estaba hablando por el micrófono en sus manos haciendo de locutor, y unas personas más disfrazadas de personajes de ese anime.

[¿Sera uno de esos famosos animes que tanto me ha hablado Issei?] Allen pensó curioso, mirando con atención la gran pantalla del escenario.

Sirzechs se percató del interés de su amigo/compañero acerca de esa función que están dando, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tener una idea, la cual con la suerte de Allen podría pasar. -Oye Allen, ¿si echamos un vistazo?- Pregunto alternado su vista al joven peli blanco.

Esa pregunto sorprendió al joven Walker, dejando de poner atención a esa extraña actuación, ya que esas actuaciones se ven que es para niños, ya que ni siquiera le llama mucho la atención, solo le parecía curioso que tantos niños disfrutaran de algo así. -No sé, ¿estás seguro Sirzechs?- Allen pregunto no muy seguro, mirando un poco incomodo al peli rojo.

Ante la inseguridad del joven Walker, el Maou más fuerte le regalo una cálida sonrisa. -Solo será un momento, no duraremos- Sirzechs alentó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de Allen, siguiendo con su sonrisa.

Sin poder resistir a la insistencia de su amigo/compañero, rodo sus y se encogió de hombros. -... Si tienes tantas ganas de ir... entonces vamos- Allen dijo desganado, aceptando la propuesta de su amigo, aunque no muy convencido.

Ambos fueron hacia el escenario, adentrándose en la gran multitud, entre más se acercaban más nerviosos se ponía el joven peli blanco, observando que había en su totalidad puros niños, con la excepción de que varios están acompañados con sus padres o hermanos mayores, cosa que puso más nervioso al peli blanco, pero al ver la expresión tan animada de Sirzechs, tuvo que juntar muchas fuerzas desde su interior, para tener la suficiente compostura para seguir caminando hacia el escenario. Con gran esfuerzo para Allen y para Sirzechs que fue algo muy sencillo, llegaron lo suficiente cerca como para ver claramente toda la actuación.

-¡Oh no!, ¡los malvados villanos intentan llevarse a los niños como rehenes!- Se escucho la voz de la locutora por todo alrededor, quien estaba actuando de sobremanera, pero no le importo a los niños, la apariencia de la locutora no destaca tanto como las estudiantes de la Academia Kouh aunque se ve mayor como una estudiante universitaria, tiene el cabello color castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y una apariencia normal, lleva puesto el traje de trabajo de los empleados del parque.

. -¿Hay algún niño lo suficientemente valiente para ser tomado como rehén?- Pregunto mirando hacia toda la multitud, buscando un voluntario, pero se preocupo un poco al ver que ningún niño se animaba. -Ninguno, ¿eh?, los niños de hoy en día no tienen remedio. Pero para nada- Dijo desanimada dando un largo suspiro, ahora solo le quedaba buscar uno ella misma, solo esperaba que no se negara quien escogiera.

Busco entre toda la multitud un niño que por lo menos podría convencerlo, se metería en muchos problemas si el show no continua, si no encuentra ninguno, solo le queda tener que usar una persona mayor, todo con tal de no perder su trabajo. Al estar buscando a un niño esperando que su suerte le ayudara, su atención fue robada por una persona entre toda la multitud, sus ojos se posaron en esa "persona", alguien de entre 15 o 16 años pero con un aire que lo rodea que lo hace parecer mayor, tiene el cabello blanco que lo hacía destacar entre los demás y con un rostro tan bien parecido que le provoco un sonrojo al instante de verlo bien, además que esa ropa lo dota de una elegancia que provoco que su sonrojo se hiciera más rojo. Estuvo varios segundos centrada en el peli blanco, que perdió la noción del tiempo, sino fuera por uno de sus compañeros que le llamaron la atención desde atrás del escenario, seguiría perdida en sus pensamientos, pero esto en lugar de complicar su situación, una idea se le cruzo en la mente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa acompañada de su fuerte sonrojo en todo su rostro.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del pobre Walker, tuvo un mal presentimiento al sentir como si la locutora le estuviera dando una mirada escrutadora, más esa sonrisa que se le hacía tan parecida. ¿No sería mucha coincidencia que ella lo llame entre toda esta multitud?, Allen negó tal posibilidad, no creía que tuviera tan mala suerte, seguramente esa chica llamaría a un niño, o tal vez a una chica que este entre esta multitud, después de todo el público se interesaría más por ver a una chica en el escenario que aun chico, ¿no es sentido común en este mundo?, con este pensamiento Allen pudo sentirse aliviado.

-¡Ah!, ¡el chico extranjero de cabello blanco de ahí!- La locutora dijo con gran emoción, señalando en dirección a Allen, ante esta declaración todo el público volteo en la misma dirección.

[... ¡Pero tienes que estar bromeando!, ¡justamente entre todas estas personas!, ¡¿tuve que ser yo?!] Allen pensó alarmado sintiendo las miradas de toda esta multitud, poniéndolo muy nervioso incluso varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

Las personas se sorprendieron que la locutora mencionara una persona con todas esas características físicas, al ver dicho chico que mencionaron, todas las chicas sin importar la edad tuvieron un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, las pequeñas niñas lo miraron con estrellas con los ojos, creyendo que dicho chico se parece mucho un príncipe de los cuentos que les encantan, las hermanas mayores de que estaban cuidando a sus pequeños hermanos, no creían que podrían ver en persona aun chico tan apuesto que podría competir fácilmente con varios modelos y cantantes que tanto son fans, también las señoras que trajeron a sus hijos, se sonrojaron al ver lo apuesto y tierno que se veía. Todas y cada una del público femenino tuvieron un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, acompañado con una sonrisa boba que las delataban, muy contrario con los hombres que se percataron de la reacción de todas las mujeres, algunos con miradas indiferentes o simplemente un poco de celos.

Sin importarle a la locutora el escándalo que provoco, siguió con su plan. -¡Capturad al chico extranjero con bonito cabello!- Dijo sin poder evitar las ganas de reírse, ante esta declaración la tez de Allen empalideció, pero esto no se percató la chica de cabello castaño. -Espero que no le importe cooperar por el bien del espectáculo, joven extranjero- Finalizo dándole una gran sonrisa, esperando que sus palabras lo podrían convencer.

Allen se quedó mudo, no sabía que debería de hacer, quedándose inmóvil con una mirada en blanco, cosa que se dio cuenta Sirzechs. -Vamos ve Allen, no pasa nada- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa tan parecida a la de la locutora, alzándole el pulgar como un gesto de motivación.

El peli rojo no fue el único en incitarlo, todo el público comenzó a gritarle con ánimo que se subiera al escenario, o mejor dicho todo el público femenino, las niñas, las adolescentes y mujeres mayores de edad, todas estuvieron incitándolo que subiera. Esto sorprendió más al joven peli blanco, no esperaba que tanta gente quisiera que él sea quien tomara ese papel, ¿Qué debería de hacer?, ¿Debería de hacer caso?, ¿Podría rechazar su invitación? Se pregunto al no saber qué decisión tomar, intencionalmente miro hacia Sirzechs, quien le estaba dando una sonrisa, la cual por una extraña razón le estaba dando la confianza para subirse. Dando un largo suspiro no tuvo otra cosa más que caminar hacia el escenario, a esto la mayoría del público gritaron de emoción por ver que, si subiría al escenario, cosa que alegro a la locutora, con esto su trabajo no correría peligro.

**Minutos después**

-¡Oh no!, ¡Este lindo chico ha sido capturado por los malvados villanos!- La locutora grito sobre actuando, señalando a un costado donde esta joven peli blanco, que está rodeado por varias personas disfrazado de negro y un extraño casco con el dibujo parecido a adorables animalitos, que extrañamente son los villanos.

Todos los niños, mejor dicho, las niñas empezaron a gritar de preocupación, acompañado de mujeres más grandes que por una razón se concentraron mucho en el papel. Ante esta reacción del público, Allen no sabía cómo responder, esperaba que solo bastara con estar callado mientras toda la actuación pasara, por lo menos soportaría estar atado de cintura para arriba, ya era mucho problema estar enfrente de tanta gente mirándolo con mucha atención.

La chica de cabello castaño se le acerco con una gran sonrisa. -¡Denle un gran aplauso este valiente chico extranjero con bonito cabello!- Dijo a comenzando a dar varios aplausos, siendo acompañada con todo el público femenino. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico extranjero?- La locutora pregunto acercando más, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, su sonrisa se agrando un poco más.

[¡¿Es necesario dar mi nombre?!] Allen grito mentalmente, el pánico lo comenzó a invadir, siento como la mirada del público se intensificaba, cosa que lo puso nervioso. -... m-mi nombre es... Allen Walker... en-encantado de conocerte- Dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como su lengua se trababa por los nervios.

-¡No solo es un chico extranjero bien respetuoso, sino que también sabe hablar muy bien japones!- La locutora dijo encantada dando nuevamente varios aplausos que también hicieron el público, provocando que los nervios del pobre Walker aumentaran. Se alejo un poco la locutora del joven peli blanco, para seguir continuando con la actuación. -Vamos, ¡¿quién ayudará al pobre Walker-Kun que le fue privado su libertad?!- Pregunto nuevamente sobreactuando, señalando nuevamente al joven peli blanco.

Los niños gritaron de error junto con el público femenino que estaba muy concentrado en la actuación, cosa que puso cada vez nervioso al joven peli blanco, que estaba sintiendo algo de nauseas, quería que esto ya se acabara. Pero como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, un empleado disfrazado de diferente manera que los demás, apareció haciendo una entrada muy sobreactuada fingiendo ser un super héroe, incluso tiene una capa roja pegada en su espalda, la cual se movía con el viento. Lo demás que sucedió, fue algo que el joven peli blanco no puso atención, este estaba muy distraído esperando que todo terminara, pero por los gritos de la locutora y del público, se dio una idea de que estaba teniendo "los villanos" con ese "héroe" que apareció en su ayuda.

Espero hasta que la locutora digiera que el héroe resulto ganador, además que el público gritara de alegría. Alterno su mirada hacia su "héroe" el cual se estaba acercando donde estaba, los villanos que lo tenían amarrado fueron derrotados y tendidos en el suelo, claro está que estos estaban fingiendo estar inconscientes. El héroe se le acerco y para su felicidad por fin fue desatado, pero segundos después de que fue desatado, no sabía que tenía que hacer, el héroe estaba de igual manera, ya que estaba moviéndose como si lo quisiera cargar ya que estaba moviendo sus brazos hacia él, pero por una razón se detenía pensando si debería de hacerlo, tal vez esta actuación estaba en los planeas usar un niño en el papel de rehén, en ningún momento se pensó que un adolescente mucho menos un hombre, estuviera en ese papel por eso el héroe estaba en conflicto con seguir con lo planeado, que era abrazarlo después de haber ganado y festejar con el público, o improvisar para hacer otra cosa para no estar en una situación muy embarazosa.

Allen estaba igual de nervioso que el héroe, pensar que estaba en papel que un niño debería de haber tomado, pero por culpa de la chica de atrás, que lo estaba mirando dándole señas que se dejara abrazar, esto no estaría pasando. Pero esto ya era mucho, hizo todo su esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de este lugar por la vergüenza o haberse negado en ayudarlos, por lo que decidió terminar esto de la manera mas tranquila. -Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Dijo con un tono de voz serena y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, teniendo su aura elegante mostrada ante todo el publico que lo estaba viendo, puso su mano encima del hombro del "héroe", para dejarle en claro que no era necesario seguir con su actuación.

Tal respuesta y actuación hizo que todo el público aplaudiera junto con la locutora que seguía con esa sonrisa y extraño sonrojo en su rostro, incluso el público masculino que se encontraba indiferente, no pudo resistirse ante el lado elegante del joven Walker. El joven peli blanco se sonrojo ante los aplausos y gritos de ovación no solo por la actuación del elenco, sino también por Allen, cosa que lo avergonzó, era la primera vez que tanto gente lo felicitaba, aunque sea por algo tan simple como solo estar parada atado hasta que terminara la actuación.

Todo esto lo miro con diversión el Maou más fuerte, que no desaprovecho el momento para tomar unas fotos, con una gran sonrisa confirmaba que esto fue una buena idea, el poder ver contento a Allen y disfrutar de un buen momento, fue algo que realmente valió la pena, tal vez se estaba distanciando un poco con su familia, pero no podía dejar solo al joven peli blanco, no después del mal momento que paso y justamente cuando no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo. También que simplemente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo Allen, todos esos momentos que han pasado hasta ahora, el conversar mientras comen algo viendo la Tv, el salir en las noches ya sea a restaurantes o para que el peli blanco conociera la ciudad, además el ayudarlo a acostumbrarse en este época, todos fueron muy divertidos y satisfactorios para el Maou más fuerte. Al principio era por compromiso en ayudar a su compañero, quien apenas se estaba acostumbrando a este mundo, pero con el paso del tiempo a disfrutado esos momentos, que ahora lo hace por placer y desinteresadamente.

El recordar todo eso fue más que suficiente, para jurarse que siempre estará ahí para el joven Allen Walker. Sin darse cuenta, en su mente no estaba pensando en Allen como el ser que lo ayudaría en acabar con la guerra, sino como un amigo el cual se estaban volviendo cada vez más cercanos, formando un fuerte lazo de amistad, el cual el Maou aún no se ha enterado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su autor principiante Izayoi de Cisne entregándoles el segundo especial, el cual espero hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, jajaja también que resulto más largo de lo que pensaba, pero no me quejo, me gusto hacerlo.**

**Pero bueno solo algo más que quiero decir, que igual como el anterior especial, este es un regalo de mi parte a ustedes mis lectores, que se toman su tiempo de leer los capítulos que subo. Ahora si dicho todo eso, ¡nos vemos en una próxima actualización y que tangan buenas noches!.**


	24. Capitulo 11 parte 2

INICIO DEL CAPITULO

Allen, Yuuto y Issei al no haber comido nada durante el tiempo que han estado ocupados con ese "problema", decidieron aprovechar el poco tiempo que les queda del descanso para poder comer, cosa que los tres jóvenes sin excepción deseaban. Por lo que fueron a la cafetería a comprar algo de comida, Issei se mantenía callado ya que no sabía cómo debía de comportarse con los dos príncipes de la Academia Kuoh, se sentía incomodo al no creer que se merecía estar con ellos dos, pero por la insistencia de ambos Issei no pudo negarse acompañarlos. Extrañamente para Issei excepto para Allen, Yuuto sabía muy bien el camino para llegar a la cafetería, si ya antes hubiera pasado por esta Academia, por lo que los estaba guiando ya que tanto Issei como Allen no sabían el camino, no hubiera sido complicado encontrar una cafetería de una escuela, pero esta Academia Kuoh es más grande de lo que esperaban el peli blanco y el peli castaño. Mientras caminaban los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ellos o estaban parados por donde los tres jóvenes están caminando, estos los miraban sorprendidos y extrañados, los estudiantes masculinos los miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si esperaban que pronto les pasaría algo malos a los tres jóvenes, las estudiantes femeninas los miraban confundidas y un poco molestas, dando una fulminante mirada al joven Issei.

Cosa que claramente los tres jóvenes se dieron cuenta, Allen los ignoraba ya que sabía que no ganarían nada intentando dialogar con esos estudiantes, Yuuto hizo lo mismo entendía que intentar convencerlos seria en vano, pero Issei fue el único que se vio afectado por como los estudiantes los miraban, más las chicas que lo miraban como una basura, esto estaba afectando fuertemente a la moral del joven peli castaño. Los tres siguieron con su camino, con un Issei deprimido cosa que preocupo a ambos príncipes, querían decirle que no les tomara importancia a las opiniones de extraños, pero comprendían que en estos momentos Issei no los escucharía, ya que solo está centrado en cómo lo miran los demás, y claramente el no sentirse bien estando con los dos.

Esa idea molesta a ambos príncipes, no permitirían que Issei pensara en estas cosas, aun si Issei estaba en cerrado en sus pensamientos, buscarían la manera de lograr animarlo, razón del porque lo invitaron a ir a comer en la cafetería. Si lo intentaban consolar, lastimarían la poca autoestima que Issei tiene en estos momentos, por eso intentarían de otra manera para no lastimar los sentimientos del joven peli castaño por el intento. Esperaban que el entrar a la cafetería podrían conversar y tener un tranquilo momento con Issei, de esta forma no solo acercarse más a Issei y llevarse bien, sino en ayudar en esta complicada situación.

Mientras los tres jóvenes estaban ocupados pensando en todo eso, por fin llegaron a la cafetería, y sin esperar más entraron por el único pasillo que los lleva, poniendo el primer pie lograron ver un gran número de estudiantes, sentados por las mesas que están por toda la cafetería, mesas de madera de gran tamaño lo suficiente para que varios estudiantes puedan conversar y comer, aparte de los varios grupos de estudiantes en cada mesa, esta una larga fila la cual es para poder pedir su comida, dicha fila la atiende una mujer mayor, aproximadamente unos 25 o 27 años al ver su rostro, quien lleva su ropa de trabajo. Todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, hasta que los tres jóvenes entraron a la cafetería, no solo por su apariencia sino por la presencia que desprenden los dos príncipes, fueron tan llamativas que incluso los estudiantes masculinos voltearon a verlos, todos desviando su atención en los tres chicos.

Segundos después de que todos los estudiantes reunidos los voltearan a ver, estos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, pero con el problema que al ser tantas voces y que repetían lo mismo, los tres chicos escuchaban claramente que estaban diciendo. Lamentablemente para el pobre peli castaño, estaban hablando acerca de su problema por haber espiado a las chicas del club de kendo, además que las chicas estaban enojadas de que "ese pervertido está caminando cerca de los príncipes", para ellas eso era una gran ofensa que dicho joven pervertido, se atreviera acompañar a los dos estudiantes más populares de la Academia, no solo lo miraban con indignación, sino que en sus ojos se reflejaban los celos al no poder estar ellas en su lugar, ellas querían estar con los dos príncipes y comer con ellos, pero el hecho que los dos se habían escondido y no lograron encontrarlos, se tuvieron que ir sin ellos, tristes por no estar con los chicos que les gustan.

[... Que rápido se esparcen los rumores] Allen pensó sorprendido, una gota bajo por su frente al estar nervioso ante la mirada de tantos estudiantes, con los ojos en blanco al mirar el gran número de estudiantes.

Un gran número de estudiantes estaban mirando al grupo de los tres jóvenes, susurrándose entre ellos, sin importarles lo obvio que se ven, ya que realmente no parecía que intentaran ocultar que están hablando de ellos tres. Los estudiantes estaban más centrados en los tres que en sus propios alimentos, esto no solo incomodo al pobre peli castaño, también a ambos príncipes que no les gusta ser el centro de atención, mucho menos a tal número de estudiantes, no esperaban que su "fama" fuera tanta como para llamar la atención de todos ellos. Antes las malas palabras a Issei lograron lastimar más su corazón, ahora por fin comprendía lo que sus "travesuras" provocaron, ahora no solo todas las estudiantes femeninas lo odian, sino que incluso está afectando a la reputación de los príncipes que le ayudaron, cosa que realmente no deseaba, no quería involucrar en esos problemas a las únicas personas que le ayudaron sin pedirle nada a cambio, desinteresadas en conseguir algo al haberlo ayudado.

Allen y Yuuto fácilmente se dieron cuenta como Issei le afectaban las palabras de los demás estudiantes, el cómo lo juzgaban con solo escuchar rumores sin si quiera conocerlo, además al ver como Issei baja su cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, fue el suficiente motivo para animarlo, aunque eso costara que todo ese odio se dirigiera a los dos. Allen desde un principio cuando entro a esta Academia pensaba el llevarse bien con todos, y Yuuto quería mostrar una buena imagen para no manchar la reputación del club del Ocultismo, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo sus planes cambiaron por completo. Ya no les importaba no solo ser los más odiados para los estudiantes masculinos, sino que también el ser los mas odiados entre todos los estudiantes de la Academia Kuoh, si eso significaba poder ayudar a Issei.

Los tres fueron a formarse en la fila, tardaron varios minutos debido al tamaño de la larga fila, pero lograron conseguir su comida antes de que terminara el descanso. Allen por razones obvias de no destacar tuvo que pedir solo un platillo, esto claramente no es suficiente para el gran apetito del joven Walker, pero tenía que soportarlo, aunque no le gustara, por lo menos pidió algo que le ayudaría a calmar esa hambre que tiene, disfrutando de un delicioso postre "pastel de carne", el cual no esperaba que hubiera en esta escuela, pero por primera vez tuvo algo de suerte. Yuuto y Issei pidieron también solo un platillo, el príncipe Kiba pidió una ensalada y el peli castaño curri, comidas muy diferentes que mostraban la personalidad de cada uno, si no fuera por Allen que pidió un postre, Issei se sentiría incomodo por haber pedido curri.

Los tres jóvenes al tener cada uno su comida fue hacia a una mesa vacía, cosa que era complicado tomando en cuenta el gran número de estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería, algunos incluso habían terminado con su comida, pero seguían estando en la mesa, ocupando el lugar que alguien necesita que quiera comer. Buscando por toda la cafetería por fin lograron encontrar una mesa vacía, Allen se sentó a un costado del peli rubio y Issei se colocó en el asiento de enfrente, sin esperar más los tres jóvenes comenzaron a comer, Allen no pudo ocultar su felicidad al comer su pastel, sus ojos brillaron de alegría daba una pequeña sonrisa que sonrojo a todas las chicas que lo estaban viendo, Yuuto al contrario se mostraba más sereno al estar comiendo su ensalada, mostrando sus buenos modales al comer, reflejando porque es llamado uno de los príncipes de la Academia, encantando a las chicas que lo estaban viendo, mientras que Issei no estaba mostrando ningunos modales al comer, y la presencia que mostraba con su baja autoestima provoco que la ira de las chicas aumentara, el solo ver como ese chico pervertido se comportaba como si estuviera aburrido estando con los dos chicos más populares, sus celos incrementaron tanto que querían golpear al pobre peli castaño, ya que deseaban estar en su lugar.

Allen y Yuuto rápidamente entablaron una conversación, esperando que Issei también hablara con ellos, pero el primer intento fue inútil ya que este solo estaba comiendo mirándolos en silencio, como si intentara fingir que no está con ellos, tal vez como un intento de no molestarlos mientras los dos príncipes de la Academia hablaran, cosa que alegro a las estudiantes que le daban una mirada penetrante, ellas no querían que el estuviera en presencia de los dos príncipes, y al parecer Issei estaba convencido que no merecía estar con los dos jóvenes peli blanco y peli rubio. Pero esto no estaba en los planes de ambos jóvenes, por lo que al ver las claras intensiones del peli castaño, pensaron en una forma de juntarlo en su conversación, ¿Pero cómo lo harían si apenas lo conocen?, ciertamente ellos no conocen nada sobre Issei y sus gusto excepto que le gustan las chicas, pero ante eso estaba algo sencillo, simplemente tenían que preguntarle.

-... ¿Por cierto Issei cuál es tu pasatiempo?- Allen pregunto alternando su vista al joven peli castaño, regalándole una sonrisa como un intento para calmarlo e integrarlo en la conversación.

Yuuto también lo miro expectante por la respuesta de Issei, quien los miro sorprendidos al no esperar que esto tuviera tal giro, pensaba que podría estar callado hasta que terminara el descanso para poder regresar a su salón, pero fue un intento en vano ante las acciones de los chicos que tiene enfrente. Al no esperarse ser metido en la conversación, de inmediato se puso nervioso no solo por la sorpresa, también porque sus gustos seguramente los dos príncipes no los compartan, más tomando en cuenta esos "animes" subidos de tono con las escenas para mayores, los cuales oculta a todos ya que todos lo mirarían de manera rara juzgándolo, aunque en estos momentos su reputación no podría caer más bajo. Lo que no le gustaba era que las dos personas que no lo ven como un bicho raro, lo podrían hacer cuando les diga sus gustos, en su mente paso una posible imagen de como seria su reacción al escucharlo, con solo imaginarlo su cuerpo tembló de miedo. Estaba muy indeciso en que debería de hacer, pero al ver los rostros de Allen y Yuuto un extraño sentimiento comenzó emanar desde su interior, ambos jóvenes le estaban dando la confianza que Issei necesitaba, algo que el peli castaño no sabía, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente.

Sin poder evitarlo su boca saco la respuesta que tanto temía. -... M-Me gusta... el m-manga... y-y el a-anime- Issei dijo tartamudeando desviando su mirada por los nervios, no deseaba ver la posible reacción de los dos chicos, su estado mental no lo soportaría. Aunque no vea su reacción aun puede escuchar la respuesta de ambos chicos al enterarse de sus gustos, por lo que mientras pasaban los segundos un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta y un fuerte miedo lo carcomía, sus dudas taladraban su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo esperando que ambos chicos hablaran.

-... ¿anime? ¿manga?, nunca los he escuchado... hmmm ¿Yuuto sabes que son?- Allen dijo confundido mirando hacia el peli rubio, ladeando su cabeza como un gesto de duda, aun con su pequeña sonrisa.

Yuuto seguía igual de sereno excepto que su rostro se alteró un poco, alzando su ceja también confundido. -No lo sé, tal vez los haya escuchado cuando voy caminando por la calle... pero no tengo idea- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, alternando su vista de nuevo hacia el peli castaño.

Esas palabras sorprendieron nuevamente a Issei, quien levanto su rostro para mirar confundido a los dos príncipes, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ambos chicos, en sus voces no se notaba molestia o repudio ante su persona, todo lo contrario, se escuchaban interesados por su pasatiempo, eso provoco un extraño sentimiento el cual no esperaba tener en estos momentos, el cual sin poder controlarlo comenzó a dejarse llevar. -¡¿Enserio no saben que es el manga y anime?!, ¡pero si es el patrimonio de Japón, nuestra nación!... tal vez Allen no lo entienda porque es extranjero... ¡pero tu Yuuto has vivido y crecido en Japón, como puede ser posible que no conozcas por lo menos el anime!- Issei dijo con gran emoción dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa, mirándolos con gran intensidad, sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo.

Dicho comportamiento tomo gratamente de sorpresa a Allen y Yuuto, no esperaban una rápida reacción por parte del antes abatido Issei, ahora estaba reclamándoles porque no conocen algo que le gusta y al parecer es famoso, incluso tuvo la libertad de llamarlos por su nombre, normalmente los Japoneses se dirigen entre ellos con sus apellidos, pero solo se llaman por su nombre a las personas que se llevan bien, eso estaba haciendo sin problemas el peli castaño, quien estaba por comenzar a explicarles que es el manga y anime. Allen y Yuuto sin ningún problema prestaron atención la explicación de su nuevo amigo, tal vez esto aun no sea dado cuenta Issei pero para ellos dos ya son lo suficiente cercanos para llamarse amigos, posiblemente aun no sean conocido lo suficiente, pero realmente no veían necesario que tantas cosas sucedan para llevarse bien, todo eso no les interesaba ya que realmente esos detalles no importan, ahora lo único importante es que Issei se diera cuenta y decidiera si aceptar su amistad o no.

Sin que los tres se dieran cuenta, estaban mostrando una agradable escena la cual las estudiantes no podían aceptar, sin importarles que los chicos que les interesan quieran estar con el peli castaño, ellas lo quieren lejos de los dos príncipes de la Academia, porque ellas no querían que el fuera una mala influencia para los dos, con solo haber escuchado los malos rumores de Issei, fue lo suficiente para llegar a esa extrema conclusión. Varias chicas intensificaron sus miradas como fuertes cuchillos dirigidos al peli castaño, pero estos no tuvieron efecto alguno ya que este seguía conversando con los dos príncipes, provocando que ellas emanaran un fuerte instinto "asesino" dirigido nuevamente a Issei.

**Horas después**

El sol estaba llegando en un punto para mostrar el hermoso ocaso, llegando así el atardecer iluminando toda la ciudad, dejando una hermosa imagen del posando en la ciudad que varios de los ciudadanos no le dieron importancia al estar ocupados en sus pensamientos o distraídos con algún aparato como el celular o un videojuego. A esta ahora por fin los alumnos de la Academia Kuoh estaban saliendo, al haber terminado todas sus clases por lo que varios se dirigían a sus hogares, otros estaban listos para ir algún lugar con sus amigos como el Karaoke o un Arcade, ya que todos los alumnos que salían estaban acompañados con sus amigos charlando disfrutando de ese primer día de clases que ha terminado. Excepto por un alumno en particular que caminaba abatido con la cabeza abajo, desanimado por todo lo que le ha pasado en este día, no podía creer que su vida escolar terminara tan pronto como iniciara, y por solo un error que le costó tan caro.

¿Valió la pena el haber espiado a las chicas?, la respuesta inmediata del joven peli castaña es un rotundo "no", tantos problemas por el haber seguido sus más bajas fantasías, entendía que tendría problemas con el espiar, pero nunca pensó que el castigo fuera que su vida escolar se fuera por el retrete. En la mañana estaba tan entusiasta de su primer día que imaginaba como seria su futuro en esta escuela, tener amigos tanto hombres y mujeres, además de poder tener una novia, disfrutar de la escuela y tener grandes momentos de su vida escolar, pero todo fue derrumbado con ese error que cometió, ¿Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho?, en esta ocasión la respuesta claramente para Issei es "si y no", se arrepiente por todos los problemas que pudo haber evitado con solo no espiar a las chicas en ese momento, no le gustaba como los demás estudiantes lo insultaban a sus espaldas y que lo miraran como un bicho raro. ¿Entendió que estuvo mal el haberlo hecho?, ahora que ya no está bajo esa emoción de cumplir con uno de sus más bajos deseos, por fin comprende que cometió una estupidez y que claramente se merecía un castigo por haber violado la privacidad de las chicas, ya sea el ser sus pendido o en peor caso incluso llegar a ser expulsado, después de todo espió al club con más logros de la escuela, incluso aunque no hubiera sido el club de Kendo no disminuye su culpa, por lo que sinceramente tuvo mucha suerte que en estos momentos su único castigo sean los insultos de los demás estudiantes.

Pero en medio todos esos problemas que tuvo por hacer esa estúpida idea, si no hubiera cometido ese error de espiar, el hecho de conocer a Allen y a Yuuto nunca pasaría, no lo hubieran salvado de ese problema y no enfatizarían con él, tampoco tendrían esa conversación en la cafetería, la cual había disfrutado tanto en compartir con ambos chicos. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruto esa conversación explicándoles su gusto por el anime y manga, también del hecho que ellos no lo juzgaron por sus gustos, todo lo contrario, le prestaron la debida atención y disfrutaron de su explicación, tanto que al final estaban interesados del tema. Realmente todo resultaron ser muy diferente de lo que él creía que son, el juraba que serían arrogantes y presuntuosos por tener la atención de todas las chicas de la escuela, que tendrían un ego tan grande que verían a los demás por debajo de ellos, como si no estuvieran a su nivel, que serían egoístas y disfrutarían el molestar a los demás, pero la realidad resulto ser tan diferente.

¿Se merece su amistad? Tomando en cuenta las miradas de tantos estudiantes, tanto chicas y chicos, aunque más en especial las chicas, esas miradas como si estuvieran viendo una basura andante, miradas tan penetrantes que lo juzgaban, la respuesta claramente sería un "no", no merecía estar al lado de los chicos más populares de la escuela Kuoh, alguien como que está calificado como un "pervertido", no tiene el derecho de estar cerca de ellos dos, solo sería una mala influencia y eso era lo que menos quería los estudiantes que admiran a los dos príncipes. ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente piensa el?, sin duda disfruto estar hablando con Allen y Yuuto, no se sintió nervioso o incomodo pensando si lo juzgaran por sus gustos, no lo ignoraron tachándolo de pervertido, todo lo contrario, le ayudaron de esa muy complicada situación, corriendo el riesgo de también ser envueltos en sus problemas, o incluso también ser tachados de pervertidos siendo los hazmerreir de toda la Academia, pero sin importarles esos problemas le ayudaron, sin si quiera pedirle nada o esperando ganar algo de el por haberle ayudado. Gracias a esto se dio cuenta del error que cometió y ahora se juró así mismo nunca volverá hacerlo, además de no querer involucrar en más problemas a Allen y a Yuuto quienes ya le han ayudado mucho.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos se encontraban pasando por su mente, por fin había llegado por la entrada principal de la Academia, adentrándose entre la gran multitud de estudiantes que estaban regados para poder salir, cosa que no se dio cuenta al estar tan concentrado ignorando todo lo que lo rodea, por eso mismo no logro percatarse que dos estudiantes se le acercaron cada uno cada costado, quienes estaban atrás de Issei pero que habían acelerado el paso al verlo estar a punto de salir.

-... ¿Oye Issei no quieres caminar con nosotros?- Allen pregunto con un tono de voz alegre junto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, posando su mano en el hombro del peli castaño tomándolo por sorpresa.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa al peli castaño, quien se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Allen en su hombro, volteando a ver lo como una reacción encontrándose con uno de los príncipes de la Academia Kuoh sonriéndole, segundos después alterno su vista a su otro costado, encontrándose con el segundo príncipe peli rubio, quien también le estaba dando una sonrisa. No esperaba que alguien se le acercara, aunque se le olvido tomar en cuenta que había muchas probabilidades que se los encontrara a la salida, realmente no se le cruzo por la mente que los dos fueran directos hacia el buscándolo, incluso invitándolo a acompañarlos a salir como cualquiera otra persona invitando a un amigo, esto realmente lo sorprendió, que incluso su quijada bajo un poco dejando su boca abierta y sus ojos ensanchándolos de igual manera.

Quiso responder, pero varias voces se lo impidieron. -¡Walker-Sama!, ¡Kiba-Sama!, ¡¿Por qué están junto con ese pervertido?!, ¡Solo les meterá malas ideas o los volverá unos depravados!, ¡No deben juntarse con esa clase de persona!- Varias voces de chicas se escucharon por todo el lugar, al instante un gran grupo de estudiantes femeninas se acercaron a los tres jóvenes, quienes le dieron una mirada amenazante e indignada al peli castaño.

Issei miro en shock como las estudiantes no lo pensaron dos veces a interponerse cuando escucharon las palabras de uno de los príncipes, realmente estas chicas estaban muy en la defensiva tratándose de ellos dos, ¿Así de importantes son para todas las chicas de la Academia?, miro a todo a su alrededor para intentar contar el número de chicas que se acercaron indignadas, tomándolo más por sorpresa al ser un número tan grande, incluso algunas que no se acercaron lo miraron desde lejos como si estuvieran de acuerdo con ese grupo de fans. Con ver esto la pregunta que se había hecho, volvió a parecer en su mente, ¿Merece estar junto con Allen y Yuuto?, el peli castaño se quedó mudo ante las repetidas voces de las chicas que le decían que se fuera y no se volviera a cercar a los dos chicos más populares.

Allen y Yuuto quienes estaban un poco sorprendidos a la reacción de las chicas, creyeron que no era necesario intentar dialogar con ellas, ya que es muy difícil cambiar de opinión a personas tan aferradas en lo que ellos creen correcto, aunque no fuera cierto, no ganarían nada bueno le intentar hablarles, por lo que era mejor simplemente ignorarlas y hacer lo que ellos creían que era mejor, después de todo lo que más cuenta es lo que ellos quieran. Ambos ignoraron por completo las quejas de las chicas y se concentraron en Issei, quien estaba completamente en shock sin saber qué decisión tomar. -... Entonces Issei... ¿quieres venir con nosotros dos?- Yuuto en esta ocasión pregunto con su expresión serena y tranquila junto con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en su tono de voz se notó lo expectante que estaba por saber la respuesta del peli castaño, confirmándolo Allen quien dio un asentimiento.

Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Issei, quien estaba hace unos segundos dudando en que decisión tomar, al ver las acciones y comportamiento de ambos chicos que tiene a cada costado, por fin logro saber cuál es su respuesta, esas dudas y preocupaciones que lo invadían por fin se despejaron, ahora todo ese peso que sentía antes desapareció. Si ellos dos quieren ser sus amigos pese a los futuros problemas que podrían tener al juntarse con él, si ya fue perdonado por las chicas que les hizo esa tontería que les hizo, ahora que comprende del error que cometió y que nunca más lo volverá hacer, ¿Por qué debería afectarle esas malas críticas?, ¿Por qué debería de importarle la opinión de personas que ni siquiera conoce?, mas importante aun ¿no puede ser feliz solo porque las demás personas no quieren?.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa se acercó a ambos chicos. -... ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡Vamos hay muchas tiendas donde podemos comprar mangas y animes, incluso tienen varios descuentos!- Issei dijo con gran felicidad dando una gran sonrisa, con cada brazo rodeando el cuello de ambos chicos, comenzando a caminar llevándolos al lugar de esa tienda.

Decir que Issei sorprendió a todos es poca cosa, Allen y Yuuto lo estaban mirando atónitos sin saber que responder, pero de inmediato de comprender las acciones del peli castaño correspondieron a la sonrisa, todo contrario con las chicas, que sintieron su sangre hervir por la furia, ya que las habían ignorado por completo, no esperaban que Issei tuviera el valor para no obedecer las órdenes de todas las chicas, estando en riesgo de ser el chico más odiado. Los tres chicos se fueron mientras que ese grupo de "fans" se quedaron inmóviles viendo los irse, mirando con gran ira el peli castaño que estaba teniendo la atención de los dos chicos más populares algo que ellas no pudieron tener aun con tanta insistencia. Issei al sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrer por su columna vertebral, logro percatarse de los malos deseos a contra de su persona de ese grupo de chicas, cosa que en lugar de tener miedo y preocupación de ser el chico más odiado de toda la escuela, ya le dejo importar todo eso por lo que aun estando sujetando a ambos chicos de los hombros, volteo su rostro hacia las chicas que lo miraban con furia, estas al ver esta acción se extrañaron un poco pero antes que pudieran decirle algo o hacer una seña ofensiva, Issei cambio su expresión alegre por una sonrisa maliciosa o incluso arrogante teniendo un extraño brillo en sus ojos, sacando su lengua como un insulto al grupo de chicas, que quedaron en shock por ese insulto, pero de inmediato respondieron con varias miradas fulminantes con un gran instinto asesino y varias venas en la frente, soportando su furia porque no quieren dar una mala imagen a los dos chicos populares.

[Hahaha si de todos modos no importa lo que haga me seguirán odiando las chicas, ¡entonces igual que ellas me valdrá una mierda su opinión, me juntare con Allen y Yuuto aunque ellas no quieran!] Issei pensó con convicción dando una sonrisa triunfante al saber de los celos que están teniendo ese grupo de fans, encogiéndose de hombros con desdén ante esos problemas que le dejara de tomar importancia, ya que desde ahora hará lo que el crea correcto y lo que él le gusta sin importarle esa opinión de las personas que solo le desean malas cosas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**¡Hola y que tal a todos!, aquí su autor principiante Izayoi de Cisne con una nueva actualización (después de mucho tiempo :,v), el cual por fin da inicio a una amistad de un trió peculiar, normalmente siempre es el prota con Issei y sus amigos pervertidos, pero sinceramente no podía dejar solo a uno de sus mejores personajes como lo es Kiba, ademas que agregar esos dos amigos pervertidos (Matsuda y Motohama) no me parecía una buena idea y sinceramente no aportan nada en la historia.**

**Así que en lugar de estar el trió pervertido, estará este nuevo trió que tiene a los dos chicos mas populares junto con el chico mas odiado por todas las chicas, jajaja creo que este trió es mas interesante que el otro que siempre es usado en la mayoría de fanfics (el trió mas el prota de otra dimensión o un oc). Otra cosa que mas agregar es que los capítulos uno que otro sera algo random tratando de este trió o de otro grupo de personajes, claro no lo serán todos, varios serán deacuerdo a la verdadera trama de la historia, pero no todo sera tan serio ya que puede caer pesado en la historia, por lo que habrán esos capítulos random para alegrar y divertir.**

**Pero bueno ya sin mas que decir, ¡nos vemos en una próxima actualización!.**


End file.
